Four Leaf Clover
by OuranKarate
Summary: When Kichi Morita gets a Martial Arts scholarship to Ouran, her life is going to get a whole lot more action then she could have ever dreamed of.'That is just my luck' Kichi mused, 'Life is never fair, but Fate tends to favor some over others...' MorixOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to all you kind people out there reading! Welcome to Chapter One! So, my pen name is Sakura, even though it says OuranKarate. I go by both, so please, don't be shy, call me by whatever you prefer. This is my first Fan Fiction, but please, don't go easy on me, if you hate it, tell me, if you love it, tell me. :D If you are going to go eat ice cream, tell me. So, I have some acknowledgements to recognize all the people who made it possible for me to be able to write this story.**

**First, I would like to thank my good friend, Daisy, for getting me hopelessly addicted to Ouran. **

**Second, I would like to thank De-chan (Escape to Ouran), for putting up with me over the past summer, and inspiring me to write a fanfiction of my own.**

**Thirdly, my beloved English teacher. Without his **_**constant**_** projects and **_**endless**_** amounts of homework, I wouldn't be as experienced as I am now.**

**And lastly, everyone who will take the time to read and review this. It means so much too me! Domo Arigato, people! ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran, that belongs to Bisco Hatori-sama! I only own Kichi and my plot.**

* * *

><p>Kichi Morita was what people like to call a wallflower in society. A quiet, shy and timid person who you would know by face rather than name. Someone who people would look back in their yearbooks and hardly remember, because she never caused as much as a murmuring to go around the class, or didn't really have a crowd of people that she hung out with. She was just there.<p>

Not that she minded any of those titles; she just figured it was better than being remembered as the kid who the teachers and students hated. She would just arrive at school five minutes early, then and go home. Occasionally she would answer the teacher's question, if no one else would, just to end the awkwardness of the teacher glaring at the pupils, but she never really counted that as interacting with her fellow peers.

Her grades were good, not Einstein smart, but not average. She could get perfect grade scores, if she wanted to put in the effort of studying tons, reviewing, paying attention in class. If it really meant that much to her to be straight A's, then she could get them. But, it really didn't matter much to her. She would rather complete the class work and homework as they were assigned, then go do something else. Her average was an A-, with an occasional B+.

As for her future, she had no shining ambitions with her schoolwork, which is why she payed little attention to it. She had no dream job as a secretary, or a politician. No, her passions lay beyond her Academic field. In Athletics, but not in football, tackling people and dislocating shoulders for some silly ball. No, not cheerleading, with the pom-poms and preppy, gossiping girls. In fact, as far from it as you can get. Before you ask, it is also not Tennis, swimming, skating, hockey or any of those other sports.

Her passion was Martial Arts. Karate, to be specific, but it would be a lie if I said she did not dabble around in some other forms and styles. She lived for the feeling she gets when she strikes the opponent sparring, or the clean smell that rushed into her nose as she entered to Dojo. And feeling her weight transfer as she shifted her stance to attack or defend, and her power was redirected.

Kichi was 16, she had large green eyes, and slightly wavy, dark black hair that went down to her upper back. She had pale, almost a ghost-like skin tone, that refused to be any other color. Unless she was sunburned, that was. She had a soft, kind face, which usually had a curious expression placed across it. Not that Kichi meant for this happen, she figured it was her default expression or something. She stood about 5"6, a normal, average height. She was not tall, nor was she short. Just in the middle, which was where she liked it, she didn't like sticking out, that always attracted too much trouble. She also didn't like being in the middle of a crowd. Too many people, and it was too loud and rowdy. She preferred silence and calm. It was more peaceful.

She had traditional tastes in her foods. She found anything that was fried, utterly revolting, which her parents constantly teased her about. They had both grown up with hamburgers and French fries, so it was quite an adventure for them to have a kid who couldn't put the food in their mouth. She loved spices, fruit and just about any kind of bread, and had a soft spot for any type of sea food.

Kichi also loved music. She would silently pine whenever she was away for her iPod for more than a few hours. Not that she would listen to it during class; she liked to have it in her pocket, so she could listen to it right after school, or if necessary, during passing times. She could also write poetry pretty well. But she only wrote poetry is she had to write. It was just her preferred writing style. She most definitely did not stay up all night writing poetry, that would take too much effort. And she couldn't express herself fully in her poems, or any type of writing really. She did not read too much Poetry either, but if she did stumble across a poem she liked, it stuck like super glue, and she would never forget it.

There is one thing that bugged her no end. Pink. Pink is such a preppy color, with too much anxiety and self-conscious in her opinion. She preferred darker colors, mainly Blues and Blacks, and found them calming. Yellow was not as bad as Pink, but she was not terribly fond of it either. She mainly dressed for comfort, rather than apparel. But that doesn't mean she lived in sweat pants. As a matter of fact, she didn't even wear them. They were too itchy...

Her parents were more or less average; she had a kind mother and father who she loved very much. Her mom was a Nurse and her Dad was a Professor. Her mother was Half Irish, half Greek. And her father was half Danish, half German. She inherited the looks mostly even, though had a little more Irish look to her then Greek or Danish. She had a standard childhood, in her opinion. Interacting with her parents equally. They were both very busy with their work, so Kichi learned to entertain herself at a young age until they came home. She did not have any school or neighborhood friends, but she always figured that playing with other people was just like playing with yourself, so she wasn't bothered, and always managed on her own terms, which was how she liked life. And throughout her whole life, Kichi was happy.

Little did she know that her life was all going to change drastically. For better, or for worse, only time could tell...

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think so far? I know, first chapters usually always suck. The plot with pick up in the next chapter, so you can tell me then if you hate it. ^^ So, feedback is welcome. So, please review and make an authors day, and I shall send a Cyber hug to you~ C:<strong>

**(I Dare You to Move, by Switchfoot)**

**Welcome to the planet**  
><strong>Welcome to existence<strong>  
><strong>Everyone's here<strong>  
><strong>Everyone's here<strong>  
><strong>Everybody's watching you now<strong>  
><strong>Everybody waits for you now<strong>  
><strong>What happens next?<strong>  
><strong>What happens next?<strong>

**I dare you to move**  
><strong>I dare you to move<strong>  
><strong>I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor<strong>  
><strong>I dare you to move<strong>  
><strong>I dare you to move<strong>  
><strong>Like today never happened<strong>  
><strong>Today never happened before<strong>

**Welcome to the fallout**  
><strong>Welcome to resistance<strong>  
><strong>The tension is here<strong>  
><strong>The tension is here<strong>  
><strong>Between who you are and who you could be<strong>  
><strong>Between how it is and how it should be<strong>

**I dare you to move**  
><strong>I dare you to move<strong>  
><strong>I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor<strong>  
><strong>I dare you to move<strong>  
><strong>I dare you to move<strong>  
><strong>Like today never happened<strong>  
><strong>Today never happened<strong>

**Maybe redemption has stories to tell**  
><strong>Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell<strong>  
><strong>Where can you run to escape from yourself?<strong>  
><strong>Where you gonna go?<strong>  
><strong>Where you gonna go?<strong>  
><strong>Salvation is here<strong>

**I dare you to move**  
><strong>I dare you to move<strong>  
><strong>I dare you to lift yourself, to lift yourself up off the floor<strong>  
><strong>I dare you to move<strong>  
><strong>I dare you to move<strong>  
><strong>Like today never happened<strong>  
><strong>Today never happened<strong>  
><strong>Today never happened<strong>  
><strong>Today never happened before<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Yes, I am back. Before the story, I would love to thank my first reviewer ever, Sleepy Nerd! Thank you very much! I would also like to thank anyone else who is reading, even if you're not leaving reviews. It means a lot to me that I get feedback, as well! ^^ So, without further chatting, Chapter two!**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Ouran High school host club, only my characters and plot. The rest belong to Hatori Bisco-sama!**

* * *

><p>It was late, a bit later then Kichi should have been up, but never the less, she was up and fully alert to her surroundings. Her light could be seen glowing through the window from outside, the only glow other then the street lamp post on her block. The neighborhood had a stillness that only 2:00 AM had on a Sunday night in the middle of autumn.<p>

Kichi was reading her newest book the librarian had suggested to her, turning the pages with a gentle tug as to not alert anyone else in the house. She loved how she could melt into another world with a book in her hands. It gave her pleasure to be able to close her eyes and see her setting, and the characters in the scene, as if she was watching some theatrical play. She smiled faintly as she turned another page.

'I _really_ am going to thank the librarian for this book, it's wonderful... I love how it speaks in riddles.' Kichi thought, staring at the pages of The Book Thief. She submersed herself back into the book until a noise brought her back to reality.

_'Creeeeeeak'_

Kichi's head shot up as she heard a floorboard creak, her heart was in a total standstill. She stared at her door until her brain started working agian. She quietly put down her book and pulled on some socks that were on the floor next to her bed, so her feet wouldn't make any noise. She got up crept slowly over to the door. She put her hand on the doorknob gently, and slowly turned it while cracking the door open to peek outside.

For a second she stared, not being able to believe her eyes. She then both mentally burst out laughing, and groaned. She was staring at her cat, who was playing with a feather when it jumped on the floorboard that was famous in her house for squeaking. Kichi shut the door quietly, giggling from the embarrassment of getting all paranoid when it was just her cat being its usual, silly self. She glanced up at her clock, and mentally groaned again. 2:23 AM.

'I have school tomorrow, don't I?' Kichi commented again. School started two weeks ago, and she still had not gotten off her summer schedule. She could deal with waking up earlier, but it was remembering to go to sleep _on time_ that was her problem.

'I really think whoever invented Sunday enjoyed watching people screw up.' Kichi thought bitterly as she climbed under her covers, and reached over to turn over her lamp. Kichi swept her eyes over her room one last time and making a mental note to put her clothes away before her mother saw them on her desk before turning the light off and snuggling under the covers.

* * *

><p>"Kichi... Kichi, you're going to be late... Kichi!"<p>

Kichi opened one eye blearily to see who the poor, poor person who had to wake up before her; so they could attempt to arouse her from her sleep, to look up at her mother's stern face. She blinked in silent amusement that her mom had to get up before her. Her mom, however, remained oblivious to this as she shook Kichi's shoulders again.

"Really, how late are you staying up ? I might have to set a bed time for you!" Kichi's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as she shot up in bed. Her mother burst out laughing before walking out of the room, closing the door behind her. Kichi glared at the door for a minute, considering whether her mother really would have enforced it, or if she was just trying to wake her up. But it was too early to think.

She sighed as she stepped out of bed, glancing over at her clock which now read 7:31 AM, and stretched before walking over to her closet, grabbing her clothes, and walking down the hallway to the shower.

Kichi emerged from the bathroom a half an hour later, showered, dressed and brushed. She dropped her clothes in the hamper before walking down the stairs and coming into the kitchen. She looked around the kitchen, seeing everything was going on like it usually did. Her mom was making toast, and the cat eating it's breakfast. Her dad was most likely just getting into the shower himself. It was the same-old, normal morning. Kichi picked up some grapes and popped them into her mouth before continuing to pack her lunch for the day.

With her lunch packed, and half the grapes gone, Kichi glanced back up at the clock, seeing that it read 8:10 AM. She picked up her backpack, lunch and book before calling out her farewells to her parents, and walking out the door. She usually waited around a while before heading out, but she was eager to be outside while the weather was so nice outside, and she knew the nice weather would never last long.

Kichi skipped down the block, reminding herself about Karate Practice later tonight, and going over her homework that she had completed. It seemed like today was going to be a good day. She crossed the creek and continued up to her school.

When Kichi got to the main doors and entered, she was hit by a bubble of noise from a considerably excited crowd. She blinked in confusion before making her way around the crowd, not eager to join the shoving and shouting mass of people. She continued up the stairs to her grade levels floor. As she walked quickly to her locker, she noticed that there was far less people in the hall way than usual.

'Maybe it's a little of my luck' though Kichi in amusement as she grinned a little at her pun. Her parents loved the name Kichi, and couldn't resist naming her it when she came along, even though she didn't have a drop of Japanese blood.

She opened locker, put her stuff away and grab her binder for her next class when the warning bell finally rang signaling that school was to start in five minutes, and the usual twenty kids made their way back to their own classes. She closed her locker and walked into her homeroom, sitting down at her seat in the very back of the classroom. She noticed her homeroom teacher making his way over to her and looked at him curiously. Not many people usually tried to approach her, much less a teacher. She wondered why he was coming over to her, then settled on the fact that she must have forgotten to turn one of her assignments in.

She picked up her English folder and riffled through the pages, checking for one that did not have any grade markings on it from his red pen. He cleared his throat and looked at her expectantly, as she looked back up at him with a confused expression.

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't think I have an assignment that I forgot to turn in." She said placidly, looking up at him with her large green eyes. He raised his eyebrows at her and chuckled, his face lighting up.

"Oh no, Kichi, I am not here because you are in trouble. I just have a couple questions for you, do you mind talking with me for homeroom today?" That was not something Kichi was expecting her teacher to say. She was expecting a lecture of some sort about late work, or something along those lines. Instead, he requested a conversation with her for homeroom, and was giving her the option to reject if she wished. She thought longingly of her new book for a moment, and then mentally giggled at herself, was she really going to not talk to her teacher to read more of the book?

'Well...' Though a part her brain as small smile led its way onto her face. She looked up at her teacher, and nodded in agreement. Her teacher had watched her internal struggle going through her eyes, as first they registered shock, then questioning, then amusement, and finally decisiveness. He was suddenly very thankful for the summers he had spent with his mute grandfather as a child, which had caused him to learn to read the eyes rather than lips.

He grinned at her and walked back up to the front of the classroom to take attendance as the final bell rang.

* * *

><p>After attendence, he came back to the back of the room and sat down across from Kichi. They were both quiet, for a slightly awkward moment, then the teacher cleared his throat.<p>

"Kichi, did you see the notice on the board next to the office this morning when you came in?"

Kichi looked at him and shook her head slowly, wondering why he was asking her about this. Most kids didn't read the notice board anyway, unless they needed to post something for the lost and found. He smiled at her again, which intensified her confusion before continuing speaking.

"Well, there is a special program that we are hosting at our school this year. It is an _incredible_ exchange program, which transfers students to Japan for the rest of their schooling. We are actually quite lucky to have this program with us. There was sort of a lottery thing that we won it in, actually. They picked one school from all of the schools in the U.S., and we were chosen."

Kichi looked up at him and slowly nodded; showing that she understood what he was talking about, but did not know where he was planning on taking this conversation. He smiled warmly at her again, it really felt like he was speaking to his grandfather again. How he missed those days up on the farm…

"Well, we were chosen to give one student to exchange for the rest of their schooling. The teachers are all going to pick one student, then we will decide from those kids who get to go. I think that you would greatly benefit from this exchange program, so I am submitting your name as my choice. But I wanted to make sure that you would be up to it before I submitted your name, does this sound good to you?" He asked questioningly.

Kichi froze for a moment in shock. Of all the students her teacher could have picked, of all the kids he talked with _daily_, and he had chosen her as his candidate for the program? She looked up at him for a second, to ensure he was not joking, but his face showed all honesty. So she decided to voice her thoughts.

"Why?" she asked watching him closely. "Why me?"

Her teacher gave her a funny look. That was most definitely not what he had expected her to say. He recovered himself slightly.

"Well… Please don't go spreading this around but," He silently laughed at himself before continuing. The thought of Kichi gossiping was beyond laughable.

"It is an extra special trip we are hosting. You get to go the _best _and_ most elite_ High School in Japan. Hardly anyone gets accepted in, much less an exchange program student. Plus, you will be staying with a host family who attends the school, and the families are quite wealthy." He paused, letting this sink in before continuing.

"I know this may seem like I am playing favorites, but most kids here would just want to go so they can live in luxury in Japan. To be in the most elite of schools, and get bragging rights about the trip. Others might be heartbroken at the thought of being away from home for more than a few months, let alone two to three whole years. I am telling you because…" he trailed off, trying to see how to he could tell her this without sounding offensive. Kichi smiled and giggled at him.

"Because I don't have any friends, nor people other than my family to brag to. You can tell I like a more simple lifestyle, and you want me to take my studying more seriously?" She asked in a thoughtful tone which reached the playful gleam in her eyes. Her teacher started laughing, and quite loudly at that.

"Oh man, I have to watch out for you. You're much observant and aware then you make yourself out to be, aren't you?" He asked, pointing his finger at her in mock accusation.

"But there is something else too, isn't there? I don't know what it is though..." she murmered, more to herself then him as she looked at his eyes. Her teacher smiled again.

"My requests will be simple. I want you to take school a bit more serious, you could amount to some real things and graduate with all honors if you would but forth a little more effort. Then I want you promise me you will not get used to being pampered. It's only two years, but it might mess with you, when you have to come back. Lastly, this _is_ request, but I want you to write me a poem of all that you learned while in Japan. I don't care if it is a song, freestyle or haiku. Even if it is just a bubbly poem filled with happiness or bitterness, whatever you discover there, as long as you mean what you write." He finished off with an expression that told her that he was dead serious. She thought for a moment, thinking about all he had just said, and questioning her interactions with him, that had made him feel this warm to her, most teachers were not cold, but they were not warm to her either. They just treated her like a piece of furniture, like desk of some sort.

She looked up at him and smiled slightly, nodding her head just as the bell rang. He grinned before walking back up to the front of the class and started preparing for his first hour class. Kichi's first class was with him, so she stayed seated and pondered over the conversation in her head. She knew that her teacher would not have told her all of this, had he not been certain that she had one of the best chances of going. Her mind finally reached what she would have to leave behind to go to Japan.

Her parents would most likely agree to the program. It really was an oppertunity to good to miss. She thought of the Library, but she didn't really ache until her next thought. The Dojo. _Her_ Dojo. She would be away for a whole two years. It had become more of a second home to her, and she would miss her fellow classmates as they practiced their drills, and the coordination that they all shared during the forms. The also was the jokes that would be passed around during class, and the amounts of trust that they held for each other when sparring.

As she thought of all this, wave of misery wash over her, settling in the bottom of her stomach. She really was going to have to leave everything behind for a while... She continued thinking until a determined air came to her.

'No, I will find another Dojo while I am there, if I go, then I will come back and visit during holidays, it would only be two years after all...' She trailed off. There was no way on earth she was going to pass up this exchange trip. And throughout the next lesson, Kichi's mind kept straying to the thought of living in Japan.

* * *

><p>Lunch time had just ended. It had been hard for her to eat, whenever she got excited her appetite was overwhelmed by the giddy feeling in her stomach, but she knew that if she did not eat, she would deeply regret it, come the end of school. Instead she forced down her lunch at the empty table that she sat at, wondering why people had to be so loud while eating.<p>

She was putting her lunch box back in her locker when an announcement came onto the speakers.

"**I would like the following students to come to the Office. Jerry South. Kichi Morita. Sophie Dwigher. Thank You."**

Kichi smiled to herself as she quickly put away her lunch box, locked her locker, and made her way up to the office, resisting the urge to skip.

When she knocked and open the door, she saw that the other two students had already arrived. She stepped in and closed the door, looking at the scene in front of her. Jerry was looking bored, and Sophie was looking nervous, and all of the teachers looked slightly stern, as always. She sat down next to her homeroom teacher, who flashed a quick grin at her before turning back to the rest of the staff.

It was an awkward silence for a second, before all the staff slowly pulled out clipboards, packets and lots of papers. Kichi restricted her urge to laugh, looking around at the others reactions, which almost made her laugh yet again.

Jerry was fainting sleep, obviously not wanting to be there. Sophie was looking conflicted, looking at everyone carefully. It took a moment for Kichi to realize that she was actually texting under the table, most likely keeping one of her friends posted on what was happening. Kichi deadpanned.

'Brave girl to be texting in a room to have most all the staff in it at once,' she thought, mentally rolling her eyes. She looked back to all the teachers who were all writing very fast on their clipboards, or filling out some paperwork. Some looking much happier than others. They sat there for another minute, watching different teachers in turn before the Principal stood and motioned for the students to do the same.

"Well, thank you for coming here, it looks as if there will be a short debate on this topic. We are going to call you back up here during passing time. See you then." He motioned for the kids to get back to their classes. They exited and as the door shut, she could hear all the teachers clamoring to talk all at once.

Sophie looked back at Kichi and asked in a low voice as if she were afraid that the teaches would hear, "Did you get a choice to be in this, because I didn't. My Spanish teacher just told me I would go if chosen, but I don't want to go! I don't even know Japanese!" Sophie stated dramatically, throwing her hands up in the air. Kichi sweatdropped.

Of course, Kichi knew Japanese; it was one of the few classes that she could enjoy. She had known Japanese ever since she was little, and had begged her parents for a tutor, or something similar. But, know that she thought of it, she did not remember seeing Jerry or Sophie in the japanese classroom, or even speaking to the teacher.

Jerry snorted, "Kichi, it looks like your wining by default, because there is no way I am _ever _going. I am not leaving this school, my home, or my friends. I have never even listened to a word of Japanese in my life, I took French as an elective instead. It sure looks like we have some brilliant teachers here, they really check their language information thoroughly, don't they?" he snorted, giving off a displeased chuckle that indicated he was not happy to have wasted his passing time with a bunch of teachers.

Kichi looked at him for a minute, wondering how he could have said all of that without taking a breath throughout the whole thing, and deciding that he did lung exercises at home. She shrugged, with a faint smile on her face that she might be getting to go to Japan after all.

When the second announcement came, Kichi was in Chemistry, her second to last hour. She was measuring about some Benedicts Solution for the sugar test when the speaker whirred throughout the school.

"**Would Kichi Morita please come up to the office? Thank you**_."_

Kichi looked up and set her test tube down on the racks before looking at the teacher. The teacher was smiling at her, and nodded to the door as an indication to go. Kichi smiled at her before she rushed off to the door.

When Kichi came to the office, she saw her homeroom teacher and the Principal there, both smiling at her. Her homeroom teacher handed her a packet, explaining that it was information for her parents, while the principal went to the office, before returning with a long list of paper. He smiled at her before giving it to her.

"This is a list of all the families that have agreed to act as a host family. You shall be attending Ouran Academy, top notch high school in all of Japan." Kichi grinned at him before looking at the list. Her eyes widened, the list was huge! She looked down at the list and pointed at a random name.

There was no way she was going to sit there with her family deciding which family when they didn't even know who these people were, tonight might be one of the last nights she would be at the Dojo for two years, and nothing was going to make her miss it.

The Principal smiled at her, patted her shoulder before circling the name on the packet and returning into his office, no doubt to call the family and inform them. Kichi looked up at her homeroom teacher, who was still smiling at her.

"Kichi, we have already informed you parent, they were a little reluctant to let you go at first, but are still excited for you. We also have the plane ticket bought for tomorrow. Sorry for the short notice, but it was the only way to get you there in time. We will miss you greatly this year, and the next. Now, go run along to pack, two years is a long time!" He grinned at her and she smiled back at him, giving him a hug, before turning and walking towards the door.

"Oh, and you're not going to forget our deal are you? And the poem?" he called after her, and she turned her head back to him.

"Nope! Not at all! Thank you for everything!" she called back to him before walking to her locker to gather her things.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? Is it getting better? This Chapter was very fun to write. ^^ So, review my story, or don't… but please do. XD Thanks for reading~ Next chapter shall be posted soon… I hope. <strong>

**Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,  
>It was love from above, that could save me from hell,<br>She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,  
>how the devil himself could be pulled out of me,<br>There were drums in the air as she started to dance,  
>Every soul in the room keeping time with there hands,<br>And we sang...**

**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,**  
><strong>And the voices bang like the angels sing,<strong>  
><strong>We're singing...<strong>  
><strong>Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,<strong>  
><strong>And we danced on into the night,<strong>  
><strong>Ay oh ay oh,<strong>  
><strong>Ay oh ay oh,<strong>  
><strong>And we danced on into the night,<strong>

**Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place,**  
><strong>You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces,<strong>  
><strong>we was spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes,<strong>  
><strong>The room left them moving between you and I,<strong>  
><strong>We forgot where we were and we lost track of time,<strong>  
><strong>And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night,<strong>  
><strong>And we sang...<strong>

**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,**  
><strong>And the voices bang like the angels sing,<strong>  
><strong>We're singing...<strong>  
><strong>Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,<strong>  
><strong>And we danced on into the night,<strong>  
><strong>Ay oh ay oh,<strong>  
><strong>Ay oh ay oh,<strong>  
><strong>And we danced on into the night,<strong>  
><strong>Ay oh ay oh,<strong>  
><strong>Ay oh ay oh,<strong>  
><strong>And we danced on into the night,<strong>

**Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,**  
><strong>It was love from above, that could save me from hell,<strong>  
><strong>She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,<strong>  
><strong>how the devil himself could be pulled out of me,<strong>  
><strong>There were drums in the air as she started to dance,<strong>  
><strong>Every soul in the room keeping time with there hands,<strong>  
><strong>And we sang...<strong>

**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,**  
><strong>And the voices bang like the angels sing,<strong>  
><strong>We're singing...<strong>  
><strong>Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,<strong>  
><strong>And we danced on into the night,<strong>  
><strong>Ay oh ay oh,<strong>  
><strong>Ay oh ay oh,<strong>  
><strong>And we danced on into the night,<strong>  
><strong>(And the voices bang like the angels sing),<strong>  
><strong>Ay oh ay oh,<strong>  
><strong>Ay oh ay oh,<strong>  
><strong>And we danced on into the night,<strong>  
><strong>Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,<strong>  
><strong>(Ay oh ay oh),<strong>  
><strong>Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,<strong>  
><strong>(Ay oh ay oh),<strong>  
><strong>Singing ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,<strong>  
><strong>(Ay oh ay oh),<strong>  
><strong>And we danced on into the night...<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I. Am. BACK! Now, with a never before read chapter! Until someone reads it… which I hope they will! C: I want to acknowledge my amazing reviews that I have gotten from amazing people, thank you very much! I appreciate it a lot! **

**So, the plot will be getting more exciting soon, I don't know how many chapters until then, so I will let you guys tell me when you think it is exciting! So, now you can quit reading my babbling and read the story, which is what you really came to read. C:**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Ouran High school host club, only my characters and plot. The rest belong to Hatori Bisco-sama!**

* * *

><p>When Kichi got to her locker, she packed up all of her books and sat down, trying to get everything to fit in her backpack.<p>

'I never thought I had so much stuff in my locker,' Kichi thought in exasperation as she inspected her bowling ball shaped backpack, still holding two binders. She finally gave up and opted to carry them along with the backpack, rather than try and squeeze them into the bag. She passed by the hallways and looked around with a certain fondness, knowing that this would be the last time she would ever return here as a student. She passed to office, waving to the secretary as she headed out the doors.

The air was crisp and cool outside. Kichi smiled. She loved fall, with the colorful leaves and how it always seemed to be that perfect temperature. She started walking down the sidewalk; her good mood could not even be ruined by the backpack that seemed insistent on dislocating her shoulder.

When Kichi arrived home, she was greeted by her half crying, half laughing mother. Kichi smiled as she gave her mother a hug, dropping the backpack she had dubbed bowling ball. Kichi's mom heard a loud thump, looked down at the bag and burst out crying and laughing again. Kichi rolled her eyes in an exasperated fashion, heaved her bag onto her shoulder and went inside.

Kichi continued to drag her backpack through the house and heaved it upstairs. Once she came into her room, she saw the biggest suitcase they owned sitting on her bed. Her mother must have gotten it from the attic.

Kichi sat down on the bed next to the suitcase, and started making a mental list of what to bring. She went over to her closet and gathered up all her clothes before shoving them in the suitcase, trying to get them to fit inside. Unfortunately for her, her mother had just entered the room at this second and began her laughing/crying again. She picked Kichi off the suitcase and began folding everything and placing it expertly in the suitcase. Kichi looked at her, debating on asking if she shrunk all of her clothes with her hands as she looked back at the suitcase that had all of her clothes in it with room to spare. Instead she shrugged and went to the bathroom to get her toothbrush.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Kichi had everything she would need packed up in the suitcase. She glanced over at the clock: 5:49 PM. She had about ten minutes before her Karate Practice would start. She grabbed her Gi and headed out the door. She walked a couple blocks before arriving at the Dojo. When she came in, she saw her Sensei and gave him a huge hug. He looked down at her for a second, a bit startled at her, action before she let go and stepped back. She gave a tired sigh before explaining.<p>

"I was picked for an exchange trip to Japan for my last two years of high school, and will be their until I graduate - starting tomorrow," she said looking her Sensei in the eyes with an apologetic expression. The other Karate students around her as well as her Sensei all froze, stunned from this information, before she was tackled from all directions in a hug. Kichi laughed before pushing them away.

"I am going to miss you all very much, promise you will not forget me?" she asked shyly, examining her bare feet. Everyone clamored to answer with an, 'Of course not,' or 'only if you forget us!' and she giggled again. She looked back at her sensei.

"I will be returning after that time though, but I will continue going to a dojo while I am there," she said, looking at him with a friendly expression. He smiled at her.

"What school are you going to?" asked her sensei warmly.

"I was accepted to Ouran Academy"

"Ouran Academy? The top high school in Japan?"

"Yes, sir. On the papers they gave to my parents it said I was accepted through a Martial Arts Scholarship," she murmured, her cheeks tinting pink as she studied her shoes. Her sensei smiled warmly at her.

"Kichi, I have a friend who has a Dojo very near to Ouran Academy. How would you like to go to that Dojo and assist with some classes while in Japan?" Kichi looked up at him, incredibly grateful. She did not want to have to go through the trouble of finding a dojo that was near, let alone one that would let her practice and assist with some of the other classes.

"That would be very wonderful, sir. Thank you very much," she said, with a genuine smile on her face, as well as a grateful gleam in her eyes. Her sensei smiled warmly down at her before calling out that practice was starting up, and order returned.

* * *

><p>When Kichi got home from practice, she was exhausted. After the class there were some farewells, as she assured them that she would be returning in two years, and would visit during whenever she was in town.<p>

She opened the door, and was greeted by the smell of curry and rice. Kichi smiled. Her mom knew her favorite foods, and curry was near the top of the list. Indian style was her favorite, but she knew that might not be available in Japan. She put her bag upstairs and came back down to eat with her parents.

Dinner was a bit of a weird experience. Her mom would randomly start sobbing as her Dad comforted her, and Kichi looked out the window, the feeling of guilt about making her mother sad continuously growing. Kichi listened to them chat, occasionally adding her view to the matter or commenting on someone else's before dinner was over and everyone bused the table. After dinner, Kichi went upstairs to double check her bags had everything before changing into her pajamas. It was 9:45. She usually _never _went to bed before ten, but her flight was at 5:30 AM. Kichi fell asleep thinking of how tomorrow she was going to Japan.

* * *

><p>Kichi was woken up by her mother again this morning. As she drifted into consciousness, she wondered vaguely how she was going to have to wake up in Japan. Her mother was not going to be there to wake her up anymore. Deciding to ponder this later, she got up, showered and dressed quietly.<p>

When she got downstairs, she saw her dad had her suitcase in the car and her mom was sitting in the living room, waiting for her. She smiled fondly at her mom; she was going to miss parents. She gave them each a hug, and promised to send post cards.

After the farewells, she got in the car, checking that she had her iPod with her. Her dad poked her on the shoulder, while dangling her phone in front of her.

"Forgetting something? I find it funny how you can remember your iPod, but not your cell phone," he said in a mocking voice. Kichi smiled sheepishly at him, before snatching the cell phone and slipping it into her pocket.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Dad," Kichi replied with a grin as she slid into the car. Her dad laughed before stepping into the car as well and they drove off to the airport.

* * *

><p>Kichi was waiting for her plane, which was supposed to be boarding in a couple minutes. She glanced at her suitcase again. Her dad told her that he had slipped something into the suitcase for her, but she was not to look inside until she had gotten to Japan and started unpacking at her new host house. She felt the papers in her bag telling her about her new host family and Ouran Academy, just to double check they were there, before relaxing in her seat.<p>

_'Plane 16-A is now boarding. Thank you.'_

Kichi looked up after the announcement, picked up her suitcase and headed to the Gate. When they scanned her ticket, they took her suitcase, put it with the rest of the bags, and motioned her to continue on the plane. Kichi walked on board the plane, saw a seat by the window and sat down, getting out her iPod and preparing for the long plane ride.

_'We have arrived in Tokyo Airport, It is now 9:32 P.M. Thank you for flying Delta Airlines!'_

Kichi sat up in her seat, not remembering dozing off. She looked outside the window and gawked. Japan was _amazing! _She looked around. Most of the people had gotten off the plane. As she was getting off the plane, she pulled out the papers about her host family. She quickly looked at the paper to see the name of the host family. Hitachiin. Kichi walked over to the baggage minutes later, she found her bag and walked to the front of the airport. Once she got there, she looked around before remembering she had no idea what they even looked like and opted to sit down and wait.

After fifteen minutes, a lady with shocking red hair came up to Kichi. "Miss Morita, Kichi?" she said in a slightly puzzled voice. Kichi looked up at her curiously, before remembering that in Japan, the last name came first.

Kichi nodded, looking at the woman more closely. She was about an average height for her age, if not slightly shorter, she had short hair, and a very keen fashion sense. The lady seemed to be examining Kichi as well, before she smiled warmly.

"Hello, I am Hitachiin, Yuzaha. Now come on, let's get you home. School starts tomorrow and you want to be well rested~" she said, before beckoning a man forward to grab her bag. She led Kichi out to a limo and stepped in. Kichi gawked. Her homeroom teacher had told her that they were wealthy, but not _extremely rich._ Kichi carefully stepped into the limo after a moment of gawking and sat down slowly.

Yuzaha seemed to be having an internal battle not to burst out laughing, while, it made no sound, it was written all over her face. Kichi mentally sighed before looking out the window. She felt that this would not be the last time that she would be causing internal battles with fits of giggles for Yuzaha.

When they pulled up the Hitachiin estate, you could have knocked Kichi over with a feather, which was saying something for the Karate Expert. She gawked again, her eyes as big a dinner plates as Yuzaha burst out laughing, finally losing her (no longer internal) struggles. Kichi smiled sheepishly over at Yuzaha which just seemed to make her giggles worse. She was now rolling around on the ground of the limo laughing.

When her giggles subsided somewhat, Yuzaha led Kichi out of the limo and up to the mansion, still chuckling every minute or so. When they came inside, she instructed some maids to take her bags to the Guest room, which she then dubbed Kichi-chans room.

"You don't mind me calling you Kichi-Chan, do you? I am afraid I am not too fond of Kichi-san, and Morita-san sounds too close to someone else my sons know," she asked in an offhand manner. Kichi shook her head politely before giving her a questioning look at the word "sons."

Yuzaha giggled. "Quiet one, aren't you?" she asked her, and Kichi smiled and nodded. "Very well, I shall tell my boys not to make any games of trying to make you talk, though I am sure you have a lovely voice."

Kichi expression could be clearly read as, 'I'm sorry, but flattery will get you nowhere.' Yuzaha laughed a bit more before beckoning Kichi to follow her to her new room. Kichi followed her up marble staircases, and after many stops to wait for Kichi to stop staring and Yuzaha to stop laughing, they arrived to her room.

Kichi looked in and froze. It was HUGE! She looked out the huge windows that sunlight was streaming in through. She walked over to her bag and smiled at Yuzaha to thank her. Yuzaha just waved it off like it was nothing.

"Now, I am going to go now. I will have the maids come wake you up in the morning for school. Good night, Kichi-Chan!" She smiled and left.

Kichi threw open her suitcase, and after putting her clothes in the _huge_ dresser, she came to a parcel in the bottom of the suitcase. When she opened it, she saw that it was her dad's old laptop.

'Thanks dad...' Kichi thought fondly as she ran her hand over the smooth surface. She set it on the desk before pulling out a map that would show her where the Karate studio that her sensei was talking about was and set it down next to her night stand.

Kichi yawned, the plane trip had taken a toll on her and she was anxious to be getting some sleep. She crawled into bed, completely ignoring the fact that she was still in her clothes and had not brushed her teeth, quickly falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Kichi was sleeping blissfully. She felt as if she were lying on a cloud, her surroundings were so soft. She felt two fingers poking her as she floated along in the sweet oblivious haze, everything felt so milky. Wait... Why were two fingers in the clouds?<p>

Kichi bolted upright and looked around. What she first saw was a great deal of light spilling into the room. She watched the rays of sunshine cascade out of the windows, and then two red headed figures obscured her vision. Her first thought was, 'Oh no. I can already smell the trouble.' She looked up at them, her eyes still a little bleary from sleep and looking into the sunlight.

**"Well, well, well,"**the two figures said in unison. **"What do we have here?"**

'Um, why are there teenage twins boys in my room?' Kichi thought. She stared at them for another minute before she realized that they were Yuzaha's sons. They, like her, had their shocking red hair and mischievous, golden brown eyes. They both also seemed to be a little on the shorter side. She sighed and flopped back into her bed, pulling the covers up to her nose. The twins did not seem to like to be ignored because one second later they were leaning back over her.

**"Well, mom said she didn't talk much, but that was an understatement," **they stated, watching her for a reaction. Kichi just looked over at them, and sighed again. She sat up and crawled out of her bed. The twins followed her as she walked over to the dresser.

**"Are you going to say **_**anything**_**?"** They asked incredulously, both wearing identical expressions of exasperation, fixed firmly in place. Kichi gave them a dismissive glance over her shoulder, getting out her clothes. They just stood there and she sighed again. Kichi put down her clothes and walked over to them. They both eyes her warily. She looked them both in the eye for a minute, before pushing them towards the door, pointing at her clothes again.

They both seemed to get the message this time and left with sinister expressions that she decided she did not like. Kichi was about to get dressed when she noticed a door. She opened it to find a huge bathroom, complete with a vanity, bubbly bath, and shower. She brightened. She did want to take a shower last night, but did not want to ask.

Kichi took a short shower and got dressed in some Capri's and a black shirt, topped with her favorite blue hoodie. She quickly braided her hair, then grabbed her back pack, which did look awfully stretched after yesterday, and shoved her iPod in her pocket. She opened the door, looked around, and sweat dropped. Kichi had no idea where she was going to find a door, much less directions to Ouran.

She was just walking down the stairs when a maid approached Kichi. She had golden blond hair and sweet brown eyes. "Morita-sama, the kitchen is this way if you're looking for breakfast," the maid said in a bubbly voice. Kichi looked at the maid before smiling, shaking her head and pointing at her backpack. The maid's eyes went huge.

"You can't have eaten already? Don't tell me your skipping breakfast, It's the most _important_ meal of the day! You don't even have a lunch packed, do you?" she shrieked, her shrilling voice filling the hallways. Kichi shuffled her feet.

'Guilty as charged...' Kichi winced, examining the floor.

"Well, you're going to sit down and eat!" the maid announced with a note of finality in her voice, dragging Kichi in the direction of the kitchen. "Then, and only then, will I call the limo for you to go to school." Kichi sighed and let the maid pull her to the kitchen, knowing if she resisted, she might accidently break one of the maids arms.

Kichi was pulled all the way into the kitchen and shoved into a seat. She look at all the food on the table and her eyes widened. She was feeling quite light-headed again. 'How much food do they _need?'_ Kichi thought, looking warily at all the food stacked on the table. She saw some plums on a platter nearby, and grabbed one quickly, as though they would be snatched away at any moment. She bit into it and her eyes widened even more, if it were possible. Even the plums tasted different! The juice tasted somewhat sweeter than a regular plum.

Kichi was then brought to the awareness that she was being watched by three shrill voices laughing hysterically at her. Kichi froze and looked down the table at Yuzaha and the twins, whose laughter increased as they fell off their chairs, attempting to breathe in between shouts of laughter. Kichi silently looked down at the rest of her plum before finishing it and standing up.

"Oh no, you don't! You are going to eat one other thing before you go to school!" The maid from earlier appeared as she shoved Kichi back down into her seat. Kichi looked at the maid for a second, before plucking one grape off the stem, and, looking the maid in the eyes the whole time, popped it into her mouth.

The maid stared at Kichi, as did the three red heads, before they all burst into laughter simultaneously. The maid let Kichi stand up, wiping tears from her eyes as she looked at Kichi. "Okay, I will let you off this time for sheer wit," she said as she walked off to call a limo. The twins stood up.

**"We are going to school too, mum. Bye!"** they called out before leading the way to the door, Kichi following them. They walked down a long hallway before they saw big doors. Kichi smiled to herself.

_She was going to Ouran~_

* * *

><p><strong>First off, I am sorry for those mistakes on the last chapter. They was very embarrassing. I wrote the chapter and got so excited to post it that I forgot to double check... I will try my hardest for those not to come up again...<strong>

**Second, Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers! I am eternally thankful to all of you, I get unexplainable joy when I get another reviewer, then I walk around either blushing furiously, or grinning for the next half an hour... my mum keeps wanting to get my head checked... XD **

**Third, I am hopelessly addicted to writing... I wrote three chapters today, but am making myself space out the updates by at least 12 hours. XD**

**So, review, let me know what you think, and I shall give you a cyber glomp and the satisfaction that you probably made me walk around looking like an idiot for the next half hour... XD **

**(Memories, Within Temptation)**

**In this world you tried**  
><strong>Not leaving me alone behind.<strong>  
><strong>There's no other way.<strong>  
><strong>I prayed to the gods let him stay.<strong>  
><strong>The memories ease the pain inside,<strong>  
><strong>Now I know why.<strong>

**All of my memories keep you near.**  
><strong>In silent moments imagine you here.<strong>  
><strong>All of my memories keep you near.<strong>  
><strong>Your silent whispers, silent tears.<strong>

**Made me promise I'd try**  
><strong>To find my way back in this life.<strong>  
><strong>I hope there is a way<strong>  
><strong>To give me a sign you're ok.<strong>  
><strong>Reminds me again it's worth it all<strong>  
><strong>So I can go on.<strong>

**All of my memories keep you near.**  
><strong>In silent moments imagine you here.<strong>  
><strong>All of my memories keep you near.<strong>  
><strong>Your silent whispers, silent tears.<strong>

**Together in all these memories**  
><strong>I see your smile.<strong>  
><strong>All the memories I hold dear.<strong>  
><strong>Darling, you know I will love you<strong>  
><strong>Until the end of time.<strong>

**All of my memories keep you near.**  
><strong>In silent moments imagine you here.<strong>  
><strong>All of my memories keep you near.<strong>  
><strong>Your silent whispers, silent tears.<strong>

**All of my memories...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Ouran Karate here, AGAIN! Guess what, guess what, guess what! I AM OVER 10 REVIEWS! THANK YOU KIND PEOPLE TO REVIEW! Cookies for you! Now, I know what you are all thinking, **

**'It's about time for the hosts to come in! Good Grapes, Lady!', But I had to have fun introducing my character, now didn't I? But now you know more of Kichi's spice, I think I am safe to show you into my plot. The plotness. It's the plottiest. I am just going to shut up now...**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Ouran High school host club, only my characters and plot. The rest belong to Hatori Bisco-sama!**

* * *

><p>Kichi walked out of the mansions doors with the twins, and tried to keep a blank face as she saw a <em>different <em>limo pull up. She climbed inside the limo after the twins, who were both wearing blue blazers.

'Uniforms? Uh oh, this might not end too well...' Kichi deadpanned. She decided not to over think her new school too much, and decided to stare out the window for the entirety of the limo ride, determined to start memorizing the streets. She was going to be here for two years, after all.

When the limo pulled up to Ouran, Kichi felt sure, for a minute, that there had been a mistake. That they had made a wrong turn or _something_! The school was PINK! Her expression must have showed a hint of her distaste, as the twins both chuckled at her before getting out of the car and looking back at her expectantly. Kichi was still frozen in her seat, staring up at the school in horror. The twins glanced at one another before they each seized one of her arms, picked her up, and carried her out of the limo.

No sooner had the doors shut, and then the limo sped away, taking all of Kichi's self-confidence with it. Here she was, living in Japan. Going to a top notch High School, which also happened to be pink. She shuddered before cautiously taking a step forward.

'Well, nothing has exploded yet; I might as well...' Kichi thought before slowly walking up to the school, wishing the walls would just crumble down and it would rebuild into a more desirable color. She got to the entrance before she looked around, hoping to see the office; but what she saw was much, _much _worse.

'What is _that?'_ Kichi mentally remarked incredulously , as she saw some of the girls, wearing the school uniform, walking around in a pack. 'Is this some sort of sick joke? These look like they are as itchy as mosquito bites. I will not, I _absolutely will not_ wear that.' Kichi was about to turn back and leave when she saw the twins standing behind her.

**"Hello, remember us?" **they asked in unison, watching her like cats would look at a mouse. She took a step back, not liking their expressions, and they advanced.

**"Well, do you need help finding the office, uh...?" **They both faltered, looking at her. **"What was your name again?"**

Kichi sighed and looked around the hallway, hoping to see the office and be able to escape the twins' game of hunt. But instead, the twins grabbed her arm again, and ran off in the direction of the office with her in tow. When they got to the office, they put her down in front of the doorway and shoved her through it.

"**See you later!"** they both called out, before turning and walking off into the jumble of students that now filled the hallway. Kichi shot an annoyed glance after them before straightening up, realizing she was in front of the secretary's desk. She backed up and smiled politely. The secretary returned her smile.

"Miss Morita, I take it?" she asked, standing up when Kichi nodded. "Please follow me." She turned and led Kichi down a hallway behind the desk before knocking on a door.

"Enter," called out a voice inside, sounding genuinely light hearted.

They both stepped inside of the office. It was, like the rest of the school, pink, and slightly reminded Kichi of a bank's waiting room. What caught her attention was a painting behind the desk though. It was of a beautiful blond woman, with kind brown eyes and long wavy hair. The woman was smiling joyfully as she hugged a teenage boy. The boy had on a smile that one could only wear if they were honestly happy. He was tall, his hair wisped down just about his eye brows, but what really caught her attention was his eyes: they were a light shade of violet, and reflected his smile.

Kichi then noticed the man sitting behind the desk. He was pure Japanese; his eyes were a murky brown, and he wore an expression of care-freeness that seemed to be contagious. Kichi could almost feel her doubts washing away as he got up and walked over to her.

"Miss Morita, I take it? Nice to meet you, I am Chairman Suoh," he said, politely bowing. Kichi smiled at him and bowed back deeply. He sat down and motioned for her to do the same.

"Well, what do you think of Ouran? Are you happy to be here?" he asked happily, watching her as he gathered together some papers. Kichi smiled again and nodded. She wasn't _technically_ lying, as she was happy to be in Japan, but Ouran had yet to please her. Chairman Suoh seemed to pick up on her lack of speech, and reverted to yes or no questions.

"This is your schedule. As you may notice, you have two jumper classes. In Japan, you do not get Chemistry until third year, but as you've already started in the United States, we decided to put you in Chemistry this year. You will have the option to take Chemistry again or get a free hour next year. And then second years usually take U.S. History, but it seems you have already gotten that, so you will move up to a third year elective, which is Japanese History: it will cover all the basics, and go in depth in certain lessons. I think that you might find that you enjoy those classes a lot, we have a lot of people who always recomend them. Does this seem good to you?" he asked, looking up at Kichi.

Kichi, who had been studying her schedule, looked up at him and nodded. He smiled back at her.

"Would you like a map?" he offered, and Kichi nodded in answer.

"And the uniform?" he continued, looking at her clothes. Kichi shook her head. If she was being offered an opportunity not to be going around in the yellow monster they called a uniform, she was more than willing to accept. Chairman Suoh looked at her for a second.

"Okay, you might stick out a bit, but if you are sure you don't want it, that's fine with me. If you ever change your mind, let me know, and I will be more than happy to get one for you," the chairman said, before smiling at her again.

"Now run along, before class starts," he said as he handed her the map and turned back to his desk, his eyes lingering on the painting.

Kichi was running through the hallways, trying to find her class, but the school was _huge_! She didn't think that even the mall was as big as this, back in the U.S., much less any school. She walked by an open door before doubling back to peek in. When she saw it was her chemistry classroom, she sighed in relief. It was quite tiresome, walking around the school trying to locate her walked in just as the bell rang, to see everyone in their seats, looking over at her. She froze; she never did like being the center of attention. Her brain was considering turning and running out the door, but her feet betrayed her, as they cautiously moved farther into the room.

"Ah, you must be the new student. Class, this is Morita, Kichi." Kichi looked up to see the science teacher smiling at her from a chalkboard that she was mapping out formulas on.

"Morita-san, would you like to introduce yourself?" the teacher asked expectantly. Kichi turned back to the class and waved.

"Not another quiet kid; I already have one in this class," the teacher said dramatically, pointing at a tall boy sitting in the back of the classroom. The class erupted into shouts of laughter as the teacher grinned at her own joke.

"You can go sit next to Morinozuka. That way, if I ever hear noise, I know what direction it is _not _coming from," the teacher stated with an exasperated expression, waving over her shoulder to the empty seat next to the tall boy. "Welcome to 12-A, Morita."

Kichi walked over and sat next to the tall boy who the teacher indicated. He had dark, black hair, and onyx eyes, and slightly tan skin. Suddenly, she given a flying hug by a very short boy with golden blond hair and the biggest brown eyes she had ever seen. She was not fazed by his elementary appearance; her parents had friends that looked younger than her, so she had long since learned to not judge age or maturity on appearances.

"Hello! My name is Haninozuka, Mitsukuni. But you can call me Honey! This is Morinozuka Takashi, but you can call him Mori! We are all going to be great friends!" the boy exclaimed as he gestured over his shoulder at the tall boy the teacher had accused of being quiet.

Kichi smiled politely at Honey and nodded, which caused Honey to giggle.

"You really are quiet! Takashi is quiet too. I wonder if it has to do with your last name. Morita and Morinozuka have the 'Mori' part in it, so maybe Mori makes people quiet!" he exclaimed, pointing his finger up in the air as if he had figured out the answer to an impossible riddle.

Kichi smiled at Honey and shrugged, thinking that if he met the rest of her family, he would know that Moritas were generally quite loud and opinionated. Honey smiled at her before turning to the taller boy.

"Takashi, do you think that Chi-chan would like to have lunch with us?"

Kichi froze, mentally deadpanning. 'Chi-chan… that's a new one…'

Takashi nodded over to Kichi, a gesture that Kichi recognized as, 'Ask her, not me.' Honey turned his huge grin over to Kichi, positively quivering with excitement.

"Chi-chan, would you like to have lunch with us?"

Kichi thought for a moment. She had never been invited to hang out with any of her classmates before and could not see a reason to now; but when she looked back at his face gleaming with glee, she could not bring herself to ruin his excitement. She smiled, ruffled his hair, and then nodded. Honey looked up at her in surprise when she ruffled his hair, but beamed when she nodded. He then jumped into his chair, right in front of Kichi and sat down.

The rest of the lesson passed rather uneventfully, Kichi didn't take notes because she had learned this material yesterday. She briefly wondered if lessons were planned with the same materialworldwide before the bell rang, interrupting her thoughts.

Honey jumped out of his seat, and tugged Takashi and Kichi towards the door. "C'mon! I know you guys can move faster than that, its _lunchtime!"_ Honey said excitedly, as his stomach rumbled quite loudly for someone so small. Kichi smiled at him, quickening her pace for his sake as Takashi followed suit.

"Chi-chan where is your lunch? Aren't you going to eat?" Honey asked, stopping to stare at her. Kichi froze for a second before face palming. In her haste to leave, she had forgotten to get a lunch or grab any money. Honey grabbed her hand away from her face.

"Did you forget your lunch Chi-chan?" he asked concernedly, looking up at her with his large brown eyes.

'Looks like Chi-chan is going to stick…' Kichi thought before sighing and nodding, bowing her head in embarrassment.

"Well, we can share some of our lunch with you, if you like. You can't not eat lunch!" Honey exclaimed. Kichi looked tentatively at them, her eyes reproachful.

'This seems familiar; didn't I hear something like this earlier today?'

"We are fine; we have more than enough food to eat. Please Chi-chan! _Please!"_ Honey was whimpering now, tears filling his large brown eyes. Kichi could feel her own eyes well up as she looked at Honey and nodded very quickly. It made her sad that she had caused Honey to cry because she forgot to bring a lunch. Honey looked up at her, tears vanishing as he smiled brightly, skipping off to the lunchroom.

"Well, hurry up! We have lunch to eat!" he called over his shoulder.

Kichi froze for a second, realizing that she had been tricked by her senpai. No doubts in her mind that he had experience with dealing with people like her and knew how to get his preferred results. She jogged a little to catch back up with the two, who were now ahead of her.

* * *

><p>When they had arrived down to the lunch room, Kichi followed Honey and Takashi over to their apparently claimed table. They both sat down as Takashi set down the lunches. Honey opened his lunch to reveal two large cakes. Kichi blinked. Cake for lunch? Takashi opened his box to reveal a thermos of soup and three Ongiri. Honey had hastily inhaled about half of the first cake already, before he caught Kichi's expression.<p>

Anyone who saw Kichi's expression would agree to say it was utterly priceless. It was an expression of horror, amusement, curiosity and shock all combined. Honey began to laugh, then, regaining his breath, he asked Kichi, "Do you want any cake, Chi-chan? You're making a really funny face." He giggled, pointing at her.

Kichi grinned apologetically at Honey before shaking her head. She didn't think she could eat cake for lunch - it just seemed off. Her vision was then obscured by an Ongiri that Takashi was offering her. She took it with a grateful smile and nibbled off the top of it.

It was delicious. Kichi had eaten some Ongiri before, but that was only twice, and it tasted nothing like this. Kichi froze and her eyes widened as she took another bite, savoring the taste and texture. Honey and Takashi watched with amusement as she quickly ate the rest of her Ongiri. As she ate, she felt someone else's eyes on her. Looking around, Kichi saw two girls, sitting about two tables away, intensely glaring at her. She pretended not to notice this and finished the last of the Ongiri.

When she had finished, Takashi offered her more, but she politely shook her head. Of course she was still hungry, but to accept more food just seemed impolite. She would rather just eat one Ongiri and hope that it would last her until the end of the day.

Takashi and Honey looked at her with some confusion when she refused, but went on eating the rest of their lunch, deciding not to question her. They finished their lunch in silence, with Honey's occasional chattering, before the bell rang. They all stood up and walked out of the lunchroom, Kichi still trying to ignore the two girl's glaring.

* * *

><p>'Why, though?' Kichi thought in her next class. Her mind kept drifting to this question, no matter how hard she fought to keep her thoughts focused on the lesson.<p>

'I was eating an Ongiri. That's no reason to stare, is it? And I was sitting with those two boys… oh no…' Kichi mentally groaned and almost face palmed. 'They must be really popular and those girls were just jealous. And I got the Ongiri I was eating from the tall guy. That's just more of a reason to hate me, in their case.' She thought miserably, twiddling her pen in her hands as she stared aimlessly at her paper.

'Great… my first day and I already have two people who want me dead…' Kichi sighed just as the bell rang. She gathered up her books and headed over to the door.

The rest of the day passed rather uneventfully for Kichi. She sat in the back of all of her classes, never spoke and tried not to dwell on the two girls. She was walking to her next class, checking her maps and schedule when a speaker came on in the halls.

'Attention students. Because it is the first day, last classes will be canceled for club meeting times. Thank you.'

Kichi deadpanned. What club was she supposed to go to? She didn't even know they had clubs. She was walking aimlessly down the hall, fighting against the crowd of students to get to her new locker when two voices sounded through the hall.

"**Hello~ you're coming with us!"** Kichi froze, turning in horror to look straight in to the faces of the Hitachiin twins. They both looked at her with devilish expressions as they advanced, each holding one side of a large back bag. Kichi turned around, preparing to make a run for it when her vision was obscured by the bag and she was dragged off to an unknown location.

Kichi sighed. She was seriously getting tired of being dragged around by the twins. She was a person, with feelings, and preferred to know when she was going to be taken somewhere. She heard a door open, and felt them pass by the doorframe. She frowned, holding up her hand. She put one finger up, hoping they would get the message.

"Until what?" the twins asked in a malicious tone. Kichi put up a second finger. She felt the grip they had on her arms tighten, taunting her. Kichi sighed as she put up her third finger. In the blink of the eye, Kichi had broken out of their grip, swept her feet underneath theirs and knocked them both over. The twins were both on the floor, looking up at her with matching expressions of disbelief as she swept the black bag off of her head and looked down at them with an annoyed expression.

Kichi then looked around, noticing where she was. It was a room, pink like the rest of the school. There were two doors on the far wall on the room. There was a large piano in the corner of the room and there were tables with chairs and couches surrounding them in five different locations.

Kichi looked around, completely puzzled. _'Where am I?'_

A person coughed behind her, bringing her attention to five people sitting at one of the tables. She raised her eyebrows in confusion before she caught a figure flying at her.

"Chi-chan! What are you doing here?" Kichi looked down and instantly recognized Honey from her Chemistry class.

"**She is a new exchange student we are hosting, so we decided to bring her to club with us,"** the twins replied, before mischievously grinning and looking over at Kichi.

"**So her nickname is Chi-chan? Why wouldn't you tell **_**us**_**?"** Kichi looked at them skeptically, shifting her weight to her right foot so that she could better support Honey, who was still hugging her.

"Chi-chan didn't tell me; the teacher told us her name when she came to class! She is quiet like Takashi," Honey giggled, looking over at the twins. A boy with dark raven hair and glasses cleared his throat, examining a black notebook.

"Kichi Morita, age sixteen, second year, grew up in U.S. Only child, Black Belt in Karate. Likes quiet places, music, history, books and plums. Dislikes heights, crowds, and horror movies. Came to Ouran through an exchange program," the boy with glasses read off his notebook in a superior tone, looking up at her as though comparing her to his information.

Kichi froze, looking up at the boy in disbelief. How did he know all that? She had never met this boy in her life, and here he was with a list of information about her that was quite accurate.

'Spooky, that's his nickname,' Kichi thought, eyeing the boy with unease as he smiled at her.

"Oh, my apologies, I am Ootori, Kyoya. This is Suoh, Tamaki-" He pointed at a tall boy with violet eyes that she recognized instantly from the painting in the Chairman's office. "- and I think you already know Haninozuka, Mitsukuni, or Honey-sempai, and Morinozuka Takashi, or Mori-sempai. As well as Hitachiin Kaoru and Hikaru," he finished pointing at each of them in turn.

'Hikaru and Kaoru, huh, I am going to remember that.' Kichi eyed the twins before looking over at a brunette, who was still sitting in a chair.

"This is our scholarship student, Fujioka Haruhi." The brunette looked up at Kichi and smiled, waving. Kichi looked at the brunette for a minute. "We are the Ouran High School Host Club," he finished.

'I can't be sure, but that seems like a _very_ feminine guy,' Kichi thought, inspecting Haruhi's eyes. 'Not that there is anything wrong with that… is he a homosexual?' Kichi pondered, looking down at her feet to think.

"**So, **_**Kichi**_**, what's your type?"** the twins asked, looking around at everyone before grinning. Kichi looked at them for a second with confusion, before 'Spooky' spoke up.

"Well, there's the Twins, the Little Devil type; Tamaki, the Princely type; Honey-sempai, the Boy-Lolita type; Mori-sempai, the Strong Silent type; Haruhi, the Natural type; and me, the Cool type," he recited as he pointed at the hosts in turn, giving Kichi the impression that this is something he recited quite regularly. Kichi stared, bemused, at the hosts before shaking her head. She was just beginning to understand what the host club was.

She sat down on the floor, pulling out her iPod and putting in her earphones. She watched with amusement as they all conversed. She couldn't hear them at all, and preferred her music over their squabbling anyway. She sat back against the wall and relaxed, closing her eyes and breathing in deeply.

It had been a pretty long day at school. She had spent all of the passing times running around the school, attempting to get to her next class before the bell rang. Even though she had succeeded, it had taken a lot of energy out of her. She mentally made a note to study a map or something. Kichi opened her eyes, her train of thought interrupted by someone poking her shoulder.

"Chi-chan, club is about to start. Would you like to eat cake with me?" Honey asked cutely, blinking his eyes. Kichi nodded, standing up and followed Honey over to a table occupied by a large cake.

* * *

><p><strong>Guess what, people. I went to the Renaissance Festival today, and while browsing, I actually found a Four Leaf Clover. It was pressed into a sun catcher. It was so cool I bought it. XD Ah... There goes my pocket money...<strong>

**So, the next chapter might be updated a bit later tomorrow, because I only have a little bit of this next chapter written, and I am going to be babysitting all day tomorrow. So don't be surprised if it is a little shorter than the last one as well… But on a brighter note, thank you for my 17 reviews! You guys are AWESOME! ^^ If you also have any questions, comments, etc. etc. review them in or inbox me! C:**

**(1985, Bowling for Soup)**

**Woo Hoo Hooooo!  
>Woo hoo hooooo!<br>Debbie just hit the wall  
>She never had it all<br>One Prozac a day  
>Husband's a CPA<br>Her dreams went out the door  
>When she turned 24.<br>Only been with one man  
>What happened to her plan?<strong>

**She was gonna be an actress**  
><strong>She was gonna be a star<strong>  
><strong>She was gonna shake her assFDjnjnfhoirtlkbntmkr<strong>  
><strong>On the hood of White Snake's car<strong>  
><strong>Her yellow SUV is now the enemy<strong>  
><strong>Looks at her average life<strong>  
><strong>And nothing, has been...<strong>  
><strong>all right since<strong>

**Bruce Springsteen, Madonna**  
><strong>Way before Nirvana<strong>  
><strong>There was U2 and Blondie<strong>  
><strong>And music still on MTV<strong>  
><strong>Her two kids in high school<strong>  
><strong>They tell her that she's uncool<strong>  
><strong>Cuz she's still preoccupied<strong>  
><strong>With 19, 19, 1985<strong>

**Woo Hoo Hooooo!**  
><strong>(1985)<strong>  
><strong>Woo Hoo Hooooo!<strong>

**She's seen all the classics**  
><strong>She knows every line<strong>  
><strong>"Breakfast Club", "Pretty In Pink"<strong>  
><strong>Even "St. Elmo's Fire"<strong>  
><strong>She rocked out to Wham!<strong>  
><strong>Not a big Limp Bizkit fan<strong>  
><strong>Thought she'd get a hand<strong>  
><strong>On a member of Duran Duran<strong>

**Where's the mini-skirt made of snakeskin?**  
><strong>And who's the other guy that's singing in Van Halen?<strong>  
><strong>When did reality become T.V.?<strong>  
><strong>What ever happened to sitcoms, game shows,<strong>  
><strong>(on the radio was)<strong>

**Springsteen, Madonna**  
><strong>way before Nirvana<strong>  
><strong>There was U2 and Blondie<strong>  
><strong>And music still on MTV<strong>  
><strong>Her two kids in high school<strong>  
><strong>They tell her that she's uncool<strong>  
><strong>Cuz she's still preoccupied<strong>  
><strong>With 19, 19, 1985<strong>

**Woo Hoo Hooooo!**

**She hates time, make it stop**  
><strong>When did Motley Crue become classic rock?<strong>  
><strong>And when did Ozzy become an actor?<strong>  
><strong>Please make this stop, stop, STOP(tick tick tick) and bring back<strong>

**Springsteen, Madonna**  
><strong>way before Nirvana<strong>  
><strong>There was U2 and Blondie<strong>  
><strong>And music still on MTV<strong>  
><strong>Her two kids in high school<strong>  
><strong>They tell her that she's uncool<strong>  
><strong>Cuz she's still preoccupied<strong>  
><strong>With 1985<strong>

**Woo Hoo Hooooo!**

**Bruce Springsteen, Madonna**  
><strong>Way before Nirvana<strong>  
><strong>There was U2 and Blondie<strong>  
><strong>And music still on MTV (Woohoo)<strong>  
><strong>Her two kids in high school<strong>  
><strong>They tell her that she's uncool (1985)<strong>  
><strong>Cuz she's still preoccupied<strong>  
><strong>With 19, 19, 1985<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I am back with a new chapter! School is starting up soon, so I might not be able to be giving these daily updates, but I will try update whenever I can! **

**I will most likely be updating once every other day, to every three days, come September 1****st****. But until then, I will be pulling all nighters to try and get ahead while I can… C: **

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Ouran High school host club, only my characters and plot. The rest belong to Hatori Bisco-sama!**

* * *

><p>'Is this for real?' That was the only thought Kichi had as she looked around at the room which was currently hosting their clients. The twins were putting out their usual 'twincest' act, Kyoya was selling merchandise, Tamaki was flirting with his customers and Haruhi was talking awkwardly with hisguests.<p>

'I still think he is homosexual,' Kichi thought, looking at Haruhi. She sighed as she looked back at Honey and Takashi. Honey was eating cake and Takashi was just sitting there, waiting for their customers to arrive. Kichi poked at the cake on her plate. She was really hungry, but not for cake. She didn't have a sweet-tooth at the moment, and knew she would make herself sick if she ate a bunch of sugar. Kichi turned around as she heard two approaching footsteps.

"Hello Honey-senpai, Hello Mori-senpai!" Kichi turned around and froze; she was looking into the faces of the two girls who had been glaring at her during lunch. They both looked over at Kichi, their smiles fading into looks of shock. Kichi was about to stand up when Honey spoke up.

"Hello, Tomoko-chan, Haruka-chan! Chi-chan was just eating cake with me while we waited for you. Would you like to join us?" Honey asked, turning is big brown eyes onto them as they looked from Kichi, to Honey, to Takashi.

'Crap, well that took out the possibility of me leaving,' Kichi thought, looking back over at the two girls.

The girl named Tomoko seemed to recover first, as she jabbed Haruka in the ribs, causing Haruka to close her mouth that had been previously hanging open. She looked over at Kichi, who had an apprehensive expression on as she eyed them wearily. "Sure Honey-senpai. Can we talk to Kichi for just one second?" Kichi looked slightly panicked at this, widening her eyes comically and setting down her plate.

'Maybe I can run for it…'

"Sure thing, Tomoko-chan; Takashi and I will wait here for you to come back!" Honey replied, beaming at the pair of girls as he took another huge slice of cake.

"Great, we will only be a moment!" And with that, Kichi was dragged away by her arms _again_, this time by Tomoko and Haruka. They took her out into the hall before shutting the doors and looking back at Kichi. She gulped.

'This can't be good,' she thought, watching them both turn slowly over to her. They were all silent for a good minute before Tomoko broke the awkward tension.

"First of off, you can wipe that expression off your face. We didn't bring you out here to beat you up." Kichi raised her eyebrow at this.

'Well, that was blunt.'

"We wanted to explain. We _don't_ hate you, and are sorry if we gave you that impression. True, we were glaring at you because you were sitting with Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai today, but we were only glaring because you were sitting with them _today._ Do you understand?" Kichi blinked, and shook her head.

'What's so special about sitting with them today?'

Tomoko sighed, as Haruka giggled while lightly slapping Tomoko's arm.

"Tomo, she doesn't know. Tell her," Haruka said, sighing in an overly exasperated manor. Tomoko sighed agian before continuing.

"Haruka and I always requested Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai together; it was our friendship habit. I wouldn't go without her, and she wouldn't go without me. It's as simple as that. But a week ago we found out that she is moving to Greece tomorrow. So we decided to pluck up our courage and go eat lunch with them today, but when we saw you come in and sit down with them, we got a little ticked off. We had wasted a whole week of planning." Tomoko spoke in a slightly pained voice.

"You just happened to catch us when we glared at you. We felt really bad afterwards. We know it's your first day, and we didn't want you to get the impression that your classmates hate you, so we apologize for that. Now, hurry up and come on, it's Haruka's last day with Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai, and we are wasting time!" Tomoko finished in a slightly dramatic voice, pulling Haruka and Kichi back into the host room. They all came back to Honey's and Takashi's table.

"Hello, Tomo-chan, Chi-chan and Haru-chan! You guys were out there a while. I accidently ate all the cake while you were gone," Honey giggled, pointing to the three empty platters, as well as his, Takashi's and surprisingly Kichi's now empty plates. They all sweat dropped as they sat down.

Kichi zoned out as the two hosts and girls started talking animatedly (well, more like a host and two girls talked), but was brought back into the conversation when Honey's loud shout echoed throughout the room.

"You're _leaving_?" Honey shrieked, causing the whole room to go silent as they looked at the scene in front of them.

"You can't leave! I'll miss you!"

Honey's eyes began to fill with tears as he looked at Haruka. Kichi felt a sadness slowly make its way over her and felt her stomach sink down past her feet. She hated seeing anyone sad. It always made her feel horribly depressed, and one of the few things that she couldn't handle was tears. She watched as tears streamed down his face as he tackled her in a hug, sobbing uncontrollably.

'It must be nice to have friends telling you they will miss you, and begging you to stay,' Kichi thought bitterly before she mentally slapped herself, stunned with her own unconscious train of thought.

'Where did that come from? What am I even thinking? Maybe there was something in the Ongiri… My family misses me, and sensei. That's enough people in my life.'

Kichi dragged herself back to the present and looked at the scene that was now displayed. Honey, Tomoko and Haruka were all smiling, constricted by a group hug between the three of them, and Kichi mentally sweat dropped.

'I really should quit zoning out, I keep missing things... Wait, I'm doing it again.'

Kichi watched as Kyoya shepherded everyone out of the doors, except the hosts and herself, before closing the doors. Kichi stood up and slipped her iPod into her pocket and looked at the twins expectantly. The twins noticed her look and grinned.

"We aren't leaving until club meeting is over; you're going to have to wait," one of the twins said, before the other continued:

"If you want, you can take all of Honey's cake plates into the kitchen while you wait," he said, grinning as he pointed at a large stack of plates on the table, then to a door. Kichi sighed as she walked over to the table and started gathering up plates, before Takashi came over and started helping her clean up. Kichi shot him an 'I-can-clean-this-up-myself' look, but he just shook his head as he picked up the last plate and walked over to the kitchen with a slightly annoyed Kichi. They set the plates down in the sink before walking back into the main room.

As Kichi walked through the door with Takashi following behind her, she felt her foot slip on something wet and she slid sideways on the floor, right into the bookcase next to the door. As she fell onto the ground, she heard an ominous sound coming from the bookcase. Her head snapped up to look up at the bookcase and she saw two huge books fall from the top shelf, as the rest of the bookcase wobbled precariously.

She instantly threw out her arms to steady the bookcase, and shut her eyes, waiting for the impact of the two large books to come. But it didn't. Kichi slowly opened her eyes and looked up to find Takashi above, holding both of the books. Kichi sighed in relief. If he hadn't been there to catch those books, the books might have caused her to unsteady the bookcase again, resulting in a lot more damage to herself, as well as the room.

"Thank you," she spoke softly, before letting go of the bookcase and getting to her feet. She looked over to the twins, to see that her suspicions were correct: they were each holding a mop and a bucket of water, wearing identical expressions of shock. She looked around the rest of the room to see that everyone else was wearing a similar expressions varying from curiosity to surprise.

"**You **_**spoke**_**,"** the twins exclaimed, still looking shocked. Kichi sighed exasperatedly.

"Yes, people tend to speak. I can also walk, would you like a demonstration?" she asked sarcastically, crossing her arms. The twins seemed even more surprised by this, before Kyoya butted in.

"Why didn't you talk before?" he asked, pen poised for writing on his clipboard.

"I didn't have any reason too." Kichi shrugged. "Is it a _law _that I have to speak? I find silence much more comfortable." Her inquiry was sarcastic yet again. Kyoya just smiled faintly, before writing hurriedly in his notebook.

'Crap, I think his smile scares me more than whatever he is writing down,' Kichi thought, warily eyeing Kyoya before shrugging and turning back to the twins.

"Can we go home now? I forgot to pack a lunch or grab any money and I'm tired.' She sighed before grabbing her iPod and flopping down on the couch. Honey chose that moment to give her a flying hug.

"I'm sorry, Chi-chan! I thought we offered you some of our lunch; you must have not liked the food! I'm sorry!" Honey broke down sobbing again, while Kichi looked mortified.

"No, it's that Honey-senpai! The food was amazing, but I thought it was improper to accept any more food from people I hardly knew, please don't cry! I'm sorry, here, to make up to you, I will bake a cake and bring it tomorrow!" Kichi said desperately, trying to stop the tears that were falling down his cheeks. Honey looked up at her.

"No, you hate me. You're in two of our classes and you still call me senpai!" he wailed, tears increasing in number and size. Kichi looked even more deflated as she comforted Honey.

"No, I don't hate you! You're a wonderful person! Will you stop crying if I call you Honey?" Kichi asked desperately. She _really_ couldn't stand tears; they just tore her apart to watch. Honey looked up at her.

"Takashi, too?" he asked, sniffling a little.

"Yes, Takashi as well," Kichi said quickly, relaxing now that his tears were gone.

Honey beamed at her as he jumped out of her arms and ran over to Takashi. Kichi watched him for a minute before picking up her iPod that she had dropped during Honey's breakdown, and begun unraveling the cord.

"Bye, Chi-chan," Honey called from Takashi's shoulders, as they headed towards the door.

"Bye Honey, bye Takashi," she called, eyeing the door warily. Takashi looked back at her with his eyebrows slightly raised, before waving and heading out the door, with a giggling Honey in tow.

Kichi stood up. "I'm going to go get my backpack from my locker. Meet you down in front of the school?" she asked, heading to the door.

"**Sure,"** the twins replied, watching her go. They waited till she was out of earshot before looking to Kyoya. **"What was all that about?" **they asked, raising their eyebrows.

Kyoya smirked before pushing his glasses up his nose. "Didn't you see Honey-senpai's intentions?" he asked loftily, already knowing the answer.

"**No,"** they replied honestly. **"Should we?"**

Kyoya smirked again before speaking.

"Honey-senpai wants Kichi to relax more while she is at school. Keep in mind, while Kichi does know Japanese extraordinarily well, she just moved from the U.S. They don't use honorifics, and usually call people by their first names, even if they are just meeting. Honey wanted Kichi to feel more at home, and decided that a little familiarity is just what she needed. He might not have understood that Kichi didn't understand Mori-senpai's nickname though, and when he asked Takashi too, he was really just mentioning the senpai part, but she interpreted it as calling him Takashi, without the honorifics. Though it does not seem likely that he is going to correct her on this, as he found Mori-senpai's reaction amusing," Kyoya explained, all with a note of superiority. "Mori-senpai understands this as well, which is why he didn't correct her on his nickname. In any case, it seems to have worked. Kichi looks like she is relaxing a lot more, even enough to start speaking," he added as an afterthought.

The twins looked surprised for a moment, before they snorted. **"Do you think that Kichi realizes that tomorrow is Saturday? Honey-senpai is not going to let that offer of her baking him a cake go without a fight."** They finished laughing.

Kyoya smirked before gathering his things. "Tomorrow will certainly be an interesting day," he murmured to Tamaki and Haruhi, who at this point had been silent. Haruhi deadpanned.

"Honey-senpai is going to go get her to get the cake for him, isn't he?" she asked, already knowing the answer as Kyoya chuckled and Tamaki let a giggle out, despite his intent to keep his face straight.

"Well then, we should accompany Honey-senpai. Any chance to see my new daughter is one that I must seize," he called out before turning his teary eyes onto Haruhi.

"Have no worries, Haruhi, daddy will always love you the most! Don't get competitive about daddy's emotions with your new sister!" he exclaimed dramatically before he realized that no one was listening.

"See you all tomorrow," Kyoya added as he left.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, guess what~ I AM OVER 20 REVIEWS! Thank you so much to all who have reviewed, it warms my heart! C: I tricked you all with the 'Evil Fans', didn't I? XD Also, I am just addressing a question. Yes, Kichi thinks Haruhi is a guy. I don't think that <strong>_**everyone**_** is going to instantly know that she is female, so I am going to let Kichi find out, just like all of the other hosts did in the first episode. **

**Also, the 'mystery' label will not come into effect until a bit later in the story. For right now, it's just Kichi and the hosts getting to know each other. But it WILL come into effect. :D **

**So, a modified version of what my principal used to tell me, "Review. Or don't, the choice is yours!"**

**Tomoko- Intelligent Child**

**Haruka- Far away. (Yes, that was on purpose. XD)**


	6. Chapter 6

***Turns around in a spinney chair* I've been expecting you…**

**Yet again, we meet here at this lovely Author's note. I just want to take a minute to thank all who reviewed last chapter. Thank you very much, I really do love walking around smiling like a goof after I post the chapter because I always get these kind-hearted reviews from people who are nice enough to give me some of their time to read and review my story, even if you are reading this and not reviewing, Thank you for reading my story! ^_^ Now. To. The. STORY~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High school host club, only my characters and plot. The rest belong to Hatori Bisco-sama!**

* * *

><p>It was a rather quiet car ride home of Kichi. She thought that the twins would be talking her ears off, but it was quite the contrary. The twins were quiet, occasionally looking over at each other and smiling mischievously. Kichi pondered for a while if they were plotting something, or if they were trying to prove some impossible point. Finally, she gave up. If it was important, she would find out soon anyway.<p>

When the limo pulled up to the mansion, Kichi got up, followed by the twins, and walked inside. When she got to the doors, maids pulled open the doors and bowed as she walked inside. Kichi eyed the maids warily as she stepped inside. She really didn't like to be waited on, or had things done for her. If she could do them herself, that's how she preferred to do it. Kichi walked over to the marble staircase and hurried up the steps.

'Wait a minute... Was this the way I came, or have I finally lost it?' Kichi pondered, as she turned into a hall that was identical to the last hall. She sped up a little, hoping to find some landmark that would lead her up to her room when she turned a corner and ran smack into someone, knocking them over. Kichi sat up, and looked at the figure she had just ran into. The person groaned, before sitting up and rubbing their neck. Kichi instantly recognized her as the maid from this morning.

"Oh, Hello there, Morita-sama. I was wondering who was running through the maid's sleeping courters," The maid said, dusting her apron off before she stood and helped Kichi up. Kichi smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry. Do you think you could help me find my room, then the kitchen?" Kichi asked, as her stomach decided to growl at the moment, helping her case. The maid laughed and motioned for her to follow her.

"Of course, right this way Morita-sama!" She called happily, leading the way down the hall.

"You don't need to call me Morita-sama, I would really prefer it if you called me Kichi, Kichi-chan if you prefer the honorific." Kichi said, sweat dropping. So far she was being called Kichi-chan, Chi-chan, Morita-sama, and Kichi, and she preferred to narrow down the list of names that she was collecting. That, and there was no need to be formal. She had a feeling that she would be running into this maid a lot.

"Are you sure? Most would prefer to be greeted formally by their maids," The maid said, slowing down and looking over her shoulder at Kichi. Kichi smiled.

"Look, I am a transfer student. You're not my maid; I'm not your boss. You can call me Kichi without any guilt, because you're not doing anything wrong." Kichi said wearily, she didn't want to have to plead for someone calling her something familiar to her. The maid looked at her then smiled.

"And to think that you were so quiet and reserved this morning," she lightly teased as Kichi blushed.

"Well I realized that I am going to have to talk a little more. So far no one can talk my preferred language," Kichi said absent mindedly, looking out the window. The maid paused before speaking.

"Would you like me to talk in English too you, or a different language?" She asked carefully, watching Kichi. Kichi smiled sadly at the maid, her eyes glinting with sorrow that looked like it was reflected deep into her soul.

"I don't like to speak with words. It's a different language, some that most don't know, or even understand," Kichi replied, before pausing and continuing.

"Can I know your name? I have a feeling I am going to be running into you quite often," Kichi said while sweat dropping. The maid laughed, doubling over before calming down and smiling back at Kichi.

"Yeah, I'm Takeda, Kotone. But, since I am calling you Kichi-chan, you must call me Kotone-san. Or Kotone-chan, or Kotone-kun," she finished dramatically, while bounding down the halls with excitement. Kichi sweat dropped again.

"I think that Kotone-chan would work for now," Kichi said softly. She was getting tired and hungry, and just wanted to find her room at this point.

"Okay, here is your room," Kotone said, pointing at a door. Kichi smiled as she opened the door, threw her bag in, and then shut the door again.

"And the kitchen?" Kichi asked sheepishly as Kotone laughed and they set off again.

* * *

><p>Kichi tensed as she felt someone poke her neck. She had been so tired that when she had gotten back from dinner last night, she had crashed right onto her bed, not even bothering to change into pajamas or even get under the blankets.<p>

'Oh... just leave me be... I'm tired...' Kichi's thoughts pleaded. But whoever it was did not seem to get her mental protests, as they poked her again. And again, and again.

Kichi rolled over to open one eye blearily at whoever was poking her. At first she just saw a whirl of colors and shapes before the shapes slowly became more defined, and Kichi realized she was staring at the host club. Who were all in her room. She just blinked at them, before rolling over and attempting to hide in the bed.

'I will deal with them later... If I'm lucky this will all be a dream...' Kichi thought, mentally giggling at her pun.

But the hosts didn't seem to see the value in the sleep she liked so much, because before she knew it, the twins had both grabbed on one of her shoulders and sat her up. Kichi opened both her eyes slowly, before shrugging their hands off her shoulder and falling over to curl up in bed. Her brain seemed to be picking up some power now, because she could hear faint voices becoming louder and louder.

"Well her blood type is B, it's not like she is AB,"

"What's wrong with AB?"

"Nothing at all. Who's B again, we need to know what would happen if we were to wake her up by force."

"Jeez, this girl can attempt to sleep through anything."

'I wish I could sleep through anything,' Kichi thought bitterly before bolting upright.

"Oh my god, school! How could I sleep this late, I have to go, I'm so late!" Kichi screamed before hopping out of bed, only to land on her school bag and trip over it. The room went quiet as they all stared down at Kichi, who sat up and looked up at them.

"How late am I for school," she asked hurriedly, standing up as her legs protested and her head spun from jumping up so fast.

"It's Saturday," the twins replied, everyone sweat dropping. Kichi sighed as she walked back over to her bed and sat down.

"If you don't tell me why you woke me up, I'm going to go back to bed," Kichi said tiredly, trying not to think about how she could have slept in more if they had not come and waken her up.

"You said that you would make me a cake, Chi-chan," Honey said, blinking innocently at her. Kichi mentally groaned, and her shoulders dropped a little. She had been woken up early to make a cake? What's wrong with these people? Kichi stood up a little more slowly, then stretched and turned back to the host club.

"C'mon, let's get this over with," she said, walking towards the door. Everyone followed, but Kichi stopped once they were in the hall. "Uh…" she said softly, glancing down at each end of the hall before the twins each laughed, then led the way.

When they got down to the kitchen, Kichi saw that the rest of the staff was on break.

'That's convenient,' Kichi thought as she went to the cupboards and stared pulling out bowls, measuring cups and ingredients. The hosts watched for a while, before Kichi got fed up with the staring. She _hated_ being the center of attention.

"You can either help, or go somewhere else. Staring is impolite," Kichi said sternly as she measured out the flour. Most of the hosts walked into the dining room, except Honey and Takashi, who stepped forward. Honey was assigned the task of picking out the toppings and icing flavors he wanted for the cake. She would have given him something with a little more work ethic, but she wasn't sure that he had ever baked in his life and preferred the cake to not be splattered across the ceiling.

Takashi was given the task of cracking the eggs. Kichi thought that it would prove to be the only other thing in the cake that couldn't really go wrong. But what she didn't expect was Honey clamoring to crack an egg after he had seen Takashi crack one. So of course, Takashi let Honey crack an egg, which he cracked with a little too much force.

Luckily, it was not the bowl that shattered. The egg had shattered, leaving Honey dripping in egg and shells. He looked surprised for a minute, before he giggled as Kichi picked up a rag and threw it over to Honey. Honey caught the rag and mopped himself off, still giggling. Kichi picked up the egg bowl that now had shells in it and shot a reproachful look at Takashi.

'There was a reason I gave _you_ this job' she said mentally, as she dumped out the eggs in the bowl and walked to get another carton of eggs. Takashi sent her an apologetic look as he took the carton from her and began to crack more eggs. Kichi had an urge to swat his hands away, but resisted it as she compromised with giving him an exasperated expression before going to get some baking soda.

Kichi was just finishing blending the dry ingredients when Honey came over to her, holding a carton of milk. Kichi shot him a slightly apprehensive look, but he just giggled before replying.

"Don't worry Chi-chan, I promise to be more careful! Can I please help?" Honey turned his big eyes onto her, already knowing her reaction. Kichi smiled as she nodded and handed him a measuring cup while holding up two fingers. Honey smiled as he poured out two cups of milk and added it to the cake mixture.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Kichi was checking on a hot cake out of the oven, while casting her eyes on her surroundings. Honey was holding the fruit that he had chosen as a topping, while Takashi was mixing the frosting for the cake. They were going to have Blackberries as the topping, with vanilla frosting on Angel Food Cake. Kichi's mouth watered as she pulled it from the depths of the oven, and its scent filled the kitchen. Angel Food Cake was, and will always be one of her favorite cakes. She set it on top of the stove to cool as she looked over at the blackberries. There was more than enough for the cake, so she thought that she might make a sauce out of the extras.<p>

Kichi pulled out a saucepan and set it down on a burner before going to the fridge to look for lemon juice.

'Lemon juice, lemon juice… Why must they make everything impossible to find in this fridge?' Kichi thought as she examined the fridge and sweat dropped. The fridge was easily the size of her old closet. She looked around the fridge a little more before spotting it, taking it down from the shelf and walking back over to the sauce pan. She poured some lemon juice in, added some cornstarch and began to stir.

Once she saw that it was boiling, she added half the blackberries and began stirring again, watching the berries mix into the sauce, leaving it a deep purple color.

Kichi then went back over to the cake to find that it was almost cool. She pulled it out of the pan onto a plate and stuck it in the fridge. She noticed Honey and Takashi giving her funny looks, but she shrugged, before taking the frosting from Takashi and testing the thickness. It was a perfect consistency, but Kichi got an idea. She reached over and added a little bit more powdered sugar, peering at Takashi's expression out of the corner of her eye with a mischievous smile on. Takashi raised one of his eyebrows, seeing that she was teasing him. He could almost hear her mind telling him 'It's _almost_ perfect, but not quite.'

Kichi giggled at his expression, before turning back to pull the cake out of the refrigerator. She pulled up the frosting and began icing the cake. When she was done, she took the blackberry sauce and drizzled it over the cake before arranging the blackberries on the cake.

She put the last blackberry on with a flourish of her hand, before looking over at Honey and Takashi who nodded as they went to go get the door for her. Kichi picked up the cake and walked into the dining room to find a scene that nearly made her drop the cake. Everyone was asleep. Well, everyone but Kyoya. Tamaki was sprawled across the table, his hands inches from Haruhi's, who was cushioning her head as she slept. Kyoya was writing in his notebook, and the twins were each spread out on the floor, with their chairs on the ground. Kichi sweat dropped, looking over at Honey and Takashi, who shrugged. They had only been baking for approximately an hour and a half…

"I suggested the quiet game, but they seemed to have dozed off during the game," Kyoya told them all nonchalantly, not looking up from his notebook.

Kichi set down the cake on the table before sighing. She wasn't sure if she wanted to just eat the cake without them, or poke them all awake. She was going over the pros and cons of the situation when Honey decided for her. He went around to everyone, poking them a couple times, and they awoke from their doze, blinking their eyes with sleepiness. Once Honey was sure that everyone was semi-awake, he stood up on his chair.

"We have cake!" he announced with the air to him as though he had just announced that some war was over, or he had been elected as president. Kichi sweat dropped as she the hosts everyone fight to regain consciousness, but they all seemed to awaken more at Honey's statement.

Kichi walked over to the kitchen to get some plates and forks, when she found Kotone in the kitchen. Kotone was already holding the plates and forks, and handed them to Kichi. Kichi blinked up at her, surprised that she had known about the cake. Kotone giggled then pointed up to a security camera up on the ceiling. Kichi looked up, then sweat dropped.

"They have the security camera monitors in the staff room, I watched you guys baking," she giggled sheepishly, before Kichi smiled and turned to the door.

"By the way, Kichi-chan. It seems to me that you have found two people who understand your language, and one who even speaks it." Kotone said, smiling at Kichi as she froze. Kichi slowly turned back to Kotone.

'Good grief, was she playing dumb last night? I might need to watch out for her,' Kichi thought before smiling warmly at Kotone and heading out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? This chapter stunted me at some places, so sorry if it's not my best writing... Now it's time for the hosts to bond with Kichi a little. I am thinking I might write one character each chapter getting to know Kichi a little before we enter the rising action of the story, because I do not believe in writing stories with 'Mystery characters.' <strong>

**Also, I added a little fluff in here, but I am saying this now. Don't get your hopes up. I am one of those annoying people who believe that relationships mean more if they have some history to them. Not that 'Love at first sight' doesn't or will not happen, but I think that a love for a person grows slowly. I know some of you might hate me for that, but this is MY story. C:**

**So, review, tell me what you think. I shall be eagerly awaiting your responses to this Chapter… ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, readers! Guess what… I can't hear your guesses so I am just going to tell you. I. HAVE. THIRTY. REVIEWS~ Yeek! Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, it means so much to me to get your feedback! I appreciate each and every one of you! Thank you people!**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Ouran High school host club, only my characters and plot. The rest belong to Hatori Bisco-sama!**

* * *

><p>Kichi woke up to the Kotone shaking her shoulders. Kotone looked as bright and cheerful as always, grinning at Kichi as she poked her forehead.<p>

"Rise 'n Shine, Kichi-chan~ it's Monday, so that means you're going to school!" Kotone half sang, dragging Kichi up and out of bed.

'How in the world is she this cheerful? It's morning. She should be 'mourning' her sleep loss because of waking up.' Kichi thought, acknowledging that her attempt at self-amusement failed with the play on words as she walked into the bathroom to take a hot shower.

Kichi was walking out of her room, showered, dresses and ready for school, when she remembered what she forgot on Friday. She walked down the hall, trying her best to remember the halls that she was determined to memorize. After a lot of wrong turns, some frustrating matching furniture and a stop for directions later, Kichi had arrived at the kitchen. She pushed open the door, only to be met with several shocked looks from the chiefs and servants. She blinked at them in confusion, wondering if she was even allowed to pack a lunch for school.

'Eh, I would rather just take leftovers from breakfast before have to buy lunch every day, I saw the prices, and it was ridiculous.' Kichi thought as she awkwardly stepped into the kitchen. One of the servants approached her.

"Hello Morita-sama, is there anything we can do for you?" The servant asked politely, but looking puzzled at the same time.

"Um, would it be too much trouble if I packed a lunch," Kichi asked shyly, examining her feet, which caused the maid to laughed.

"Oh, you don't have to ask to make it, but we can pack a lunch for you if you want." The maid said. She looked a little entertained at Kichi's nervousness.

"No, I can pack it myself. Thank you," said Kichi as she walked over to a cupboard and pulled it open. She was getting tired of everything being done for her, while some kids loved having no work, but Kichi didn't mind her chores, and they could sometimes act as a stress reliever to her. Not that there weren't times that she did hate her chores, it just didn't happen very often. Kichi selected out ingredients for a sandwich, then put some rice in a box and slipped it into her bag. She walked out into dining hall to grab a piece of toast before leaving, but it seemed Kotone was waiting for her.

"Kichi-chan! Would you like to sit down and eat," Kotone asked the second Kichi entered, not giving her the option to refuse, as she pulled Kichi into a chair before Kichi could even open her mouth to speak and started offering food to her. Kichi giggled as she accepted some toast, and then took some grapes from the bowl on the table. She looked down the table to where the Hitachiins all sat and smiled down at them.

"Good Morning Kichi, how did you sleep?" Yuzaha asked as she took a bite of her bacon.

"Fine thanks. What about you," Kichi asked as she ate another grape. Yuzaha froze for a second before she grinned at Kichi. Yuzaha knew that Kichi speaking to them meant that she was warming up to them. She was thankful for that, she didn't like the feeling of being out of place herself, and knew it could only be more irritating for Kichi, who was a girl for comfort.

"I slept very well. I think you guys might want to be hurrying with your breakfast so you aren't late for school," Yuzaha, directing her sentence more at the twins then Kichi, who were playing around with their food rather than eating it. Kichi nodded before eating more of her toast hurriedly, while putting her grapes in her jacket pocket. The twins stood up and Kichi followed suit, walking out the door and to the limo. The limo ride was silent, until it appeared to be that the twins couldn't take the silence any longer and spoke.

"**So Kichi, we are going to club again after school. You're going to have to wait again for us. Do you know where the club room is, or are we going to have to fetch you again?"** They both asked teasingly. Kichi blinked at them for a second, wondering how they could even say large sentences in unison, and deciding that they had years of practice. Then she registered the word 'Fetch' and shook her head. There was no way that she was going to be dragged anywhere.

"**Really?"** They both asked, surprised by her knowledge of the school. Kichi looked at them hesitantly before speaking.

"No, I don't know where the room is, or even what room it is in, but I would prefer searching all of club time rather than be dragged you two again." She replied resolutely, looking out the window. Both the twins smirked at her before talking again.

"**So, you're really going to search for the club room rather than accept our offer," **they finalized, in a bored tone.

"Yes," said Kichi firmly, trying not to inch away as they got mischievous grins again.

"**Well let's make a bit of a game out of it, shall we?"** said the twins, glancing at each other before their grins grew bigger. Kichi didn't like the sound of this game, but kept quiet, signaling them to continue.

"Well, if you can find the club room within the first ten minutes before club time starts, without asking anyone for directions, or following any guests, then you will get one request from us. " One of the twins, Kaoru I think, started.

"If you don't then you will let us play dress up with you before club tomorrow. Does that sound like a deal?" Hikaru finished, both twins looking mischievous again.

Kichi pondered this for a minute. She was sure that she didn't want to play dress up with the twins. Not in any circumstances, but even knowing the twins the short time that she had known them, she came to conclusion that the request might really come in handy. She looked back at them for another minute before speaking.

"If I play this game, I want your words that you will stick to the request." Kichi said, her eyes shifting between them, making sure that they weren't lying. They both looked slightly confused at this, usually people just took their words for it, but this girl was going to play, and she thought she was going to win the game. They both nodded, each shook hands on the deal, and the rest of the limo ride was spent in silence.

* * *

><p>Kichi walked into her first hour class a minute before the bell rang. She still found it confusing how they didn't have homeroom at Ouran; she missed the ten minutes that she got to unwind before class in her old school, but it was a small price to pay, for being at Ouran. When she entered, Honey smiled and waved at her excitedly, and Takashi nodded in acknowledgment before returning to his book he was reading. Kichi smiled at them and took her seat, pulling out her notebooks and pencils. She opened her notebooks and went to the section here she took her notes, even though it was blank seeing as she didn't take any notes yesterday.<p>

The rest of the Chemistry class was spent with Kichi trying not to fall back asleep. She had learned this material as well, and was bored to no extent. Every so often, when her vision did become blurry, she would sway as she lost balance and wake up again. But mostly, she just had her head in her hands, trying to listen to what the teacher was saying.

When the bell rang for lunch, it startled Kichi a little, seeing as she was on the point of falling back asleep, but she stood up, picked up her bag and made her way to the door, where it was clogged with students all trying to get into the hall. Kichi sighed.

'If they would all quit pushing and shoving, they might actually make it out the door sooner,' she thought, as she watched the door's crowd slowly dissolve, before walking out the door itself. She was just about to pull out her map to locate the lunchroom when she heard a voice.

"Chi-chan, the lunch room is this way!" Honey called from the other side of the hall, where he and Takashi were waiting for her. Kichi walked down the hall to join them as they all walked down to the lunchroom together. They were all silent except for Honey's occasional requests to hurry up.

They all sat down at the lunch table, Honey pulling out his cakes again, Takashi pulling out another type of stew, and Kichi pulling out a sandwich and the rice. Honey chattered on through most of lunch about his encounter with his brother this morning. Kichi looked shocked when he told her about his family's preferred greeting method and the fact that his brother thought he was an alien.

"Your brother thinks you an alien," Kichi asked incredulously, unable to stay silent. "Because you eat cake and like cute things?" Honey nodded before eating the rest of his cake. Kichi thought for a minute before coming to conclusion.

"That makes no sense. How is this boy even relating cake and cute things to aliens," Kichi asked, before eating some more of her rice. Honey and Takashi both shrugged before returning to their own lunch as well. Kichi then began to question Honey on their martial arts style.

"I like both sparring and classical Karate, I couldn't really choose, even if you asked me," Kichi said, thinking with her finger on her chin.

"Forms were always fun too, but it always took me a while before I had it memorized." She added, before seeing Honey open his mouth to speak.

"The Haninozuka style is combat is an 'anything goes' style. Because of that, we do tend to not pay attention to our surroundings, and have had to get the Dojo reconstructed twice," said Honey in an offhand manor as he took another bite of his lunch. Kichi stared at him.

"Reconstructed, twice?" She asked incredulously again, wondering how he could say that like it didn't mean anything.

"Yes," Honey replied before looking at her and giggling. "Your eyes are very big, Chi-chan."

Kichi giggled back, relaxing her eyes a little as the lunch bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day passed by without problems for Kichi, she could pay more attention in her other classes because it was new material to her, and before she even knew it, she was walking down to her last hour.<p>

She didn't get to go to her last hour on Friday because they had ending class early in order to make time for club planning, and Kichi was dreading when the final bell rang, and her game with the twins would commence. When she walked into her last class, Japanese History, the first thing she noticed was a very tall boy with dark hair sitting at the back of the class. Recognizing that it was Takashi, she peered around the room, looking for Honey, and sure enough, two desks away from Takashi sat Honey, who seemed to have noticed Kichi.

"Chi-chan, come sit with us!" Honey called jovially over to Kichi, patting the desk in-between Takashi and him. Kichi smiled faintly at them as she walked over and sat in the desk. She got out her notebook and was doodling on the back pages when the bell rang, signaling class was about to start and the babble that had filled the room as students conversed died instantly. Kichi looked up as a very tall teacher walked up in front of the class, and began the lesson, which Kichi drank in, taking pages and pages of notes on his lecture. During the last two minutes of class that the teacher had let them have free time during, Kichi realized something.

She wouldn't be breaking the rules if she just followed Honey and Takashi to club, they had only said it was guests who she couldn't follow. She wouldn't be asking for directions either, just following them. Kichi giggled when she realized that the twins probably didn't know that she was a jumper on two classes yet, which one happened to be the very class before club.

After class, Kichi quickly gathered up her things, and walked with Honey and Takashi out the door. They both seemed to have assumed that she was coming to club as well, so they all walked in silence to the club room. Kichi looked at the room number for future references.

'Music room three' she thought, making a mental note of the room as she pushed open the door and they all walked inside. The looks on the twin's faces were priceless. Kichi looked over at them and smiled sweetly.

"I do believe I have won this game." She called over to them in amusement as they both blinked, trying to snap out of whatever trance they were in.

"**Did she ask you two for directions?"** The twins called over to Honey and Takashi, who both looked a little confused.

"No, Chi-chan didn't speak at all, we all have our last class together," Honey said while Takashi shook his head. The twins looked back at Kichi, who was watching the scene play out with obvious amusement.

"I don't believe it, she found a loophole," said Hikaru, looking stunned by this information. His twin remained silent, still looking shocked that they had been beaten in their own game.

The rest of the club seemed to clue into what was going on, because at this point, most of them were laughing. Haruhi, Tamaki and Honey were all laughing so hard, they were doubled over, Kyoya was chuckling and Takashi was just watching everything with a faint smile playing around his lips. The twins then seemed to snap out of their trance and began to chuckle a little as well, before walking over and patting Kichi on the back.

"You got us on this one. Unbelievable as it sounds, you got us. So what's your request," they both asked expectantly. Kichi eyed them; she could almost see their brains trying to plot out another game that they could win.

"My request, is that starting tomorrow, you both can't talk for a whole day. Twenty four hours of silence." Kichi replied, grinning at them mischievously at their expressions and sitting down on the couch as everyone laughed again. The twins looked surprised for a moment, before joining in laughter, and sitting down with her, and waiting for their guests to arrive.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how did you like this chapter? When I first sat down to write this, my mind was drawing a complete blank on what to write. It took me a good hour to come up with something that could work for the story, and it was a little painful to write. Sorry if it is not my best writing. So far, Kichi has warmed up to Honey, Takashi and now the twins. I wonder who the next chapter will be... ;D <strong>

**I would give you a hint, but I have no idea who is next either. Maybe I will after an hour of brainstorming. I think Tamaki might be the worst to write, because I have no idea how Kichi is going to warm up to him. -.-' **

**So, Review please! C: **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, my favorite readers in the whole wide world! I am back! I am going to be starting school super soon, so my updates might be slowing down a lot. Teachers have this fascination with a stupid thing called Homework… -.- But thank you for everyone who has been reviewing!**

_**So, This part of the note is extremely important to read! **_

**I have edited the first couple chapters, Raven and Quinn (Kichi's siblings) were not supposed to have been written. When I wrote the first chapter, my poor excuse for a memory forgot that she was supposed to be an only child, so they are being edited out. You can go reread the first two chapters if you want, but I just basically took out any of the sibling parts. I am very sorry to all of you! Please forgive me!**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Ouran High school host club, only my characters and plot. The rest belong to Hatori Bisco-sama!**

When Kichi woke up the next morning, she was in a usually good mood for it being morning. Kotone looked really confused at first why Kichi was giggling so much, but when Kichi told her about the game, and Kichi getting to request the twin's silence for a whole day, Kotone was reduced to giggles as well. Kichi got ready unusually fast, and walked out into the hall. She had landmarks that she used to get to the kitchen from her bedroom, and made it successfully to the kitchen with only getting lost twice.

Kichi walked into the kitchen and grabbed some snacks for lunch from the cupboard before walking into the kitchen and sitting down. She saw that Yuzaha was talking to the twins, and they both seemed to be sulking.

"Why won't you two answer me?" Yuzaha asked them sounding slightly hurt. They both shot a meaningful glance at Kichi, and she smirked before explaining.

"Mrs. Hitachiin-sama, The twins and I had a bet that I couldn't find the clubroom in under ten minutes yesterday, If they won, then they would get to dress me up is cosplay, but if I won I would get a request. I won the bet, and my request was that they couldn't talk for a whole day, starting today." Kichi explained, watching the twin's strained expressions with amusement. No doubt they would have loved to explain it to Yuzaha themselves yesterday, but Yuzaha woke up and ate breakfast with them in the mornings before going to Fashion shows, returning much later in the night.

At first, it shocked Kichi when they told her that Yuzaha was a fashion designer, but after a moment for it to sink in, Kichi found that it was not that surprising when you thought of it. The twins seemed to take after their mom as well, having a keen eye for fashion, and a keen eye for art. Yuzaha told Kichi the eye for art was from their father. Their father was on a business trip in Italy right now, so Kichi still had not met him, but he was supposed to be back in another month or so, and Kichi would meet him then.

When Yuzaha heard the part about the bet, she snorted in laughter, practically rolling around laughing. This seemed to add to the twin's misery as they poked at their food sulkily. Kichi watched them with amusement before turning to her breakfast.

'This is definitely going to be an interesting day,' Kichi thought, as she took a bite of her peach.

* * *

><p>Kichi walked into her first hour smiling faintly, and walked over to her seat by Takashi and Honey and sat down. Honey looked over at Kichi and grinned. Her good mood seemed to be contagious, even Takashi seemed to be brightening up.<p>

"Are Kao-chan and Hika-chan not talking today?" Honey asked, beaming at Kichi as she grinned back.

"Yeah, they seem to be straining themselves not to talk. Shame I can't see what they do when the teacher calls on them," snickered Kichi as she opened up her notebook. Honey giggled before turning back to the front of the room. The class seemed to pass by quickly, and before Kichi knew it, the lunch bell was ringing and the class was trying to get out the door again. Kichi walked down to lunch room with Takashi and Honey, resisting the urge to skip.

"Chi-chan, your being really happy today," Honey informed Kichi with a grin as he ate another bite of his cake, they had all just sat down at the table. Honey decided he liked it when Kichi was happy; it seemed to even brighten the atmosphere as the sun shined in through the large windows from the other side of the lunch room. Kichi smiled warmly at Honey before replying.

"That's because I am going to go to the Dojo tonight, I haven't been able to get to a Dojo in a while. I have missed Karate, that and the fact that the twins are mute for the rest of the day." Kichi giggled before taking a long drink from her juice box.

"What dojo are you going to, Chi-chan?" Honey asked curiously, most of cake already gone, but it didn't faze Kichi as much as it used to.

"Um, I think I forgot, but I have it written down back at home with my stuff," Kichi said with a shrugged, and turned back to her juice box. Honey chuckled at her as the bell rang, and Kichi stood up.

"See you later," she called cheerfully as she left. Honey giggled as he and Takashi walked to their next class.

"When Chi-chan's happy, it seems to make everything more bright and happy, ne?" Honey said to Takashi as they walked through the halls.

"Ah," replied Takashi, smiling faintly again as he ruffled Honey's hair, and they continued on to their next class.

* * *

><p>Kichi came to club again with Honey and Takashi, but when they opened the door, Kichi had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. The Walls all had paintings in front of them, making it look like you were in the street of some village in the Renaissance. There was a dirt floor, and the tables now resembled little shop tables, the chairs were wooden and looked very old. Kichi looked around at everyone.<p>

Kyoya was dressed as a violinist, holding a violin while writing in his notebook. Tamaki was dressed as a Shepherd with a staff; it took Kichi a second to realize that he was holding an actual baby lamb, petting it softly with a superior expression. The twins had Viking clothing on, and were both sulking at their table. Haruhi had peasant boy clothes on; he was currently tending his table, which had little designs on it that Kichi recognized as Celtic knots.

"Celtic village," Kichi stated, looking around the room, slightly impressed. Then she looked back at Kyoya. "What's going on?" She asked a little uncertainly. Kyoya pushed up his glasses before explaining.

"We often dress up in themes when we entertain our guests; it makes things a little more interesting with the hosting, sometimes we have historic themes for educational purposes, other themes are for the pure entertainment of our guests," Kyoya explained, before picking up his violin and strumming the strings slightly.

"Do you play?" Kichi asked curiously, looking at Kyoya, then to the violin. Kyoya looked up at her before replying.

"Of course I do, ever since I was six." He said, then turned his attention back down at the violin. You had to be really good at reading expressions to see what happened for a fraction of a second, but Kichi caught it. Kyoya had let his mask slip for a second as he looked fondly at his violin, and she didn't have any uncertainty in believing that he was immersed in memories from his childhood. Kichi smiled slightly.

"Can I listen to you, if you play for our guests today?" Kichi asked. She had known Kyoya for only a short while, but until these past minutes she had always thought he was a heartless demon, trained to trick you into giving you his soul.

'Maybe even Spooky has his weakness' she thought as she watched him look at her strangely, before nodding. However, it was that moment when Honey and Takashi emerged from the back room in their attire.

Honey could easily be recognized as one of the village boys, he had some wooden toys in his hand, and had a cape draped over his clothing. Takashi was a blacksmith; He was wearing a leather vest over a light cotton shirt, some tan pant, and was carrying a hammer. Kichi could see that there was an anvil at the table that they were headed to.

Kichi sat quietly as she watched everyone preparing for the day of hosting, the twins would occasional throw her a annoyed look, but the only way it affected her was subduing her into fits of giggles. She knew a lot about the Celtic time period, she had done a huge report on it back in middle school. The project was to research the heritage of you ancestry, and she had some Irish blood in the family.

The twins both broke Kichi from her recollections of the past by patting her shoulder, and motioning to the door. The guests were going to arrive soon. Kichi nodded and stood up, walking over to sit at Kyoya's table while the rest of the club all got in position to greet the guests.

* * *

><p>Kichi was resisting the urge to yawn. She had been sitting with Kyoya and his clients for the last fifteen minutes, only to be hearing about the advertising for the club, and some facts about the Celtic empire that she already knew.<p>

'Maybe he isn't into Hosting as much as the others. Well, as much as the twins and Tamaki. Honey and Takashi just chat while eating cake and I still think that Haruhi is homosexual.' Kichi broke out of her musings when Kyoya picked up the violin, adjusted the chin rest, then picked up the bow and placed it softly on the strings. He took a deep breath before he started to play.

It was a wonderful melody, sounding bitter and sweet at the same time. At first he played a slowly and softly, but quickly sped up, his fingers gliding smoothly over the strings, and his bow moving precisely. Kichi noticed an expression on his face. She recognized it from her when she looked at pictures or videos of her sparring; it was an expression of the utmost passion, his eyes seemed to glow as he continued into the song, the tempo picked up to the music, but it seemed that the faster it went, the easier it was for him. When Kyoya finished the song, he looked up at the people that were in the room, and they all broke into applause.

Kichi smiled warmly at Kyoya. The piece of music had just proved that even Kyoya, no matter how demeaning or business like he seemed, still had a soul. Kyoya smiled slightly back at Kichi before standing up to announce that hosting hours were over.

* * *

><p>It was another quiet limo ride back to the mansion, where Kichi made it back to her room with some help from Kotone, and grabbed her map to the Karate studio, her Gi, then went back out of the house. Kichi walked down the street down to the nearest bus stop and waited for the bus.<p>

When a bus came down the road, Kichi hopped up the steps before questioning the driver on the easiest way to get to the Dojo. The driver just told her when he was at her stop, and the stop was right in front of the Dojo. Thanking him, she went and sat in the back of the bus, excitement growing inside her. She practically started jumping in her seat with her barely contained eagerness.

"This is your stop, miss." The bus driver said tiredly, as he eyed Kichi giddily looking out the window, looking somewhat amused.

"Thanks!" Kichi called out as she jumped off the bus, and then turned to a large building with a large sign on it.

'Lotus Dragon Dojo' was scripted across the sign, and Kichi's excitement increased as she bowed, then entered to Dojo.

'This is very nice,' Kichi thought, looking around the dojo before a man in a Gi walked up to her.

"Hello, what can I do for you, little lady?" He asked Kichi in a deep voice, sounding light hearted.

"Hello, my name is Morita, Kichi. My old sensei told me that he knew the instructor here." Kichi replied, bowing respectfully to the older man. The man smiled down at her, before patting her head.

"So you're my Uncle's student? He was very worried about your transfer to Japan. He will be pleased to hear that you're here in once piece! So, we have an advanced class starting in about ten minutes if you're game for it?" The man said down to Kichi, smiling slightly.

Kichi gawked, now that she thought about it, this man and her old sensei did look rather similar. She was so shocked about this being her sensei's nephew that she didn't register the rest of his sentence, she just stared at him.

"Should I take that as a no," he asked uncertainly, looking at Kichi. Kichi closed her mouth, and looked up at him sheepishly.

"Um, could you repeat that again, sir?" She asked, embarrassedly smiling as he roared with laughter.

"We have a black belt class in ten minutes, if you want to join in," he replied while still chuckling. Kichi looked up at him and grinned.

"Yes sir," Kichi said, considering mock saluting at him. He smiled back at her.

"You don't have to call me 'sir', you know." He said, looking down at Kichi in amusement. Kichi blinked in surprise; usually the instructors wanted them to call them sir, as a sign of respect.

"What should I call you then?" She asked uncertainly, looking a little confused.

"Hmm…" He struck a thinking pose, before turning back to her and grinning. "You can call me Shishou, that's what everyone else calls me." Kichi smiled and nodded. She saw a changing room and went to go change into her Gi.

* * *

><p>Once she was changed into her Gi, she went into the training area, tying her black belt around her waist. After bowing, and sat down to stretch. When she first picked up Karate, she thought it was ridiculous that you had to stretch before class, but soon found that it was more than necessary if you wanted to be able to move your back the next morning. Kichi looked over to the other students in the Dojo. There were five other people, all stretching and chatting. One of the students waved at Kichi, who waved back.<p>

Shishou came into the dojo, and the chatting died out instantly. They all bowed before Shishou told them the drills for the day.

"We are going to start by warming up with some drills, and then we will spar, and maybe work on some forms before we leave." Shishou told them all, smiling before they all lined up for the drills.

Unknown to Kichi, the host club was sitting in the spectator area, watching Kichi as she began to spar with her partner.

"She's really good, Ne Takashi?" Honey asked, watching Kichi as she back fisted her opponent before scissor kicking him and stepping back in a defensive stance.

"Ah," replied Takashi as he watched her as well.

"B-but that's dangerous! My new daughter shouldn't be allowed to be fighting!" Tamaki shrieked, throwing up his arms into the air. The twins smirked at him, still having to be mute.

"Relax senpai. They are all wearing sparring gear, and Kichi-senpai has been fighting a long time. Look at the expression on her face, she is obviously enjoying it. You would only be a nuisance if you tried to take away something she loves." Haruhi said, lecturing Tamaki. Tamaki whimpered, but made no further protests as the group swapped around sparring partners.

Once the sparring was done, Shishou declared that it was time to work on forms. Kichi looked slightly apprehensive at this. She wasn't sure if her dojo back in the U.S. worked on the same forms as the dojo here in Japan.

"Kichi, what's your favorite form?" Shishou asked, looking over to her.

"Zhang du Moon, it was my black belt form," Kichi replied uncertainly. Most of the kids around her looked a little confused, but Shishou nodded, brightly.

"That was my black belt form too, though I haven't seen any schools around that teach it for a while. Do you know So Shi No Kan?" he asked.

"I do, but I left my Bo at home,"

"No problem, we will just let you borrow out of the dojos supply for today." Shishou walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a Bo, handed it to Kichi then returned to the front of the class.

Kichi felt a lot happier then she had in a long time. She was actually quite surprised that she still remembered all of the form; it had been quite a while since she had last practiced it. When everyone finished the form and bowed, the hosts and other people in the spectator's area clapped, and the class was let out.

Kichi followed Shishou into his office where he gave her a schedule of the time practices, then went to get her bag. She was almost to the changing rooms when she noticed the hosts. She froze for a second, and then walked over to them.

"What are you doing here?" Kichi asked curiously, turning her eyes to each of them in turn.

"Hika-chan and Kao-chan suggested that we all come watch you at practice, Chi-chan! You were really good!" Honey said excitedly, giving her his usual flying hug. Kichi turned her eyes to the twins, who were whistling, trying and failing to look innocent. Kichi sighed.

"You do know that just makes you look even guiltier, right?" Kichi asked them exasperatedly, while shifting her weight to support Honey better. Both the twins grinned deviously at her. Tamaki seemed to be trying his hardest to contain his outburst, and was slowly turning red.

"Kichi, what type of scholarship did you get into Ouran with on the exchange program?" Kyoya asked, looking through his black notebook.

"A martial arts scholarship, through the school though, not my dojo," Kichi replied. Kyoya wrote a little more in his black notebook before snapping it shut. Honey jumped down from Kichi's arms.

"See you tomorrow, Chi-chan!" Honey called out as the club all dispersed to their limos. Kichi waved back then turned back to the twins.

"Let's go, I'll change back at home," she said, shouldering her bag as they all walked to the limo.

**So, as of last chapter, I made it to 20,000 words! Woot woot! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it really warms my heart. So, please review! Every review counts! ^-^**

**For whoever is interested, the song Kyoya was playing was 'The butterfly' by Celtic Woman. ^^' No, that was not on purpose...**

**Shishou- Master**

** See you next chapter! ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello one, hello all! Summer is drifting to a close… and it has already closed for some of us. I just hope that all of you are looking forward to school, because I certainly am not. But I need to go to school; I tend to get a lot of inspiration for my next story while I am sitting all alone, bored out of my mind in a corner. XD**

**So, Kichi has warmed up to most of the hosts! Yay! I thought that Kichi warming up to everyone would take a longer to write, but alas, I am wrong.**

**So, I think starting this Chapter, I will be pushing updates back every other day, to every two days. I'm very sorry to those who liked these daily updates, I liked writing them myself, but I can't write a chapter every day in the school year. **

**Also, thank you to my anonymous reviewer, I would send you a message to thank you, but I can't. ^^'**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Ouran High school host club, only my characters and plot. The rest belong to Hatori Bisco-sama!**

* * *

><p>Kichi woke up an hour earlier than usual. She lay in bed for a while, trying her best to get back to sleep, but after a while of fighting, she gave up and sat up. Rubbing her eyes to get rid of the bleariness that had settled on her eyelids, she looked around the room before pushing herself out of bed.<p>

Kichi walked over to her desk and picked up her iPod, listening to music while starting up her dad's laptop. She checked her email. There were no new messages. She looked at her last three emails that she had sent to her parents and frowned. She typed out another quick greeting with a request for a responce, before shutting the laptop and lying down on her bed, humming along to the song now playing.

'Well, what to do with this extra time I have?' Kichi wondered, looking around the room, thinking as hard as someone possibly can in the mornings. 'I got nothing.' She finalized, before sitting up and getting dressed. After she was dressed, she milled around her room a little more, putting her clothes in the hamper and taping the schedule for Karate to her wall.

Kichi finally sat down with a book, and remembered the librarian with a slight pain. Despite all of the excitement of living in Japan, she was starting to miss home. She missed laughing at her mom in the mornings because she got up before her, and she missed going to baseball games with her father, she even missed the Sunday grocery shopping trips. Kichi set her book down and sighed.

'Wait, no. I am not going to get depressed right now. I have school later, and I'm only two years. I will be back before I know it.' Kichi lectured herself, before putting her book down and deciding to go eat breakfast. Kichi walked through the door to come face to face with Kotone.

"Oh, Kichi-chan, I was just coming to wake you up!" Kotone said cheerfully before freezing. "Kichi-chan, are you ok, because your eyes look a little glossy?" Kichi looked disconcerted for a minute, before smiling.

"Of course I am, silly. Do you think you could help me find the kitchen?" Kichi said quickly, changing the subject. It wasn't that she didn't like Kotone; she just didn't feel like explaining her homesickness to her.

'What! No, i'm not homesick!' Kichi snarled at herself mentally. 'I just didn't get enough sleep last night or something.' Kichi thought, trying her best to ignore the stinging feeling in her eyes.

"Here is the kitchen," Kotone said quietly. It took Kichi a moment to realize what Kotone said, but she smiled at her all the same, and walked into the kitchen, and over to the cupboard. She opened it, her eyes scanned the food occupying, but nothing sounded very appetizing. After about a minute of just staring at the food, she picked up some granola bars and a packet of fruit snacks and shoved them into her bag before walking into the dining hall.

Surprisingly, she was the first one to the table. She wondered why everyone was late for a second, before remembering that they weren't late, she was just early. She sat down and looked around at the food prepared, then grabbed a plum, instantly brightening up as she took a bite and the juices overwhelmed her mouth.

* * *

><p>By the time that Yuzaha and the twins had gotten down to the kitchen, Kichi had eaten twelve plums and drank three glasses of grape juice. At first they just stared at her as she reached for another plum, before she saw them staring and smiled as she took a bite of the plum. The twins burst out laughing before they both patted her head.<p>

'Why does everyone like to pat my head?' Kichi thought, resolutely smoothing her hair. The twins both grinned at each other.

"**We can talk now,"** they informed her proudly, before sitting down at the table. Kichi and Yuzaha both burst out laughing.

"So Kichi, why are you up so early? We don't usually see you down here for another fifteen minutes," teased Yuzaha, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Actually, I don't know. I woke up early this morning and couldn't back to sleep." Kichi shrugged, before grabbing yet another plum.

"**How many plums was that?"** asked the twins apprehensively, looking at the ever growing pile of plum pits on her plate.

"I am guessing around fourteen," Kichi said brightly as she took another bite.

"You're confusing. First you hardly eat any breakfast," Hikaru started

"Then you eat all the plums we have" Kaoru finished, both watching her in confusion as she giggled.

"If you two don't hurry up, we are going to be late for school, and I am going to sit here and eat plums all day," Kichi advised wisely. They both stared at her, before eating their breakfast. Yuzaha seemed to be over taken by giggles that she muffled in her sleeve.

When the twins were finished with their breakfast, they dragged Kichi away from her plums and all went out to the limo to go to school.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Kichi was sitting in her Chemistry class, waiting for the bell to ring. Being as completely bored as she was, she pulled out her notebook and started doodle. At first she drew music notes, then her iPod. She drew a couple plums, and cake, then Ongiri. She was so immersed in her drawing that she didn't see Honey and Takashi enter the class. At least not until she was giving a flying hug from Honey, which sent them both toppling over and falling backwards to the ground.<p>

Kichi closed her eyes, waiting for the impact of the floor to hit her, but it didn't come. She opened her green eyes curiously to find herself staring into the eyes of Takashi Morinozuka. They were a smooth chocolate brown, and had a gleam to them that she had never noticed before now. She shook her head mentally and gave him a thankful expression, which he replied to with a slight smile.

'I don't understand why people call him expressionless or stoic. He just shows his emotions through his eyes. It's not that hard to see.' But Kichi was interrupted from her thoughts by Honey.

"I'm sorry Chi-chan; I thought that you saw me coming!" Honey cried, as Kichi shook her head.

"No, Honey, I should have seen you coming and caught you, it's my fault!" Kichi insisted waving her hands to stop Honey from replying.

"So, how was your breakfast?" Kichi asked, tactfully changing the subject. Honey brightened up and beamed.

"I had two cakes," Honey announced proudly. "What about you Chi-chan?"

"I am guessing I ate somewhere around fifteen plums, and they were all excellent." Said Kichi, smiling sheepishly at Honey's astonished expression and Takashi's raised eyebrows. "Well what would you do, if there was an unlimited pile of plums in front of you?" Kichi asked, half-joking. Of course that also meant she was half-serious. Takashi shrugged, and Honey looked confused.

"What do you mean by that? Do you usually have a limited supply, Chi-chan?" Kichi thought he was joking for a minute, but sweat dropped when she realized he was dead serious. Takashi seemed to be working really hard not to laugh, but his eyes were shining from amusement from the scene he was watching. There was a slightly awkward pause.

"What about you, Takashi?" Kichi asked. If there is one thing that is painful to sit through, it's awkward pauses. Takashi looked like he was still getting used to being called his real name by anyone but Honey, because he slightly froze before replying as Honey giggled. Kichi however, was blissfully unaware of this exchange.

"Ah, Hirayachi." Takashi replied before the bell rang and the teacher announced the lecture was about to start.

* * *

><p>Kichi sat down for lunch, and pulled out two granola bars and a package of fruit snacks and opened them up, and eating them slowly. Honey watched her as he ate his cake.<p>

"You didn't pack a very big lunch, Chi-chan," He informed her. Kichi shrugged.

"I wasn't that hungry this morning," she said, finishing off the fruit snacks. Honey and Takashi both raised their eyebrows at this.

"Well, I wasn't hungry until I saw the plums!" Kichi said, slightly defensively, taking another bite of her granola bar. Honey and Takashi sweat dropped, causing Kichi's cheeks to tint pink, embarrassed before she crumpled up the wrappers.

Honey started talking about his next class very animatedly. Kichi smiled as he started hopping up and down in his seat, telling them about his math project he was working on with almost ridiculous amounts of enthusiasm.

* * *

><p>Kichi walked into her next class after lunch. She always tried to come in as close to the bell as possible to most of her classes. She would sometimes go to her other classes with Takashi and Honey to talk with them before the bell, she was beginning to grow quite fond of the pair, but she wouldn't be in any of her other classes anymore then the necessary time. It wasn't that she hated the classes, she really didn't have an opinion. There was no reason to hate it, and no reason to love it.<p>

She walked in and sat down at her usual seat at the back of the class just as the bell rang. The teacher stood up and was about to begin the lecture, when she noticed some girls talking among themselves, most likely gossiping from the expressions on their faces. The teacher looked at them crossly for a minute, but when they continued to ignore her, she cleared her throat.

"Excuse me ladies, no talking. I am going to have to split you up. Souh, Oortori, move to the back of the room please so I can move some girls to the front."

Kichi wasn't paying much attention, but when the teacher mentioned Tamaki and Kyoya, she was brought back to reality with an unpleasant lurch.

'Since when have they been in this class? Or were they there all along? I'm confused…' Kichi thought as she watched Tamaki and Kyoya move back at the desks on either side of her. At first Tamaki looked confused when he saw Kichi, but then he beamed as he sat down. Kyoya gave a nod of acknowledgement, then a small smirk at her expression of shock. Kichi pulled herself together enough to smile slightly at both of them before hiding behind a book.

The teachers lecture went surprisingly quick, and then she assigned the homework essay and gave them the last couple minutes of class to work on it. Of course, no one really did work on homework during this time, most of them were socializing. Kichi, however, was flipping through her notes, trying to find her pages that she was doodling on this morning.

"Hello, my second daughter, what are you doing?" said Tamaki excitedly. Kichi froze and looked over at him.

"Second… Daughter?" Kichi asked slowly, giving Tamaki a very alarmed look. Tamaki grinned before explaining.

"I am Daddy, Kyoya is mommy, the devil twins are your brothers, and Haruhi is your sister, and Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai are the neighbores." He announced while Kyoya quietly sighed. Kichi grinned; apparently he wasn't too fond of being called mommy.

"Why is Spooky mommy?" Kichi asked, not realizing until after she had said it, that she called Kyoya his nickname she made up. She clapped her hand to her mouth, and looked over at Kyoya to see what horrors he was planning for her. Kyoya was smirking at her, apparently pleased with his nickname, and then wrote something quickly in his notebook that Kichi didn't see. Tamaki seemed not to have noticed Kyoya's nickname.

"Because Mommy helped Daddy build the club," he replied, with a very serious expression. Kichi stared at him for a second then snorted into fits of laughter.

"I don't have any idea how you can say that so seriously," She panted, trying to regain control of her breathing. Tamaki looked a little confused before the teacher called him up to the front of the room.

"You should thank him, you know," Kyoya said unexpectedly. Kichi looked over at him in confusion, so Kyoya elaborated.

"Tamaki had a rough childhood, never getting to see his father, his grandmother hatred toward him and his mother, and his mother's illness. He clings to his idea of a family, all happily sitting together. That's where the family titles come in. He seems to think you're going to be around for a while and has accepted you into the family." Kichi was quiet for a minute.

"I think that is one of the kindest things someone has ever done for me." Kichi said quietly. Kyoya looked a little surprised for a second, until she spoke again.

"No one seems to want to accept the quiet girl into their group of friends. Most find the silence irrational, or irritating. And others don't want to put forth the effort into learning to read expressions. But your club is different. They are patient." Kichi said she was now smiling gently.

Kyoya raised his eyebrows. He hadn't expected that response. He knew from his research, and from just watching her that she was largely independent, but most people that way didn't notice how people reacted to them socially, but she did.

"You seem to be branching out, all the same." Kichi jumped, she hadn't even noticed Tamaki come back, but he was standing behind her, and had undoubtedly heard what she had said. He smiled slightly before continuing.

"You're talking a bit more every day. It's encouraging to see that you're coming out of your shell a bit." Kichi blushed slightly.

"Did you really just compare me to a turtle?" Kichi asked skeptically, but touched all the same. She enjoyed having people other than her parents to talk too. Tamaki smiled goofily.

"I have a surprise for you!" He announced dramatically. Kyoya obviously knew what it was already, because he just leaned back in his seat, writing in his notebook again. Kichi looked up at him, her curiosity peaked.

"What is it?" She asked with interest. He smiled as he patted her head again.

"That was such a cute expression, Kichi!" he squealed as Kichi deadpanned.

'Again with the patting my head? What's with that?' Kichi thought, putting her hand on her head with a slight sulk. Tamaki hugged her, nearly toppling her off her chair.

"You'll find out my surprise soon!" Tamaki exclaimed dramatically as the bell rang.

**Hmm? I wonder what 'surprise' Tamaki has in store for the hosts! **

**Sorry if this seems like a meek chapter, I really had no idea what to do for Tamaki, it was quite horrible. But, we only have Haruhi's chapter left! Don't fret! ;D**

**Review Please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello Readers~ Holly Crap! We have made it to a mile stone! Chapter ten! Can you believe this, because I certainly can't! ^^ I have been toying around with writing some points of view. I am not sure if I can write that as well as narration, but it's worth a shot. XD Also, I am not sure if you guys want me to be naming songs that Kichi is listening too, or not… So if you want to review, tell me, that'd be good! **

**Also, Shishou is also a name of a Karate master in Fruits Basket, but he's not the same guy… I was wondering what to call him, and he seemed like the guy who would ask to be called Master. I actually forgot all about Shishou until people started reminding me. XD**

**We have gotten past 40 reviews! Thank you all so much, you all are amazing! I love getting reviews just as much as I love writing this story, (which is an awful lot,) So, please, Review and tell me what you think **

**Now, without further ado, Chapter 10!**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Ouran High school host club, only my characters and plot. The rest belong to Hatori Bisco-sama!**

Kichi walked into the host club, to the usual ridiculous antics of the day, but at this point, she had learned to expect the preposterous habits from the club daily. Today was no exception, the twins bothering Haruhi, who was trying to work on his homework, Kyoya typing on his laptop, and was Tamaki sitting in a corner.

Kichi was about to ask what was wrong, but then she realized that she didn't want to listen to another sob story from him. So, she walked over to her usual seat and sat down, pulling out her book. She was about to disappear into the book when Tamaki came out of the corner, but not the despair.

"Haruhi, why won't you sit with Daddy during hosting hours today?" He sobbed as he fell to his knees theatrically. Haruhi glared over at him from her homework. Kichi looked over to Haruhi, observing her reaction and saw that there was a faint blush dusting his cheeks.

"Um, Haruhi, I hope you won't take any offence when I ask this, but are you homosexual?" Kichi asked quietly, with an expression of great curiosity on her face. Haruhi looked stunned for a second, before he burst out laughing. Everyone else joining in soon after, leaving Kichi feeling slightly stupid and left out.

"No," Haruhi panted out, trying to catch her breath. "No, I'm a girl." Kichi starred for a second, before bursting into a fit of apologies.

"I am so sorry! That was completely rude of me! I didn't have any idea, well, no, you look like a girl, I just-" Kichi was cut off by Haruhi laughing again, while waving her hand to indicate that it was fine, and she should stop apologizing. Kichi then looked confused.

"Then, why are you a host?"

"I broke a vase, and got a debt of eight million yen. Tamaki-senpai didn't realize I was a girl until it was too late, and I was already a host." Haruhi explained in an off-hand manor, pointing at Tamaki, which sent him into the corner again. Kichi sent Haruhi a sly look at this, making Haruhi pale.

"I see," Kichi said, as a statement to Haruhi's explanation and letting Haruhi know that she had observed her obvious affection for her Senpai. Haruhi flashed a apprising look at Kichi before speaking.

"Kichi-senpai, could you come over to my house today? My dad wants to meet you, and we can cook dinner." Kichi gave a slightly apprehensive glance at her, before nodding, and holding up her book to cover her face. She was pretty sure she knew why she was invited to Haruhi's house, and didn't think that it had to do with meeting her father.

"**What?"** Tamaki and the twins exclaimed, all looking at Haruhi slightly indignantly.

"**Why not us?"** the twins yelled while Tamaki went into his blunderings of how daddy should be with his two daughters. Haruhi slowly turned over to look at them, looking exasperated.

"My dad wants to meet Kichi-senpai," she repeated.

"**Well,"** said the twins, looking manipulative. **"Then why don't you invite us over this weekend? Kichi can come then too."** Haruhi looked at them for a minute.

"There is no answer to that question that will make it so you guys don't come over, is there." Haruhi said, looking irritated. "And Kichi-senpai is our senpai." She added as an afterthought. The twins both smirked and Tamaki started rambling on about how much fun they all were going to have. Kichi looked up from her book she was hiding behind.

"Tamaki, didn't you have a surprise for us?" she asked, unable to contain the question anymore. Hey, what could she say? It was intriguing. Tamaki stopped his rant before jumping up dramatically.

"Ah, yes. Tomorrow we are all going to go to the commoners Aquarium, as a present to Kichi for becoming a newest addition to the club." He announced proudly to the room. The room all stared at him for a second before they all (minus Kyoya) looked over at Kichi who looked flabbergasted.

"N-newest addition to club?" she stuttered, waiting for the twins to jump and scream 'April Fools!' But when they didn't she tried recovering herself. "But, I don't do anything at the club," she reasoned, but Tamaki shook his head as Kyoya decided it was time to jump into the situation.

"Well, that is going to change. Since you're going to be here for club every day with the twins, I agreed that we could include you into the club. Your part won't be huge, you will just be involved in the cosplay that we do, and sit with your choice of a host to sit with." Kyoya explained as Kichi paled.

"So, I am dressing up and sitting with hosts?" she repeated, recovered from the shock and looking slightly weary. Honey tugged on her arm.

"Do you not want to be part of the club, Chi-chan?" he asked, turning his big brown eyes back on her. Kichi sighed before looking back over at Kyoya.

"I don't have to host myself, do I?" She asked, not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"Not if you choose not to." He replied, writing in his notebook. Kichi sighed again before nodding.

"I'll join. But don't we have school tomorrow, Tamaki? And it closes at the exact time when school gets out." Tamaki grinned before replying.

"I asked the teacher if we could go there, as a field trip for the hosts." He declared importantly. "So, we all need to meet at school a half an hour early tomorrow to go to the aquarium." Haruhi started muttering under her breathe, as the rest of the hosts nodded.

Kichi sat with Haruhi during hosting hours, observing Haruhi as she would talk with her classmates, who all swooned, all sighing about how 'dreamy' she was. Haruhi just smiled politely as her clients, who all blushed.

When hosting hours were over, the club all gathered up and left, Kichi and Haruhi walking together as they left the school and headed to her house.

"Sorry if you're not used to walking," Haruhi said, shifting her bag to her other shoulder. Kichi just shook her head.

"Of course I am used to walking. I used to walk to my other school every day." Kichi informed Haruhi, who smiled.

"Finally, some sense in the club!" she cried dramatically as Kichi smiled. Haruhi just reminded her very forcefully of a certain blonde haired, violet eyed, son of the chairman.

They walked the rest of the way to Haruhi's house with Haruhi's ranting about what to cook for dinner, and Kichi's occasional nodes.

Once they were safely inside her apartment, Haruhi checked all the rooms, before looking out the windows suspiciously before closing the blinds. Kichi watched all of this with an amused expression. She knew that Haruhi was checking for the hosts, and didn't put it past them to turn up uninvited. Haruhi then turned back to Kichi and stared at her for a second before speaking.

"How long have you known?" She asked accusatorily as Kichi smirked.

"You mean your not-so-little crush on Tamaki? For a while," she said, in mock offhandedness. She couldn't help it that Haruhi was so fun to tease. Haruhi blushed before questioning her again.

"How did you even find out?" she squeaked, looking slightly disturbed as Kichi smiled sweetly.

"It wasn't hard. It was written all over your face." She said innocently as Haruhi paled.

"Is it really that obvious?" she moaned, face palming. Kichi chuckled before shaking her head.

"No, I'm just teasing you. It's not _that_ obvious." Haruhi gave her a slight glare.

"This isn't funny," she retorted to Kichi's giggles. Kichi tried to gain composure of herself, but the look on Haruhi's face was priceless.

"I only know because you blush whenever you lecture him," giggled Kichi, covering her mouth. Haruhi groaned as she plopped down on the couch.

"Don't take it too hard Haruhi; I think he might have a thing for you too." Kichi said cheerfully, sitting down by Haruhi. Haruhi just looked up at her and snorted.

"Yeah right, to him I'm just a daughter figure," she muttered as Kichi rolled he eyes.

"Whatever you say, I'm still going to say I told you so when I'm right." She informed Haruhi before standing up. "So, am I really supposed to be staying over to meet your dad, or was that just to get rid of the hosts?" Haruhi stood up as well, walking over and opening the blinds.

"I don't think you have a choice in the matter, he is coming down the block now," she informed Kichi, pointing at a figure walking down the street. Kichi walked over and saw a long haired, red headed figure approaching.

"Do you want to get dinner started then?" Haruhi turned away from the window.

"Sure, we agreed on curry, right?" Haruhi asked, walking over to the kitchen. Kichi nodded before following her into the kitchen. A moment later the door opened and a surprisingly high-pitched voice rang through the house.

"Oh Haruhi~, I'm home!" Haruhi's father called through the house, peeking into the kitchen. He was a quite tall and rather feminine man, with long wavy red hair going down to his lower back. He also was cross dressing, with heavy makeup applied. Not that Kichi minded that. There were people who cross dressed back in the U.S. too, so it wasn't anything new.

"Oh, who would this be," He asked, when he spotted Kichi. Haruhi saved Kichi the trouble of answering.

"This is Morita, Kichi; she goes to my school and is in the club. I invited her over for dinner." Haruhi said, as her father sauntered over to Kichi.

"Why hello! Please call me Ranka, Kichi-chan." He called jovially, shaking her hand. She suddenly recalled the Chairman with unnerving ease. She smiled politely anyway, and bowed.

"Hello, Ranka. It's a pleasure to meet you," Kichi said, then turned back to Haruhi.

"Haruhi, here is the apple cider vinegar, do you have any Cinnamon," she asked as she poured the vinegar into the sauce pan on the stove.

"Check the pantry," Haruhi said, chopping up cashews and adding them to the mixture. Ranka watched the two girls cooking for a while, before announcing that he was going to go remove his makeup.

"Haruhi, where is your mother?" Kichi asked, now measuring out rice, and adding it to the rice cooker.

"She died when I was five," Haruhi responded, before looking over at Kichi's expression. "You don't need to go making that face! It's fine, I am over it," said Haruhi, her voice and expression softening. "But I do miss her a lot. That's why I am attending Ouran. I want to be a lawyer like her." Kichi smiled back at Haruhi before returning her gaze to the rice.

"It's nice to have a dream," Kichi said, as she punched the time into the rice cooker.

"What's your dream?" Haruhi asked interestedly. Kichi froze, absorbed in her thoughts.

"I'm not quite sure. I don't have that many ambitions when it comes to careers."

"Dreams don't have to be about your job." Kichi looked over at Haruhi, thinking.

"But what _would_ I dream for? I am here in Japan, which has fascinated me since I can remember. I am living in a mansion, am going to the top high school in all of Japan, and am part of a club of people who don't hate me."

"Of course I don't hate you, I am your friend!" Haruhi said exasperatedly. Kichi gave Haruhi an odd look.

"Friends," she said, looking hopefully at Haruhi. "You mean your my friend?" Haruhi smiled at her while nodding and Kichi beamed at her. "That's magnificent! I haven't ever had people tell me they were my friend before!" Kichi said excitedly while Haruhi chuckled.

"_Magnificent_, now can you help me with setting the table?" she said, as Kichi smiled sheepishly, then went to set the table.

* * *

><p>When Kichi got home, that night, she was a good spirits. She skipped through the halls, not even minding that she was lost, until she ran into Kotone.<p>

"I always seem to be running into you," Kichi giggled, and Kotone smiled.

"Need help finding your room again? We should just put up signs." She mock lectured Kichi, as they were both walking down the hall and turning left. Kichi laughed again. Once she got to her room, she bid Kotone good night, and changed into her pajamas. As she crawled into bed and fell asleep, she thought long and hard, and couldn't remember being in better spirits for a long time.

**That's the end of that Chapter! Kichi has finally warmed up to all the hosts! (And learned Haruhi's secret.) I think that this went over pretty well; I didn't have that many ideas though… Haruhi might be getting teased about Tamaki longer then she thinks. XD**

**So, next chapter is the aquarium, and if I can say this myself, I think that it is going to be one heck of a chapter. :3 Also, I wonder why Kichi keeps running Into Kotone in the halls? ;D **

**Review Please! You have no idea how happy I get when I see another review! ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello there! You will never guess what I have for you~ it… is… A NEW CHAPTER! GASP! **

**Oh. My. Cheese! I have fifty reviews! Thank you so much too all my wonderful reviewers, new as well as returning, it really warms my heart to see you guys giving me your feedback! ^-^**

**Do you guys know what? School Stinks! I hate getting up early! So, normally I would rant to you all about how much I hate school, but I think I will let you just read the chapter. ;D**

**I had lots of fun writing this chapter, I hope your all going to have just as much fun reading it! ^-^**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Ouran High school host club, only my characters and plot. The rest belong to Hatori Bisco-sama!**

Kichi was just getting used to the lifestyle of living at the Hitachiin Manor. From waking up by Kotone, to the exuberant and overly done meals, it was all starting to feel like a routine. This was a faster adjustment then she thought it would be, after all it had only been about two weeks, but she was happy it was starting to feel normal. However, her morning routine now included her checking her email for responses from her parents, and sending them another email.

Today was no exception either. Kichi woke up with Kotone jumping on the bed, making the sheets and pillows fly everywhere.

"Do you have fun thinking of the most ludicrous ideas of how to wake me up?" Kichi asked as Kotone laughed and hopped down from the bed. Kotone grinned.

"Oh, but I do! I spend all day thinking of how I'm going to wake you up next!" Kotone said in a British accent, curtseying as Kichi burst into laughter and threw a pillow at her. Kotone caught it and tossed back at Kichi, who threw it back again.

A minute later, all the pillows were on the floor as they collapsed onto the floor, trying to catch their breath. Kichi sat up and sweat dropped as she saw the mess that they had made. Kotone seemed to be thinking the same thing as she rubbed her neck sheepishly.

"Well… This will be cleaned up later, now come on! You're going to the aquarium today aren't you Kichi-chan?" Kotone asked as she helped Kichi up from the floor.

"Err, yeah. Thank you, Kotone-chan!" Kichi called as she walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later Kichi walked down into the dining room, she didn't pack a lunch today because it would be troublesome to lug around all day. Since it was sunny, she had also left her hoodie behind. She sat down, looking for plums, but there weren't any on the table. She grabbed some pancakes instead, pilling syrup on them.<p>

"**Where's the signature hoodie?"** both of the twins asked, glancing over at her. Kichi shrugged.

"It's going to be sunny today, isn't it? It would get really hot if I wore it out in the sun," Kichi reasoned, taking a huge bite of her pancakes. She didn't even bother trying to deny it was signature, because she did wear it almost every day.

"Speaking of which, you should get going soon if you want to make it to school on time," Yuzaha said glancing up from her oatmeal. "But before you go, I have something I need to discuss with you," Kichi and the twins both looked curiously over to her, Yuzaha usually didn't ever sound so serious.

"Your father's trip got pushed back a bit further, and he is not sure when he will be back. We thought he was going to be next week, so I agreed to a fashion runway project that I will have to be leaving for in two weeks." She then looked at Kichi.

"I'm sorry Kichi, we were trying to make sure a parent would be home, but it looks like we are going to both be gone a while. So, I asked Kotone to keep an eye on you during the time that we are gone. Is that ok with you?" Kichi nodded, finishing the last bite of her pancakes and Yuzaha beamed.

"Excellent! Now boys, no picking on Kichi-chan while I am gone, got that?" She asked sternly as the twins both shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

"**Sure,"** they both muttered, as Kichi sighed in relief and Yuzaha smiled.

"Good boys, but we have two weeks until then. I shall get everything sorted out for you then. You should get going, boys!" She added, as the twins shoveled the last of their food in the mouths then stood up, Kichi following suit and walked to the door, waving at Yuzaha as they left.

* * *

><p>"Chi-chan~," Kichi spun around quickly to catch Honey as he gave her another one of his famous flying hugs. It had become a habit of his to see if he could ever catch her off her guard with his hugs, but so far she had caught him every time. Honey looked up at Kichi with a slight pout that he had failed yet again, but she just smiled guiltily as she put him down.<p>

"We are going in my limo," announced Tamaki, suddenly appearing at her side. Kichi looked up at his pompous expression and rolled her eyes. Kyoya got out of a different limo, wearing an expression of great irritation.

"Why did we have to get here early?" he growled as Tamaki pranced into his vision.

"Because we are going to the Aquarium with our new daughter," Tamaki replied gleefully, pulling Kichi into a hug that she thought was going to bend her spine.

"T-Tamaki, l-let go!" she gasped, as he dropped her, looking into her face with large tears forming in his eyes. Kichi fell down on her knees, and breathed a sigh of relief as she massaged her ribs.

"Don't ever try to hug me," she muttered pleadingly when she got her air supply back. When she looked up she saw him sitting in his corner. She sweat dropped as Haruhi walked up to them, looking slightly wary. Kyoya cleared his throat.

"Well, now the entire club is present, I think that we should go. To cut costs we will all be riding in the same limo." He informed them, looking down at his clipboard.

"We can take my limo!" Honey offered quickly, "That way I can have cake on the way there!" The rest of the hosts sweat dropped at this, but no one seemed to want to come in between Honey and his cake, so they all stayed silent.

"Very well," said Kyoya after a slightly awkward pause. "Let's go."

Kichi was sitting in the limo in between Takashi and Honey, watching the twins and Tamaki fight over what Haruhi was going to wear in the next cosplay with great amusement. She glanced over at Haruhi, sending her a I-told-you-so glance, before yawning.

"Guys, how long until we get there, b- because car rides always make me sleepy," Kichi said, faltering over another yawn as she spoke. Kyoya checked his notebook.

"We decided to go to the National Tokyo Aquarium on the other side of town, it's quite a commute. I don't know if it's going to be any use to even try to stay awake, in your case," he added doubtfully as he watched Kichi try to shake out of a daze that kept slipping into her mind and clouding her vision.

"**Why do you get sleepy in cars?"** The twins asked curiously, everyone was now watching Kichi's vain attempts to stay awake with expressions of varying amusement.

"When I was little, I didn't like to go to sleep, so whenever my parents wanted me to take a nap, they would put me in the car, and drive around the block. By the time they got home, I was always fast asleep. S-so ever since, I always get really tired in cars." Kichi explained determined to keep herself awake during the car ride. She didn't think waking up and finding herself victim to one of the twins pranks sounded too fun, an wasn't in a hurry to experience it.

"Are you sure you don't want to take a nap, Chi-chan?" Honey asked, giggling a little as he watched her eyes droop.

"No, I can handle it," Kichi said firmly. But sure enough, in a matter of three minutes, Kichi was out like a light, with her head lolling onto her shoulder. Honey was watching this in amusement, no one but himself and Kyoya had noticed that she was asleep. Takashi was reading one of his books, the twins and Tamaki were playing some sort of card game, and Haruhi was writing an essay, occasionally stopping when the car turned so her handwriting wouldn't sway.

Honey thought of an idea, and smiling evilly, slightly pushed Kichi as the car turned, making her head lean onto Takashi's shoulder. Takashi peered down from his book, and raised her eyebrows slightly when he saw Kichi asleep against him.

Honey mentally burst out laughing as he looked around the limo quickly to see if anyone saw him, and sure enough, Kyoya had his eyebrows raised at Honey. He smiled and pressed a finger to his lips. Kyoya nodded and went back to typing on his laptop. Honey looked back to Takashi and fought really hard to keep his laughter in.

Takashi was trying to turn the page to his book while not disturbing Kichi, and was failing quite spectacularly. Honey giggled.

"Need help turning the page Takashi," Honey asked quietly, so that the others wouldn't hear him. Takashi looked down at him and solemnly nodded as Honey turned the page.

* * *

><p>After a while Tamaki and the twins quit arguing after Kyoya sent them his signature Demon Glare, and resolved to quietly steam, occasionally sending each other filthy looks. Haruhi was finished with her homework and was content to be looking out the window, and Honey was playing with Usa-chan. Takashi had finally given up on reading and set his book down, now watching the scene around him with his normal stoic expression. After a while, Kyoya looked up from where he was typing from his laptop.<p>

"Mori-senpai, I think you should wake up Kichi now, we are going to be there in a couple minutes."

Everyone looked over to Takashi, who nodded, then noticing Kichi who fast asleep, curled up in-between him and Honey. Takashi set his hand on her head and patted it gently. Still asleep, Kichi made a face as she sunk a little lower in the seat, trying to get away from the hand that was disturbing her sleep. Takashi watched her shift positions with amusement, then patted her shoulder.

"Meh," Kichi whined as she shifted again. Slowly waking up, the first thing she noticed was a smell. It was an earthy smell, like Rosemary and Tarragon mixed together. She decided she liked it, as she burrowed into the soft fabric on her face.

'These pillows are softer than usual…' Kichi thought, enjoying the bliss vacancy in her mind until she connected she wasn't in bed. She bolted upright, to find that she was in a limo with all of the hosts staring at her.

She slowly turned to her left, to see her former 'pillow' and find herself looking at Takashi. Flushing scarlet, she tried to stammer out an apology, but she couldn't even hear herself over the hysterical laughter that now filled the car. Takashi's mouth was curled upward, as he held up a hand, gesturing that it was fine. Kichi opened her mouth to apologize again anyway when Honey interrupted her.

"Did you sleep well, Chi-chan?" Honey asked innocently, as he tugged on her arm. Kichi blushed again as she nodded then stared down at her feet.

'That was so _embarrassing_, I can't believe I thought he was a _pillow,_' Kichi ranted mentally as she appeared to be examining her shoes. The hosts laughter was somewhat dying down, to Kichi's relief. However, when they pulled up to the aquarium, Haruhi looked back over a Kichi and burst into laughter, earning her glowering look from Kichi as the hosts excluding Kyoya and Takashi joined her.

Kichi slumped back against her seat in a slight pout, which only increased the laughter. When the driver opened the door, the hosts all filed out, some still chuckling. When they got to the gate, Kichi's embarrassment vanished.

"You call this the _Public Aquarium_?" She asked incredulously as she looked around. The place must have been the size of Ouran, which was huge. The hosts seemed to look indifferent to the aquarium, apart from Haruhi, who looked like she wanted to go back to the limo.

"Don't tell me," she started, peering around the gate entrance. "You blocked off the whole thing for us today." Tamaki beamed at her as Kyoya sighed.

"Yes, indeed, very good Haruhi!" cooed Tamaki, looking proud. "My daughter is a genius!"

"I guessed right because your predictable, how is that genius?" Haruhi retaliated, her cheeks slightly pink as Tamaki tried to find a corner. Kyoya came up and caught Tamaki by the collar of his shirt as he pranced past him and dragged him up to the entrance.

"Come on," he called to them as he waved to the lady at the desk and they entered. Kichi gawked as she looked around the building, and then pointed to a map.

"Should we just walk around, or see what they have here?" She asked uncertainly as the twins shrugged.

"Let's just walk around," Haruhi said after a silence. They all nodded and proceeded to the first tank.

"Oh!" Tamaki cried as he watched a whale leap out of the water, then dive back in, sending water cascading everywhere. They were all suddenly glad that the glass was there, otherwise they would be soaked. After watching the whale a bit more, they all continued to the next tank.

Tamaki screamed when he saw the sharks, making the twins chuckle, and push him towards the tank, making him trip. Kichi chuckled as she stood up to the glass, observing the sharks.

"Did you guys know that Tiger Sharks have been found with traffic signs, tires and a whole lot of other weird things in their stomach?" she asked as she watched the tiger shark circle the tank quickly.

"Really?" Honey gasped, hurrying to look at the shark. "It doesn't look like it ate a whole tire," He stated, now watching the shark too.

"These probably didn't, they have just found some sharks in the wild, and x-rays show the funny stuff that they ate."

"Oh," Honey said as they all moved onto the next tank.

* * *

><p>After a while of looking at the fish, Honey spotted an ice cream store, and begged them all to go, not that it took that much persuasion from them. They walked up, all debating flavors, then ordered and waited for the cones.<p>

"What's your favorite fish you have seen, Honey?" Kichi asked, as she accepted her ice cream from the kiosk manager.

"Definitely the Dolphins, they are so friendly!" Honey giggled, taking a large bite out of his cone. Kichi nodded then turned her head to Takashi.

"What about you, Takashi?" she asked. Honey secretly grinned as he noticed that Takashi had finally gotten used to being called by his real name by her.

'Ah well, it was entertaining while it lasted...' He thought as he watched Kichi and Takashi. Takashi looked thoughtful, before answering her.

"So far, the sea turtles," Kichi laughed as she remembered the turtles. At the time that they had seen them, they were being fed, and were quite eager and insistent for the food.

"What about you, Chi-chan?" Honey asked, finishing off his cone.

"Um, I haven't seen my favorite yet, I don't know if they have them or not," Kichi replied uncertainly. "I will check the map later for them."

"I liked the Whale, because it's the king of the sea!" Tamaki announced as Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"I think that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard you say," Haruhi replied. The twins laughed as Tamaki let out a sob, prancing over to his corner.

* * *

><p>After that, they went and looked at the Salt water fish. The twins took a great liking to the clown fish, watching them all swimming through the anemone in amusement until Kyoya made it quite clear it was time to move on.<p>

Then it came to the sea horses, then the sting rays. Haruhi seemed to like the sea stars; she watched them for a while before an employee told her she could pick them up. Kyoya watched the sting rays the longest, which was about thirty seconds, but still the longest.

Kichi was enjoying herself very much, as was everyone else, even Haruhi was smiling. Kyoya wasn't complaining anymore, so she counted that as happy for him. They watched a couple of performances put on by the animals, which were by far some of the most impressive that she thought she had ever seen.

'I am starting to think that I underestimated the size of this place…' Kichi thought as she watched the sea otters play around in their tank. 'We must have been to over fifty exhibits, and if there is still more…'

They were all quite entertained when it came to the piranhas. Well, most of them. Tamaki refused to step anywhere within a ten foot radius of the tank.

They were walking down that path when Kichi saw a map. "Wait, I need to see something on the map," she announced as she ran over to the map. She scanned the directory before finding the room she was looking for.

"They have them!" Kichi shrieked as she grabbed onto Honey's and Takashi's hand. "Let's go!" she screeched again as she tore off, not waiting to see if the others were following them.

* * *

><p>Takashi ran as he tried to keep up with Kichi, who had a firm grip on his and Honey's hand. He looked over to Honey who was practically being dragged along and sweat dropping. He didn't even have a chance of keeping up them, because of his short legs.<p>

Kichi burst through the doors before squealing, dropping their hands and running to press her nose up to the glass of the tank. Takashi and a slightly dizzy Honey watched with amusement as she giggled as a manatee swam past her gracefully through the water, her eyes following its progress around the tank.

Honey slowly walked up to Kichi and tugged on her arm, as though expecting her to grow two heads.

"Yes?" Kichi asked happily, not looking away from the Manatee.

"Do you like manatees?" Honey asked as she giggled again.

"Look at them! They are so adorable!" She cooed as it floated past again. Takashi had walked up to join them, looking at the manatee's goofy expression as his eyes shone.

"Ah," he agreed, also now tracking the manatee's progress through the tank.

Honey looked confusedly at the pair of them, then back to the manatee. He didn't see what was remotely cute or adorable about it, but just left his opinion unvoiced.

"Look! It's eating cabbage! It's eating the whole head of cabbage!" Kichi called out excitedly as Takashi grinned. Honey was considering backing away slowly, until he saw Takashi's grin and froze. Honey knew that grin. He had only seen him smile like that once before.

**Oh. My. Gosh! I am terrible, look at what I am leaving you all hanging on! **

**So, Sorry if this chapter seems a little too undetailed, I didn't know what I should write for an aquarium, but if i ever do get an idea, i will rewrite this chapter for you peoples...**

**But I can tell you this, the wait for the next chapter is going to be worth it! I started bawling while writing it, I don't know the affect that it's going to have on all of you, but they might be similar… ^^'**

**So, Review, I shall post the next chapter soon, and we all will be happy. XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, my ducks! ^_^ I am Back~ with another chapter, as usual. I might have to be slowing down updates a bit more. You can thank my wonderful English teacher for that. But enough of this gibberish, and on with the chapter! ^^**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Ouran High school host club, only my characters and plot. The rest belong to Hatori Bisco-sama!**

_*~*Flashback*~*_

_When Takashi and Mitsukuni were five, they would always go up to their grandparents house for two weeks. Honey wasn't too fond of these trips, it usually meant that he would have to spend two weeks listening to the two elderly conversations, but he could tell that Takashi loved them. He was especially close to their grandfather, and he knew their grandfather was very fond of them too. Their grandfather had developed a habit of taking Takashi and him fishing, then they would all go hike up into the mountains. _

_Even at that age, Takashi loved nature. He would always get so excited that he would ramble on in indistinguishable words whenever their grandfather mentioned something even remotely close to the topic, and they would all laugh, patting him on the head. Honey just mostly went along to be polite. However, the last trip that they took had a turn of events from the usually peaceful schedule. _

_Honey, Takashi and their grandfather had all just finished their fishing, and were walking up the steep trail; Takashi was three feet in front. They were near the top when he broke into a run, eager to be the first to the top._

"_Slow down, Takashi-kun," Their grandfather called after him, jogging to catch up to the excited eight years old. Takashi looked up at his grandfather and smiled happily. _

"_I did grandpa, and then you sped up!" He called out before pointing to the top of the mountain. "I'm going to be the first one there!"_

"_Takashi, wait! You might fall" Their grandfather called again as Honey ran to catch up to the pair. Takashi was rounding the corner when their grandfather grabbed him and picked him up, holding him out at arm's length. When Honey finally caught up he laughed at Takashi, who was trying, and failing to get down._

"_Grandpa," he murmured as he gave up his struggle and hung limp in his arms. Their grandfather laughed and set him down._

_Then it happened, faster then there was even time to scream._

_A horse with a rider came bounding around the corner and straight into their grandfather, knocking him off the edge of the mountain. Takashi and Honey watched in pure terror from the edge of the mountain as they watched their grandfather fall to his death. The cry never really left Takashi's mouth. It just stayed suspended in the silence that was there before words. They watched as he hit a couple rocks on the edge, before impacting to the ground. The rider called an ambulance, but there was no chance of survival. He had died instantly on the fall._

_Honey knew that Takashi blamed himself for their grandfather's death. Though he never spoke this aloud, after their grandfather died, he just stopped speaking. His interactions with anyone became increasingly limited. His parents became really worried, and tried to get him to speak, but even when he did, it was always in a hollow, monotone voice. _

_The maids were always talking about how it was because they watched him die, as if he needed a reminder. Their grandmother died quite soon after he had, consumed with unimaginable grief, she had a heart attack during his funeral service, one if which Takashi couldn't even bear to go to. He blamed himself for her death too. _

_Every time Takashi looked at him, he could always see a twinge of regret and guilt hidden deep in his eyes. Soon he had taken to following Honey around. At first Honey was confused, but whenever Honey was about to be injured by himself or others, Takashi always prevented it. It became apparent to Honey then that he wasn't following him, he was trying to protect him._

_Soon it all became more of a routine and habit to act as a guardian to him. Honey became better at reading Takashi's newly adapted language. Soon enough, he could tell what was on his mind at most times._

_As they entered High School, Takashi was still the same. Honey had grown used to it, but it always saddened him whenever he watched his cousin block people out. No matter how many pleading looks Honey gave him to quit blaming himself, and just live his life, Takashi would always shake his head, his eyes ridden with guilt. Everyone thought it was some sort of loyalty that he followed Honey around all the time, but it was really just his shame and guilt from his childhood._

_When Tamaki approached Takashi about the host club, his answer was quite predictable. _

"_Ask Mitsukuni," _

_When Honey heard about Tamaki inviting his cousin, he accepted immediately, of course the cake and Usa-chan also played a roll. He was expecting some girl to come along and blow his cousin's mind away, and figured it would only be a matter of weeks before he would fall for someone._

_But of course, Takashi didn't. They were in their third year, and his cousin still blocked people out. The club helped a lot, occasionally Takashi would show some sort of emotion, but it still wasn't as much as Honey would have liked. _

_But then when Kichi entered the class, and the teacher made another comment about a quiet one, it sparked Honey's interest of the girl. She seemed awfully shy, and gentle. He instantly decided to be friends with her, as he jumped to give her a hug, and invite her to eat lunch with them. He also noticed how she was considerate. But he had long learned to influence people into doing what he wanted, so that was relatively easy to convince her to eat with them._

_During the two weeks, he had grown used to having Kichi there during classes, and really couldn't imagine them without her. He was pretty sure that Takashi felt the same way; he was more kind to her then any of his other customers. It wasn't a large difference, it was just enough for Honey to notice it, really. But he could tell his cousin already considered her as part of the club, and therefore, a friend of his._

_But the smile that Takashi had on was one letting you know he was honestly happy. It wasn't like the false masks of smiled that he usually would wear to make is so his parents wouldn't worry too much._

Honey came out of the flashback when the doors slammed open again, and in came the rest of the club. They all looked at the scene in front of them, with Kichi and Takashi smiling at the manatee, and Honey, backing away slightly, and laughed. Haruhi walked over to the tank, still chuckling as she looked inside.

"Manatees, eh?" she asked as Kichi nodded, beaming.

"Aren't they just the cutest thing ever?" she gushed, looking back at the manatees. Haruhi looked at the manatee to Kichi and burst into laughter.

"This is so weird, you're acting like _them_!" Haruhi exclaimed, pointing over to the host club who all replied 'Hey!' Kichi puffed out her cheeks.

"Am not," Kichi replied was indignantly as she could while pressing her nose to the tank. They all laughed again.

"Are we going to be moving to any other tanks anytime soon," Kyoya asked wearily, writing in his notebook. Kichi giggled at the manatee again, completely ignoring him as they all sweat dropped.

"I don't think Chi-chan is going to leave anytime soon," giggled Honey, as Kyoya sighed.

"Look! It's has a profile background… Awe, look, this one was hit by a boat!" Kichi sniveled as she read the paper and looked back at the manatee. "It can't go back in the wild!"

After five more minutes of Kichi, Takashi and Haruhi watching the manatee in amusement, they all heard a faint snoring, and looked over to see Honey asleep on a bench.

"He hasn't taken his nap yet today," the twins reasoned as they peered at his face. "And he has been running around all day."

"Maybe we should call it a day then," Tamaki responded, looking fearful. "We don't want to disrupt his sleeping." The twins and Haruhi made a face at this, as Kichi looked curiously over at them then to Honey.

"What's so bad about waking him up?" She asked, removing her nose from the glass.

"Honey-senpai is blood type AB," Haruhi whispered, looking back over at him with a worried expression. Kichi raised her eyebrow.

'Blood type affects your mood in the morning? Well that's a new one…' Kichi thought, but Haruhi looked like she read her mind.

"No, I am serious, it's true!" Haruhi protested quietly. "Just wait until you see, he is almost as bad as Kyoya-senpai in the mornings!" Kichi gave Haruhi an amused look.

"I'll just take your word for it," she replied sarcastically, as she looked back at the rest of the club waiting by the door, Takashi carrying Honey over his shoulder. Sighing, she took one more adoring look at the manatee, and then followed them back to the entrance of the aquarium.

When the entire club returned to the limo, Kichi sat down quietly by the window. In truth, she was exhausted; it had been a pretty long day at the aquarium. It was only now that she realized that the sun was setting, it couldn't have been earlier than eight. Lullabied by the soft road noise, she fell asleep again, her head leaning towards the window.

After about an hour, Honey woke up in the limo, and looked up in confusion. The last place he remembered being was watching Kichi and Takashi observing the manatee, and after being overwhelmed by memories of their past, decided to sit down for a minute. He looked up at Takashi, intending to ask _why_ they were in the limo when Takashi raised a hand, and then pointed at Kichi, who was soundly asleep against the window.

Honey closed his mouth then nodded, looking at everyone else in the limo. He didn't know if he was imagining it, but he fancied that their expressions seemed somewhat relieved, except Kyoya, who hadn't even looked away from his laptop. They were about two blocks away from Tamaki's mansion, so it appeared they were dropping him off first.

When they pulled up to the driveway and he was scooting over to the door, he looked over at them all, about to scream out his farewells to the club, when Honey's and Takashi's slight glares silenced him, and he settled for slightly waving instead.

When they got to Kyoya's house, he left with a bit more grace then Tamaki, quietly shutting the door, then walking up the porch to the door, shifting his laptop and notebook in his hands. Haruhi, the twins and their two senpais briefly wondered why he carried them with him at all times, but shook the thought from their heads. That was something that they would most likely never find out.

It was a bit of a longer drive to Haruhi's house, which wasn't anywhere near the large mansions. She thanked them when they came up to her apartment complex, to which the twins insisted on accompanying her up the steps to ensure that she got safely inside. It was getting a bit later in the night, the sun was fully set, and the only light that was around them were the street lights, and from the house lights casting shadows around the scenery around them.

The limo pulled up to the Hitachiin manor, and they all looked over to Kichi, each pondering what to do about getting her into the house. The twins each reached out to wake her up when Takashi stopped them, shaking his head.

Motioning for them to get out of the limo, he picked Kichi up, careful not to disrupt her sleep, and followed them up to the mansion, with Honey on his heels.

The twins knocked on the door and they all waited until they heard footsteps on the other side. Kotone peeked through a crack in the door, before seeing who it was and pulling the door wide open, ushering them inside. The twins waved at Honey and Takashi as they walked down the hall, clearly desperate not to be mute, but frightened of what their senpais would do if she was awakened.

Kotone smiled at Takashi and Honey, before motioning for them to follow her up the staircase, and they walked wordlessly down the many halls until they reached her room. Opening the door, she motioned for them to go in, before following them inside. Takashi cautiously set Kichi down on her bed as Honey pulled the covers up, and set them down on her. Takashi mentally smiled as they looked up and saw her room. He thought it suited her, and he knew Honey must have been thinking the same thing.

His thoughts were interrupted when Honey poked Takashi while pointing at two pictures on the desk. One was Kichi getting her black belt. She was positively beaming as her Sensei tied her belt on, looking completely elated. Her sensei was smiling faintly down at her, amused by her enthusiasm.

The second one was of Kichi and her parents when she was younger. She had made a fan out of leaves, which she was holding proudly while standing in between them smiling as her parents beamed down at her. It seemed like a genuine photo that had miraculously captured the essence of her family. It was as though the pictures displayed her heart's sentiment.

Honey poked Takashi before pointing to another picture behind the other two, which looked like it had gotten knocked over on accident. Placing it up, Takashi saw that it was a picture of all of the hosts, sitting at the table during a meeting. They were all smiling, Tamaki grinning like an idiot again, and the twins were smiling mischievously over at him. Kyoya had on his signature smirk while writing in his notebook, with Haruhi grinning exasperatedly at Tamaki. Honey was smiling while lifting Usa-chan over his head and Takashi was watching the scene with the slightest smile on his face. Last of all was Kichi, she was smiling around at all of the hosts with a fond expression.

It was a rarely good picture; he wondered briefly how she had gotten it. And it couldn't have been a pose, because first, he couldn't remember posing, and second, a posed picture couldn't capture their personalities like that one had. Honey poked Takashi again, holding out a note he had picked up off the floor.

'_Dear Kichi-senpai,_

_Welcome to the Ouran Host Club! I hope to be meeting you in the near future. But for now, please enjoy the picture that I have enclosed, in memory as the first girl to be accepted in the club._

_-Host Club Manager'_

Takashi resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the mention of Renge, but was amused never the less. Renge still didn't know Haruhi was a girl. He looked from the photos, then back to Kichi, and smiled faintly while ruffling her hair. Her face turned into a slight pout as she shifted her head in her sleep, not wanting her hair messed with. Takashi and Honey both smiled down at her before leaving, feeling their affections both grow for the girl who had initially accepted them into her life.

**So, whacha think? I bet you didn't see any of that coming, did you? XD I don't know what the next chapter will be, but I can already tell, it's going to be good. I FEEL THE WRITING POWER! XD So, Please Review~ It gives me more inspiration! :3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, my dear readers. Have I ever told you all just how much I love you all? No? Well guess what. You guys are awesome, Each and every one of you. Yes, even the kid sitting in the corner of an abandoned warehouse reading this on a laptop. I even love you. Thank You all for reading my story, it means so much to me!**

**You will never guess what happened. I was on the City bus, when I drove past a graveyard. And guess what decided to come up on shuffle on my iPod. Cemetery Drive, by My Chemical Romance. Is that cool, or am I just weird? Because I thought it was pretty cool. **

**Speaking of music, my current obsession is Dig, by Incubus. If you haven't heard it, you should look up the epicness. And if you have heard it, but don't agree with me, you stink. XD But I still love you because you're reading. Smelly Reader. XD Ok, enough chatter, on with the Chapter! (Ha-ha, pun. XD)**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Ouran High school host club, only my characters and plot. The rest belong to Hatori Bisco-sama!**

Kichi was drifting awake slowly, taking in the softness of her surroundings.

'This is a really comfortable limo…' was one of her first thoughts, as she stretched slightly, burrowing her head into the pillow. 'Wait… Limo?' Kichi's eyes opened dazed as she looked around at her surroundings, before sweat dropping.

'Right, Definitely not a limo,' she deadpanned, flopping back onto the bed. 'Wait, how did I get here? I don't remember anything leaving the aquarium…' Kichi pursed her lips slightly in concentration, while staring at the ceiling.

'If it's really that important, I will find out later,' She resolved slowly, dragging herself out of bed and over to her window. She dragged open the curtains, waiting to be blinded by the sunlight, but she wasn't. Instead she was looking at a gloomy, overcast sky, which seemed to be threatening rain. She gazed up into the clouds, wondering if there would be any lighting, if it did rain.

Kichi really loved storms; she found them to be really great stress relievers. Back in the U.S. she would always go sit in the backyard to watch the lightning until her parents shepherded her inside, clamoring about the unsafely of staying outside. Her favorite thing of a storm was always the thunder. It was so deep and powerful, that it felt comforting to her.

She walked over to her dresser, getting dressed and reminding herself to stay near a window today, so she could see when the storm started.

When Kichi entered the dining room to get some breakfast, she was smiling happily.

"First time making it all the way here without getting lost," she informed the twins as she took a bit of omelet. Yuzaha laughed as the twins both smirked.

"**Well, actually, we are remodeling some of the halls. You might have to be finding a different route,"** they both said as Kichi dropped her fork.

"What!" She exclaimed incredulously, starring at them in horror. They both snickered.

"**We are only joking."** Kichi starred for a minute in disbelief.

"I can't believe I actually fell for that," she replied slowly, resisting the urge to face palm. The twins both laughed before turning to Yuzaha.

"Didn't you say that we could help with the fashion designs today?" They both asked expectantly, as Kichi smiled slightly. There was no separating or distracting the twins from their favorite hobby.

"Yeah, I think so. Kichi, would you like to model for us?" Yuzaha asked excitedly, clasping her hands together in eagerness.

"I'm sorry, I have Karate Practice really soon, I should actually be leaving now," Kichi said quickly, suddenly incredibly grateful of the Dojo, and not at all sorry.

"Oh, well that's too bad," Yuzaha said as she and the twins sulked, watching Kichi stand up, grab a piece of toast while smiling apologetically and going back to get her bag.

Kichi walked through the doors, relishing being back in the atmosphere that filled the Dojo. Waving at Shishou, she walked into the locker rooms to change into her Gi.

The class seemed to go faster than normal. It was like one second she was bowing into the training area, the next second she was bowing out. The other black belts were all joking around after class, like they usually did. Kichi watched them with a warm feeling growing inside her.

Checking her watch, she noticed that her bus was going to be coming soon. She smiled as she waved to everyone, and then walked out the front door of the Dojo, pulling her iPod out of her pocket as she did so. The bus came about ten minutes later, which was a little later than usual, but Kichi jumped on anyway, sitting by the window on the once again empty bus.

Once she got to her stop, Kichi thanked the bus driver and walked about three blocks to the mansion. She was about to knock on the door when it opened. At first, Kichi thought that Kotone had been watching for her, it was a favorite pass time of hers to open doors the second before the person knocked.

But instead it was Honey. She looked down at him for a minute, blinking in confusion and surprise as to why he was at the mansion before he spoke.

"Hika-chan and Kao-chan invited all of us over today, because they wanted to try some of their mother's designs on Haru-chan," he explained as he stepped aside to let her in. She nodded slowly as she set her bag down, watching Takashi walk down the hall towards them.

"I just went to go get Chi-chan," Honey told Takashi, gesturing importantly to Kichi who was pulling off her shoes. Takashi nodded as Honey jumped onto his shoulders, and waited for Kichi to finish taking off her shoes before motioning to follow him.

They walked to a different part of the house that Kichi had never been in before; she looked around curiously as she listened to her music, trying to remember what turns they were making, but after the fourth fork in the path she gave up.

"How do you know your way around here?" Kichi asked interestedly, looking up at them as they turned left into a large hallway.

"I don't, but Takashi does. He always remembers directions," Honey explained, patting Takashi's head, who nodded as he held out a hand in front of Kichi, pointing to a door on the right the she was about to walk past.

"Oh… Well that's a lucky memory," Kichi moped as she opened the door. "I can't remember directions to save my life." Honey giggled and Takashi's eyes shone in amusement as they all walked into the room.

The room was huge, and filled with loads of racks, along with a huge sketching desk, and some racks of cloth. She spotted Haruhi, who was trying to hold up a pile of clothes that the twins were adding too, going through racks and giving her every other piece of clothing. Tamaki was going through the dress racks, and was picking out the pinkest, and most frilly clothing he could find for what Kichi presumed was Haruhi. Yuzaha was sitting at her sketching table, watching the twins with amusement and Kyoya was typing on his laptop, no doubt researching the Hitachiin fashion history or something related to the topic. Honey walked past her and up to Yuzaha.

"I got Chi-chan like you asked!" He announced to her, making the twins freeze, and look over to her with a creepy smile.

"**Well, well, well. Will you look who decided to show up,"** they said eerily as she backed up, running into Takashi.

"Gomen, Takashi," Kichi said as she moved around him, desperately trying to get to the door.

"Kichi-chan, we were expecting you anytime now, we didn't want to have Haruhi start dressing up without you here as well!" Yuzaha called out to Kichi, who froze, looking back at them with a panic-stricken expression.

"W-well, I think I have some homework I have to get done," Kichi said, trying frantically to find a way to reject without plainly stating her refusal to dress up. Yuzaha just smiled.

"Oh, you can finish that later. Now the twins already picked out some clothes for you to try on, and we put them in the back room," she replied, pointing to a large door to her right.

Kichi looked helplessly around the room, silently begging someone to help her, but no one did.

"Sounds like lots of fun, right Chi-chan?" Honey asked sweetly, blinking his eyes up at her. Kichi mentally groaned. When Honey brought out his huge eyes, she knew it would be no use.

Considering telling him if it was so fun, he should try on all the clothes, Kichi looked back over to Honey, who smiled pleasantly.

'Cheater,' Kichi groaned as she stormed into the backroom. 'He must have known exactly what I was thinking. I don't get why people think he is so innocent.'

She stepped into the room, closed the door then looked around, mentally groaning again. If it weren't that her current host-guardian was there, she would have shouted about her displeasure out to the twins. All of the clothes were either dresses or skirts. She inspected all the clothes for a second, trying and failing to find some jeans, or any type of shorts.

'I hate skirts. And dresses.' Kichi mentally complained, keeping up a continuous rant in her head about having to be her host family's 'doll'.

She was still looking around in a huff when she passed a window. Looking outside, she saw that the wind had really picked up during the small amount of time that she had been inside. The wispy grey clouds were rolling by fast as the leaves on the trees swayed with the wind. She could hear the small pitter of the rain, which seemed to be getting louder by the second, plummeting down to the ground with increasing size.

Watching the storm in a dream-like state, Kichi was brought back from her reverie when a large fork of lightning flashed through the sky. She opened the window, watching with interest, until the lights started to flicker as the loud thunder clapped, making the windows vibrate.

Almost immediately after the thunder, there was a loudcluck and a shriek from the other room, and the lights stopped flickering, going out completely. Kichi stumbled over the clothes racks, trying get to the other room to find out the reason for someone screaming, when she ran straight into a large rack of clothes that tangled her inside the hangers and fell over, dragging her with it.

'This is great,' Kichi thought, trapped under the rack and intertwined into the hangers. 'How am I going to get out of this mess?' She struggled against the rack for a minute, but only succeeding in getting herself more twisted into the hangers.

'Well… Fail,' Kichi thought, giving up and relaxing into the jumble that she had gotten herself into. She lay there for about five more minutes before the lights flickered on again. It was teasingly agonizing to her that every time there was a loud clap of thunder, it was echoed by another shriek from the other room, and that she didn't know who or why the person was. She tried several times to call out for help, but no one could hear her over the roaring over the storm from the open window. Finally, the door clicked open as Honey walked in.

"What happened, Chi-chan?" He asked in astonishment as Kichi sighed, relieved that someone had found her.

"I'm not too sure of that myself, Honey. Could you help me out? I have been here for a while, and every time I try to get out, I just get more stuck…" Kichi said, trying to maneuver herself out of the pile again. Honey laughed as he rushed over to her and began to untangle hangers out of the mess. After a minute of removing hangers, he realized how big the job was going to be.

"Takashi, can you come here and help?" He called into the other room. Takashi came into the room, and froze, his eyebrows raised at the heap. Honey and Kichi both giggled, which seemed to awaken him back to his senses as he walked over and helped unravel the mess.

"I have to ask, do you think that you could have made a bigger mess then me, if you tried?" Kichi asked mock-solemnly as she unsuccessfully tried to help them untangle herself. Honey laughed shaking his head as Takashi smiled faintly.

"Well, I guess that means I am pretty talented," she sighed, giving up on helping and relaxing into the pile. Takashi smiled while ruffling her hair.

"Not talent, gift." He corrected her in amusement as she sulked at him, unable to smooth her hair back over because her hands were trapped, and Honey laughed again. She was about to reply, when they were interrupted by another clap of thunder and yelp from the other room.

"Who is that?" Kichi asked urgently, trying to sit up, but was stopped by the rack.

"Haruhi." Takashi replied. Kichi looked up at them then back to the door in concern.

"Haru-chan's just afraid of thunder, but don't worry. Tama-chan had it all under control." Honey said, smiling slightly at this. Kichi nodded slowly, reassured, but still slightly worried. After a while, Haruhi's screams were becoming fewer and quieter, even though the thunder was increasing in volume.

Once she was free of all of the hangers and the rack, they walked into the next room to find Haruhi fast asleep in between Tamaki and the twins, who were watching her protectively. Kichi smiled warmly at the little group, before realizing Yuzaha was gone.

"She went to go check on the electricity, then on dinner," Kyoya murmured quietly, appearing at Kichi's side. Kichi looked up at him, nodding slightly before looking back at the group. Lighting flashed again, illuminating the window as Kichi looked outside again.

'Should I stay? It looks like she is taken care of, and asleep. And it's going to be a really good storm…'

Deciding that she could be gone for a little while, she inched towards the door, then slipped past it and walked quickly down the hall.

Wandering the never ending hallway, Kichi started opening doors, trying to find a door leading her outside.

'Guest room… Gaming room… mini-theater?' Kichi mentally listed, peering around the doors. 'Well… I suppose they ran out of ideas, of what to do with so many rooms…' Kichi thought, sweat dropping.

'I might just run into a museum.'

After a lot of searching, Kichi finally found a door to outside, and bolted through it.

Instantly feeling the cold rain soaking though her clothes, Kichi savored the feeling of the wind blowing through her now soaked hair. The rain was coming down in sheets, plummeting to the ground and making large puddles everywhere.

She walked along the grass towards a large tree, breathing in the fresh smell of the rain. She froze watch as the lightning flash across the sky again, and the thunder rumbled around her, making her feel like she was vibrating along with it. As the reached to tree, she sat down at the base, ignoring all the mud and water that was getting smeared all over her in the process and sat blissfully during the storm, her mind focusing solely on the storm.

She must have drifted off at some point, because the next thing she knew there was splashing noise as footsteps approached her. She sat up, trying to remember when she had laid down. Wiping mud off of one of her eyes, she looked up to see Honey and Takashi both standing in front of her. They both looked at each other in confusion and amusement for a couple minutes.

"Um… Hi?" Kichi asked, grinning sheepishly up at the pair.

"Why are you asleep on the ground, or even outside for that matter?" Honey asked worriedly, as Kichi laughed again.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep; I was just watching the storm." Kichi replied, looking back at the storm, which was almost nonexistent now, and wondering just how long she had been out here.

"You were gone for a while, we all got really worried!" Honey said tearfully, hugging Usa-chan to him.

"Gomen, Honey. I didn't mean for you to worry. I would hug you right now, but I would get you all wet…" Kichi smiled apologetically.

A feeling of cold then passed through her as she got to her feet, and started coughing.

"Chi-chan?" Honey asked uncertainly as Kichi finished her coughing fit, and looked down at him with bleary eyes.

"I'm fine Honey, my throat is just dry," she tried to reassure hum before coughing again. She felt a warm, large hand on her shoulder as Takashi spoke.

"You should get inside," he told her, worry being reflected in his eyes. Kichi slowly nodded, as they walked back to the mansion.

**Well? Do you people like it? I updated on time today because, I have no school. But updates are slowing down, as of this update. Sorry. So, Please Review! I can't tell you how much it means to me for you to review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello~ I am back! **

… **So you know that myth about "Gum helps you write?" Well, I heard about it, and was thinking, 'Sweet! Creative Gum!' So I tried writing under the influence of gum. It's a lie. It really just gave me writers block for an hour until I spit it out and ate some sugar. Moral: Eat sugar, don't chew gum. **

**Also, my new favorite song is Shadow of the Day, by Linkin Park, though all of their songs are good! I think I might just start telling all of you my favorite song every chapter… It's highly entertaining to see the messages I get from people telling me what they think about the song. **

**Also, Wake me up when September Ends. I have been listening to this non-stop. It's nice to listen too while typing chapters. XD**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Ouran High school host club, only my characters and plot. The rest belong to Hatori Bisco-sama!**

* * *

><p>When Kichi got inside, she ran into a very alarmed Tamaki, along with Kyoya and Haruhi.<p>

"Oh, my dear second daughter, where were you? I was so worried!" Tamaki screeched, making Kichi flinch at his shrill voice.

"I was out under the tree," Kichi tried explaining calmly, but her vision was getting increasingly blurred, and staying conscious seemed to be a chore.

"What! You're never supposed to be under trees during a storm! The tree could have been struck by lightning and caught fire! You could have died! Why are you covered in mud?" She screech as Kichi winced, trying to block out his voice. It was giving her an awful headache.

"I fell asleep, and the tree wouldn't have caught-" Kichi doubled over in a coughing fit as Tamaki watched in horror.

"Kichi-senpai, you should lie down," Haruhi said concernedly, bending down to look at her face. "You don't look too good." Kichi almost groaned.

'I hate having people worry over me. Can't they see that I'm fine? I don't need help. It's just a slight cold or something, I will probably wake up tomorrow and it will be gone…' Putting her mental rant on hold, Kichi looked up at the worried hosts.

'I'm fine," she said firmly. "It was just a little cough." The twins chose that moment to pass by the hall.

"**Found her,"** they called to Kotone and Yuzaha who apparently were behind them. **"You ok, Kichi?"**

Kichi nodded stiffly, her headache growing to the point where she was starting to feel a little light headed, and wishing that she could just find somewhere quiet to lay down for a while.

"Kichi-chan, your covered in mud, come on, you can go take a shower and change into some dry clothes." Kotone said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I can manage on my own, Kotone-chan. Thank you." Kichi said, shrugging Kotone's hand off her shoulder and walking down the hall.

* * *

><p>'Why do they think they are, acting as if I need help? I don't need their help, I don't need any help!' Kichi fumed, storming down the halls, trying to find some familiar point that she could find her room from. 'I'm fine on my own. Always have been, always will be.'<p>

Finally finding a hall on her usual route for finding her room, Kichi almost ran down the hall to her room. The pain in her head was growing, and honestly, she felt horrible. There was nothing that she wanted more then to just go and lay down for a couple hours, but she knew that she should at least take a shower first.

She peeled the wet, muddy clothes of her skin and turned on the warm shower, letting the water heat up before getting in. Enjoying the feeling of the water, she rubbed the mud out of her hair, splattering the shower curtain in the process. She didn't linger in the shower like she would have usually done, instead just rinsing the mud off before turning the water off and getting out hurriedly, not wanting to be there any longer then she had to be.

Kichi walked over to her dresser and found her largest tee-shirt that once had been her dad's, and her baggiest pair of pants. She put them in then collapsed into her bed, all will to stay awake leaving her instantly as she fell into her dreams once again.

Meanwhile, all of the hosts were sitting down at the dining table. Yuzaha thought the storm would last longer and had assumed that they were staying for dinner, so she told the cooks that there was going to be guests for dinner, and at that point they all thought it rude to refuse.

Kyoya and Tamaki were talking, as well as Haruhi, and the twins, who were arguing when they could go over to her house next. Yuzaha watched the hosts interact with amusement, occasionally throwing her comments in at random to whoever's conversation she felt like. Honey however, was eating his cake silently, and Takashi was just watching everyone.

"It just feels off without Chi-chan here, Ne Takashi?" Honey asked dully, taking another slice of cake, and practically inhaling it.

"Ah," said Takashi quietly. He couldn't lie, he had grown fond of having her presence there himself, not proclaiming her attendance, but always dependably present and observing the scene.

They didn't dwell on this much longer, seeing as they were somewhat distracted by the arrival of the food. Yuzaha left halfway through dinner on an important phone call for her upcoming fashion show, which seemed to put the twins out a little, they were in the middle of a debate of sequins against shimmer, which none of the rest of them were following.

They were just finishing up their last couple bites of dinner when Kotone came in.

"Did Kichi-chan come down for dinner?" She asked worriedly, her eyes scanning the table, as the hosts all shook their heads.

"Maybe she went to bed, she looked really tired, and she was coughing a lot." Honey said as Takashi nodded solemnly.

"Yeah… It looked like she wasn't feeling too well…" Haruhi reasoned, looking down at her empty plate. "That's too bad; it's never fun to be sick…" The twins both nodded as Tamaki started spazzing about how his daughter was going to die, and needed to go to the hospital.

"Shut up, idiot." Kyoya said, smacking Tamaki on the head with his notebook irritably, which shut him up. "She probably just needs to sleep it off." Tamaki retreated to his corner for a while, mumbling about how mommy was so cruel. Kyoya sighed in aggravation at his nickname.

"I will go check on her then," Kotone said uncertainly, looking over at Tamaki sitting in his corner, then over to the rest of the club, who didn't seemed worried about his behavior. As Kotone disappeared up the stairs, Haruhi stood up.

"I should be getting home, my dad will be home from work soon, and he doesn't know where I am." She said, pushing in her chair as the other hosts stood up as well.

"I will take you home, my dear daughter!" Tamaki exclaimed proudly, grabbing her hand and rushing her towards the door.

"You mean I will, because you came with me in my limo." Kyoya grumbled, not looking pleased that he had to be giving one extra person a ride home, especially since Haruhi's apartment was so far away from the rest of their mansions.

With everyone else leaving, Honey and Takashi decided that it would be best for them to leave as well, and ten minutes later the hosts had all set out to their homes.

* * *

><p>Kotone knocked on Kichi's door before opening it slightly.<p>

"Kichi-chan?" She whispered quietly, poking her head inside and peering around the room until her eyes rested on Kichi and she smiled gently. She came out from behind the door and walked over to the bed, giggling at how Kichi could fall asleep sideways, with her head hanging off the bed.

Shifting Kichi so that her head was on the pillow, she slowly pulled the sheets out from under her and tucking her in, resting her hand on her forehead. Kichi nuzzled her face into Kotone's hand, enjoying the coolness of the hand compared to her warm temperature. Kotone smiled, running her hands through Kichi's hair.

"Mum… dad…" Kichi murmured in her sleep, shifting around in the bed as Kotone's smile was replaced by a look of sympathy.

"I'm sure they will contact you soon Kichi-chan. I'm sorry," she whispered, retracting her hand and turning back towards the door. She turned back, looking back at Kichi before turning the light out. "Good night," she spoke softly as she turned and walked out the door.

Honey and Takashi were getting worried, it was hosting hours, and so far, Kichi had failed to make it to any of her classes, and the twins had arrived late for hosting hours, so they hadn't had the chance to question them yet.

Takashi found it more difficult than usual to concentrate on what the girl was trying to tell him, so he opted to nod whenever she stopped to take a breath, and pretend to be thinking about whatever she was rambling about.

Honey was concentrating more than Takashi, but that probably had to do with the fact that they were continuously offering him more cake.

It seemed to take twice as long for hosting hours to go by, but when the last girl was finally ushered out of the room by Kyoya, Honey turned over to the twins.

"Is Chi-chan okay? We didn't see her in our classes we have together…" Honey said concernedly as Takashi nodded, a little worried over her, himself.

"Well, she didn't come down to breakfast, and Kotone said that we should just let her be, so we don't really know…" Kaoru said, pouting.

"We miss our other toy; we had something really good planned for hosting hours." Hikaru finished, wearing the same expression as his brother.

"She isn't your toy, guys! Neither am I so quit calling us that!" Haruhi exclaimed from where she was cleaning up the tea from her customers.

"We have to go check on my daughter, Mommy! She could be on her deathbed, wanting to see her daddy, and sister, and we aren't there for her! We can't let her die all by herself, quick!" Tamaki shrieked, and predictably, jumped up in attempt to get them to follow him.

"Senpai, I think that she would want her real parents if she was on her deathbed, which she isn't." Haruhi said crossly, finishing wiping the table and getting out the broom.

"**Speaking of which, we don't know much about Kichi's real family…" **The twins said, perking up and looking over at Kyoya for information. Sure enough, Kyoya was turning pages back, trying to locate the page on Kichi.

"You shouldn't go nosing around in other people's background. It's her business. Besides what does it even mean to you?" Haruhi asked, watching helplessly as Kyoya located the page and cleared his throat.

"Morita, Kichi. Only Child, daughter of Christopher and Jane Morita. Two Uncles, one of them in hospital on life support. One aunt deceased, and both grandparents deceased. No cousins." Kyoya listed off as all ears turned to listen to his list.

"**That's it?" **The twins both asked expectantly. Kyoya pushed his glasses up, making a glare appear across them.

"She didn't have a very much information on her relatives." Kyoya replied coolly, giving them a glare from the top of his notebook, as the twins both shuddered and took a step back.

"Chi-chan doesn't talk much about her family," Honey said uncertainly, looking down at Usa-chan. "Do you think that she misses them at all? She always looks cheerful, but I'm not so sure she is anymore..."

"We should go check up on her," Tamaki said, sounding worried. "She still might be on her deathbed..."

"Oh, will you give it a rest!" Haruhi shouted, resisting the urge to throw something at him with great difficulty.

* * *

><p>Kichi was sound asleep in her bed. Well, at least she was until the hosts arrived.<p>

Kotone opened the door to her room, motioning for the hosts to follow her before walking over to Kichi and tapping her lightly on the shoulder. Kichi mumbled something indistinctly as she shifted away from the hand, burrowing herself deeper into the blanket.

The twins both smiled at each other before each putting a hand on her shoulder and roughly shaking her awake.

**"Rise and shine~"**, they both said as she opened her eyes slowly, before whimpering and putting her hands on her head, curling up on the bed.

"Are you okay, Chi-chan?" Honey asked worriedly, placing a hand on her shoulder as she sat up instantly, wiping her eyes.

"Of course I'm fine," she said in a voice of forced calm, but her mind felt like it was on fire. "Wait, how early is it? And why are you all in your uniforms?" She asked slowly, looking around at all of them with a puzzled expression. They all sweat dropped.

"School got out an hour ago, you overslept!" Tamaki said dramatically, pointing a finger at her in accusation as her eyes widened.

"What!" She croaked, wincing at how dry her throat was. "I-I over slept! Oh no..." she groaned, plopping back on her bed. "We had a quiz today in Chemistry that I missed, and we were taking notes in Language arts, and-"

"I already got all of the work that you would need to complete for the day," Kyoya informed her, holding up a large packet of paper, while smirking. Kichi sat up quickly, and stretched out her hands for the packet, smiling appreciatively.

"Thank you, now I won't be behind when I go to school tomorrow," she said, trying to keep her voice level even while taking the pages fervently. Kyoya put his hand on her forehead, feeling her temperature.

"That's if you're going to school tomorrow." He said, speaking with a note of finality. "You still have a pretty warm fever." Kichi puffed out her cheeks indignity.

"I do not, I'm fine. I just overslept a lot today, and I will be going to school tomorrow." She challenged, a determined gleam in her eye. She stood up to go put her packet of homework away, but she didn't intend Usa-chan to be right at the foot of her bed, and ended up tripping over him and landing on her nightstand.

"Meh," Kichi groaned, sitting up and rubbing her head that was aching from the fall. She must have hit her head pretty hard, because all of the hosts were spinning around her. She blinked up at them before rubbing her eyes vigorously, trying to clear her vision.

She felt something warm on her foot, and looked down panicked, to see a gash on her foot from broken glass.

'Broken glass? Huh?... Wait my pictures!'

She gasped, looking around frantically, trying to locate the pictures.

"Looking for this, Chi-chan?" Honey asked, holding out the black belt picture. Kichi nodded, setting the picture carefully on the bed before returning her gaze to the floor, and seeing the picture of her and her parents. She picked this up carefully as well.

Kyoya tapped her on the shoulder, and she turned around to see him holding out the picture of the hosts, smirking slightly. Kichi flushed, taking the picture from him and setting it on the bed.

"Are these your parents, Kichi?" Tamaki asked, pointing to the said picture as she nodded, smiling faintly.

"You all look really happy! Are they nice?" Honey asked excitedly. She smiled at him.

"Family is like Fudge, it's mostly sweet with a few nuts," she replied, touching the picture fondly as she grinned.

* * *

><p><em>Kichi was skipping down the side of the park. Her and her parents had been walking around the lake with her Uncle, who was visiting her for the weekend. She was ecstatic about this, she didn't know until this morning that she had an Uncle, until they went to the airport to pick him up. When they saw them, her and her dad ran up to him, both giving him a leaping hug and all fell into a laughing heap, with Kichi on top.<em>

_"Daddy says you're his brother, so you're like my daddy too, right?" Kichi asked excitedly with the energy that only a six year old could have. He chuckled, picking her up and placing her on his shoulders._

_"I'm not your dad, I allow you to have much more fun. It's nice to finally meet you Kichi, I haven't seen you since you were one!" He exclaimed, spinning around and making Kichi laugh, throwing her hands up in the air._

_"You're my Uncle," she announced as they walked back to her parents car. "And I'm your nice, right?" _

_"That's niece, and yes." He chuckled, tickling her as she squealed and ran ahead. She got pretty far ahead, before she sat down and waited for them to catch up, laughing about how slow they were walking. _

_After about twenty seconds, she got bored and stood up, running back to them. When she approached them, she noticed that they all had a grave expression as they discussed something in low, serious voices. _

_"I don't think he kno-" Her Uncle cut off when he noticed Kichi in front of them and smiled._

_"Hello Kichi, you're very fast!" Kichi smiled and nodded before looking back at her parents, and then her uncle's smiling faces. _

_"What were you talking about?" She asked curiously, tilting her head as she watched their reactions. _

_"Nothing you need to worry about, now come on, last one to the car is a rotten egg!" Her uncle called out, before sprinting ahead as Kichi and her dad laughed, running ahead to catch up and her mom dragged behind, watching the brothers interact with amusement. _

_The second that they had arrived at home, Kichi started pestering them to take a walk around the lake. She loved walks with her parents, and having her uncle there was sure to improve them as well. After about five minutes of Kichi's unceasing pleading, her uncle agreed, flashing his usual grin._

_Kichi ran around the lake, three feet in front of the adults as they talked about the economy, collecting the fall leaves and only catching snippets of the conversation that made no sense to the mind of a six year old. She looked back at her parents and grinned._

_Arranging the leaves like a fan, she proudly held it up to their faces, or at least as close to their face that she could reach._

_"Look! I made a fan!" She said excitedly, waving it around in attempt to send a breeze over their faces as they all laughed._

_"That's wonderful! Here, stand in between your parents and I will take a picture," her uncle said, pulling a camera out of his pocket as Kichi dashed in-between her parents and turned back to the camera, beaming. _

_Her uncle snapped the photograph, before beckoning them forward to come look. Kichi couldn't see at the height of the camera and jumped up and down, attempting to get a glance of the picture. Her parents both smiled down at the picture, before taking it and lowering the picture so that Kichi could see. She smiled at the picture, before looking up at her uncle._

_"You're a magic man; no pictures actually look that good! You must have a magic camera too," she rationalized, with a tone that would have suited someone who was giving a speech after winning the Nobel Prize. Her uncle laughed, stowing the camera back in his pocket._

_"You're going to have to get us a copy of that picture, magic man." Her father teased, jabbing her uncle in the ribs. Her uncle grinned, as they approached an intersection and stopped, waiting for the cars to pass._

_Apparently, there were some drunken teenagers driving down the road. Kichi's dad painfully explained later that there was a hit-and-run that they were trying to get away from, and mistaking their Uncle for a Cop, shot him._

_All she really knew was one second there was a car speeding towards them, and the next second her uncle was on the ground, with blood streaming out of his chest, and her dad was yelling, placing his hands on the wound while her mother screamed, before getting her phone out to call the hospital._

_They waited a long time in the waiting room to see if he would be okay. Kichi didn't really understand what was going on, but both of her parents were weeping in misery, and she thought that it would be best not to ask._

_After three long hours, a doctor came out, and asked for her father. Her father stood up shakily, walking over to him to hear the fate of his brother._

_After a short and grim conversation with the doctor, her father came back, announcing that her uncle had to be on life support for the rest of his life. _

_Really, it killed her Uncle inside. He was a man of great energy and adventure, and the thought of being locked in the hospital was tortuous. Whenever Kichi came to visit him, which was only a handful of times, he just seemed like he had lost every reason to live, like he was waiting for death. Her father would sometimes visit on Holidays, but it killed him to be near his younger brother, and to see him hooked up to all the machines that were keeping him alive physically, but killing him mentally. _

* * *

><p>Kichi came back to reality as someone patted her shoulder.<p>

"Kichi-senpai, where did you get that photo?" Haruhi asked perplexed. Kichi looked over to see her pointing to the photo of the host club and flushed scarlet again.

"… Some letter from the host club manager…" Kichi mumbled, looking away as the hosts either smirked or laughed.

"See? I told you we were her family!" Tamaki shouted proudly, picking up the picture and holding it up in the air above his head.

"B-be careful with that!" Kichi stuttered, jumping up trying to reach the photograph as they all laughed. She landed hard on her foot and winced, just as Takashi noticed the gash in her foot. His eyes widening, he put a hand on her shoulder, then pointed at her foot, trying to bring her attention to it. Unfortunately for her, the rest of the club saw the gash as well.

"My daughter, you're on your deathbed, and you're wounded!" Tamaki shrieked as Kichi shot Takashi an annoyed expression.

'You just had to point it out, didn't you?' She thought before turning back to a hyperventilating Tamaki.

"Tamaki, shut up," she said coolly. "It's just a cut, and I'm not on my deathbed, or even sick for that matter."

"That's a pretty big cut," Haruhi said uneasily, looking at the blood oozing out.

"That's nothing. I have had much worse when I tripped." Kichi said, before walking over to the bathroom.

'I am going to clean it out though. The last thing I need is all of them on my case about an infection…' Kichi thought, getting a towel down from the rack and drenched it in the sink. Then, carefully she dabbed at the gash lightly, inhaling sharply as she realized that there still was some glass stuck in her foot.

The hosts, who had all followed her into the bathroom, watched uneasily as Kichi ran her hand over her foot, then pulled a shard of glass out, inhaling sharply again.

"C-Could someone get some disinfecting solution or something?" Kichi asked, mentally swearing as she stuttered. "I need to make sure all of the glass is out." The twins ran off, calling out something about getting a maid to fetch the first aid kit, and Kichi felt a shadow loom over her.

"You still have some glass," Takashi said, leaning down to put her foot at his eye level.

"Look away," he said grimly, as Kichi shut her eyes obediently, waiting for the pain to come. She felt pressure in her foot and bit her lip, eyes watering slightly as she waited for it to stop.

"It's out," Takashi said, patting Kichi's head as she scowled slightly at his hand, a dull stinging feeling still present in her foot.

"Here is the first-aid kit," the twins said, following Kotone who was holding a large box.

"Kichi-chan, what did you do?" Kotone gasped, looking at the blood all over her foot.

"There is more blood then the actual cut, I'm fine." Kichi said, taking the box from her, and mopping the blood off of her foot. Taking a bandage from the box, she wrapped it carefully around her foot, trying her best to avoid as much pain as possible. Kichi turned back to Kotone, handing her the box.

"I might need a broom too," She said sheepishly grinning, lowering her head down to her shoulders. Kotone laughed and went to go find the nearest broom cupboard, and Kichi set her foot down off the counter, testing to see how much weight she could put on it.

For one horrible moment, her knee wobbled slightly, but she adjusted her footing and it stopped. There was a slight pain in her foot, but she chose to ignore it as she limped slightly over to the broken glass, waiting for Kotone to come back with the broom.

"Are you ok, Chi-chan?" Honey asked tearfully, eyes on her foot as she spun around quickly, and almost fell, grabbing onto the two closest things for support, which happened to be Kyoya and Takashi.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She said quickly to them, standing back up before bending down and giving Honey a huge hug. "I'm fine Honey, please don't cry!" Kichi pleaded frantically, disregarding the pain in her foot from the position that it was in.

"Are you sure?" he sniffed, hugging Usa-chan up to his chin cutely as she released him, gratefully getting rid of the pain that it caused in her foot.

"I pinky promise!" Kichi said confidently, linking her pinky with his as the twins snorted.

"**Pinky Promise?"** The both asked amused, watching Kichi as she turned back to glare at them.

"Do you have a problem with Pinky Promises," she sweetly, but her eyes looked threatening, daring them to insult her way of assuring Honey, and herself.

"Well, Pinkies don' really swear, so they?" Hikaru started, smirking as Kaoru picked up.

"So wouldn't' it be middle finger swear?" Kichi glared at them before turning back to Honey.

"Don't you listen to them, Pinky promises will always be the best way to promise," She said indignantly, turning her back on them pointedly. At this point, Haruhi was roaring with laughter, along with Tamaki and the twins as Kyoya wrote in his notebook, and Takashi grinned in amusement.

"What?" Kichi asked aspiringly, as Haruhi snorted in laughter again.

"You were serious?" She shrieked, looking at Kichi as her cheeks tinted pink.

"I said what I meant, and I meant what I said." Kichi said, embarrassed now that everyone was laughing at her. To her relief, Kotone decided to turn up at that moment with the broom and a dust pan, so she had an excuse to duck out of everyone's sight to hold the dust pan.

Once all of the glass was swept up, they were all called down for dinner, Kichi sat in between Honey and Takashi, (Honey's insistence) smiling down at all of the hosts as they all followed their usual, rowdy and somewhat obnoxious antics.

'No, it's not the hosts. I'm smiling down at my friends,' Kichi mentally corrected herself, as a wide variety of dishes were passed around the table.

"Potatoes?" Takashi asked, passing her the platter as she took it.

"Yes, please," Kichi replied, smiling as she scooped a large serving onto her plate.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooooo? This is one hell of a long chapter…. But I loved typing every freaking second of it. I think I will start writing longer chapters, but with longer waits. I have so much work to do with homework and whatnot, that it is difficult to get any free time these days… ^^' <strong>

**Also, if you see any mistakes. I am too lazy to reread through it now, just let me know so I can correct it. Posting without rereading. I am fearless. XD**

**So, Please review! It makes me so happy, and I would love to get feedback on this extra-long chapter! (11 pages! Woot woot!) **

**Domo Arigato! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Oh my god. We are at chapter 15, this is a huge landmark for me. And last chapter, we are officially past the 40,000 words mark… And I haven't even got that far into my story yet… It's just dawning on my just how freaking long this is going to be. O.O But, I love every minute of when I sit down to type this out, it makes me feel all warm inside. Speaking of which, do you know what else made me feel all warm inside?**

**Your reviews from the last chapter. Domo Arigato to all of you who reviewed, I love you all so much! Your reviews are what makes me sit down after a long day of testing, then getting on the wrong bus, and practicing my cello for the next two hours to type all of this up. You all are very inspiring! ^^ Even if it sounds corny, it's true! ^_^**

**A note to my anonymous reviewer: Well, not in all cases. I know many people who have different names because their parents like the sound of them. Plus, Kichi means luck… And I guess I am a dork. **

**Current song obsession: Savin' Me by Nickelback and for those of you who can appreciate a slower tune, Soon We'll Be Found by Sia. Sia is an Australian singer, who I respect a lot, she really grows on you. **

**You know what? I think these Author's notes are getting longer and longer every chapter…. ^^'**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Ouran High school host club, only my characters and plot. The rest belong to Hatori Bisco-sama**

* * *

><p>Kichi woke up the next morning to Kotone again.<p>

"Kichi-chan, are you well enough to go to school today?" Kotone asked anxiously as Kichi opened her eyes. Kichi groaned, she didn't feel completely better, but she did feel a whole lot better than yesterday.

"Yeah, of course I am," Kichi said, her voice was a little raspy. Sitting up and rubbing her eyes, she cleared her throat, hoping that the soreness would clear up, and thankfully it did. She sighed as she shifted her feet off the bed. It felt like she had run a marathon yesterday, and her foot still hurt a bit. She stumbled up, gaining her balance again before walking over to the bathroom, desperate for a nice, warm shower.

A half an hour later, Kichi was walking down to the kitchen, feeling somewhat refreshed after her shower, but her foot had a dull, aching pain in it. She gratefully sunk down into the chair, easing her foot a little.

She looked down the table to the twins, who both nodded at her before continuing their conversation. Kichi smiled slightly as she grabbed some oatmeal, and listened to their usual morning discussion.

"Well, Milord was talking about some sort of Cosplay today, and Kyoya-senpai actually agreed to the theme this time, instead of 'accidently' switching it at the last second.." Kaoru said thoughtfully, looking down at his bacon.

'I could totally believe Kyoya does that,' Kichi mused, a small grin spreading across her face as she pictured Tamaki's reaction to having the cosplay changed.

"Maybe it has something to do with money," Hikaru joked as Kichi and Kaoru snorted, both picturing the hosts dresses up to look like different currencies.

* * *

><p>Kichi was walking down the hall. It wasn't as fun as it would have been with her foot ache, but she ignored it as she tried her best not to limp as she walked down the hall. Finally, she made it to her first hour class, and walked in, glad that her foot hadn't made her late for the class. She walked through the doorway and was almost to her desk, when a certain hyper, lolita boy jumped out of nowhere to give her a huge bear hug.<p>

"Chi-chan!" Honey cried excitedly as Kichi jumped in shock, caught off guard by his sudden hug, and threw her hands out on the desk in front of her, trying to balance herself so they wouldn't topple over.

"Hi Honey," Kichi said weakly, putting him down and trying her hardest to walk normally again, catching Honey had caused her to put some weight onto her already injured foot, and it didn't feel that great. She sat down and sighed in content, looking over at Honey and Takashi while smiling. Honey looked over at her curiously.

"Chi-chan, are you fine enough to be at school?" He asked somewhat sternly. Kichi mentally groaned.

'Why do you even have to ask that? Do I not look like I am fine?' She thought, annoyed inside, but instead she smiled at Honey, trying to not sound irritated.

"Of course I am. Why would you even ask that?" She asked stubbornly, looking down at her books for their class, and determinedly to meeting his gaze.

"Well… Usually you are more on guard, and catch me a lot easier. You also have a hurt foot, and you look tired" Honey explained, as Takashi nodded. Kichi looked up at them with an impatient sigh.

"My foot is fine. I got enough sleep. There is no need to worry," Kichi said stubbornly, picking up a book and hiding behind it. Honey sighed, knowing it was no use to argue with her and sat down as well, patiently waiting for the bell. Takashi sat down after him, giving Kichi with a slightly exasperated look. Hence, she was still attempting to look like she was engaged in a book, but failing to notice that it was upside down.

The bell rang as the teacher walked in the classroom, and the class all fell silent from their usual chatter.

"Today we are taking notes!" The teacher announced, walking to the front of the class for the lecture as the students all gave a collected sigh and pulled out their notebooks.

* * *

><p>Kichi followed Honey and Takashi down to lunch, trying to walk behind them, so she wouldn't be questioned about her foot's status. And walking on it wasn't helping it either. At the moment, just sitting down on the floor and eating lunch seemed like a favorable option, but she just trudged on through the halls.<p>

Honey and Takashi noticed her slight limping, despite her efforts to walk normally, and were walking in a much slower pace so that she could keep up without too much difficulty. They both were tempted to offer her assistance, but they knew that she would only refuse, saying she was fine.

'Why is it so insulting to her to be offered help?' Honey thought, looking at Kichi out of the corner of his eye. She was looking downhearted, staring at the ground as she trudged along in their wake. When they finally got to the lunch room, Kichi quickened her pace and sat down, leaning back in her chair, setting her lunch down on the table.

'Uhn… I just want to sit here all day…' Kichi mentally complained, breathing slowly before looking up at Honey and Takashi as they sat on either side of her. She smiled weakly at them before looking back at her lunch box, and opening it. Taking a large bite of her sandwich, she looked around at the hosts, who were all arguing with Haruhi.

'What's the squabble about this time…?' Kichi thought; sweat dropping as she watched Tamaki burst into tears and Haruhi look thoroughly annoyed.

"I said I am not dressing up in that ridiculous, it's impractical," Haruhi said coldly as Tamaki sobbed and the twins both frowned.

"Please?" They both asked, looking at her with pleading expressions while she glared at them.

"No," she answered shortly, turning back to her food in a huff. Kyoya cleared his throat, intending to speak, but never did get the chance. The second that Kichi looked over at him, she remembered the Money cosplaying idea that the twins had come up with earlier that day, and burst into a fit of laugher.

The hosts all watched her with concern and amusement, as she laughed so hard that she almost fell off the chair and clutched onto her sides.

"Money… Cosplay…" was all that Kichi could get out, but it got the message to the twins, who both looked back over to Kyoya and burst into laughter of their own, which only seemed to make Kichi's laughter worse, as she leaned back in her chair, nearly falling over.

Haruhi seemed to be thinking about what Kichi said, looking back from her, and then to Kyoya until it clicked as she started giggling, covering her mouth in attempted to stifle the noise. Honey was giggling as well, but Kichi didn't know if he really understood what they were laughing about, or if he was just laughing because everyone else was.

Takashi was watching most of the hosts laugh with a smile playing itself across his face. The only ones who weren't laughing, was a confused looking Tamaki and an annoyed looking Kyoya. Finally, Kichi's laughter seemed to be calming down.

She wasn't sure why it was so funny, maybe it was just her reaction to being miserable most of the day, or maybe it was something in her sandwich, but it did feel good to laugh. She felt like all of the tension that had been holding her was suddenly released into the mirth.

'Well, mom did always say that laughter was the soul's medicine... maybe I should have taken it a little more seriously...'

Still slightly giggling, Kichi attempted to eat her lunch again, trying not to look at Kyoya, because she knew that if she did, she would only start laughing again.

Lunch finished soon after that, occasionally with a giggle from herself or a chuckle from the twins, always accompanied by a rather menacing glare from Kyoya, which only made them redouble their efforts not to start laughing. Tamaki was still looking confused, but every time he was about to ask what was so funny, Kyoya always interrupted him with a clearing his throat, or turning his glare at Tamaki.

"Oh, don't be so sour, Mr. Money," Kichi said, finally cracking under his glare and giving him an exasperated look. "You know it was funny." Kyoya answered her with a look that practically screamed, 'No, it was most certainly not funny. Shut up.'

Rolling her eyes, Kichi popped the last of her grapes and ate them as the bell rang. The hosts all stood up simultaneously, except for Kichi, who sighed as she painstakingly got to her feet.

* * *

><p>Kichi walked to her next class slowly, her foot was throbbing, and it just seemed to be growing with every step she took.<p>

'Why does the school even have to be this large? It's not like they even use half of these classrooms…' Kichi thought, walking beside the wall as she passed a group of rowdy first years.

After five more minutes of walking and keeping up her usual thoughts about the size of the school, she realized after looking around the deserted hall, that she was completely lost. And as if to mock her, the bell rang, signaling the start of class.

"What!" Kichi shrieked, completely fed up with everything. She had had quite enough, her parents still weren't replying to her emails, her foot felt like it was on fire, and now she was lost somewhere in her school with no idea of where to go to get to her next class. It also didn't help that she misplaced her iPod, and she didn't know if she was going to be able to go to Karate tomorrow, with her foot being in the state it was.

Fuming, Kichi let out a frustrated sigh. She knew that she was going to have to walk around until she found her next class, but it didn't make the idea any less bearable as her foot throbbed again, as if teasing her. She stood still for another minute, considering all the possibilities that she had, until she decided that the soonest way was the best.

She broke out sprinting down the hall, turning the corner and looking around for any familiar things. Running was probably the worst thing that she could have been doing with her foot at that point, but she just wanted to get to her class at that point, and didn't feel like limping all the way there.

Biting her lip, Kichi pointedly ignored the pain in her foot as she ran down the stairs, taking them two at a time.

She breathed in relief when she saw that she was in a familiar hall, it was the hall that she walked down whenever she went to the host club. Turning around, Kichi walked down the hall for a couple more minutes before finding her next class and walking in.

'Oh, great…' Kichi groaned mentally. The worst thing about being late to class was the look that all of the other kids gave you, which made you feel like you killed someone. The teacher was in the middle of giving directions for their essay, and paused to look at Kichi, who stepped into the classroom, closing the door behind her.

"Sorry, I got lost," Kichi said, bowing respectfully to the teacher, who just laughed.

"It's fine, Morita. I would tell you all my highly entertaining story of my first week here, but we have class today," the teacher said, winking at her as she smiled sheepishly, walked over to her seat and sat down.

Class was a little boring, as usual. The teacher was just explaining the subject and format about the essay that they were to write as homework. The teacher had also given them a paper explaining it, but had apparently decided that it would be smart to go over it during class as well. So, Kichi spent the whole class time staring out the window and thinking about topics to write her essay on.

* * *

><p>The bell rang, signaling the end of class, and Kichi stood up right away, determined to make it to her next class. She had just gotten out of the door when a voice called behind her.<p>

"My daughter, wait for daddy!" Tamaki said, catching up to her with Kyoya striding up to them. Kichi looked at them questioningly, before Kyoya answered her.

"Tamaki said that we all have our next class together, so we should all walk there."

Kichi mentally heaved a sigh, before nodding. She knew that she was going to have to walk faster to keep up with Tamaki and his usual emotional outbursts, and was not looking forward to it.

Tamaki jumped up in the air with glee, before landing on his feet and grabbing onto Kichi's and Kyoya's hands.

"Yes! Come on mommy, we will walk with my daughter to our next class!" Tamaki shouted excitedly as he dragged them down the hall.

'Great... Just what I _really_ wanted. Thanks _so_ much, Tamaki...' Kichi thought bitterly as she skipped every other step to prevent herself from face planting in the middle of the hallway, and students jumped out of the way.

They all reached the classroom within a minute, which Kichi thought might be a record for having to cross halfway through the whole building, and sat down. Tamaki started prattling on about how good the host club were all going to look in today's cosplay, which dragged Kichi out of her mental rant, and peaked her curiosity.

"What's the theme?" She asked as Tamaki squealed.

"I can't tell you that! You will find out in about two hours anyway!" Kichi looked over to Kyoya hopefully, who just shook his head and smirked.

'Ah… Spooky is trying to get even with me about the money cosplay, isn't he…' Kichi thought, pouting at both at them both as the bell rang, and the chatter died out.

* * *

><p>It was the last class of the day, which had come much to slow for Kichi's taste. She sat in her desk, pondering what possibly could happen at host club, which was taking place in an hour.<p>

'Well, it could either be really bad, or really, really, really bad…' Kichi decided, staring down at her desk with great intensity as she thought, and earning herself some funny looks from the other people in the class.

"Chi-chan, why are you looking at your desk so seriously? Is something wrong with it?" Honey asked, suddenly appearing by her side and grinning at her. Kichi broke out of her thoughts and blinked at Honey as she tilted her head to the side.

"Sorry, Honey. I didn't catch that, what did you say?" She asked politely while smiling sheepishly. Honey giggled at her, patting her head.

"I asked why you were staring at your desk," he repeated with amusement as Kichi smoothed her hair down, frowning at him before answering.

"I was just thinking, not staring at the desk," Kichi mumbled, looking down at her desk again.

Suddenly, her hair was falling down in front of her eyes as a hand ruffled her hair very quickly, sending it in all directions. Kichi gasped as she looked up in bewilderment, tilting her head up and saw Takashi standing in front of her desk again, grinning in amusement.

"You. Did. Not. Just. Do. That." Kichi said slowly, narrowing her eyes up at him. Takashi just nodded at her, his eyes showing his entertainment as the bell rang conveniently and the teacher came in.

"I'll get my revenge later," Kichi hissed at Takashi as he sat down, smirking slightly at her.

* * *

><p>At two minutes to the bell, the teacher called Kichi up to talk to her as everyone chatted and packed up all of their things. Kichi walked up to the teacher in slight confusion and forboading. Her emotions must have showed on her face because the teacher laughed at her.<p>

"Don't worry, I am not going to bite your head off! I just wanted to know if you took Japanese History in the US? Because you certainly have a knack for it..." Kichi smiled slightly and shook her head.

"I just like History a lot..." She mumbled sheepishly. "Back in the US, I took US history..." The teacher just smiled, and nodded politely as the bell rang. Kichi looked over to where Honey and Takashi were standing, and motioned for them to go on, she would catch up a bit later.

"We have a conference sort-of thing, where kids who love history can go, some prepare speeches and everything. I am thinking about having the whole class going, but i just need to make sure that everyone is up to it. Do you think that you might be interested?" The teacher asked. Kichi thought for a second.

"Yeah, I think I would. This is a class field trip, right?"

"Of course, there might be the occasional student who really doesn't want to go, but usually everyone goes and loves it."

"Sounds good to me then," Kichi said, before bowing respectfully. "See you tomorrow!" The teacher smiled and waved as Kichi felt the class, determined to get to the host club quickly, and see what the cosplay was.

* * *

><p>Kichi peeked into the door, and saw all of the hosts gathered around a table, apparently discussing the cosplay. Shutting the door slowly, it let out an eerie creak, causing all of the hosts looked over to her, as she quickly shut the door and scurried over to her seat and sat down again. Kyoya cleared his throat importantly.<p>

"Well, as I was saying, Tamaki suggested Seasons for a cosplay activity today, and I thought that it might work out really well. So, since we have eight members of the club, we will be hosting in pairs today. The pairs will be decided from drawing papers with the season from the hat." Kyoya listed off, holding up a hat, and shaking it slightly as the papers all rustled around. He stood up, and offered each host the hat, raising it up so they couldn't look inside as they chose.

Haruhi chose first and got spring, which made Tamaki ramble on about how he and his daughter could cosplay with spring perfectly, and how it was the season on love. However, when he drew out summer, he retired to his corner, sobbing slightly.

Hikaru chose next, pulling out winter and giving his brother an uneasy glance as Kaoru picked out his paper. When he drew out summer, they both paled a bit.

**"How are we supposed to host without each other? It's not even possible!" **They exclaimed, both latching onto each other as Kyoya's glasses glinted.

"Oh, I think you will figure something out," He said, sounding more threatening then encouraging. The twins both gulped, looking at each other, and let go slowly. Kichi had the wild idea that they were considering running, but knew that Kyoya might have already thought of that.

Honey drew out the next card, which was spring. He laughed and hugged Haruhi, talking about how much fun they were going to have while hosting as Haruhi sighed in relief, glad that she would have a partner that would be easy to host with.

Takashi however looked a little uneasy when he drew his card out, knowing that he wouldn't be able to host with Honey. He drew out autumn, and glanced over to Honey who beamed.

"You'll do fine, Takashi!" Honey said happily, bouncing over to him

"Ah," He said, nodding his head slightly and not all together reassured.

Kichi drew out her card, which also happened to be autumn. She glanced over to Takashi with a slightly sheepish expression.

"Ok... I don't know a thing about hosting, and all of the clients know I am a girl. And Takashi doesn't talk to the clients. How is this even going to work? I didn't even think that I would be hosting..." She said, looking over at Kyoya, who was taking out the last paper in the hat, winter.

"As I told the twins, you will have to figure something out. And quickly, I might add," Kyoya said before directing them all to the changing rooms to put on their costumes. Kichi sighed, getting to her feet and limping slightly to the changing rooms.

Once she got into the changing room, the twins threw her costume at her, which she caught before looking down at it.

"Hey! I may have agreed to cosplaying, but never in a _dress_!" She exclaimed, turning a revolted look at Tamaki and Kyoya. Tamaki sputtered, and started saying about how his daughter should wear the dress that she would look so pretty in. Kichi ignored this and glared at Kyoya.

"Oh... Well, You don't have to wear a dress, 'Mommy', why do I?" Kichi said, smirking slightly as he twitched.

"Haruhi is wearing a dress as well, most all of the pairs have one person cross-dressing." Kyoya said shorty, making Kichi freeze, looking around at all of the hosts and imagining them cross-dressing. She bit her lip, but it was no use, and she burst out laughing, doubling over.

Kyoya rolled his eyes as Kichi fell onto the floor.

"Is this really necessary for you to laugh like this twice in one day?" He asked seriously as Kichi nodded, still laughing. The idea of cross-dressing hosts was priceless. Honey giggled along with Haruhi as the twins both shrugged.

"**We all cross-dressed before, remember the lobelia girls?" **They said, as Haruhi burst out laughing, and even Takashi cracked a smile.

"Ne, Takashi didn't cross-dress remember? We couldn't get him into the ball gown," Honey said, smiling at Takashi as he sweat dropped and Kichi's laughter doubled, and she fell to her knees.

"That's because you guys had a bet whether Tamaki was actually serious about his plan of keeping Haruhi there, and if you lost, he didn't have to wear the dress," Hikaru said and Kaoru snickered. Honey giggled, rocking back and forth on his feet.

"But I really didn't think Tama-chan would actually make Kyo-chan cross dress too…" He said innocently, hugging Usa-chan as Kichi's hysterics increased.

"I did it to keep my daughter at home!" Tamaki said defensively as everyone laughed.

"Guests are coming soon," Kyoya said impatiently, walking back into the room with his winter costume, which suited him quite well. He was wearing long silver yukata that was embroidered with silver snowflakes, and his glasses seemed to have icicles hanging off of them. The rest of the club nodded and all walked into the changing stations that they had along the back wall behind the rows of costumes and props.

Kichi closed the door to her station and looked inside the bag, and pulled on her costume. It was a dress that was made out of a soft, chocolaty brown fabric, with red, orange and golden flowing fabric falling around gracefully for the sleeves and skirt, reaching down a little past her knees.

There was also a headband for her with maple leaves, but she ignored it as she stepped out of the changing station. It must have been at least a year since she had last worn a dress, which was to her grandparent's funeral.

Kichi saw Haruhi is a light, strapless yellow dress, which was decorated with buttercups and went down to her shins. It suited her very well, complimenting her large, brown eyes, and adding to her gentle nature. She looked back at Kichi and smiled.

"That suits you very well, Kichi-senpai," Haruhi said as Kichi blushed lightly.

"Nah, it's been a while since I have worn a dress. I don't like it much...Besides, it's way to fancy for me. I would only end up tearing it in one way or another..." She said, pulling at the skirt part. Haruhi laughed.

"What do you think they would say if you came out with your hoodie on over it?" She asked, suddenly grinning in a troublesome manor as Kichi mentally questioned just how much time she had been spending with the twins. Never the less, Kichi smiled as she walked to go get her hoodie back from the changing station.

Kichi pulled her hoodie on over her head and they both giggled and walked out to the club room.

Kichi felt her jaw drop. In the last three minutes that they had been in the changing room, music room three had been redecorated into four portions resembling the four seasons.

Kyoya was sitting in his yukata, next to Hikaru, who was cross-dressing in a long sweeping dress of silvery fabric, and had a black wig on. It was highly amusing to see him twitch in the dress, and Kichi couldn't help laugh a little at his awkward expression. There was what Kichi assumed to be fake snow surrounding them both as they as at an elegant wrought iron patio table.

Tamaki was wearing a long, bright red yukata embroidered with fire flames, and was sitting in the corner of the room by an apple tree, complete with a picnic blanket by some grass patches around in the ground. There was also a person in a blue dress with golden blond hair down to their lower back. At first Kichi thought it was Kotone, but looking closer, she saw it was Kaoru. Kaoru was sulking, most likely because he was also cross-dressing in the blue sailors dress, or because he was away from his twin, while picking at a patch of grass moodily.

Takashi was sitting on a park bench, looking at the large maple tree that had been placed in the corner of the room. There was also a blanket of red and orange leaves covering the floor. Takashi was wearing a golden orange yukata with a pattern of different kinds of leaves on it.

And finally, Honey was sitting on a patio swing, which was connected to a Sakura tree, and was swinging happily with Usa-can in a yukata of bright green. There were some pots of wildflowers placed around the area, making it look like a flowery field, and perfuming the air around it with a sweet smell.

Haruhi cleared her throat, and Kichi closed her mouth, smiling sheepishly as she gazed around, very impressed.

"**Kichi, what's with the hoodie? We designed that for you with our mom, you know!"** The twins said, in perfect synchronization even while being across the room from each other. Kichi blinked and looked back at them.

"You designed this? For me?" Kichi asked astonished as she looked back and forth at the two cross-dressing twins. They both nodded, a little smug about her reaction, as her brain seemed to process this bit of information. She looked back down at the little of the dress that she could see, and then back to the twins.

"Really? Why?" She asked, looking bewildered at the kind gesture. They both shrugged.

**"You're one of our best friend, and we wanted to dress you up."** They said as Kichi beamed, clasping her hands together in front of her.

"Best Friends? Really?" Kichi said eagerly, her eyes shining as she looked back and forth at them. They both looked over at her with the same, incredulous expression.

**"Are you stupid? We have always been your friend!"**

"Your one of our best friends too, Chi-chan!" Honey called out to her, and Takashi nodded. She beamed at them to, positively glowing.

"You all mean it?" She asked enthusiastically, "You mean you all are my best friends? I am allowed to call you that?"

The hosts all nodded, even Kyoya, and Honey gave her his usual flying hug, which she happily caught and returned. Soon enough, the twins, and Tamaki had joined in the hug, and Kichi laughed, even though she felt herself being squished. Kyoya stayed in his seat, writing in his notebook and smiling faintly while Takashi stayed on the edge of the group, reaching over to ruffle Kichi's hair a little.

"I am still going to get you back for that, you know," She said conversationally as he grinned and the rest of the group laughed, breaking free of the hug. Kichi looked around at all of the hosts with a thankful expression.

"I feel so lucky," she said faintly, grinning in the bliss that was overwhelming her. Honey and Takashi, who had been standing next to her smiled gently at her, as Tamaki filled to room with this declarations about how his daughter was so charming.

**"Come on, take the hoodie off!"** The twins both said as Kichi grinned, and pulled her hoodie off. The twins both looked at her for a minute, walking in a circle around her before giving each other a high five.

"**We did well."** They said, smiling at each other, **"Wait until we show mom." **The hosts all burst into laughter again as the twins both smirked at each other, with a knowing expression.

"One minute until hosting hours," Kyoya said, interrupting the laughter as they all took their seats, and prepared for their guests.

"Welcome," they all chanted, as the doors opened.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! It looks like you're going to have to wait a whole more update to see what hosting will be like! How horrible! I love you all, now review! XD I don't know how long it's going to take me to update, but it might have to be a while, because school is coming up, and with all this horrible homework that I keep getting, it's getting harder and harder to get into the writing groove. -.-' But, I will update when I get the chance, so please bear with me! I love you all, and I love reviews! (Hint Hint!) :D See ya next chapter!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello, my fair, fair readers. We meet here again, on this glorious autumn chapter… Ok, I shall quit the poetry talk. (Sorry, blame it on the English project…)**

**Do you know why the world is such a wonderful place? Four words. One band. Panic! At the disco. I love them all so much; I think I am going to cry. I love the Ballad of Mona Lisa, as well as Ready to go, and I write sins not tragedies… Oh man… They are just good people. I would go on and on, but I would run out of memory on the computer Microsoft word thing…. Kind of like how I try to explain Takashi, it tells me the document it too long. Well, I hate you too Microsoft word! Nope, I am kidding, I love you. Please don't run away! :3 **

**So, stopping that rant…. **

**Sorry for the last chapter, when I wrote 'kimono' I meant Yukata… It was late, and I was tired… My apologies! But I fixed it! ^^' Still, Gomen! **

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Ouran High school host club, only my characters and plot. The rest belong to Hatori Bisco-sama!**

* * *

><p>"Welcome," the hosts all chanted as the door opened, and girls filed into the room, looking around in amazement to the newly adapted club room's decorations. Tamaki grinned as he stood up and pranced over to his corner of the room for hosting, and everyone else followed suit.<p>

Kichi trailed awkwardly after Takashi, limping slightly to the autumn benches. She wasn't really sure if she could even remember a time where she agreed to host, or even agreed to dress up, but it was sort of useless to think about at this point. She sat down next to Takashi, and two girls walked up timidly.

"Hello Mori-senpai… Hey Morita-senpai…" The first one said bashfully, sitting down slowly as they both turned their eyes on Takashi. Takashi shifted, uncomfortably aware of their gazes. Kichi watched this for a minute, before deciding that she was going to have to say something, because Takashi certainly wasn't going too.

"So, er… How has your days been?" Kichi asked hesitantly, trying not to think about how much she was reminding herself of Tamaki. Both of the girls turned their eyes over to Kichi, apparently surprised.

"It was fine, but it's much better now that we came here," The first girl said politely, smiling slightly at Takashi. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw grateful look that Takashi was giving her, and she smiled slightly in response.

"I didn't know that you were hosting, Morita-senpai, I didn't even know that girls could host!" The second girl asked tentatively. Kichi chuckled, holding up her hands and shaking her head.

"Oh no, I am here just as a guest, not a host. They needed even numbers for the cosplay today. I really didn't even volunteer," Kichi said as both of the girls smiled slightly.

"Oh, really? That makes more sense. So, what's your favorite part of the host club, Morita-senpai?" The second girl asked, as Kichi pretended to look thoughtful.

'I swear I am going to kill Kyoya for this… This was not what I had in mind for hanging out in club today…' Kichi thought, before appearing to have made her decision.

"I would have to say the tea, it's really good. Speaking of which…" Kichi trailed off, looking down at the table before realizing that they didn't have any of the snacks. "I should go and get some. You two can tell Takashi about your classes, okay?" Kichi said, sighing slightly as she stood up. Both of the girls looked a little surprised, but then they both nodded, grinning brightly at each other as they turned to Takashi.

Kichi limped across the room and into the kitchens. She pushed open the door and walked over to the counters. Getting out some supplies to make some sandwiches, she boiled some water in a tea pot and got out the trays.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Honey was giggling slightly as Haruhi looked over at him in confusion. He had been secretly watching his cousin and Kichi host, and felt that it had gone a lot better than what he thought what was going to happen. Takashi probably would have sat there the whole hosting time, without even speaking to the girls, and Kyoya lecture him about losing guests.<p>

When he told Takashi he was sure it would be fine, he meant that it was unlikely that anyone would _die_. But, he had to admit, it was going great. The funniest thing so far, was the girl's reaction to hearing Kichi call Takashi by his first name. He still hadn't told her about the misunderstanding, but Takashi had gotten used to it. In truth, Honey knew Takashi liked to be called his first name, but would never ask anyone to call him by it. So really, it all worked out in favor. And it was highly amusing.

He turned his attention back to his guests who were offering him some cake. He was quite certain that his cousin would be fine now; he might even suggest to Takashi that he take hosting lessons from Kichi, just to see his reaction.

* * *

><p>Kichi had the tea ready, and was preparing the last sandwich, when an idea hit her. Grinning, she looked up in the sauce and spice cabinet, digging through until she pulled out what she was looking for.<p>

'Hot sauce…' Kichi thought as excitement coursed through her. She carefully applied it to the sandwich, making sure that it would not be visible from the outside, then putting the top of the sandwich back on. She placed it on the plate that she knew would be closest to Takashi when she set the tray down, and walked back to the table, making sure not to spill the pot of tea, or not rattle the tray too much from her limping movements.

Kichi smiled politely at the girls as she set the tray down, and they finished their sentence about thier classes were, and sat down gratefully.

"This looks great, Morita-senpai," The girls chanted, looking down at the sandwiches and tea. Kichi smiled.

"Sorry, I would have gotten some cake for you, but Honey has it all at his table right now. Plus, I'm not terribly fond of sweets…" Kichi said as she watched the girls both pick up their food.

'This is so incredibly stupid. How can anyone _enjoy_ this?' Kichi thought, trying her best to listen to the girls as they both started talking again. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Takashi pick up the sandwich that had hot sauce on it, and fought very hard to keep a straight face.

Takashi was just about to take a bite of the sandwich when he froze, his mind working wildly.

'This smells familiar… Where have I smelled that before?' He thought, before it clicked. He looked back over at Kichi in amusement. He could tell just how much it was taking her to keep a straight face. Kichi looked over at him slightly, the corners of her mouth twitching as she looked at the sandwich. Takashi ate the whole sandwich without as much as blinking at the hot sauce, and keeping his stoic expression firmly in place.

'That's actually pretty mild… Not like the stuff that Satoshi eats…' He thought in amusement as he watched her gawk at him.

"W-what?" she muttered, glancing from the plate to the nonexistent sandwich. She then opened the other sandwich, as if expecting to see the hot sauce on that sandwich instead. Takashi grinned as he watched her look over at him in amazement.

"That's a good expression for you," he teased, reaching over to pat her head. She frowned at him, flattening her hair.

"B-but there was hot sauce," Kichi said, pointing at the plate as Takashi's grin widened. "Really strong hot sauce,"

"Mild," he answered shortly, as Kichi looked at him incredulously.

"Mild?" She said faintly, rolling her eyes up to the ceiling. "I'm dreaming, aren't I?" Takashi shook his head. Both of the girls, who had been forgotten until that point, broke into fits of giggles as Kichi blinked, apparently brought back to her senses.

"Oh, sorry! I totally forgot, I mean-"

"We never knew that Mori-senpai liked hot sauce!" One of the girls giggled, eyeing Takashi as he shook his head slightly.

"Really? Then why did you tell Morita-senpai that it was really mild?" The other girl asked curiously, and Kichi looked over at Takashi as well.

"Experience," he said lightly, looking down at his feet. Kichi rolled her eyes again, and then looked back at the girls.

"So, do you know what you all want to be when you leave Ouran?" She asked them, trying her best to listen to them as they rambled about possible carrier choices, and their parent's recommendations.

* * *

><p>'I wonder if that girl knows that there is a fly by her ear...' Kichi thought, keeping both the girl and the fly in focus, and watching it circle around her head before landing in her hair.<p>

'She must have used some scented soap in her hair, or something. Dad did always say those attracted insects...'

Luckily for Kichi, Kyoya stood up and announced that hosting hours were over for the day, and that he hoped that they would come back soon. And with that, the girls all migrated towards the door. Kichi leaned back on the bench, sighing in relief as the noise began to grow fainter.

Kichi sat up as the last girl left the room and whipped around slightly on the bench to look at Kyoya.

"I am _never_, hosting again. _Ever_." She said with a tone of finality that made Kyoya look up from his laptop.

"As long as you cosplay, there shouldn't be a problem with that statement," Kyoya said, then continued on typing. Kichi sighed, glad that he hadn't tried to bully her into hosting again. She turned around and pointed an accusing finger at Takashi, who was clearing off the table.

"Hot sauce," she exclaimed, as he raised his eyebrows at her.

"Ah," He said, continuing on cleaning the trays. Kichi squinted her eyes at him.

"You weren't even surprised?" Kichi asked exasperatedly, as Takashi shook his head.

"You smelled it, didn't you... I just don't understand how you didn't even twitch. I must have put at least half the bottle on that sandwich..." Kichi murmered slightly, just as Honey came in to give her a flying hug.

"That's because of Toshi-kun!" He announced brightly, and at this, Takashi winced.

"What?" Kichi asked wildly, completely lost at that statement, and shifting Honey a bit.

"Takashi has a younger brother names Satoshi. He puts hot sauce on _everything_ after Hika-chan and Kao-chan put hot sauce in his tea. He made Takashi drink some once," Honey said, trying and failing to stop himself from giggling at Takashi's expense.

"You have a younger brother?" Kichi asked, surprised, looking back and forth to him and Honey.

"I have a little brother too! He doesn't like cake. But his name is Chika-chan," Honey said, as if listing of the information by ranking of importance. Kichi chuckled as he hopped off the bench.

"Really now?" Kichi said, sitting up a bit as Honey bounced back to his table to finish all of his guests' leftover cake. She stood up and limped back over to fetch her bag, then sat back on the bench.

"Yeah... I don't really understand it," Honey said, giving his cake an adoring look. "Cake is just too good!" Kichi nodded absentmindedly, pulling her laptop out of her bag. She pulled open the browser and typed in her email.

'Nothing... nothing... and will you guess what this is? Nothing!' Kichi thought sarcastically, going through her inbox. She opened up another message, and typed another message to her parents about school, and her host family. She finally pressed send, and sighed. It had been a month, and at least fifty emails, and the last time she had talked to her parents was the airport.

"Did you hear me, Chi-chan?" Kichi blinked, and looked up to see Honey standing in front of her, looking slightly concerned with his Lolita image.

"Sorry, what was that?" Kichi asked sheepishly, realizing that everyone was looking over at her.

"I asked who you were emailing. Was it an old friend?" Honey asked innocently as Kichi chuckled slightly.

"No, I don't really have too many friends back in the U.S. The closest thing that you will find is my sensei, and my sparring opponents, because they would actually talk to me..." Kichi said, smiling slightly. She really wasn't bothered by this statement, but Honey was. He frowned, peering closer at her.

"You didn't have any friends?" He asked sympathetically, as Kichi shook her head, missing the seriousness of his voice.

"I didn't ever need them. I had always learned to play by myself. No one liked to talk to me anyways..." Kichi said, closing her laptop and looking at Honey, alarmed to see tears running down his face.

"S-so we are your first friends?" He asked sadly, as Kichi reached out to give him a hug.

"Don't cry Honey, there is nothing to be sad about. I regret nothing about the style that I grew up in. Without all of that, I wouldn't be me!" Kichi said cheerfully, trying to cheer Honey up. It was true, she regretted nothing about how she grew up, and she knew that would never change. Honey sniffed a little, as Kichi frowned at the back of his head.

"I mean what I say, Honey. If I didn't, then I wouldn't talk." She said firmly, patting his shoulder as he pulled away.

"Pinky Promise?" He asked sweetly, as Kichi smiled. Linking her pinky with his, she winked at him.

"Of course," she exclaimed, smiling brightly as she put her laptop back into her bag. She was also glad to have escaped the question about who she was emailing, and really didn't want to tell them about her parents. It felt like something that she should deal with on her own, which is how she always functioned.

She looked around the room, and met Takashi's eyes. Instantly knew that he noticed her dodge the question, she felt her heart stop.

'Please don't ask, please...' Kichi thought, looking at him with pleading eyes.

He looked slightly apprehensive, but nodded slightly in a way that told her 'I won't ask, but I won't forget either.'

She nodded and shot him an appreciative glance, then returned to her bag to pull out her iPod, and glancing around that the hosts, who were all chatting and remained completely oblivious to the silent exchange.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kichi woke up earlier than usual. She didn't realize just how early until she had gotten out of the shower, to discover that she had an extra two hours before she normally would wake up. She also noticed that her foot was much better. She didn't limp when she walked, even though there was a dull, throbbing still present. She supposed that it had something to do with her putting the soothing cream on it last night. Kotone had 'accidently' left it out, but she wasn't complaining, it had helped a lot. She also had to admit, her foot had not looked too pretty either. She tried not to pay attention to the gash that had odd splotches of red around it though, but globed on a lot of cream and wrapped it tightly in new bandages.<p>

'That's odd... I usually never wake up this early, and feel so awake...' Kichi thought, glancing at the windows to where the sun was just barely rising. 'I wonder why I didn't notice before...'

She looked around her room. There wasn't much to do, much less anything that would use up two hours at the least. Her eyes fell upon the photographs on her nightstand.

'I do need to find frames for those...' Kichi thought, making a mental note to look up some frame shops, or something. She sat down in her chair, trying to think about what she could do with all her extra time.

'… I got nothing,' Kichi finalized, and stood up. She was thankful for the cream, it really was nice to not feel like a knife was going through your foot whenever you took a step, and it had been quite annoying to try and avoid standing up.

She walked down past the kitchen, deciding to skip breakfast today. She didn't feel too hungry today, and eating whenever she didn't feel like it, made her sick. She grabbed her school bag that she had left by the door, and pulled on her shoes, still being gentle with her slightly wounded foot.

She was just about to open the door when a sleepy voice sounded from the other end of the hall.

"Kichi-chan?" Kotone asked, rubbing her eyes slightly as she trudged down the hall. Kichi resisted the urge to giggle. It was funny to see Kotone, who was normally so perky and happy right after she got up. Kichi nodded instead, the corners of her mouth twitching as Kotone seemed to wake up more.

"Where are you going?" She asked, a little confused as Kichi pointed at her backpack.

"School," she replied, as Kotone frowned.

"This early? Wow, you're committed," She commented as Kichi snorted.

"Not so much committed, I think I might just so see the gardens, or explore the school a bit. There isn't too much for me to do around her…" Kichi trailed off as Kotone nodded.

"I will call the limo driver, he will be there in a second," She said, walking over to the phone as Kichi sighed.

'I was going to walk… But now I think about it, my foot might make it miserable. At least I'm not being forced to eat…' Kichi thought, watching a limo pull up.

"Thanks, Kotone-chan," Kichi said as she opened the door and walked out.

"Anytime," Kotone called back as the door closed.

* * *

><p>Kichi walked up to the school doors, shivering slightly in the wispy breeze that was creeping up on her. She was about to go inside, when she decided to stay outside and walk around the courtyards a while.<p>

'I really haven't been outside much lately… It would be a shame to spend all day inside when it is going to rain tomorrow…'

She turned and walked around the edge of the school towards the courtyard. Once she got there, she sat down on the edge of the fountain, looking around the courtyard. It was actually quite peaceful, compared to how busy it would be in an hour or so. She thought she also saw a maze of roses.

'Good grief, they have everything here, don't they?' Kichi thought in some amusement. She had long since gotten used to the schools over-the-top way of doing things, but every so often, something caught her off guard.

She got up and walked over towards the benches by the trees, and sat down. She pulled out her iPod and put her headphones, losing herself in the music that pounded in her ears, and enjoying the crisp air.

* * *

><p>Kichi felt a shadow loom over her and jumped up in a fighting stance from instinct, her mind racing to catch up with her actions.<p>

"Huh... Oh! Sorry," Kichi said guiltily, quickly backing up from Takashi who was looking down at her with one raised eyebrow. Her fist had been about two inches away from his face, and might have actually connected had it not been for the height difference, and the fact that he had backed up slightly. "I didn't hear you coming…" Takashi nodded slightly, giving her an apologetic look.

"Sorry," he said as Kichi shook her head.

"Don't apologize, I should be the one saying sorry, I almost punched you... What are you doing here so early?" Kichi asked curiously.

"Training. My father had a class at our dojo at home, so I came here," Takashi said, pointing at the building to her left.

"Training this early? You insane… But don't you have club later today too?" Takashi nodded.

"Not the same though. There is more noise at club. I always wake up early to train." Kichi nodded at this.

"You have a point. I guess Honey is still sleeping?" She asked in amusement as Takashi nodded.

"Ah. What about you?"

"I woke up really early today, and I didn't have anything else to do, so I came early," Kichi said, sitting back down on the bench.

"Your foot seems better," he added as he sat down beside her. Kichi looked taken aback.

"Err… Yeah… You noticed?" She asked sheepishly, looking down at her foot.

"Hard to miss."

Kichi laughed nervously, playing with the ends with her hoodie, avoiding Takashi's gaze.

"Right…" Kichi said, trailing off into the soft autumnal air. Takashi seemed to notice her uncomfortable, because he changed the subject.

"Your stance was pretty good, evenly proportioned." Kichi looked up and beamed at him, apparently pleased that they had come to one of her favorite conversation topics.

"You think so? Stances was one of the things that sensei was most strict on. Which I am not complaining, you need to know the basics, and if you have a sloppy form, then everything else will be just, if not more sloppy." Takashi nodded, listening to Kichi's rant on about stances, kicks and forms. He didn't fail to notice her excitement about Martial Arts either, it was quite clear that Kichi was very passionate about it, by the way she spoke animatedly. He would occasionally comment, or nod to show that he was listening whenever she took a breath, but spent a majority listening.

"So, it turned out that were weren't supposed to be sparring until our next belt, but by then we had all been sparring, so it was pointless to wait another two months." Kichi finished, grinning as she remembered her days at the dojo back in the U.S. and felt a little homesick. Takashi smiled slightly, and patted her head. Kichi glared back at him pointedly.

At that moment, their conversation was interrupted by a blur of blonde hair.

"Hey Takashi, Hi Chi-chan!" Honey exclaimed, settling himself on Takashi's shoulders. "Whacha doing?"

"Just talking a little bit. Did you sleep well, Honey?" Kichi asked as Honey rested Usa-chan on top of Takashi's head.

"I slept really good! I had this dream about cake, and it was really good!" Honey said excitedly, smiling his usual Lolita boy smile. "What about you?"

"I don't really remember," Kichi answered honestly. She usually had a dreamless sleep, or an occasional nightmare, if she watched a scary movie. "What about you Takashi?" Takashi shrugged slightly.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," he answered. They were all silent for a minute until the bell rang.

"Is it that late already?" Kichi asked, blinking as she looked up at the clock tower. "Oh! Wow, where did all the time go!" Takashi smiled slightly at her.

'She doesn't realize how long she was talking, does she?' He asked himself in amusement as they all walked up to the school, with Kichi's reminders to hurry up.

* * *

><p>"I think the cosplay yesterday went really well, we had some guests requesting it again." Kyoya informed them as they all sat around a large table during the meeting.<p>

"Some girls particularly liked the cross-dressing," He added as Kichi snorted, and the twins shot an annoyed look at Kyoya.

"Well, I am sure glad they enjoyed it," Hikaru started of sarcastically, and Kaoru rolled his eyes.

"It was really hard to host without each other," Kaoru added. Kyoya nodded.

"We won't be getting rid of the brotherly love package, it makes a nice profit." He said in a finalizing tone, but Kichi suspected that it was only because of the profit, not the twin's discomfort.

"I had fun hosting with Haru-chan yesterday," Honey added cutely, taking a large bite of his usual afternoon cake. Tamaki wailed at this, claiming that he and his daughter should have hosted together, for the full effect.

"Senpai, do us all a favor, and shut up." Haruhi said, her cheeks tinting slightly with pink as Kichi fought the urge to laugh.

"Some girls actually knew my name," Kichi said added conversationally, as everyone turned to look at her.

"What?" She asked defensively after a moment, and Kyoya cleared his throat awkwardly.

"In any case, good cosplay, and very well done. Meeting is over," he added, slinging his bag over his shoulder as everyone got up, and action resumed in the room again.

"You two go ahead," Kichi called after the twins, who were waiting for her by the door. "I have Karate today; I will see you when I get home." The twins both nodded and left, leaving the room completely empty.

Kichi sighed and leaned back over the chair, glad to have some time to relax and some time to herself before she left. The day had been a little stressful, with all of the homework she had been assigned, the long classes, and just the overall noise of everything. She propped her sore foot up on the table and took a deep breath.

'Tomorrow, even if I wake up early, I am forcing myself to go back to bed. I need those two hours…' Kichi mentally scolded herself. 'But it was nice to talk to Takashi... not that he spoke much,' Kichi mentally added before getting up with a resigned sigh.

She did want some time to herself, but not so much that she was willing to miss the bus that would take her to the dojo for it.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow… We are at 50,000 freaking words…. *pats myself on the head* that is pretty impressive! I really can't wait for the next chapter; it's going to be so fun to write. So, PLEASE review! It has been getting harder and harder to sit down and write recently, I have this ridiculous English essay that I have been ignoring to type this. Plus, I LOVE hearing your feedback! ^_^<strong>

**See you all next chapter~ ;D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Why hello, my little lambs! It's good to be writing another authors note to you, yet again! So, here I am, writing my chapter… Procrastinating… But hey, what else is new? :D Thank you to all my reviewers! ^w^ It was so nice to read all of the reviews from such wonderful and thoughtful people. It really means so much to me, so if you could please, even if it was anonymous, send in a review to tell me what you think, it would mean so much to me! Domo arigato! **

**So, I spent the whole entire weekend hanging out with a flowery friend of mine. Watching Ouran Highschool Host Club. Squealing whenever Takashi came onto the screen. I hope we didn't get TOO many complaints from the people next door. Then I tried, and failed to eat a whole cake... Only got to about 3/4ths of the way through... Weekend Awesomeness Achieved.**

**The current song obsession is Mad World; by Micheal Andrews and Gary Jules. It's pretty good, and fits the chapter well. ^-^**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Ouran High school host club, only my characters and plot. The rest belong to Hatori Bisco-sama!**

* * *

><p>Kichi jerked up in her bed, gasping as she looked around the motionless room and feeling relief rush through her body as though it was in her bloodstream.<p>

'Only a nightmare… It's not real… Just a silly dream...' Kichi chanted at herself, which had become a nightly ritual for the past week. She looked over at the alarm clock on her bedside table and groaned. It was only 2:36 A.M. With a tired sigh, she sat up straighter and rubbed her eyes, trying to clear the sleepy feeling from them.

Kichi had started calling her home phone, as well as the emails, but just like the emails, no one would ever pick up. It was really starting to mess with her, and the nightmares were proof of that.

The first nightmare was bad, and dreams in her sleep were slightly unusual for her. She passed it off as a coincidence on the second night when she received yet another nightmare. But on the third night, she had to accept that it might not be going anywhere soon.

Even at the moment, she would rather keep herself awake the whole night, rather than be plagued a nightmare. She dragged herself out of bed, despite her legs protesting and walked over to the phone in the room that she had borrowed from the recreational room, and quickly dialed the home phone number that she had memorized ever since she was six.

'Ringing… Ringing… Ringing…' Kichi commentated continuously as she counted the tones, hoping that she might be lucky this time.

"**Hello-"** Kichi's heart leapt as she recognized her mother's voice

"Mom!" Kichi exclaimed, her eyes widening. She smiled smiling slightly into the phone. It was almost too good to believe.

**-you have reached the Morita household. Sorry we aren't able to take your call right now. Please leave a message after the tone!" **

-Beep-

Kichi was silent for a minute, before biting her lip before hanging up the phone.

'Stupid, of course it was too good to be true. How could I even fall for that? I have heard our voicemail hundreds of times…Why do I even bother calling anymore?' Kichi questioned herself, looking down at her feet and setting the phone back down. Kichi sat down at her desk with her head in her hands. It felt like the world was spinning, but she was determined to keep herself awake. The last thing she wanted was to sink back into another nightmare. She grabbed her iPod off her nightstand and turned music with a faster beat, trying to keep herself awake.

* * *

><p>Walking downstairs, Kichi tried her best not to think about facing a whole day at school and hosting club, without getting more then two hours of sleep.<p>

She walked down the stairs slowly. She felt pretty light headed, and had to make her eyes focus to see the pattern of the carpet, but she disregarded this, hoping that it would pass soon enough. She passed the dining hall, not even glancing inside at the occupants. She didn't even think she could eat food if she tried. Plus, the twins were sure to use up some of the energy that she was trying to preserve for the whole day at school.

Instead she went out and sat in the limo that was outside the mansion, waiting for the twins to come out so they could go to school.

About five minutes later, the twins both came out and sat inside the limo, giving Kichi some odd looks which she brushed off. She was too tired to care anyway. And about ten minutes after that, they were in front of the school. Kichi climbed out last, trying to think about how similar this felt to going to a prison, or something of that sort. She trudged through the halls, going to her first hour class. Everything seemed to be so much brighter, and it stung her eyes slightly.

She yawned as she entered the classroom and sat down in her class. Her eyes slid in and out of focus as Kichi mentally groaned. It was going to be a _really_ long day, she could already tell.

Her body seemed ten times heavier then usual, even keeping her head up was a conscious effort. It was as though someone had added weights to all the muscles in her body. She rested her arms on the desk, trying to keep her vision aimed towards the front of the classroom.

"Chi-chan~," a voice called out merrily as Kichi snapped her eyes open.

'Wait... when did I close my eyes?'

"Yes Honey?" Kichi asked politely, catching his usual hug. "Is there something you want?"

"Just to say Hello," Honey answered back as he moved over to his desk. Takashi was sitting down at his desk, and offered her a wave with a small smile, which Kichi happily returned. The bell rang soon after that, which followed a particularly long lecture.

* * *

><p>Kichi sighed, leaning back into the chair and looking around Music Room Three. It was another planning day, which pretty much meant that Kyoya sat in the corner, doing calculations with the constant pestering from Tamaki, and everyone else was scattered around the room, doing whatever suited them at the time.<p>

She couldn't believe that it only been about two months; it felt like she had lived here her whole life. Yuzaha was going to be leaving for her fashion show really soon, and the twin's dad had called to say that it was going to be a much longer trip then he anticipated.

This was all fine for Kichi, but she couldn't help notice the twin's slightly put out moods when they had heard the news. She felt a little bad for them, she knew how hard it was to not get to see your parents. But she couldn't help thinking at least theirs were responding them.

She felt a daze wash over her lightly and closed her eyes, as she felt the relaxation sweep inside her, as though it was mixed in with the oxygen. She tried to fight it at first, but it was too overpowering, and seemed to double in strength with every second that passed.

'I'll just rest my eyes for a couple seconds… I'm not falling asleep. Not here,' Kichi thought sluggishly as her mind became blurred thoughts.

* * *

><p>"I think Chi-chan fell asleep, Takashi." Honey informed Takashi, who looked over at the table. Sure enough, there Kichi was, her head resting on her arms like a pillow on the desk, and breathing slowly with a peaceful expression. It was actually quite amusing, when you think about it. Usually Kichi was very alert to her surroundings.<p>

"Ah," Takashi replied.

"She must have been really tired to fall asleep here, but she has been tired all day," Honey whispered slightly, not wanting the other hosts to see her asleep and disturb her. He figured that if she was that tired, they should all just let her sleep. Takashi nodded at this too. He could tell that she was struggling to keep herself conscious all day, and was using as little energy as possible.

They both watched her for a while, before Honey turned back to his cake, and Takashi returned to his book.

* * *

><p><em>Kichi was sitting in her living room, savoring the book that she had just picked up earlier that day. It was getting pretty late, but she didn't mind the hour. It felt like time had frozen when she opened her book, and it would only resume when she was taken out of the trance that the book had put her in.<em>

_The door opened, as her parents walked through the door. Kichi looked up at them and smiled._

"_Welcome home, how was your walk?" she said brightly as her parents both smiled back at her._

"_It was fine, Kichi. Thank you for asking. We were going to pick up some milk while we were out, but we forgot. Do you think you could walk down the block and pick up a carton for us?" Her mother asked as her dad took off his coat. Kichi glanced outside, her parents usually never let her go outside past nine, and it was almost eleven. Not that she was complaining about this opportunity to get outside._

"_Sure," she responded as she slipped into her coat and pulled her iPod into her pocket. She gave her parents a big hug before walking out the door. The air felt so refreshing and crisp against her face. Kichi smiled for a minute, relishing the feeling that only a summer night could bring, before walking down the block. _

_She had her iPod out, and was shuffling through the songs on her playlist when she heard a noise that stoppd her dead in her tracks. _

_A loud bang echoed through the empty streets, as Kichi turned back slowly, trying to locate the noise. She had only heard a sound like that when her and her dad watched those war movies, during the battle scenes. She was never particularly fond of the action seens, but everyone else seemed to love them, so she just waited them out._

_Anther loud bang echoed again as Kichi traced the noise back to its source._

"_No!" Kichi cried, running back to her house in full speed, dreading the worst possible outcomes of the sound of two bullets._

_The closer she got to the door; it seemed to close a little more. She clashed against the door, trying to get it to open to see the fate of her parents. There was a gun sitting on the porch, and Kichi kicked it away, rattling the door knob in desperate attempt to open. It stayed as firmly in place as ever. Black clouds were drifting out of the chimney, and started obscuring the house, and she felt the door being yanked out from her hand._

"_No!" Kichi screamed again, chasing after the house, which was now a large black haze, except for the door knob, which was protruding slightly from the nebulous smog. Kichi bolted into the door, reaching out for the handle, and bracing for the impact of the door. But there was no door. The second her finger made contact with the door knob, all the black clouds turned to ash. Kichi watched in horror as the grey substance fluttered down to the ground, and settled down._

"_Mom… Dad…" she whispered disbelievingly, falling to her knees as sobs racked her body. The ash began to flutter and turn black again, rising up to engulfing her inside it's tormenting suffocation._

* * *

><p>Kichi gasped, jerking up from the couch. She looked around the room, and quickly tried to calm her breathing to a somewhat normal pace. The last thing she needed was attention from the pecking hosts, who would surely either blackmail her, or annoy her until they got an explanation of her behaviour. Especially when it was just a bad dream, she didn't need or want their fussing.<p>

Kichi scanned her eyes around the room again, hoping with all of her might that no one had noticed her. But, sure enough, she caught the eyes of two certain third-years.

'Of course… Of all the people to notice, it had to be them…' Kichi thought despairingly as Honey hopped off his chair and approached her. She worked hard to quickly camouflage the feeling of anxiousness that had overcome her after the nightmare.

"Are you alright Chi-chan? You sat up really fast…" Honey asked uncertainly once he got within earshot of Kichi. She smiled back at him, hoping that she had placed her mask convincingly.

"Of course I am, Honey. I just need to get a drink of water, my throat is kind of dry…" she trailed off, smiling at him again before standing up and walking over to the kitchen. Quickly closing the door, she walked a few steps over to the table before falling to her knees and slumping forward. A hopeless feeling washed over her as the nightmare reran through her mind agian. The harder she tried to forget it, the more vivid it seemed to get, as though it was etching itself inside her skull.

The door opened slowly, making Kichi looked up in panic. Takashi stepped inside and close the door behind him. He saw Kichi, who was still slumped forward onto the ground and walked over to her. He knelt down on his knees to make eye contact.

"Your not getting a drink of water," He said softly as Kichi bit her lip and looked down at the ground. She didn't see how she was going to get out of this.

'Well… Maybe I be able to trust him…' Kichi thought, looking back up into his eyes. She really wanted to know if someone else might be able to make sense of the foggy haze that hung around the subject of her parents in her mind. Or that maybe she was just overthinking things. And so far, Takashi had proved himself as a very dependable friend, so she didn't see what was wrong at the moment.

"Can I trust you?" Kichi asked quietly, and Takashi nodded his head slowly. Kichi sat up a bit straighter, before taking a breath and beginning her explanation.

"When I was a lot younger, my parents became ridiculously overprotective over me when my Uncle was shot. They wouldn't even let me go to the fairs because they thought I would catch a cold, or some riot would break lose. I was actually really surprised when they let me come to Japan; I expected them to make me refuse the exchange program. Since the first day I came here, I wrote emails to them. They didn't ever respond to one email, which was completely out of character for them. They would usually be calling to check up on me three times a day. I also have called them many times, but they never pick up the phone either. I just don't know what to do anymore."

Kichi played with a loose string of her hoodie as she took a breath. She briefly considered telling him about her nightmares as well.

'No… They aren't important, or relevant to anything. He doesn't need to know that…' Kichi thought firmly, as Takashi put his hand on her shoulder, causing her to look back up at him. His eyes reflected the sorrow that he felt for her, as he helped her back up to her feet.

"Don't worry; there is probably a logical explanation for it. Maybe if you give it a little more time, they will respond…" He said softly as Kichi sighed. "We could ask Kyoya to get in contact with them," he added as Kichi suddenly shook her head forcefully.

"No, you're right. I'll just wait for them to respond. Don't tell anyone else, okay? Not even Honey," Kichi said pleadingly as Takashi nodded.

"We are here for you," he added as Kichi smiled gratfully up at him. It was the first time that someone said that, and she couldn't deny it, it felt reassuring. Especially coming from Takashi, who was always very honest with her. She knew that his sustenance wasn't empty, and that he spoke for all of the hosts when he said this.

"Thank you," Kichi replied after a minute, and she meant it. It was a thanks for listening, and then comforting her about her current troubles, and her mind seemed to feel lighter now that she knew she wasn't keeping so many secrets from the hosts. Takashi just smiled back at her. His eyes gleamed in a way that told her 'It's no trouble for me. If you ever need help, or someone to talk to, you know I will listen.'

He steered her back into the main room, which was now empty.

"Where did everyone go?" Kichi asked uncertainly as Takashi picked up his bag.

"Home," He answered as Kichi nodded slightly. "I'll give you a ride home. The twins already left."

"No, I was actually going to take a bus to a frame shop today…" Kichi trailed off sheepishly, picking up her own bag and slinging it on her shoulder. Takashi nodded at this.

"I'll take you to the frame shop," Takashi corrected her, as he motioned for her to follow him.

"You don't have to, I can take the bus," Kichi protested, but Takashi shook his head, and started walking towards the door. Kichi followed him in a slight huff.

* * *

><p>They pulled up to a frame store, and Kichi hopped out of the limo, followed by Takashi and walked up to the door. She hesitated before opening it, she hadn't ever really been inside a Japanese store before, and had no idea what to expect.<p>

'For all I know, they could have had some sort of strict policies on what you could do, age limits, where you could walk-'

"Is anything wrong?" Takashi asked after a minute, breaking Kichi off from her mental rant, as she grinned apologetically.

"No, sorry…" She said, opening the door. To her relief, nothing looked out of the ordinary. She stepped tentatively inside.

'Well… No one is yelling yet,' Kichi thought as she walked over to a little stand displaying frames. She circled the display before turning down the aisle and continuing to look at frames.

"What colors?" Takashi asked as he peered down the other aisle. Kichi's mind blanked, she usually just picked out whatever seemed good, or sometimes what was on sale, if it looked like it would last.

"Erm... Blue? And Black, I think the darker colors are better..." Kichi trailed off, deciding to just choose her favorite colors. Takashi nodded and moved a bit further down the shelves to the blues.

After about ten minutes, they found three frames that she liked. One was a marbled black and white frame, another was plain black, and the last one was blue, with some black spiral designs. Kichi dug out her money from her school bag. Takashi offered to buy them for her, so she wouldn't have to use some of her allowence, but she refused.

"No, now I know how much I sound like Tamaki when I say this, but I want the full experience of a Japanese store." Kichi said, pushing him back from the cash register.

"Fourteen dollars and thirty cents," The employee stated, watching Kichi and Takashi in amusement as he took the frames and wrapped them in some paper, and Kichi put her money down on the counter.

"Thank you," the employee said, smirking as Kichi smiled slightly in reply, before turning around.

"You didn't have to stay, or help me pick these out." Kichi told Takashi, looking up at him. "But thank you, it was nice to have company."

Takashi smiled slightly, ruffling her hair as she glared at him, and smoothed her hair down pointedly.

* * *

><p>Kichi sat down at her desk, smiling at her pictures that now had frames. The photograph of her getting her black belt, had the black frame, which she found suiting for it. The photograph with her parents had the marbeled design, and the hosts had the spirals. She picked them up and set them on her nightstand. Her eyes slid over to her parents smiling faces, and felt a stab of pain. She took the picture of the hosts and placed it in front of the one of her parents, hiding them from view. Sighing, she as she turned back to her book, deciding to read a little before she attempted to get any sleep that night.<p>

She couldn't really keep her eyes on the book in front of her. They kept on drifting around her room to objects that weighed heavily on her mind. First they drifted over to the picture of her parents, now obscured by photograph of the hosts. She snapped her gaze back to the book. But her eyes drifted over her iPod. Then her homework that she had just completed, and her book that she wrote in for her English class. Every time she caught herself dozing off, she redoubled her efforts to concentrate.

Finally, she accepted defeat and closed her book with a snap. She sighed as she walked over to her bed and plopped down on it, exhausted to the point of ridiculousness. Her eyes involuntarily closed, and she fell asleep within five minutes.

* * *

><p>Kichi sat up, suddenly aware that she covered in a cold sweat. She relaxed a bit more and groaned, feeling anything but refreshed.<p>

'They just keep getting worse…' Kichi thought miserably, plucking herself out of bed. Her eyes drifted over to the window. The weather seemed to be having a tough time trying to make up its mind. First it was overcast, and then it was sunny, and overcast yet again.

'Huh… I guess even the weather has mood swings…' Kichi reasoned, trying and failing to amuse herself this early in the morning, and walked over to get a change of clothes. Slowly, the anxious feeling ebbed away, much to her relief.

Pulling her hoodie over her head, she stuffed her iPod into her pocket and headed downstairs.

The smell of something baking wafted from the kitchen doors as she passed them. Curiosity getting the better of Kichi, she poked her head inside the door on her way to the dining hall, and saw Kotone pulling a pan out of the oven. She walked up behind her to get a better look at what she was pulling out of the oven.

"Are those German Pancakes?" Kichi asked in awe as Kotone shrieked in surprise, jumping and almost dropping the dish, but steadying herself in the last second.

"Oh… Chi-chan… You scared me... yes they are." Kotone panted out, putting the tray down on the oven as Kichi grinned guiltily.

"Sorry… I thought you heard me…" Kichi replied as Kotone let out a laugh.

"Are you kidding me? How could I hear you when you are already twice as shy and quiet as any _normal_ person," Kotone teased, hitting her on the head with one of the oven mitts that she was holding. "Now go sit at the table, the pancakes will be out in a minute."

Kichi walked out to the table to see both of the twins making a face at Yuzaha, who was talking in an encouraging tone to them, which didn't seem to be helping at all.

"Your father and I will be home before you know it," Yuzaha said cheerfully as both of the twins puffed out their cheeks.

"**You don't even know the exact date, except that it is over a month at the least." **They both said as Yuzaha sighed.

"I'm not the one who chose the dates, I just chose the shows. Don't gripe at me, or I will have your grandmother over here to watch you," Yuzaha lectured her sons as they both paled considerably.

"Grandmother?" Kichi asked interestedly, curious as to why the twin's dreaded their grandmother, of all people.

"Yes, my mother. She is quite an adventurous lady… They are both so similar; I don't understand why they don't get along so well…" Yuzaha sighed as both of the twins hissed. "Maybe it's because they are _too_ similar."

"We are nothing like that lady," Hikaru muttered, as Kaoru scowled in agreement. Kichi raised her eyebrows at the twins. They usually preferred to mock people rather than proclaim outright dislike.

"Whatever floats your boat..." Yuzaha sighed

Kotone came out at that moment with the pancakes, ending the slightly awkward pause that had settled over the group at the table.

"This looks wonderful, Kotone-chan, thank you!" Yuzaha beamed as Kotone smiled in thanks, bowed and retreated back into the kitchens. "I asked Kotone-chan to help cook. Our chef currently has a cold..." Yuzaha informed them as they took turns in serving themselves. Kichi beamed as she took a slice, setting it on her plate and pouring some marmalade on top. Both of the twins watched her in disgust.

"**Marmalade?" **They both asked as Kichi looked up in confusion.

"Yeah… Everyone puts marmalade on German pancakes…" Kichi replied as the twins rolled their eyes.

"You're supposed to put lemon on," Hikaru said superiorly as Yuzaha scowled at him.

"Mind you manners, Hikaru. Some people have different eating patterns then others. If that is what Kichi-chan wants, then she can have all the marmalade she wants." Yuzaha lectured again, as Kaoru laughed.

"As long as she doesn't have all the plums she wants, there will not by any left for the rest of the world," Kaoru snorted, as Hikaru laughed and Kichi bowed her head in embarrassment.

"I can't eat _that_ many," She mumbled, causing their laughter to grow, and Yuzaha even let herself chuckle.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo? What do you think? I was going back through all my earlier chapters, and I am not kidding when I say, I almost puked. I had no idea how horrible my writing skills were at that point, and it is making my flinch to know that people are reading my crumby work, when I can make it loads better. I think I shall be editing those… a lot… So next chapter might be set back a little as well. ^^' But don't worry, I think it will be worth the wait~ ;)<strong>

**This chapter is late _because... _-sigh- I had it mostly written out. Then I forgot to press save when i closed Document work. Go figure. -.-' I tried to rewrite it, but I don't know if I got it back up to its full potential… Oh well. I hate you too world. :P So, Please Review, and I shall see you all again in the (hopefully) near future! ^_^**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello one, hello all!**

**First off, I would love to thank all of my reviewers! We have made it to 100 reviews! I am so thankful to all of those who reviewed; you are all wonderful, marvelous people! Domo Arigato!**

**Song obsession of the chapter: Make it stop, (Septembers Children) by Rise Against. Rise against has some really good music, so if you are ever bored or need something to listen to, you should go listen to them! **

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Ouran High school host club, only my characters and plot. The rest belong to Hatori Bisco-sama!**

* * *

><p>Kichi, Honey and Takashi were all walking down the hallway, heading to host club. Honey, who was currently bouncing around the hallway, was also explaining with great detail how much cake he and Usa-chan were going to eat.<p>

"And then, if there is any leftover Chocolate cake I will finish that." Honey finished, as they arrived outside the door to Music Room Three.

"Sounds great, Honey," Kichi responded as she pushed open the door, and was met by a flurry of rose petals, which she quickly swatted away. She had choked on them before, and wasn't eager to repeat those lines of events anytime soon.

"Your almost late," Kyoya said imperiously as his glasses glinted, while Tamaki pranced around the room, declaring that they could start the group meeting now that the neighbors and his second daughter were here. Kichi sat down at the big table, along with Takashi and Honey as Kyoya cleared his throat, and pushed up his glasses.

"I called a meeting today at the request of our manager," Kyoya said, motioning over to a door, where it predictably burst open.

"Bonjour, Your manager has arrived," Proclaimed a girl with light brown hair, who trotted into the room. She wasted no time in sitting down next to Kyoya, and looked around at the hosts cheerily. She had her hair tied back in a pink bow, and speaking with a French accent.

"Ah! But of course, you are the new recruit!" She gasped, looking eagerly at Kichi who jumped slightly before sinking back a little in her chair. Of course, the girl didn't notice this.

"What is it like being the first girl in the Host Club?" The girl asked excitedly, and Kichi shrugged slightly. The girl was starting to make her feel a little nervous with her staring, and the fact that she was sitting next to Kyoya, who was also looking interestedly at her didn't help too much either. She felt all of the hosts' burning gaze on her and looked down at a spot on the floor, trying to get all of the attention off of her. Thankfully, Honey seemed to notice that.

"Chi-chan doesn't like to talk much," he informed the girl as she snapped her fingers.

"Oh! I get it! I will just talk slowly, and ask yes or no questions then," She announced proudly as Kichi resisted the urge to roll her eyes. That had to be one of the most stupid things she had ever heard.

"I am Houshakuji, Renge. But please call me Renge-chan." Renge told her importantly. Kichi nodded and waved tentatively. She didn't know why, but whenever she looked at Renge, she was forcefully reminded of a Peacock.

"Is there any problems you have with the club?" Renge asked, sounding very much like a psychologist. Kichi mentally sighed.

'Just because I don't talk, doesn't mean that I am stupid…' Kichi politely shook her head no. This conversation seemed pointless to her.

"What about you Kyoya?" Renge asked, turning her gaze to her favorite host, as Kyoya pushed up his glasses.

"Not any problems that we are able to fix yet, unfortunately. But, if anything were to happen that we can fix, then I can guarantee that we will do our best to fix it. You can help me with some calculations if you wish," Kyoya offered as Kichi looked slightly confused.

'Why is Spooky being so respectful to the Peacock?'

Honey nudged her and whispered in her ear.

"It's one of Kyo-chan's father's business partners. He won't let us upset her in any way," he whispered hurriedly as Kichi nodded slightly.

'Well that does make more sense… but I couldn't imagine having to put up with her constantly…' Kichi thought, wincing as Renge shrieked excitedly, pulling a calculator out of her pocket and looking up at Kyoya expectantly, who dismissed the hosts for the time being and began reading prices off his notebook.

* * *

><p>Kichi looked nervously back to the other corner of the room, where Renge and Kyoya were sitting with the calculations.<p>

"Are you sure they are not plotting our demise, or something?" She whispered to Honey and Takashi from where they were sitting. Honey giggled and Takashi smirked in amusement.

"We don't know, but we all are too scared to ask," Honey informed her as Kichi sweat dropped. "I am going to go check on the cake," he added before scurrying into the kitchen.

"He just wants to get away from those two," Kichi whispered, glancing back over at Kyoya and Renge, and saw that they were both looking at her. She fidgeted uncomfortably again, looking back at Takashi. "Not that I can blame him." Takashi nodded, glancing over at Kyoya and Renge as well.

"Have they responded yet?" He asked her quietly as Kichi felt her stomach sink to the ground. She knew he was talking about her parents. She shook her head slowly keeping her gaze on her feet.

"I sent another email, and called twice last night, but there isn't any response," Kichi whispered back as Takashi gave her a understanding look.

"They will soon," he murmured reassuringly as Kichi offered him a feeble smile.

"Thanks," she said softly as she looked back over at Kyoya and Renge, who were looking over at them again. "Maybe we should go check on Honey…" She added uneasily**.**

Takashi nodded, standing up and they walked over to the kitchen while trying to ignore Kyoya's and Renge's staring. They opened the kitchen door and found Honey sitting on the counter eating a whole cake. He froze as the door opened, but smiled at them as they entered.

"Hey Chi-chan, Hey Takashi," He greeted with an innocent smile as Kichi sighed, sitting down at the table.

"They are really starting to freak me out," Kichi muttered as Honey swung his legs back and forth.

"Yeah, Usa-chan didn't like it much either. So I decided to stay in here with the cake…" Honey replied, holding up his bunny up to them and blinking his large brown eyes. Kichi smiled at his attempt to shift the blame, and patted the bunny's head slightly.

"How often does Renge come to the host club?" Kichi asked, wondering if she really wanted to know the answer to that question.

"Eh… Not too often. She usually comes Once or twice every couple months, but she decided that she wanted to meet you," Honey replied as Takashi nodded in agreement. Kichi sighed in relief.

"Does she know about Haruhi? Because she said I was the first girl in the host club…" Kichi trailed off as Honey giggled.

"No, she doesn't. She still thinks that Haru-chan is a boy, and Kyo-chan said that we should keep it that way. Ren-chan is a blabber mouth, it would be all over the school," Honey said childishly as he took another bite of cake. "But we have had some close calls."

Kichi nodded at this, as the door opened again, and the twins poke their heads inside.

"**Kyoya-senpai said the meeting is over, we can go home now."** They both said as Kichi nodded, following the twins to fetch her bag.

* * *

><p>Kichi sighed as she plopped down on her bed. She really didn't want to be in the mansion right now. Yuzaha was packing, because she was leaving for her business trip tomorrow morning. The twins were both 'helping' her pack, which meant that they followed her around, begging her to stay and trying to unpack her bag whenever they got the chance. Everything she saw in her room was reminding her of her nightmares, and she had no way to escape the house. Even the dojo had been closed for the weekend, because Shishou was going out of town to visit some relatives, so she was stuck.<p>

There was a knock on the door, breaking the silence that had filled the room. Kichi sat up, looking curiously over to the door. Not many people usually came to her room. Kotone would ever once in a while, when she got a break from work, but she was busy helping with Yuzaha's packing at the moment, and the maids used to come in and clean up, before Kichi asked them to stop. She prefered to clean up her room by herself.

She walked over to the door and opened it a crack, peeking out at the people who were standing outside the door. There was another maid there, along with Honey and Takashi.

"Hello, Chi-chan!" Honey said excitedly as Kichi opened the door all the way, smiling slightly at Honey and Takashi.

"Hey, is there something you need?" Kichi asked as the maid turned around and walked away, probably to go back and assist with packing.

"We thought we would come over and ask you if you wanted to hang out with us for a while." Honey asked happily as Kichi beamed.

"That sounds wonderful," She said gratefully as Honey smiled and grabbed onto her hand.

"Well then, let's go!" He said excitedly, dragging her down the halls before stopping at a turn, and looking down each direction confusedly. "Umm…."

Kichi chuckled, pointing at the left turn and Honey smiled sheepishly as Takashi caught up to them, walking at a slower pace. Once they got down to the door, Kichi saw a maid, and asked her to tell Yuzaha that she was to go hang out with Honey and Takashi for a while. They all walked outside to where the limo was, and stepped inside.

"So, where are we going?" She asked politely, looking at Honey and Takashi in turn.

"Well, I thought that we could all go watch a movie at a theatre or something. But we could also do something else, if you have any ideas," Honey told them, as Takashi shrugged and Kichi beamed.

"Do you think that we could go bowling?" She asked excitedly. "I haven't been bowling since-" Kichi broke herself off. She was about to say 'my parents took me', but then thought better of it. She wanted to avoid talking about her parents at the moment, and it was a bit of a sore subject to her.

Kichi mentally frowned at herself, she didn't like the feeling of avoiding something. She really hadn't ever had to avoid anything before, and she preferred to take everything that came into her path, rather than have to navigate around the trail, but that had changed now. She wasn't as sure of herself when it came to the subject of her parents.

"Err... since I was back in the U.S." Kichi finished, avoiding Honey's eyes. Her eyes met Takashi's, and she knew that he was perfectly aware of everything that went through her mind. The sympathetic look he was giving her told her so.

"Bowling sounds good," Takashi said unexpectedly and Honey bounced up and down in his seat.

"Bowling! Bowling! Bowling!" He chanted as Kichi giggled, and they asked the driver to find the nearest bowling alley.

* * *

><p>Kichi sweat-dropped. She was watching Honey try to pick out his bowling ball, and so far he couldn't choose between a pink one, or a green one. She had picked out a black one, and Takashi just took whatever.<p>

"Flip a coin," Kichi encouraged after another minute of staring that the bowling balls. Honey's eyes widened as he looked up at her.

"What?" He asked quizzically, as Takashi raised an eyebrow at her.

"You know, flip a coin. Heads or tails?" Kichi replied, and they both blinked at her. "Haven't you heard that expression before?" They both shook their heads as Kichi sighed. "It's not only an American thing," she reasoned, as Honey shrugged. Kichi pulled a quarter out of her pocket.

"Heads or tails?" She asked as Honey blinked again.

"Uh, Heads?" He asked, plainly wondering what was going on. Kichi nodded.

"Heads is pink. Tails is green," Kichi informed them, before flipping the coin into the air, catching it and turning it over.

"Tails, green it is." Kichi said, holding the quarter down so that Honey could see.

"Is this American money, Chi-chan?" Honey asked questioned as Takashi leaned over to look at the coin in Kichi's hand.

"Yes, this is a quarter." Kichi educated them, somewhat amused about their interest in the small silver coin. "I think there is a lane open for us," she added, pointing over to the empty alley, while putting the coin pack in her pocket.

"Well, then come on!" Honey shouted excitedly, as though he wasn't the one who had held them up five minutes with his issues in picking out a bowling ball. Kichi smiled slightly as she followed him over, and Takashi trailed after her.

They entered in the game settings, and then sat down. Honey was up first. He aimed the bowling ball, then bowled it down the ally with all of his might. Kichi laughed as she watched the ball spin wildly, and then go into the gutter, and the board marked off the first score.

"You had too much spin on it," Kichi told him as Honey looked confused. "Wait, you have been bowling before, right?" Honey nodded.

"When I was thirteen... I guess it has been a while, hasn't it?" Honey said while giggling nervously, and Kichi chuckled a little.

"Yeah, it might take a couple times to warm up, if you're any good, that is!" Kichi teased, as he bowled the next bowling ball a little more gracefully, and ended up knocking over four pins. Kichi picked up her own bowling ball. Taking careful aim, she rolled it down the lane, catching three pins and knocking them over.

"My lucky number," Kichi exclaimed excitedly, pointing at the top board as it put down three tally marks. She aimed again down the alley and was able to score five more points.

Takashi was up next. He aimed carefully, and bowled the bowling ball. It rolled fast, right down the middle of the lane, and knocking most of the pins over.

"Ouch! Split," Kichi called out melodramatically, pointing at the pins that still remained. "You're just going to have to pick the one that looks like the best shot, you can't get them both!" Takashi looked between the pins, trying to decide which one to pick. He finally picked the one on the right, and rolled the ball down. It hit the pin, which was knocked down towards the left, knocking the other pin down.

"Whoa," Honey called out as the screen declared it a spare. "That was really cool, Takashi!"

"Yeah, I can never pull that off! How did you do that?" Kichi asked excitedly.

"I don't know," Takashi answered honestly. He really had no clue how it had happened.

"Maybe it has something to do with the angle of hitting the pin," Honey said intelligently, as Kichi snorted.

"You and your math," She chuckled as Honey nodded and laughed.

* * *

><p>"I'm so glad that we decided to go bowling," Kichi said happily after a couple more turns. "This really is a lots of fun." Honey smiled at her.<p>

"I'm glad too! We usually just watch movies, or something on Friday nights with Toshi-chan, but this is fun! It's nice to shake up the schedule every so often, nee Takashi?" He said, as Takashi nodded.

"Toshi-kun?" Kichi asked confusedly.

"Takashi's younger brother," Honey clarified.

"Oh! I remember now," Kichi said sheepishly. "I guess that name slipped my mind. It must be fun to watch movies together, though." Honey nodded, chuckling a little.

"Some of the movies that Toshi-kun picks out, we all fall asleep before it even ends," he said.

"Documentaries," Takashi added as Kichi chuckled a little.

"I remember I once watched a Documentary on Halloween, and the legends from it," She said thoughtfully. "I missed the one on Greek Myths, and Apples though…" She caught Honey's and Takashi's expressions and laughed. "I know they sound boring, but if you choose the right topic, and a guy with a British accent, it makes them really entertaining."

Honey burst out laughing at this. Kichi gave him a weird look, but that only made him laugh harder.

"I remember when we were six," Honey choked out through his laughter, breaking off again for another laughter attack. Takashi groaned at this, placing his head in his hands, and Kichi looked between them in confusion.

"We had just finished out English tutoring, and we watched a really funny movie when we heard the accents. So we tried to talk in them, and Takashi's accent was really funny. Toshi-chan has it on video from Uncle Akira," Honey added as Takashi sighed, and Kichi burst out laughing. She could only imagine what that must have sounded like.

"That sounds hilarious," Kichi said after their laughter had subsided, and Takashi looked down at the floor, slightly embarrassed.

* * *

><p>When the game finished, Takashi came in first place, Honey in second and Kichi in third.<p>

"Third?" Kichi asked incredulously as the screen showed them their scores, Honey laughed and Takashi grinned.

"Maybe it wasn't me who needs to warm up, Chi-chan," Honey teased back at her, and Kichi smiled.

"Oh, be quiet. You just got lucky on your last bowl, along with Takashi." Kichi retorted as Honey laughed.

"Well, it should be you who is lucky, shouldn't it _Kichi_." Honey responded as Kichi burst out laughing.

"I can't argue with that," she answered, her laughter calming down slightly. They left the bowling alley after that, still talking about the game.

"What time is it?" Kichi asked, noting how dark it was as they all walked out towards the limo. Honey checked the clock that they had installed inside the limo.

"Almost ten," He informed them as Kichi blinked in surprise.

"That late already? I should probably get home…" Kichi trailed off as Honey nodded, and told the limo driver to go to the Hitachiin Manor. The ride over was pretty peaceful, Honey chattered a little bit about some schoolwork coming up. But that all changed once he started talking about Parent Teacher Conferences.

The second mentioned the Conferences, Kichi felt a stab of pain, and Takashi looked over at her with sympathetic eyes. She endured Honey's long rant about how his parents were coming, and his father was even closing the Dojo that day, so that he could have time to come. By the end of it, Kichi was so desperate to get out of the car, she would have jumped out of a window, if it was open. She loved being around Honey and all, but she didn't think she could much more of his rant about his parents.

"We are almost there," Takashi said when Honey stopped to take a breath, noticing Kichi's state of increasing desperation, and trying to steer Honey off of his topic.

"Oh yeah, we are… So what are your parents going to do for Parent Teacher Conferences, Chi-chan?" Honey asked, oblivious to how the atmosphere thickened.

"Oh look, we are here!" Kichi said cheerfully, but her eyes were wide with panic. She opened the car door, and nearly tripped on her way out. "Thanks-for-everything-see-you-later," Kichi called out rapidly as she shut the limo door and sprinted to the house, trying to get as far away from the question as she could. She opened the door, and kicked off her shoes, walked quickly up to her room.

She felt like crying, groaning and screaming all at the same time. But she didn't let any of this show on her face. Instead she kept her mask on, and picked up her iPod off of her desk, and put her earphones in. Turning the volume up loudly, she let her mind clear into the rhythm of the music as she layed down on her bed, and her breathing slowed down.

* * *

><p>"Takashi?" Honey asked uncertainly. After Kichi had left, most of the limo ride had passed in silence. "Is there something wrong with Kichi?" Takashi looked over at Honey's big eyes and sighed. He wouldn't answer that question, and he didn't want to. Kichi had trusted him, and he respected the fact that she didn't want anyone else to know. He wasn't about to go back on his word to her, either.<p>

"Takashi?" Honey asked again, but still Takashi remained silent. It was one of the few times that Takashi wouldn't put his cousin first, but he knew that Kichi needed the trust, more than Honey needed to know why Kichi acted so strangely around the subject of her parents.

Honey sighed, and reverted to looking out the window, seeming to accept that Takashi wasn't going to answer him. But he wanted answers, and he knew one place that he was going to get them.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh! Mini-cliffhanger! Let's see if anyone can guess where Honey is going to find his answers… <strong>

**I would love to thank fezzesandbowtiesarecool, if it weren't for her, I would still be editing my chapters, but she graciously offered to edit them for me! I am so thankful to her! **

****Also! Four Leaf Clover has now gotten to 60,000 words! It was because of the editing of all the other chapters, but I am announcing it now!****

**So, on that note, I shall be seeing you all the next chapter! I don't know when it will be up, I am hoping within a week. So, until then! Sayonara! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Why Hello there! **

**This chapter is pretty bittersweet for me. It marks the beginning of the.. erm.. sorta(?) rising action of my story. And it's about time. XD Chapter 19, it's about freaking time. **

**I have enjoyed writing this, though. And I know it is only going to get more fun, as I go on. However, I have ridiculous amounts of homework piling up, and I quite latterly spend my whole day typing these out when I get home from school, so they might be slowing down to updates once a week, or within those time frames. It was a lot easier to write and update with smaller chapters, but the bigger ones take time to edit. -.-' **

**Song obsession of the Chapter: Miss Independent by Kelly Clarkson... It just fits Kichi so well right now! ^^'**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Ouran High school host club, only my characters and plot. The rest belong to Hatori Bisco-sama!**

* * *

><p>Kichi sighed as she sat back in her seat. She had just gotten to her first hour. On the limo ride over, she had been so worried that she was going to be late, so she ran all the way to class. Then she found out that she was actually fifteen minutes early, and the twins had been messing with the clock and alarm in her bedroom.<p>

Yuzaha had left a week ago, much to the twin's dismay. She told them that she would call every day, and lectured the twins to behave, but it turned out that she couldn't get cell phone coverage in the part of Paris that she was in. She tried to resort to emails, but the whole thing confused her. So she resorted to sending them a short, misspelled email saying that she would see them in a month or so.

Ever since Yuzaha had left, the twins had become increasingly vexing. Yesterday they had added some Vinegar to the water jug at dinner, and when she took a sip, she almost spewed it across the whole entire table. Then the day before, they had hidden her homework books in the kitchen. It had taken her an hour to find them. None of these had been as bad at last week, which in Kichi's oppinion, was the epitome of their mischief.

The twins had taken alarm clocks, which were set to go off at three in the morning, and hidden them all around her room. She was in the middle of another of her reoccurring nightmares when she woke up to various alarm sounds going off all around her room. It had taken her at _least_ two hours to calm down after that. The next time she saw them, she had to exercise great self-control not to punch them both in the face.

Her horrible recollection of this events were broken off by Honey, who bounded over to her with his usual flying hug greeting.

"You look tired again, Chi-chan," Honey informed her as she fought the urge to roll her eyes. He had been telling her this everyday for the past two weeks, and Kichi's answer was always the same.

"As I have been telling you, I'm fine, Honey," Kichi told him. "Did you eat cake for breakfast again?" She asked, successfully changing the subject.

"Yeah," He exclaimed proudly. "And I have some in my lunch too. Chika-chan called me an alien again, though." Kichi really did roll her eyes at the mention of his little brother. She hadn't met him yet, but from what she had been hearing from the hosts, he was a complete control freak.

"Don't you ever get sick of constantly eating cake?" She asked him exasperatedly as he shook his head brightly.

"Nope! Never have, and never will!" He retorted, and Kichi smiled. "I bet you eat the equivalent sugar to half the population in America You really should eat more vegetables, or something."

"Vegetables? They are gross," He whined, making a face as Kichi laughed.

"Eggplant isn't gross," She countered as Honey shook his head.

"Yes it is. I don't think that Eggplants are even organic. How can a vegetable possibly be purple?"

"It just is. Don't question the color scheme of vegetables Honey." Kichi mock-lectured him, making him giggle. " Well, what about Figs?"

"Not a vegetable," Takashi added, and Kichi stuck her tongue out at him.

"I knew that," She replied, as Takashi smirked. The bell rang, and the teacher started class, which included the process of finding out the density of a butterfly wing.

* * *

><p>Kichi sat down at the lunch table with Takashi and Honey. Apparently, the twins thought it would be hilarious if they took her lunch out of her bag and hid it, thinking she would find it before they left for school. But Kichi hadn't even noticed that it was gone until she was searching through her bag for it. So, of course, she didn't have a lunch today. She put her head down on the table and groaned.<p>

'Why do they feel the need to torment me, just because their mother is gone on a business trip. It's not like it was my fault that she left. I guess is what it feels like to be Haruhi...' Kichi thought, glared over at the twins.

"Where is your lunch, Chi-chan?" Honey asked concernedly as Kichi turned her gaze over to him.

"Ask the comedians," Kichi replied sarcastically, and everyone turned to look at the twins.

"It wasn't that hard to find," Kaoru started off, smirking mischievously.

"It was only between the portraits on the fifth floor," Hikaru finished for him, his smile a bit more malicious then mischievous. Kichi groaned again, burying her head into her hands.

"Nobody even goes up to the fifth floor! That's the art gallery! Why on earth would I suspect my lunch was up there, even if I knew that it was gone while we were still at home?" Kichi asked skeptically, her voice slightly muffled. The twins both shrugged, and Kichi shot them an annoyed look.

"Do you want some of my lunch?" Honey offered as Kichi shook her head.

"I don't feel that hungry anymore," she responded, shifting her gaze down to her feet. That was a complete lie. In truth, she was starving. She hadn't eaten anything for breakfast that morning because of the twin's 'amusing' joke with the clock.

"Are you sure? You should eat something..." Honey trailed off as Kichi shook her head again.

"I'm just fine Honey, you don't need to worry over me," Kichi replied stubbornly as Honey sighed, letting it go. Everyone knew that she was too stubborn to ever change her mind.

"You two should really stop playing those pranks," Haruhi addressed the twins. "It's not nice at all. Now Kichi-senpai doesn't even have her lunch." The twins both shrugged again, and rolled their eyes.

**"It's just a lunch, She'll live. It's not like we are **_**killing**_** her,"** They both reasoned as Haruhi face palmed.

"My second daughter must be so hungry!" Tamaki screeched, making Kichi flinch at the shrillness of his voice.

"I'm fine," Kichi assured them all, before changing the subject. "Erm, Honey, what cake are you going to eat today at club?"

'Well that wasn't obvious...' Kichi thought sarcastically as she watched Honey immediately rant on about an imported Strawberry cake that they had received today. 'But it seems to gotten the job done.'

* * *

><p>Kichi sat in her last class of the day, considering whacking her head on the desk. The bell was just about to ring, and the teacher had given them all some free time to chat. All of the classes before lunch had been miserable. She hadn't really been able to concentrate on her schoolwork because of the vacant feeling in her stomach, that seemed insistent on reminding her about it every five minutes.<p>

Honey was called up to talk to the teacher about the last lesson. While History was Kichi's and Takashi's forte, it was on the weaker side of Honey's academics. He just couldn't bring himself to stop jumping around and sit still long enough to pay attention for longer then a couple minutes at a time.

'The room is so noisy... Euh, I feel a headache coming...' Kichi thought as she buried her head in her arms. The bell ringed at that moment, and Kichi looked up gratefully to see all of the kids running to the door.

"Finally!" She muttered under her breath as Honey walked over to her, holding some extra pages of notes. She stood up and saw Takashi putting a bookmark in his latest book. He didn't always a book with him, but you could tell when he found a book he really liked. His nose would be stuck inside it until he had it completely done, cover to cover.

This was something that Honey found silly. He didn't like reading much, he said the books never had enough cake, or cute animals. Kichi used to always have at least three books with her, so she never ridiculed him for it. In fact, they used to talk about their favorite books, until Honey was bored out of his mind, and they stopped for his sanity's sake.

Honey finished gathering his papers, and then they all walked to the host club. As they opened the door, and were met by a silence and pronounced as thick as soup, which was highly unusual for the habits of the hosts. Kichi looked curiously over at the table, and saw all of the hosts gathered around the table. The rest of them seemed to share her confusion, but none of them spoke a word. They just contented themselves with uneasy looks.

The trio walked over to the table, and sat down. The still silence stretched over for another uncomfortable moment, before Kichi broke it.

"Wasn't today supposed to be a hosting day?" She asked unsurely as Kyoya pushed up his glasses, making them glint.

"We were, but I was able to find some information today, and decided to postpone hosting for a club meeting," He answered as Kichi's confusion increased.

"Oh..." She answered casually, sinking back a little in her chair. She didn't know why, but she had a uneasy feeling in her gut about this meeting, and knew that it couldn't be good. Kyoya cleared his throat, looking around at all of the hosts, his eyes settling on Kichi, before speaking.

"Last week, Honey-senpai brought a intriguing fact to my awareness. He said that Kichi was acting odd whenever he mentioned something about a certain subject. Would you like to know what that is, Kichi?" Kyoya asked pleasantly, as Kichi felt her stomach drop as her eyes widened.

"H-how?" She stuttered, looking over to Honey, who gave her a guilty expression, then over to Takashi, who seemed as bewildered as her. He shook his head slightly, indicating that he didn't tell anyone anything.

"Would you like to know?" Kyoya asked again, as the rest of the club look curiously over from Kichi, then to Kyoya.

**"Yeah,"** the twins answered for her. Kyoya pushed up his glasses again before answering them.

"He said that you were acting odd whenever he mentioned Parent Teacher Conferences. So naturally, I thought that she was worried over the conferences. However, to double check, I looked back through her records, which were all clear. There was never a problem, so she shouldn't have any reasons to dread the conferences. So, the other logical answers were the Teachers, or her Parents." He paused there for a minute, to let the information sink in, before continuing.

"Of course, after doing some digging, I found out that there were no problems with any teachers. In fact, they were the people who interacted with her the most at school. They didn't really have anything to do with her apprehension. It was her parents." Kichi bit her lip, and stared down at her feet. She could feel them staring, and it felt as though they were burning a whole right through her.

"It took me a while to excavate all of the facts, almost a week. I found out Kichi had been trying to contact her parents for the past three months. Emails, Phone calls, even a couple letters. But they have never responded." At this, he pulled out a thick packet of paper, and set it down on the table.

"These are copies of all of the letters and emails. As you can see, there is quite an impressive amount. To my understanding, them not contacting Kichi seemed to be completely out of the ordinary."

Kichi put her head down on the table, refusing to look at the rest of the hosts expressions. She knew it would only make it that much more worse, to see their reactions of surprise, or sympathy. She didn't want any of those emotions. All she felt at that point was shame, and some anger towards Kyoya. Kyoya seemed to read her emotions, despite the fact that he couldn't see her expression.

"Believe it or not, Kichi, I am not telling them all this to be cruel. I don't enjoy watching your distress," Kyoya added as Kichi looked up at him coldly.

"Why?" She asked. She hated showing weakness, physical or emotional. It all seemed the same to her, because you always had that helpless feeling. "What's in it for you? Yes, I have been sending emails and letters to my overprotective parents. Yes, they haven't replied to a single one. Big deal," Kichi stated indifferently, working very hard to not let any of her emotions show, but it was a losing battle. Her eyes were frightening to look into. She was too angry at the moment to register how rude she was acting to him, as well as the rest of the hosts. She couldn't believe that he was telling everyone this.

"Because I want to help," Kyoya answered, after a long moment of silence. He pulled a loose paper out of his notebook and stood up, walking over to her.

" It seems to be that they moved and changed their phone number, for reasons unknown. It took an awful lot of work, but I was only able to locate their new phone number. It was the best I could do." Kyoya offered her the paper, and Kichi looked down at it with surprise.

"So... So they're not dead?" She asked, taking the paper. A familiar warmth spread through her at the thought that she could talk to her parents again, and she couldn't help smiling a little.

"I don't believe so," Kyoya answered, pulling out his cell phone and handing it to her. "Call them, you have waited long enough."

Kichi didn't hesitate in taking the phone. She dialed the numbers, looking back up at all of the hosts excitedly before pressing the talk button.

**"Put it on speaker,"** cheered the twins. She grinned in response and pressed the speaker button. The phone went through a couple ringing tones, before the other end picked up.

**"Hello?"** A voice asked from the other line, as Kichi instantly recognized her father's voice.

"Dad!" She exclaimed, holding the phone closer to her ear and her heart soared.

**"Who is this?"** The voice asked, as Kichi rolled her eyes.

"Dad, it's me! I've missed you and mom so much! Why haven't you been answering?" Kichi asked, laughing slightly in relief. It felt so good to hear her father's voice again.

**"Kichi?"** Her dad asked disbelieving tone. **"Is this you?"**

"Yeah, it is!" Kichi rushed excitedly as the twins snickered.

**"How did you find this number?"** He asked as Kichi smiled at Kyoya.

"A friend of mine found it, but that's not important. How are you? And mom? I've been sending loads of emails, and phone calls, and even a some letters-"

**"Kichi!"** Her father interrupted her sharply.

"Dad?" Kichi asked, slightly confused. Her father never interrupted anyone; he always listened to what they had to say. It was one of his morals that he always enforced. She could hear him sigh over the phone.

**"Don't go to your email. Or send letters to that address anymore, okay? It's bad enough that you have sent them already."**

"Dad?" Kichi asked again, a little disconcerted at what she was hearing.

**"We are changing this number now. Don't try to find the new one."**

Kichi's eyes widened. She couldn't believe her ears. Her dad would never say these things. He would never tell her to quit contacting them. This... couldn't be real... Her father sighed again.

"**I guess this is good-bye,"** he added, before he hung up. Kichi stared at the phone for a minute, before standing up abruptly.

"Kichi-senpai, what's going on?" Haruhi asked as Kichi placed the phone on the table. She ignored Haruhi. She felt all the control that had over most situations rushing away from her like a river. It was an truly awful feeling. She couldn't remember feeling so alone, or desperate in her life then she did now.

"Chi-chan?" Honey asked, pulling on her sleeve of the hoodie, and Kichi looked down into his worried face. "Are you okay?"

"It doesn't matter," She said curtly, pulling her hand out of Honey's grip and looking away from him.

"Chi-chan, that's not true! It matters," Honey cried, grasping her hand back. Kichi felt herself snap, as all common sense rushed away, along with her sense of security.

"Shut up!" She screamed. "It doesn't matter to you. It doesn't matter to any of you! Here is a news flash for you all. People come and go, and some people get left behind. People _always_ leave me behind. Even my own parents have moved on from me. I'm as good as dead to them, they don't want anything to do with me anymore, and they probably never did! They were there for me the longest! They were tangible, solid, and dependable! And you're all going to do the same, just like them. You're all going to leave me behind!"

While she screamed all of this at them, Takashi watched her eyes. They seemed to be sad. No, more than sad. They were practically screaming with all of the sorrow and pain that she had been containing. 'Help me,' they said. 'This isn't okay. I'm not okay. I need help.' But she would never verbally ask for help. She probably wasn't even aware of what her eyes were saying.

Kichi blinked her eyes rapidly, trying to clear the burning feeling that creeping through them. Then she did the only thing that made sense to her at the moment.

She ran.

She burst through the doors, and bolted down the hallway, not looking behind her. She knew she couldn't, because it would only confirm what was going on. That there might be a chance that this was actually valid.

'This _has_ to be a dream,' Kichi thought as she leapt down the stairs, taking them three at a time. 'Just an updated version of my nightmare or something. Or some sort of sick joke. This isn't reality... Is it?' Her feet mocked her train of thought, tripping at that moment and sending her crashing down to her knees. She felt a bruising feeling on her elbow, but didn't both looking to see what damage had been done.

'... Well, it's not a dream...' Kichi thought, closing her eyes as the grief consumed her, and she slumped forward. It was starting to sink in. Her parents_ had_ been receiving all of her pleas for a response, but didn't want to associate to her anymore. They didn't care enough to even tell her this. Instead, She had worried her friends, and Kyoya had gone through all of that work and research, just to have them tell her to leave them alone.

'What did I do wrong?' Kichi thought desperately, going through the last scene in her mind, trying to find any flaws. Her mother had been crying. Her dad had teased her for a while, before he shredded a couple of tears at the airport. They had both said that they would miss her when she left. What on earth happened, that changed that?

Her thoughts were interrupted by soft footsteps drawing closer. Kichi peeked out of her eyes up to see who was approaching her. It was Takashi.

"Go away," She called out, but he didn't stop. If anything, he walked faster to her. Kneeling down on his knees, he looked at Kichi, who avoided his gaze. She was forcibly reminded of the other time he had found her when she was like this, but it wasn't with good grace. To her, it was just another shameful display of her weakness.

"I... I should be stronger than this. I should be able to handle it." She muttered finally, starring down at her hands as her vision became a little clouded. "This shouldn't be happening."

"You have been strong," Takashi stated softly, putting his hand on her shoulder. "You have struggled on your own, and always refused to ask for help. But it's okay when you need help. It's okay to feel lonely, and to let someone to notice when you're breaking. And it's okay to have someone there for you. It's all okay, Kichi."

At this point, Kichi couldn't handle herself anymore. She pulled him into a hug, and felt a couple tears leak through her eyes.

"T-that's the f-first time anyone has said that to me," Kichi whispered, burying her face into his shoulder. "T-thank you."

Takashi wasn't sure what to do for a minute. He was taken aback a little by the hug. A piece of his mind clicked together, and he wrapped his arms around her, returning her hug.

"It's no problem," he murmered reassuringly, and Kichi nodded slightly. The embrace felt so comforting, and she felt her security returning, bit by bit**. **

After a minute, Kichi regained control of herself, and she pulled herself out of the hug. She smiled gratefully up at Takashi, who smiled back at her, taking advantage of the situation to ruffle her hair.

"Oh my god, do you ever get tired of that?" Kichi burst out, causing Takashi to chuckle as he got to his feet, and helped her up. He shook his head in response, and Kichi giggled a little. "Well, you should. If I had a nickel for every time you did that..." Kichi trailed off.

"Nickel?" Takashi asked, as Kichi rolled her eyes. She had forgotten about the hosts' limited knowledge of American Currency.

* * *

><p>"We have to go find my daughter!" Tamaki hollered at the twins, who both gave him annoyed looks.<p>

"Mori-senpai has the best chance of finding her boss," Kaoru said, shrugging his shoulders like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"So why should we go waste energy looking for her. He already got a head start, anyway." Hikaru added, putting his feet up on the table to indicate that he wasn't going anywhere. They were worried, but not stupid.

"If you could turn around, you wouldn't have to be making all of this unnecessary noise," Kyoya told them, pushing up his glasses as he walked towards the door. The rest of the hosts all turned around as Takashi and Kichi came into the room.

"Chi-chan!" Honey called out excitedly, as Kichi jumped slightly.

"Oh... Honey..." Kichi said quietly, before turning to the rest of the hosts who were approaching them, and bowing very low.

"I-I am so sorry! I didn't mean to yell at you all, I wasn't thinking at all, I just-"

She was broken off by the high shrieks of Haruhi's laughter, who was quite beside herself. The twins, Tamaki and Honey all joined in as Kichi stepped behind Takashi to block herself from view.

"What's so funny?" She whispered to Takashi, who shrugged as Kyoya sighed.

"Haruhi, if you would like to finish laughing now, that would be great. I have a headache," he added as Haruhi rolled her eyes, her laughter bubbling down.

"You can come out now," Haruhi told Kichi, who stepped out from behind Takashi shyly.

"Erm..." She started looking down at her feet again. "Should I rephrase my sentence?" Haruhi rolled her eyes, as Tamaki walked up to Kichi.

"Just let us do the talking," He told her kindly. Kichi blinked, a little taken aback at this, but nodded all the same.

"First off, your wrong." Haruhi stated bluntly, before grinning at Kichi's depressed expression. "You don't mean nothing to us. None of us are going to leave you behind."

"Your part of our family now," Tamaki added, standing next to Haruhi and smiling down at her. "We care for you. Just like any family would, we support one another. Especially if one of the members is having a tough time."

A smile spread its way across Kichi's face. It was mostly a reaction to what they were saying, but a small part of her mind noticed how well Tamaki and Haruhi were working together.

'They should both start talking metaphorically more often...' Kichi thought in amusement, as Tamaki and Haruhi smiled back at her obliviously. 'They make quite a sight.'

"Thank you," Kichi said, beaming around at all of the hosts as they all smiled gently back at her. "To all of you. I really couldn't wish for a better f-family." The rest of the hosts smiles widened back at her, and they all joined around to give her a hug, minus Kyoya.

"Mother! We should do something fun with the family tomorrow," Tamaki cheered as Kyoya rolled his eyes, and hid behind his notebook.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow... That's all I can say. I had this completely planned out since the beginning, and it didn't change one bit. This is exactly how I imagined the chapter to go, and it's how it flowed to me while writing. Pats on the head for Sakura~ XD<strong>

**So. All I can say now, is that this next chapter. Is the beginning of something big. I shall try to get that chapter up as soon as I can, because i know it's going to be epic. I feel the writing power! Take that temporary writers block! C:**

**Review please! I will give you cyber hugs! :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Well… Hello? :3 Nice to see seeing.. Erm… Writing you all again! **

**So, this is the official rising action chapter. But, it has a lot to do with the last chapter, so it was a both chapter. The next three chapters were once one huge chapter, but I had to divide them. But, writing power has hit the maximum, so I am cranking out these chapters! XD  
><strong>

**Song Obsession of the Chapter: Heh heh heh… what do you know? Another Panic! At the disco song. I got a CD recently, can you tell? So, the song is 'The only difference between Martyrdom and Suicide is Press Coverage. It's a nice, upbeat song. **

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Ouran High school host club, only my characters and plot. The rest belong to Hatori Bisco-sama!**

* * *

><p>Kichi sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes slightly. Ever since the phone call from her parents a week ago, her nightmares were slowing down a little. She had been averaging about five hours of good sleep every other day. Even though it wasn't much, she was grateful. The bags under her eyes had even reduced a little.<p>

The hosts were coming over a little later today to celebrate. The school had given them three weeks off, because of the Parent Teacher Conferences. There weren't very many teachers at Ouran, but there were an awful lot of students, so the conferences always took quite some time to go through. The school also used those weeks for any teaching recruiting that was done in the district.

Kichi looked around her room, relishing the fact that she had gotten some sleep. Her eyes landed on the picture of of the hosts, which was still in front of her parents. She sighed, debating hiding the picture for a while, but decided not to. She wasn't sure if she would ever take it back out at that point. Kichi streched, before pulling herself out of bed.

'Hmm… What time is it?' Kichi thought, glancing at her alarm clock before her eyes widened. It was almost ten. The hosts would be there in a half an hour. She grabbed some clothes, before walking over to the bathroom to take a fast shower. Afterwards, she threw on some fresh clothes, along with her signature hoodie, and stuck her iPod in the pockets.

She felt the depression that had been threatening to overtake her since the phone call come back, but ignored it. Today was supposed to be fun, and she felt like she had mourned enough about them while they weren't answering her. At first, it was a shock that they didn't contact her, but now it seemed to be settling in. It actually felt like she had known all along, but was in denial. She had a new family now, one that had promised not to leave her behind.

Her eyes swept over the room one last time, making sure it was presentable before turning and walking down to the kitchen. The twins weren't there yet, and she was sure that they were still asleep. They preferred to sleep in very late, if given the option. But Yuzaha usually kicked them out of bed around noon.

'I wonder if they realize the hosts will be over soon…' Kichi thought in amusement as she sat down at the table, putting some toast on her plate. It was as if her thoughts had drifted upstairs, because at that moment, two groggy twins both entered the room and sat down at the table, both yawning.

"Good Morning," Kichi greeted, and the twins both nodded stiffly as they piled their plates with food. Ever since the phone call with her father, they had loosened up a little on the pranks. They didn't give her any special treatment, but they weren't as horrible as before. Kotone walked into the room, and chuckled at the late risers.

"Your guests are here," she informed them, before bringing the hosts into the room.

"Hello," Kichi greeted them, motioning them to sit down. "Sorry, we are just eating breakfast," she added sheepishly as the hosts all sat down at the table. "Feel free to help yourselves."

"Thanks, Chi-chan," Honey said excitedly as he and Takashi sat down on either side of her. Takashi nodded to her, then watched Honey pile up his plate. Ever since the phone call, Takashi had been watching Kichi like a hawk. Not that it was a bad thing, he stopped her from tripping down the stairs twice, which could have proved to be quite a fall for was thankful, she knew it was an act of loyalty and friendship coming from him.

"Kichi, did you see the news article yesterday?" Kyoya asked, as Kichi's heart sank a little.

"Which one?" she muttered, not feeling remotely hungry anymore.

She had decided to check her email one last time, before she deleted it. There wasn't really any use for it anymore. The local newspaper had sent her the usual subscription. There was an article about her family, stating that they had moved away. It was a very odd passage, not in the writing style, but in the content. It was about how her family had to move because of her father's job, and how her mother was very happy to be moving on, and seeing other places. It also mentioned Kichi, but only as a passing reference. It said how she would be moving with her parents to another city, which wasn't specified.

It wasn't as bad as the second article, which was an obituary. Not of her parents, but of her Uncle. He had died the day that she had left for Japan, and there was a small funeral held for him a week later. And she didn't even hear about this until she found the article. She was sad for her uncle at first, but then the sorrow had turned to anger at her parents. They hadn't even bothered to inform her about her Uncles death. She could have gone back for the funeral, had she known it was taking place. But of course, she didn't find out until after it was over. After a while, her emotions bubbled down, and she deleted her email without any regrets.

"Both really," Kyoya corrected himself, looking at Kichi curiously. "Did you not know about your Uncle until yesterday?"

"No," She answered reluctantly. "And apparently, I am living with my parents in our new 'wonderful' home right now," she added, sarcastically. Kyoya looked thoughtful.

"I thought that was suspicious as well," he replied. "Shouldn't they have mentioned that you were in Japan? And your parents didn't bother correcting them."

"My parents didn't bother in correcting a lot of things," Kichi responded dully, playing with her fork. "For your information, my father has never had to travel for work, and his job was always secure. My mother always told us that she was never moving, and how much she was glad to live where we did. And we didn't live in half the places that they listed off."

"That's an interesting notion," Kyoya said quietly, pulling his notebook out and began writing in it. Kichi smiled slightly, it was funny to watch Kyoya trying to act nice to her. She supposed that he thought the whole phone call incident was his fault, and wanted to make up for it. Not that she was complaining, she would much rather have Kyoya trying to be nice, then trying to blackmail her into something.

Kichi finally quit playing with her food and leaned back in her chair, sighing slightly. She gazed around at the rest of the hosts, noticing them all looking at her with varying amounts of concern on their faces. She felt guilty for causing them, and shifted uncomfortably in her chair, before clearing her throat.

"So... What are we going to do today?" She asked awkwardly, attempting to change the subject to something less depressing. Everyone shrugged, and Kichi sighed.

"Park?" Takashi suggested after another awkward moment.

"That sounds good," Honey cheered, and Kichi smiled appreciably. Haruhi, Kyoya and the twins murmered in approval, clearly not caring either way.

"Alright, then let's go!" Tamaki cheered, standing up and grabbing Haruhi's hand. "Daddy can spend some quality time with his daughter!" Haruhi rolled her eyes, but Kichi couldn't help but notice that she let him keep holding onto her hand.

* * *

><p>"We're here!" Honey exclaimed, running ahead of the hosts. After some pleading looks from Kichi, they had all agreed to walk down to the park instead of taking the limo. It was only a couple blocks away, anyways. Kichi couldn't help but smile as she smelt the crisp, refreshing air.<p>

"It smells like Autumn," Kichi said blissfully, enjoying the gentle breeze that filled the air, before noticing the vacant park. "Wait, where is everyone?" The twins gave her a funny look.

"No one is ever here. The people around here are always as work, or on vacation," Kaoru stated, looking around the park.

"We used to come here all the time as kids, and never have we once seen anyone else playing here," Hikaru added, before both of the twins grinned mischievously.

**"Haruhi, we know this great place for a picnic,"** They called out, taking her out of Tamaki's grasp, and dragging her down the pathway.

"Come back here with my daughter, you thugs!" Tamaki called out, running after them as they began to laugh wildly, and sped up. Kyoya sighed and sat down on the nearest bench.

"Looks like we will be here a while," he muttered, pulling out his laptop. Kichi rolled her eyes.

'When does he not have that laptop with him?' She questioned herself, before turning over to Honey and Takashi.

"Do you want to go down by the river?" She asked happily, pointing down to the thicket of trees, beyond which the unmistakable sounds of a river could be heard. Takashi smiled slightly, and Honey nodded excitedly.

"Yeah!" He exclaimed, grabbing on Kichi's and Takashi's hand as he pulled them over towards the river, and over to the bridge.

* * *

><p>Kichi walked happily down the pathway, in-between Takashi and Honey. She couldn't stop smiling, it felt like everything was warming up, and for first time in a while, she didn't feel stressed, or have any of the anxiety that had been consuming her lately. She felt free of burden, and couldn't help but feel that this was exactly where she belonged.<p>

"Look!" Kichi called out as she stopped abruptly, pointing at a spot on the ground. Takashi and Honey both looked around at their feet, slightly confused to what she was pointing at. All they saw was the trail, and some scattered leaves. "It's a Gingko leaf!" She said excitedly, picking up a leaf off the ground. "I love gingko leaves, they are dinosaur leaves!" Honey and Takashi gave her a confused expression, and she giggled before explaining herself.

"Gingko trees are the only tree that hasn't evolved since the dinosaur. There used to be about twenty different varieties of them, but the global change that wiped out all of the dinosaurs wiped out them as well. Except for one species, which is the one we have today! Scientists aren't sure why it survived, it could have been a genetically flaw. All we know is that they survived," Kichi said cheerfully, tucking the leaf behind her ear.

"Really?" Honey asked in amazement, as Takashi raised his eyebrows in interest. "I am going to go get some more! I saw a pile of them back there," Honey called, turning around and running behind him. "I'll be right back!"

"You know a lot about them," Takashi added, nodding at the leaf as Kichi smiled.

"But it's just so interesting! Dinosaur leaves," She replied dramatically, picking up some more leaves as throwing them into the air for extra effect. Takashi smiled, watching the leaves float lazily down to the ground, before something shiny on the ground caught his eye. He knelt down and picked it up, holding it up in interest.

"Is that a penny?" Kichi asked in astonishment, looking at the little coin in Takashi's hand. "An American penny?" Takashi shrugged, holding it up to the light.

"I've never seen one before," he replied as Kichi beamed.

"Did you find it heads up?" She asked eagerly, as he gave her a perplexed look. "Which direction was it facing?" She rephrased herself, indicating at the coin. Takashi pointed to the heads side.

"It's a lucky penny!" She exclaimed brightly, and Takashi smiled, amused.

"Lucky penny?" He repeated, holding up the penny as Kichi nodded, completely serious. He ruffled her hair as he stuck the penny inside his pocket. Kichi glared at Takashi for a minute, before she saw something move from the corner of her eye, a couple of yards away.

"Did you see that?" Kichi asked suddenly, grabbing a hold of Takashi's arm and pointing to where she saw the movement. "Didn't the twins say that there was never anyone in this park?" Takashi nodded, his eyes carefully sweeping through the landscape.

"Maybe we should go back," he said after a minute, but Kichi shook her head, still looking around.

"No, I want to know what that was..." Kichi trailed off hopefully. "It might have been a raccoon... Why are you looking at me like that?"

"A raccoon," he stated humorously, raising one eyebrow. She grinned sheepishly. "Of all things, a raccoon."

"Raccoons are adorable," Kichi countered defiantly. "I am going to go find the raccoon," She decided after a minute, walking over to the location of where she saw the movement. Stepping quietly through the trees, she watched the trees for a sign of the raccoon.

Kichi sensed something behind her, and began to feel a little uneasy. She turned around slowly, trying to shake off the sickening feeling that had settled in her gut, and hesitantly took a step forward, her eyes still wide and cautious. After a silence stretched on for a while, she started walking backwards towards Takashi, still not taking her eyes off of where she saw the movement. She didn't know why, but this all felt... off. It wasn't right, and her anxiety was starting to peak, making the situation impossible to cope with.

Kichi felt something tug at her feet, and lost her balance, toppling to the forrest floor.

The second she made impact with the ground, Kichi felt her shoulder sting. No, it was much, _much_ worse than a stinging, or even burning. It felt like her shoulder was being ripped off. Kichi cried out in pain, but her shoulder's pain only seemed to intensify. There was a warm, sticky feeling seaping down her arm, and then the rest of her body.

Kichi opened her eyes, which were bleared from the tears. She saw a foggy, dark shape standing over her. It leaned down closer towards her, and she shrunk away from it, but her shoulder seared in agony, as she cried out in pain again. The figure stood back up, and retreated, disappering as fast as it had come.

Kichi closed her eyes again. The pain was utterly unbearable. She laid on the floor for another minute, before she heard quick footsteps approaching her, and she opened her eyes fearfully. Everything seemed to be a threat at that moment. She saw a pair of shoes, and slowly moved her gaze up, until she saw the face of who was unmistakably Takashi.

He was clearly appalled, staring down at her wounded form. It was one of the very few times that he had ever looked so caught off guard. Kneeling down, he touched her shoulder gently, trying to see what damage had been done. She cried out and recoiled from him, whimpering in pain. He looked down at her wide, frightened eyes.

"Shh..." murmured Takashi, lifting her off her shoulder. "It's going to be okay, Kichi." She looked up at him, bitting her lip. The pain overwhelmed her, and she fell unconscious.

* * *

><p>Takashi looked down at Kichi, watching her eyes fall unconscious. He adjusted her before slowly and sickeningly, looked over at her shoulder to see what had wounded her, and froze in horror .<p>

It was a fox trap.

Not the newer ones, with the cages and bait, either. It was a crude, old fashioned fox trap, clamping down into her shoulder.

"How?" Takashi murmered, looking around for a release button of the trap. But there wasn't one. He had no way to get it off at the moment. Finally, he scooped her up and ran back towards the entrance to the park. He found Honey, gathering up a pile of leaves on the path and motioned for him to follow them, before running ahead again, and trying to ignore Honey's horrified expression. He found the bridge, they sprinted across it, and headed over towards the bench where Kyoya sat. The rest of the hosts were gathered around it as well**.**

**"Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai!" **The twins called out, waving at them. Their hands dropped loosely to their sides as they saw Kichi, who was now pale from blood loss, and her shoulder still bleeding**. **You couldn't really see the fox trap. It just looked like there was a chain attached to her shoulder.

"Kyoya, hospital," Takashi panted as Tamaki burst into tears, and Haruhi started sputtering. "She's losing too much blood."

They all ran out to the limo, which was parked down the block. The twins both shouted directions at the limo driver the second that they were all inside. Unfortunately, he couldn't hear the twins. They couldn't talk in sync as well under pressure, not that anyone could blame them.

Kyoya took a hold of the situation, and told the driver to get to the nearest hospital as fast as he could. The driver nodded and slammed on the gas, making everyone jerk forward. They were all quiet for a second, suspended in fear and shock.

"Takashi?" Honey sobbed, looking down at Kichi's shoulder. "What happened?" Takashi looked down at her shoulder and sighed.

"Fox trap," He said after a painful silence, and Tamaki gave another cry of horror.

"What's that?" Haruhi asked, pointing down at Kichi's arm. Takashi looked down, slightly surprised to see a roll of paper tied to her arm with a ribbon. Haruhi reached across the limo, and carefully removed the paper. She tucked it into her pocket, still looking at Kichi's shoulder which was still bleeding freely.

"I think she is getting paler," Haruhi added worriedly, as Kyoya pushed his glasses up.

"Unfortunately, we can't put anything on her shoulder to help clot the blood until the trap in removed. Messing with anything on her shoulder would only make the injury a lot more painful, so the best thing that we can do is just get to the hospital as soon as we can," He said cooly, trying to mask the concern he felt.

* * *

><p>"We need a doctor," Kyoya told the secretary abruptly the second they were in the hospital. The secretary looked up in surprise.<p>

"Oh, Oortori-sama! At once," she flustered, standing up and rushing down a hallway behind the returned soon after, along with a some paramedics , who were wheeling a gurney.

"Put her down on here," one of the paramedics told Takashi, motioning to the gurney. Takashi walked over to the gurney, and gently set Kichi down on it, careful not to mess with her shoulder as much as he could.

"She's unconscious," he informed the paramedic, who nodded, then wheeled the gurney back down the hall. The hosts were about to follow, when the secretary spoke up.

"Shall I show you the waiting room?" She asked them nervously, as Kyoya sighed. He knew it wouldn't be any use to try and follow the paramedics, they wouldn't be allowed in the room until after they fixed whatever they could with the fox trap.

"Yes," he replied reluctantly, and she led to a room on the left. Only an Oortori hospital's waiting room could look like this. There were large, plush, comfortable chairs everywhere, as well as TVs, magazines, and a large table covered in food. No one else was waiting in there, which Kyoya said was perfectally normal. No one ever used the waiting rooms, anyway. There were more for decoration than use.

"Any requests?" The secretary asked again, pointing up to the TV. Everyone shrugged, not really anxious to be watching anything right now.

"News?" Haruhi offered half-heartedly, and the secretary changed the channel, before bowing, and walking back into the other room, leaving a deadly silence behind her. Reality hit the hosts, as they hosts as they sat down. Kichi was in the hospital right now. That was a fact, no matter how much they wished it weren't. It seemed like some sort of bad dream, or a nightmare.

"This can't be happening… Tell me that didn't just happen," Tamaki said faintly, starring down at his feet.

"What _did_ happen?" Kyoya asked, as they all looked collectively at Takashi.

Takashi had trouble meeting their worried looks. He felt immensely guilty for what just happened. He had only a small distance away from her, he could have prevented it. He _should_ have prevented it. Kichi didn't deserve to be in the hospital… She was such a sweet girl, without any malicious intent. These sorts of things only seemed to happen in movies, or books. It felt like a rather horrid wake-up call to him.

"I'm… not sure." Takashi said finally, still not making eye contact with any of them. "She thought she saw a raccoon, and told me she would be right back. Then I heard a scream, so I followed it, and found her laying on the ground with the fox trap in her shoulder."

"Was she conscious at the time?" Haruhi asked fearfully, and Takashi nodded. The image of her wound was burning itself into his memory. It had been a hard thing to see, and he was pretty sure he wouldn't be forgetting it anytime soon. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw her frightened expression. She seemed so vulnerable, and helpless. It had thrown him off track; he was so used to seeing her smiling, or free. Kyoya put his notebook down, his hand shaking slightly.

"Haruhi, let me see the paper." Kyoya said after another painful silence. Haruhi reached into her pocket and pulled out the paper, handing it over to Kyoya. Kyoya opened it, before he paled and tucked it into his notebook.

"What did it say, Kyo-chan?" Honey asked curiously, some tears still swimming in his eyes. Kyoya opened his mouth to speak, when a doctor came in.

"Erm, Is there a Mrs. Or Mr. Morita here?" He asked, looking down at his clipboard. Kyoya stood up and walked over to him quickly, the hosts all a step behind him.

"No. They aren't able to come. I am Oortori Kyoya, and I think that we would like to know her condition," Kyoya said prominently, as his glasses glinted. The doctor looked surprised, before flipping the chart to read the information.

"Erm... Well it looks like she had fallen down on some fox trap. But I can't think of how she had fallen on one, they haven't been used in a really long time. So there is a good amount of shoulder trauma. Luckily, it wasn't a break; not even a fracture, it just made a mess of one of her shoulder muscles, and a some minor bruising to the bone. There will be some scarring, but we did the best we could to minimize that. She should be heal pretty quick, with the ointments we used. She also lost a good amount of blood, but we were able to replenish that with some blood that people donate."

"That's all?" Kyoya asked, sounding a little relieved. The doctor nodded, smiling slightly.

"There was a lot less damage than we expected, she was remarkably lucky. It was also good she got here so fast; the traps generally tighten as time goes on" He added, smiling kindly.

"Can you take us to see her?" Kyoya said, sounding more demanding, rather than requesting.

"I think so, we have her on some morphine right now to help with the pain, just to warn you." The doctor said, signaling for them to follow him as he walked down the hall, towards the room that she was in. "In here," the doctor said after a minute, pointing at a door to the left. They all nodded and thanked him, before walking inside.

Kichi was staring up at the ceiling, and looked around at the hosts as they entered.

"Chi-chan, are you okay?" Honey sobbed, walking over to her bed and putting Usa-chan next to her.

"Yeah, I'm fit as a fiddle…" she murmured softly, and her words somewhat slurred. She was still a little dazed from the medication that they had given her. "Room looks fuzzy…"

"Chi-chan?" Honey asked uncertainly, leaning in closer to look at her face. "You're acting a little funny…" Kichi chuckled at this, and then smiled lazily over at Honey.

"The world is a funny place," she responded, looking back up at the ceiling. Honey glanced up at the ceiling in confusion.

"What are you looking at?" he asked tentatively, and the rest of the hosts sweat dropped.

"Kumquats," Kichi replied, as the hosts burst out laughing.

"**Kumquats?"** The twins asked, tears streaming from their eyes from laughter. **"Seriously?"**

"What? Don't you see the tree?" Kichi asked, completely serious as she pointed up to the roof. Even Kyoya couldn't repress a smile. Kichi seemed to get tired of their laughing after a minute.

"Why am I in the hospital. And why is it hard to move my shoulder?" She asked, trying to move.

"You don't remember anything?" The twins asked, looking dumbfounded. Kichi shrugged, before bringing her hand to her shoulder. It felt peculiar, like it was made of jelly.

"That's normal with morphine," Kyoya said, writing in his notebook. "She should remember once it wears off.

"How long until then," Tamaki asked uncertainly, watching Kichi hug Usa-chan.

"A little later today. They didn't give her a large amount. She will have to stay overnight in the hospital at the least, though." Kyoya responded, also watching Kichi.

"You're looking at me with a funny face," Kichi whined, putting Usa-chan in front of her face to block their view, which got the twins laughing again.

"Kichi-senpai, you had better take it easy on that shoulder," Haruhi said worriedly, watching as Kichi tried to sit up again.

"Why?" Kichi asked again, looking curiously at her shoulder, then to Haruhi.

"Because you might regret it a bit later," Haruhi advised, as Kichi rolled her eyes.

"You sound like my parents. They never let me do anything…" Kichi grumbled, looking around the room. "Speaking of which, where are they?"

It was a painfully awkward moment. No one seemed to want to answer the question, and Kichi's curious, innocent expression wasn't helping them either.

"They couldn't come," Takashi said after a couple minutes, looking down at the floor.

"Oh… Well that's good that they are loosening up a little," Kichi said happily, laying back on the hospital bed, and yawning. "I'm tired…." She mumbled, before falling asleep quickly. The hosts were all silent for another minute, watching her sleep and debating on whether to sigh, or laugh.

"Well, she should be asleep for another hour, or so." Kyoya stated, and all of the hosts nodded glumly. "What do we do now?"

"My father is expecting me home really soon… He is going to freak out if I'm not there…" Haruhi said, checking the clock worriedly. "I'm glad I stayed to see her, but I really have to get home."

"**We'll take you home**," then twins offered, as Tamaki started complaining about how he should be the one to take her home.

"How about this, Takashi and me will stay here and wait for Kichi to wake up. Tama-chan and Kyo-chan can go home, and Hika-chan and Kao-chan can take Haru-chan home!" Honey suggested, looking back at the bed where Kichi was sleeping, still holding Usa-chan.

"That sounds great," Kyoya said, and Tamaki opened his mouth to protest. "Recovering patients need peace," he added, cutting him off. "And the twins can drive Haruhi home, since their mansion is closer than yours. It makes sense, doesn't it?"

"Erm.. yes!" Tamaki said dramatically, even though he didn't. He just knew the correct answer. "Of course it does. Let's go," he added quickly, hoping to get away without being questioned about his comprehension.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow... Long chapter... -.-' Well, this was a pain to edit. So, sorry for any spelling mistakes, i don't know if i found all of them. <strong>

**Can I just say; I don't think ANYONE predicted that. :D**

**So... New chapter up soon... Yes... I am to lazy to write this out. PLEASE REVIEW! And, I shall see you all in the very near future! :3**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello, hello, hello! It's so wonderful to be writing again~ :D I am so thankful to have a keyboard…. **

**To all who reviewed last chapter, Thank you so much! I got the most reviews I have ever gotten last chapter, it made me so happy! I am still smiling like an idiot! We are almost to 150 reviews, so please, remember to review at the end! :D Thanks again!**

**Song Obsession of the Chapter: When you were Young, by The Killers. Some people don't like the killers, but I can't imagine why. They sing with pure epicenes. Like Panic! At the Disco. :D **

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Ouran High school host club, only my characters and plot. The rest belong to Hatori Bisco-sama!**

* * *

><p>Kichi groaned, opening her eyes to look up at a pearly white ceiling. A dull aching sensation had settled in her shoulder, and she looked down to see her heavy bandages covering her arm and shoulder.<p>

"What…" Kichi trailed off, looking around the room in confusion. This most certainly wasn't her room. Or any rooms in the Hitachiin mansion, for that matter. Everything had a clean, maintained smell to it, and all of the spotless furniture was such a bright white color, that it burned her eyes when she looked at it too long.

"You're awake," A deep voice said unexpectedly from behind her. Kichi jumped, turning her head around quickly to see who it was.

"Oh… Takashi… you spooked me…" Kichi panted, her heart racing. Takashi was sitting at the chair beside the bed she was sprawled across, and was looking a little worried. "Wait… where am I?"

"Hospital," Takashi responded guiltily, looking down at his feet. "Do you feel okay?"

"Yeah…" Kichi groaned, placing her hand on her shoulder and taking a deep breath. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Takashi asked, looking back up at her. "The park?" Suddenly, the memories all came flooding back to her, flashing in front of her eyes. The park. The Gingko trees. The penny. The moving figure, the supposedly raccoon. The fox trap, and the horrible, agonizing pain.

"O-oh…" Kichi murmured, closing her eyes as the scenes replayed through her mind. "I remember…" She squeezed her hands tightly, only to find there was something soft in her hand. Kichi looked down and saw that she was holding Usa-chan. She loosed her grip on the rabbit, and looked down at it fondly. Honey must have really been worried about her if he let her hold Usa-chan, he was practically inseparable from it.

"Kyoya found a note," Takashi added, concerned gleaming in his eyes. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Not really…" Kichi murmured, squeezing her eyes shut. "But I'll manage. Where is everyone else?" She asked, trying to get the subject off of her.

"They had to go home. They will all be back tomorrow. Mitsukuni is still here, he is just getting some food from the Cafeteria," Takashi replied and Kichi nodded. She loved the hosts and all, but she needed some time to heal. She _really_ didn't have the energy to deal with the overdramatic, worried hosts. And quite frankly, it didn't sound too appealing. Honey returned that moment, holding a tray and accompanied by a nurse, who was holding another tray, both laden with cakes.

"You're awake," the nurse stated happily, smiling down at Kichi. "We were hoping that you would wake up soon."

"Yeah… What's the condition of my shoulder?" Kichi asked apprehensively, wondering if she really wanted to know. The nurse smiled kindly, reaching out for a clipboard that was set on the end of her bed.

"No broken bones. Just a torn muscle, and some scarring," the nurse informed her, and Kichi sighed in relief.

"That's not much…" Kichi said gratefully, as Honey looked sadly over to her.

"It looked really bad though," he said childishly, taking a bite out of his cake. "We were all really worried."

"Gomen, I didn't mean too..." Kichi said sheepishly, pushing her hair out of her eyes with her good arm. 'It felt as bad as it looked...' She thought, wincing as she looked back over to the nurse.

"Do you know when I am allowed to leave?" She asked the nurse. The nurse chuckled a little before answering her.

"That's always one of the first questions I get asked." She informed them, turning some papers from the charts. "There are two possibilities. You can go home tomorrow with a cast if you have someone who stays with you at all hours of the day. Or, you can stay here for a week under observation."

"Really? I can go home tomorrow?" Kichi asked eagerly, sitting up a little. She really didn't like hospitals that much. Not that she had ever been to them that often, to her relief.

"So I take it you will have someone with you?" The nurse asked in amusement, and Kichi nodded. She was sure that Kotone would be more then up to the task. And even if she wasn't, there was no way she going to stay here for whole entire miserable week if she could get around it. "Alright then, I will let you talk with your friends then. I have to get back down to the kitchens."

The nurse turned around after writing something else on her chart, and left the room, leaving a comfortable silence behind her. Honey finished all of his cake, then he turned his large brown eyes to her.

"What happened, Chi-chan?" He asked concernedly, and Takashi sent him a reproachful glance. Kichi sighed. She knew that she was going to have to tell someone sooner or later, but that didn't make it anymore pleasant. She might as well tell him now, so she wouldn't have to later.

"Well… I was trying to find a raccoon. But when i was at the place where i thought i had seen it, nothing was there. I started to feel uneasy, I don't really know why… It was just an eerie feeling. So, I backed up, and fell onto something sharp. It hurt a lot. Then I saw something dark. It came up close to me, and then left... I can't really remember anything after that…" Kichi said, squeezing her eyes shut, as she willed the pictures not to display themselves in her mind. She would be so much happier if she could forget the whole thing even happened.

"Oh…" Honey replied, as everything was silent. Kichi tried not to look at anyone, she didn't want to see expressions of sympathy or pity right now. Honey gave Takashi a meaningful look after a minute. "Takashi, can you help me find the bathroom?" Takashi gave him a slightly perplexed look, but nodded all the same.

"Be right back," he told Kichi, who nodded as they left the room. They both walked down a couple hallways, before Honey pulled Takashi around the corner.

"I don't really have to find the bathroom, Kyo-chan texted me a while ago." Honey whispered, pulling out his cell phone, and showing Takashi the message**. **"There was a threat on the note that was attached to her arm. It wasn't a nice message either, the fox trap wasn't there by coincidence. Her injury was intended" Honey said seriously, as Takashi looked surprised.

"Threat," He repeated, completely shocked at this information. "Who?" Honey shrugged.

"Kyo-chan is trying to find that out now," He said glumly. "But so far, there has been no luck. This person covered their paths really well..."

Takashi sighed, running his hands through his hair. He couldn't believe this was happening, it was hard to grasp the idea of Kichi in the hospital, but now he was being told that she was purposely put in there? What reason could anyone possibly have that would justify any of this?

"We should probably get back," Honey said, breaking Takashi from his thoughts. He nodded stiffly and followed Honey back into the room where Kichi was. She straightened up a little when the entered the room, smiling softly at Honey as she handed Usa-chan back to him.

"Thanks for letting me hold Usa-chan," She told him happily, giving him a hug with her good arm. "Do you know if I am allowed to go down to the cafeteria for dinner," She added uncertainly, attempting to boost herself out of the bed, but only succeeding in adding to the throbbing in her shoulder.

"Of course you're not," Honey said quickly, trying to prevent her from hurting herself any further. Kichi huffed, relaxing back into the bed.

"I hate being treated like I can't do anything..." She muttered, glaring out of the window at the clear blue sky that seemed to be mocking her.

"You're in the hospital, you're not allowed to do anything." Takashi pointed out as she pouted, knowing he was right. "We can go get some food for you."

"That would be great," Kichi said after a minute, deciding that it might be the only way she got food. She was stubborn, but right now her hunger was her first priority.

"Is there anything you want particularly?" Honey asked cutely, thinking about cake. She laughed while shaking her head, amused by his train of thought.

"Anything but sugar. Sorry Honey, it just doesn't sounds that appetizing right now…" Kichi trailed off, smiling apologetically at his frown.

"Are you sure?" He asked, sounding a little let down. Kichi nodded and sighed gravely, turning to go down to the kitchens. "Come on Takashi, let's go get cauliflower..." He added, glancing back at Kichi and hoping this would make her change her mind. She just sighed, relaxing back into the bed. There was no way he was going to convince her to change her mind with cauliflower. Honey sighed, and walked out of the room.

"I'll make sure he won't get cake or cauliflower," Takashi said, smiling slightly at her relieved expression as he followed Honey out the door. "We'll be back soon."

* * *

><p>Takashi and Honey walked down to the Cafeteria, Honey verbally debating whether frosting had sugar in it. Takashi mentally rolled his eyes. He had come because he knew this would happen if Honey was put in charge of getting food. Once they had gotten in line, Honey spent most of the time staring over at the cake display case so Takashi took it upon himself to pick out some foods that he thought she might enjoy, which included miso soup. When they finally got up to the counter, Honey finally cracked and bought himself another cake.<p>

They bought the food from a very surprised cook, who had seen Honey down there beforehand, when he had bought his first round of cakes. Honey ignored this as he gloated over his cake, prancing back up the hallway while holding it out at arms they were walking back up to the room, they passed the entrance. They both looked over as the door opened, to see the rest of the hosts walking into the hospital, looking a little worried.

"Kyo-chan!" Honey called out, waving one of his hands to catch their attention. Takashi gave him a puzzled look. He thought that they would all be coming back tomorrow, like Kyoya said. That, and it was getting really late for visitors. Kyoya caught sight of Honey, and strolled over to them with the rest of the hosts trailing behind him.

"This probably shouldn't wait until tomorrow," Kyoya said, answering the look of question on Takashi's face. Honey nodded, looking uneasy. His fear reflected on the faces of the rest of the hosts, except Kyoya. Instead, he looked somewhat sharp, which might have been how he showed his nerves. "Do any of you think that it's a good idea to tell Kichi that someone wants to potentially kill her?"

Takashi inwardly sighed at this. It was something he had been considering when Honey told him. The worst part was, he had no idea how she would react. Most people would panic, but he knew that Kichi was stubborn**. **If she was panicking, she would think that it was just be another form of showing weakness. So she would repress it, which would only cause more damage. He half didn't want to tell her, for her sake, but it wasn't right. Kichi had every right to know why she was in the hospital.

"My second daughter is in danger…" Tamaki said slowly, still trying to understand the situation. It wasn't that he was incredibly stupid, even if he was a little irresponsible; it was just very hard to accept. "Someone wants her dead…"

"And she deserves to know." Takashi said firmly as Honey nodded slowly, before speaking.

"Yeah... I would want someone to tell me, if I was in her position. Trying to hide it from her would be wrong, and it might just make it a lot worse..."

"Your right…" Haruhi responded, sighing. Both of the twins nodded in agreement. "We have to tell her."

* * *

><p>Kichi looked over to the door as it opened, expecting only Honey and Takashi to come in. Instead, all of the rest of the hosts filed inside the door.<p>

"Um… Hello?" Kichi said blankly, clearly not expecting them. "Erm… Nice to see you all?" Haruhi chuckled a little, but otherwise the hosts just nodded mutely. The silence was heavy, burdened with the hosts dread on what was about to happen. Takashi set the tray of food on her bedside table, and she gave him an appreciative glance.

"Thanks," Kichi told him. The silence remained as prominent as before, and she started feeling unnerved by the way they all kept watching her. She picked up the bowl of soup and tasted it, trying to distract herself from their staring. It was the perfect temperature and tasted delicious.

"... There is something we have to tell you," Kyoya said after a long pause. Kichi gave them all another perplexed look, and set down the bowl.

'This can't be good…' She thought silently, aware of the uneasy expressions shared throughout the room. 'This _really_ can't be good.'

"Well… Your injury wasn't an accident. It was the work of someone unknown, who doesn't want you alive. They have made it perfectly clear that they are angry about something, and want revenge. What they are angry about, also remains unapparent to us. The note attached to your arm wasn't a love note either, it was a threat letter." Kyoya informed her, holding up a paper as he spoke. Kichi froze, unable to believe what she was hearing.

"…What?" Kichi asked after a minute, her eyes wide and uncertain. "No… You're joking, right?" Kichi asked again, unable to comprehend what they were telling her. Kyoya sighed again, before correcting her.

"No. I'm very sorry to say that I am not joking. This is real." Kichi paled, her eyes widening as she processed everything he was telling her.

"But… Assassins and things like that only happen in movies or books… This isn't happening… This _can't_ be happening…" Kichi said again. She felt completely winded, and everything seemed to be spinning around her. She tried to suppress her fear, but it wasn't working as much as it used to. It felt like there was some large animal advancing on her, and all she could do was wait for it to come. Takashi put a hand on her shoulder consolingly, looking concerned. Kichi began trembling and reached her hand up to grasp his hand, trying to find some source of comfort or familiarity.

"You probably shouldn't worry too much. I have set my private police force to finding this person. It will only be a matter of time before we figure out who it is." Kyoya told her kindly, and Kichi exhaled. "However, this shouldn't be taken as a joke either. I don't think that you should stay at the twin's home anymore, especially with Yuzaha-sama gone. I have contacted the maid who is looking after you, and she agreed with me. So, if you want to still return home tomorrow, we are going to have to find somewhere else you can stay until we catch the culprit."

"Where am I supposed to stay?" She asked, mainly to herself. She didn't feel like getting an apartment or anything related to that matter. She had been perfectly happy while staying at the Hitachiin mannor.

"Well, I had the idea of you staying with one of the other hosts," Kyoya mentioned, pulling out his notebook as he looked through the contents.

"That's right, you can stay with Daddy!" Tamaki cooed as Kichi paled a little more.

"Uh…" Kichi said after a minute, trying to find a way to refuse without sending Tamaki into his corner. "No," she said tersely, deciding there was no way around it. Tamaki wailed and walked over to his corner, while the hosts ignored him.

"You could stay with one of us!" Honey said, pointing at himself and Takashi. "We have dojos at our house that you could use!"

"Really?" Kichi asked excitedly. Sensei was still out of town, so she hadn't been able to go to the dojo for a while. "That sounds great!" The host's reassurances seemed to be helping her calm down a little. She could still feel a dull anxiety, but it was slowly being diminished by the knowledge that the hosts had her back.

"Oh wait…" Honey faltered, looking upset. "My parents are on a business trip. You're going to have to stay with Takashi, Chi-chan."

"As long as Takashi is fine with it, I'm game," Kichi replied, as all of the hosts looked over at Takashi.

"It's fine," Takashi responded, as Kyoya nodded.

"I think that he would be the best option anyway. But, you should know that you probably shouldn't be in a Dojo for a week," Kyoya said, writing in his notebook again.

"Oh... What the hospital doesn't know, won't hurt them," Kichi said, sticking her tongue out slightly.

"You know I have the power to make them keep you here for a week under observation, right?" Kyoya asked as Kichi glared him.

"You wouldn't," Kichi hissed, narrowing her eyes.

"Yes I would," Kyoya countered, his glasses glinting maliciously.

"Fine. Whatever gets me out of here as soon as possible," Kichi muttered, giving him a dark look. There was no way Kyoya was going to keep her out of the dojo for a week.

"You really don't like hospitals, do you?" Haruhi asked as Kichi gave her an exasperated look.

"How could you like a hospital?" She asked, as Haruhi shrugged.

"It's better than not being able to go to the hospital. And they have good food," She reasoned and Kichi sighed.

"You can take my spot, if you want," she offered, as all of the hosts laughed.

"Actually, I think I am fine," Haruhi responded, smiling at her. "I think i will just mooch some food off of you."

"Whatever floats your boat..." Kichi replied, rolling her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh. My. Jeez. That was a hard chapter to write. I got stuck a couple times, and detail was a jerk. But, it is done now, and do you know what that means? :D YOU CAN REVIEW! I know, you read the WHOLE chapter so you could, so please do. Or I will send my English teacher after you, to give you large amounts of essay homework. (Yeah, guess what i just finished... DX I will give you a hint, it has nothing to do with fun.) So. I am tired, and my dad is impatient for the computer, so Ta-ta for now! (And review!)<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello Readers! Erm... Sorry for the late chapter? School has bombed me with ridiculous amounts of work, but now I have a five day weekend, so I can write some more! Yay! :D Now, enough of my chatter, i have made you wait long enough. :3**

**Song Obsession of the Chapter: Starlight by Muse... Really, it has been a side obsession for all of the chapters... And it's fun to type to...**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Ouran High school host club, only my characters and plot. The rest belong to Hatori Bisco-sama!**

* * *

><p><strong>"Do you want us to go get anything from your room for you?"<strong> the twins asked, both smiling widely. Kichi was about to check out of the hospital, and then going to Takashi's house. The hosts all decided to meet over there, and hang out for a while to help Kichi 'adjust' by watching some movies together. She didn't see how this was supposed to help her adjust, but didn't question it. It would only cause some argument, which she would lose.

"That would be wonderful," Kichi said, quickly thinking of what she needed. "I think I only need my iPod, my photographs and a change of clothes, if you think you can get them for me."

**"That's all?"** The twins asked exasperatedly, as Kichi shrugged.

"Yeah, I didn't bring many things to Japan anyway…" She trailed off, before she realized the pitiful look that the twins and Tamaki were giving her. "What?"

"My daughter doesn't have lots of things!" He cried, as Kichi sighed.

"Do you realize how stupid that just sounded?" She asked, as Tamaki and the twins both shook their heads. Kichi sighed, shaking her head.

"Just get them please. And if I see _one_ mark on my iPod," she pausing to make sure she had their full attention. "You will pay. Keep that in mind," She told them, waving towards the door. They nodded and walked out the door, Tamaki accompanying the twins.

"I'm going with them, I don't trust them in your room," Haruhi muttered, chasing after Tamaki and the twins.

"She just wanted to be with Tamaki," Kichi muttered amusedly to herself, before realizing Takashi, Honey and Kyoya were in the room. "Oh! I meant she just wanted…erm…" Kichi said, trying to improvise. "I got nothing."

"It's not like it's hard to see," Honey said childishly, rocking back and forth on his heels as he held Usa-chan. "She stares at him a lot during Hosting." Kichi burst out laughing, remembering how her customers once kept asking her what she was looking at when she stared, and how she had been so flustered afterwards.

"And that time during lunch," Kichi mentioned, unable to stop laughing long enough to finish her sentence. Honey burst out laughing, as Takashi smirked. Kyoya just wrote something else in his notebook, his glasses glinting imperiously.

"Are you ready to go?" Kyoya asked, holding up her files as he slid his notebook back into his bag. "You can check out now."

"Oh, yeah, I am." Kichi said, standing up and sighing. The nurse had given her some new clothes, because her old clothes were bloodstained and torn around the shoulder. "These are itchy," she complained, pulling at the collar of the shirt.

"You can change when you get to Mori-senpai's house, now let's go," Kyoya retorted, shepherding them out the door. Kichi rolled her eyes and adjusted her arm. They had stiff bandages on her shoulder, which she was not allowed to remove for three days. It was almost like a cast, but not quite as big.

Soon they checked out, and Kichi followed Honey and Takashi to the limo, with Kyoya trailing behind them. They all piled into the limo, and were off, driving down the road. The car was silent for the first half of the trip. Honey, Takashi and Kichi were all looking out the window, while Kyoya wrote in his notebook, occasionally looking up to stare at one of the trio. They were all uncomfortably aware of this, but tried their best to ignore him.

"I told my parents what was going on, and they agreed to let you stay. They wanted to meet you, but both are working late tonight, so they will see you tomorrow," Takashi mentioned after a while, and Kichi nodded.

"Oh yeah… You have a little brother too," She thought aloud, putting her hand on her chin, trying to remember his name. "Erm..."

"Satoshi," Takashi helped her, as she looked over at him.

"Satoshi. I will remember that," she lectured herself with a expression of concentration.

"It will be hard to forget Toshi-chan," Honey informed her, giggling as he held Usa-chan up to his face sweetly. The limo arrived outside of the Morinozuka mansion and the all got out. Kichi felt her jaw drop when she caught sight of the house.

"Wow." Kichi stated as her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "Wow."

"What?" Honey asked her, skipping up to catch up with his much taller friends.

"It's… the architecture," Kichi tried to explain, waving her good arm madly. "It's all historical architecture, and it's beautiful!"

"Ah," Takashi replied, walking towards the house. Kichi followed him, still looking around at everything with wide and excited eyes, and Honey trotted in behind her, Kyoya following the rest of them.

"This is amazing," Kichi said eagerly, as Honey giggled.

"You're acting really silly," He informed her, before grabbing her arm and pulling her down the hall.

"How can you not be amazed by this? There are very few houses that were built with the traditional architecture," Kichi said exasperatedly, trying to slow down to admire the house a little more, but apparently, Honey didn't feel like waiting that long.

"Here is your room!" He proclaimed, opening a door at the end of the hall. Kichi gasped, before pointing excitedly at the middle of the room.

"Look! Look! Kotatsu! Kotatsu!" Kichi shrieked, jumping up and down.

"Chi-chan... You sound like Tama-chan..." Honey said, sweat dropping. Kichi stopped jumping and looked at him indignantly, putting her hand on her hip. She was about to respond when they were interrupted by a tall teenage boy, who walked into the room.

"Hi Taka! Oh, is this the girl who was staying with us?" The boy asked, looking over at Kichi. She nodded shyly, bowing to the boy respectfully.

"Hello, I am Morita Kichi," Kichi spoke quietly, as the boy roared with laughter.

"I'm Morinozuka Satoshi. There is no need to be timid, I heard you_ admiring_ the kotatsu a minute ago," He informed her, chuckling as Kichi flushed slightly.

"Why are you all so tall? I'm at _least_ an year older then you…" Kichi pouted, as Honey and Satoshi laughed, and Takashi smiled, reaching over and ruffling her hair.

"_Stop it_," Kichi muttered, glaring at Takashi and Honey and Satoshi laughed harder, clutching his sides for support.

"You w-weren't kidding when you said that he loves to tease her!" Satoshi said, as Honey nodded his head, and their laughter died down somewhat. Kichi rolled her eyes at both of the boys and stepped into the room, looking around. Other then the Kotatsu, there was the traditional wallpaper, and traditional furnature, along with a large painting on one of the walls of a Sakura tree. It was actually quite charming, and had a warm feel to it.

"I'm going to go tell the cooks that we have a guest!" Satoshi cheered, and Honey ran after him, exclaiming something about cake. Kichi smiled, watching them disapper down the hallway, before walking over to the window and looking outside. She shivered as she felt a cold breeze pass her, and rubbed her arm in an attempt to warm herself up.

"Cold?" Takashi asked, not missing a thing as Kichi jumped slightly. She had forgotten he was there for a second.

"Yeah… They threw out my favorite hoodie because it was ripped and stained. I'm not used to having it gone yet..." Kichi trailed off, smiling sheepishly. Takashi paused for a second, before taking off his sweater, and giving it to Kichi.

"Are you sure?" Kichi questioned, her eyes peeking out for behind the sweater as she looked from the sweater to Takashi.

"You need it more than I do," He said, as Kichi shrugged, and pulled the sweater over her head. The second that she put it on, she was surrounded by the familiar, earthy smell that she knew only too well from a certain limo ride. She giggled as it slid into place on her shoulders, it had to be at least two sizes too big for her. Takashi sent her a questioning look. In reply, she tried to roll up the sleeves the best she could, and he chuckled.

"I am fighting a losing battle," Kichi finalized as she gave up and let the sleeves go, where they happily dangled at her knees. The doorbell rang, causing them both to look over down the hall. A minute later, the hosts appeared in the room, accompanied by Honey and Satoshi.

"Hello!" The twins both greeted as Kichi smiled and Takashi waved.

"Did you get my iPod?" Kichi asked, eyeing the twins as Haruhi pulled a bag out from behind them.

"It's in here," she informed Kichi, glaring at the twins. "They were trying to talk my into letting them hide it, and make you go looking for it." Kichi glared over at the twins, before opening the bag and finding her iPod laying on the top layer. She picked it up and slid it into her pocket, before zipping the bag back up and placing it in t he corner.

"Erm… Kichi-chan?" Satoshi asked awkwardly, giving her a funny look.

"Yeah?" She asked curiously, turning her large, green eyes over to him.

"Why are you wearing Takashi's sweater?" He asked confusedly, as Kichi chuckled slightly.

"Takashi let me use it because the hospital threw out my favorite hoodie, and I was cold." Kichi informed him, as both of the twins smiled.

**"You finally got rid of that shabby old thing?"** They exclaimed gleefully, and Kichi glared at them.

"I didn't get rid of it, they stole it," She said crossly, annoyed that they were insulting her hoodie. "And it _wasn't_ shabby!" The twins both rolled their eyes.

"**Sure, and we did our homework,"** They replied sarcastically, as Kichi huffed.

"You two are so lucky my arm is currently in a cast," she muttered, as the rest of the hosts laughed.

"The chefs said that dinner is ready," Satoshi mentioned, as the hosts nodded, and followed him down to the kitchen. Once they all sat down to the table, they all clasped their hands and murmured "Itadakimasu," collectively. The meal included traditional Japanese food, much to Kichi's delight. She happily took a very small portion of everything and ate to her heart's content. She didn't have any trouble with eating anything until she reached some noodles. She was quite good with chopsticks in general, but noodles were one of the few foods that she could never pick up.

At first, she eyed the noodles, before rubbing the chopsticks together and attempting to capture them. Of course, they slid right out of her grasp, and fell back onto the plate. Kichi narrowed her eyes, and tried again. And again. And again. But the noodles found a new way to evade her chopsticks every single time.

Soon enough, the whole table was watching Kichi's fruitless efforts to get to noodles. Not that she noticed this, she was to busy 'attacking' the noodles. Even when she stabbed them, the sauce coating would make them slide right back off the chopsticks. She glared at the noodles, then the chopsticks, then the noodles again. They both seemed to be mocking her effort. She groaned as the noodles slid away from her for at least the hundredth time.

As they say, desperate times come for desperate measures. Kichi set the chopsticks down and picked up the noodles with her hands, and plucking them into her mouth. She smiled in satisfaction, enjoying the soft texture of the noodles before a loud gale laughter brought her back to her senses, and she looked down the table to see Tamaki, Satoshi, Haruhi, Honey and the twins all roaring in laughter. Kyoya was smirking slyly at her, and Takashi was clearly trying to stifle his chuckles. Kichi flushed bright red, before bowing her head in embarrassment.

'I can't believe they just watched that...' She mentally deadpanned. 'I think that was the most idiotic thing I have ever done in front of anyone... Oh jeez...'

"Well, were they worth the effort?" Haruhi asked, still laughing as Kichi nodded, still not looking at any of them. Her feet seemed to be more interesting at that moment.

Dinner then passed quickly, with the occasional chuckle, and flushed cheeks from Kichi, before the twins both suggested that they get the movie started, and everyone agreed. Tamaki started talking quickly about his favorite Disney movies, which made everyone roll their eyes. Of course, it would be Tamaki who would suggest Disney movies. They then moved into the living room.

"What movie should we watch?" Satoshi asked, as the twins both peeked into the large cabinet containing movies. "We have Inception..."

"What about this one?" The twins asked, plucking a movie off the shelves, and handing it to Satoshi.

"The Others?" Satoshi asked unsurely, turning the cover over before smiling widely. "Sure, this actually looks like loads of fun!" The twins put the movie into the DVD player, as the hosts all situated themselves. Haruhi sat in-between the twins, and on the side of them was a pouting Tamaki, who wanted to sit next to Haruhi. Kyoya took the armchair, which was next to an outlet plug for his laptop. Kichi sat in-between Takashi and Honey, and Satoshi made himself comfortable on the floor.

"Can we have Popcorn? Or cake?" Honey asked after a minute, as Satoshi sighed.

**"You just ate,"** the twins exclaimed, as Honey made a face at them.

"Yeah, but movies always make me hungry!" He explained, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Kichi rolled her eyes.

'Everything makes him hungry for cake...' She deadpanned mentally, looking over to the screen where the beginning credits were starting.

"How about in a half an hour you can go get cake," Haruhi offered, as Honey sulked, reclining back into the couch. The movie began, as the hosts all sunk back into the couches, preparing to enjoy the movie.

However, enjoyable was not quite the word that most people would use to describe that movie...

"Oh my god!" Haruhi shrieked as something passed though the corner of the screen. "What was that! Run, you idiot, run!"

Within the first couple minutes, Honey had left in a hurry, whether he was eager to get away from the movie, or go get cake was unapparent to them. The movie turned out to be a horror movie. Much to the hosts' regret. No one seemed to want to go turn off the movie, because the DVD player was right under the screen, and they all felt they had a better view from where they were sitting. Instead, they watched the screen in utter horror.

Takashi felt Kichi shaking, and looked over at her to see her with wide eyes, staring at the screen. She paled considerable as something lurked in the background of the scenery, and her trembling got worse.

"Kichi?" He whispered questioningly. She shrunk back into the couch, shaking her head and still staring at the movie playing on the screen. That moment, a creature appeared on the screen, making the hosts all shriek, Satoshi laugh, and Kichi grab onto the nearest thing that she could find, which happened to Takashi's arm.

She sent him an apologetic look, before another creature appeared on the screen, and she instantly dove her face into his arm, attempting to hide. Takashi shifted his position slightly, so that he hid her view from the movie. Kichi looked back up at Takashi, giving him an appreciative glance, before hiding again as another thing flashed onto the screen.

Whenever Kichi heard the intimidating music, she started shivering. Takashi would put a hand reassuringly on her shoulder, and cover her ears until it was over. He would have turned off the movie, but he knew that she wouldn't appreciate all the attention that it would get her. Instead, he silently comforted her, and she seemed to be grateful. After a while, the music seemed to be drowning out against the faint beating of his heart, and her mind floated blissfully blank.

* * *

><p>Takashi looked down at Kichi, who had finally fallen asleep. He was glad; it was heartbreaking to see her so terrified. However, he found himself in a predicament. He had absolutely no way to get up without waking her up. She was cuddled up into his side, making almost every movement impossible without disturbing her. Contemplating the possibilities, he saw another creature come onto the screen and couldn't help blinking a little in surprise. He didn't mind scary movies as much himself, but this one was different. It was so realistic that it set him on edge. He was suddenly very glad that Kichi was asleep at this point, because if she saw this scene, it would probably haunt her for the rest of her life. The twins both shrieked, diving behind the couch as Haruhi held up a pillow in attempt to block the screen from view. Satoshi was laughing, pointing at the screen. Takashi questioned his sanity for a minute, watching him roll around. Who in their right mind would laugh at a horror movie?<p>

Tamaki began stuttering in horror and clinging onto Haruhi about five minutes later and Kyoya finally turned off the movie, claiming it was too much for Tamaki to handle. But he suspected that Kyoya didn't want to watch it, either. Kyoya seemed to sense his gaze, because his glasses glinted as he looked over to Takashi. Takashi looked away, not wanting to correct him. Kyoya would just plot something horrible for him, which didn't sound remotely appealing.

"Thank you," Haruhi sighed, setting down the pillow as she plied Tamaki off of her hand. "I didn't ever think that it would ever end."

**"That was a appaling movie…"** The twins trailed off, looking over at the screen. Kyoya pushed up his glasses, before writing more in his notebook. A few seconds later, Honey walked back into the room, holding a large plate of cake.

"Finally, it's over!" He exclaimed happily, as the hosts all snorted. It was totally his personality to skip a movie for cake.

"I'm jealous you didn't have to watch it…" Haruhi mumbled, and the hosts all chuckled. Takashi hushed them, before pointing at Kichi who was still fast asleep, with her face burowed in his arm.

"Chi-chan feel asleep?" Honey asked, poking her as she shifted slightly, before nuzzling into Takashi more. The hosts all chuckled, as Takashi smiled slightly. He could only imagine her reaction to this.

"She doesn't like scary movies," he informed them, as Haruhi snorted.

"That's the understatement of a century; I saw her shaking in the first five minutes." Haruhi informed them, as they all looked over to Kichi and sweat-dropped.

"But, that wasn't even one of the_ really_ scary parts…" Kaoru muttered, as Hikaru nodded.

"That must have been awful for my poor second daughter!" Tamaki cried, as Haruhi slapped her hand over his mouth, glaring at him.

"Shut up or you will wake her," She hissed, as large crocodile tears streamed out of his eyes, and his muffled voice said something about his cruel daughter. Haruhi rolled her eyes again.

"We should watch a different movie," Honey said, peeking through the doors of the movie cabinet. "Takashi, where is Spirited Away?" Takashi pointed over to the second shelf instantly, and Honey snatched the movie off of the shelf and put it into the DVD player.

Haruhi and Tamaki both fell asleep during the beginning credits, both lolling over separate sides of the couch. The twins were next, about ten minutes later, leaning up against each other. Honey fell asleep around the same time as Kyoya, around the first half of the movie. Takashi kept himself awake until he felt his vision start to glaze over during the last couple minutes of the movie. He finally gave into sleep, ashis head leaned on top of Kichi's as he drifted off.

* * *

><p><strong>Awe! Look! It's a fluffy chapter! (Which i enjoyed writing so much!) I am so freaking happy about this. <strong>

**When I had this written out, but not edited, I had written 'Write Dinner', because at the time, i didn't know what to write. So, I read this aloud to someone, along with the last chapter, and i found all my mistakes. She was greatly amused my 'The haruhi,' from the last chapter, as well as 'write dinner'. Guess what i am never going to live down? XD**

**Please, please, please, please, PLEASE review and tell me what you think~ Until then~**

**Live Long and Prosper.**

**(Plots Happily.)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello... **

**Eh heh heh... Sorry for the late chapter? You wouldn't believe the how much free time I can spare anymore. It's very horrible. But over the weekend, I went to an Evanescence concert with my sister, and unbiological sister. It was amazing. (And loud, I will never complain about noise at school again.) But, it took up lots of writing time. Blame the band~ XD**

**And I got copic markers. *w* They are so amazing. I love them lots, but I still have to get the hang of them. Haha, there went my pocket money~ :D Some clever person found me on Deviantart as well. I confess myself impressed. :D**

**Also, I would love to thank Penny ToughGirl. You are an _amazing_ reviewer, and went through and reviewed EVERYTHING. I was crying tears of happiness everytime i got another review. Thank you so much! I am eternally grateful! :3 (Domo Arigato means 'Thank you very much') ^^; **  
><strong>Everyone else who reviewed: Thanks again! I try to reply to all my reviewers, so i have thanked you all individually, but to my unnamed reviewers, your review still makes me happy! Thanks for being awesome people~ :D<strong>

****Song Obsession of the Chapter: Smile like you mean it, by The Killers. It fits very well. :3****

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Ouran High school host club, only my characters and plot. The rest belong to Hatori Bisco-sama!**

* * *

><p>It was ridiculously late in the night, much later then any sane person would prefer to keep themselves up. Mrs. and Mr. Morinozuka walked into the house, before taking their shoes off and putting them by the doormat. Instantly seeing the eight or so extra pairs of shoes, they gave each other a confused glance.<p>

Last time they checked, only one girl was going to be staying at their house.

They both silently moved into the living room, only to see the hosts all sprawled out across the couches, and the television replaying the title screen.

Mrs. Morinozuka gave her husband an amused glance, before pointing at Satoshi, who was holding Takashi's foot like a teddy bear. Mr. Morinozuka's mouth twitched slightly into a smile, before they looked around at the rest of the hosts, to where they had fallen asleep. The twins were both hanging slightly off the couch, snoring loudly.

Kyoya was asleep sitting up, with his glasses on. Tamaki had somehow gotten onto the floor, and was sleeping facing Haruhi, who was still on the opposite end of the couch.

Honey had miraculously gotten himself on the arm of the couch, and was sleeping quietly, cuddling Usa-chan up in his arms.

Takashi was sleeping peacefully, but what caught his parents' eyes was the girl next to him. She was cuddled up to his side, and his head was rested on top of hers. All in all, they were quite the sight, and they both instantly knew this was the girl who was staying with them. Neither of them missed the fact that she was wearing his sweater either. Mrs. Morinozuka smirked over to her husband, who had an amused expression as well. A thought ran through their minds simultaneously.

'He is _never_ going to live this down.'

* * *

><p>Honey happened to be the first one awake the next morning... But it wasn't exactaly because he had gotten enough sleep. He came out of his doze by the smell of food. He sat up and inhaled deeply.<p>

Pancakes… That was it. He smelled pancakes. Rubbing his eyes cutely, he turned to look to the hosts. There were blankets had mysteriously appeared on the hosts, which certainly hadn't been there when he had gone to bed, but that didn't surprise him much. His aunt and uncle were very caring people, and had probably thought that the hosts were all cold.

Speaking of the hosts, they were all still asleep. Honey had hung out enough at the Morinozuka house to know that his aunt wouldn't let them eat breakfast until everyone was awake, and sitting at the table. It was one of the funny manners that she always insisted upon enforcing. As far as he was concerned, there was a very easy way around that rule...

"GOOD MORNING!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, and the hosts all stirred, waking up one by one.

Takashi was the first one, and opened one of his eyes blearily. Kyoya was the next to wake up; he opened his eyes and glared over at Honey, who pointedly ignored him. The twins both shot up, but because of their peculiar placement on the couch, both tumbled off onto the ground, strategically landing on top of Tamaki.

Of course Tamaki was the next to wake up, with both of the twins squashing him. He made some sort of squealing sound, which awoke Haruhi. She looked around, confused by the odd scene playing out in front of her. Satoshi sat up, scratching his head as he looked around, his eyes settleing on Honey, and everyone who was awake followed his gaze.

Honey beamed at everyone, free of guilt as Satoshi groaned.

"You want breakfast, right?" He asked warily as Honey giggled. Satoshi knew how the morning drills went with him.

"Well, now that you're suggesting it…" Honey trailed off, standing up and stretching. Satoshi smirked at him, relaxing back onto the floor.

"Kichi-chan is still asleep," he pointed out. "And I'm not sure if Taka is entirely awake, himself." Honey looked around, and sure enough, Kichi was still curled up to Takashi. Takashi was rubbing one of his eyes, still half asleep. He was usually very alert in the mornings, but they required a decent amount of sleep, which was something that he had not attained...

"Takashi... Chi-chan…" Honey whined, as Takashi was rouse from his daze. He instinctively looked over to see what Honey was whining about, before noticing that something warm was curled up to him. He blinked in surprise at Kichi, mainly because she hadn't woken up yet.

'She must be a deep sleeper...' He thought to himself, blissfully slept on. Honey poked her, and she unconsciously swatted his hand away, curling up more and trying to bury her face in the soft fabric in front of her.

"Wake up, second daughter~" Tamaki sung, patting her shoulder. Kichi scowled, slightly conscious and put her hands on top of her head in attempt to shield herself from the hosts' bothersome wake-up calls. Nothing could bring her back to reality better than a really annoying voice belonging to a certain Tamaki.

'… Warm bed…' She thought lazily. 'Wait…' She started, breathing in a familiar earthy smell. 'I remember that smell… That's the smell of…'

Kichi bolted upright, before seeing a majority of the hosts all smirking at her, and flushing scarlet. Haruhi particularly, was giving her a truly evil grin, and in truth, that scared her a bit more then the twin's smirks.

"You know Chi-chan, you're a _really_ deep sleeper," Honey informed her, and Kichi flushed even more, if that was even possible. Her face resembled some sort of vibrant tomato.

"So I have heard…" she muttered, and Satoshi chuckled. She didn't want anything more then to curl up under some rock, for at least a few hours. Just to give the hosts some time to stop smirking.

"**Mori-senpai didn't want us to wake you up last night, when you fell asleep during the movie,"** the twins both started, smiling mischievously.** "Not that we blame him. If it were us, we wouldn't want you to move either." **

Kichi flushed even more at this.

"What? No! I just fell asleep! It's called being nice! Which is a lesson that you two never learned!" Kichi said, her voice was incredibly flustered. The twins were both rolling around on the ground laughing, adding to her embarrassment.

"I-It's so easy to make you blush," Hikaru choked out, which left Kichi feeling incredibly stupid.

"… You both…" Kichi said, glaring at them. "_Really_ need to get a life."

"**Wow, we are dead?"** They replied in a tone of mock-surprise. **"We didn't know that! What will we do about our will?"** Kichi huffed, crossing her arms.

"Can we eat now?" Honey asked desperately, and a chuckle ran around the group.

* * *

><p>"Wow! You all got up early," Mrs. Morinozuka observed, and Satoshi and Takashi both pointed to Honey. "Oh…" She stated, as Honey smiled innocently and sat down at the table.<p>

"Good Morning. I think I smelled pancakes…" He trailed off hopefully, as Mrs. Morinozuka laughed, and patted his hair. Obviously Takashi had inherited that habit.

"You did, I am just finishing the last batch. They will be done in a couple minutes," She said, as Honey nodded excitedly. To state the really obvious, he was really hungry. "But until then, please sit down!" She addressed the rest of the hosts who all nodded, before sitting down.

"Sorry for falling asleep here last night, Morinozuka-sama," Haruhi said guiltily, making Mrs. Morinozuka laugh.

"Don't be silly, Haru-chan. We were surprised, but there is nothing wrong. However, we did call everyone's parents and leave them a message. Your father was pretty worried." Haruhi groaned, whacking her forehead. Mrs. Morinozuka smiled kindly before looking over at Kichi. "I assume this is the girl, Takashi?" She adressed her son, who nodded tersely.

"Hello, Morinozuka-sama, I am Morita, Kichi, and thank you very much for letting me stay here." Kichi introduced herself, standing up and bowing lowly. Mrs. Morinozuka chuckled, waving her hands.

"Please, don't get us wrong. True, we love Japanese History, but we don't have to use the same traditions. It is our pleasure to be able to have you here. So please, relax your manners," she said, her eyes twinkling as Kichi nodded shyly. She couldn't help but notice that she had the same deep, brown eyes as Takashi, and they gleamed with kindness the same way. Her eyes helped her relax slightly, and she smiled happily.

"I am Morinozuka Tora, and this is my husband, Morinozuka Akira," Tora introduced, waving over to a man sitting near the end of the table. Kichi looked curiously over to him, and couldn't help but blink in surprise. Akira looked like a much older picture of Takashi, minus the beard. There were only a couple of changes, like the eyes, and his father seemed to walk with a slight limb. It was presumably from a Kendo injury. But other than that, it was almost disturbing how much resemblance they shared.

He nodded mutely over to Kichi, and she instantly understood where he had gotten his silence, as well as the strong, powerful aura. It seemed like Satoshi had gotten his loud, joyful, exuberant aura from his mother.

Kichi waved back down to Akira, and Tora sighed.

"With your speaking habits, you might actually fit in here…" She pouted, pointing an accusing finger over to Takashi and Akira. Akira remained as solemn as ever, and Takashi rolled his eyes. It was a favorite pass time of his mother's to try and pester them into talking more. Undoubtedly Kichi would become her next victim.

"Kichi-chan isn't always quiet," Satoshi yelled, jumping up and running over to where Kichi was sitting. She eyed him in confusion. "See, watch!" He exclaimed to his mother, before ruffling her hair. Kichi glared up at Satoshi for a minute, before turning back to Takashi.

"Look what you taught him!" She fumed, as Takashi smirked, obviously amused by the interactions. "I _really_ hope you are proud of yourself." Takashi nodded, as Satoshi and the rest of the hosts began laughing.

Tora and Akira both watched their son in interest. He seemed to be a lot more comfortable than usual. His smiles weren't strained, and they could clearly see the respect that he held for Kichi in his eyes. They both glanced at each other surprised. It had been a long time since either of them had seen him so open, and himself. Never the less, they were quite pleased that he was opening up. It had been a shame that he had closed him off to the world in the first place.

* * *

><p>After Breakfast, the rest of the hosts went home. Takashi and Satoshi had their morning practicing for Kendo to both complete. Kichi desperately wanted to go with them to be in the dojo, but Kyoya made it perfectly clear that if she took one step into the dojo, she would be sent back to the hospital.<p>

Not only had he told her that, but to make sure that she was kept outside of the dojo, he informed Tora and Akira about her 'Dojo ban', and the consequences if she disobeyed. Currently, Kichi was sulking in her temporary room. She played with a ball-pointed pen that she found on her desk for a while, before getting up with a sigh. She then sat down at the desk, and pulled out some paper, as well as her iPod. Starting at the top of the page, she started writing. It wasn't anything special, she was just writing the words that popped into her head.

Slowly, the ink filled up the page. She breathed in relief. It felt so good to be able to write in English again, she never thought that she would miss it. Hiragana and Kanji was the usual form of writing at school, and she couldn't remember the last time that she had been able to even _speak_ in her native language. Kichi let her mind go blissfully blank, and watched the pen etch the words into the page.

* * *

><p>Takashi had just finished Kendo. He took a quick shower to wash off the smell of sweat, and got dressed in his normal clothes before putting away his gear. He walked back towards his room to put the Shinai away. Afterwards, be walked back down to the other end of the hall to check on Kichi.<p>

Kichi was sitting at her desk, with her head tucked into her arms. At first he thought she was asleep and was about to leave, until she spoke.

"Takashi…" Kichi said slowly, making him stop in his tracks. "Please kill me." Takashi widened his eyes at this, as Kichi sighed. His mind was spinning with questions, and he looked down at her with great concern.

"Why?" He asked after a minute, finally able to find his voice. He didn't even notice that it wasn't a monotone he spoke in, it was a voice that was filled with worry.

"My iPod is out of battery," she said in a hollow, defeated voice. Takashi stared down at her, both of his eyebrows raised comically high. And then, he laughed.

It wasn't his normal chuckle either, he was _really_ laughing. His laughter was genuine and honest, just like his smile. Except the laughter was more expressive. She instantly decided that it suited him very well, as he leaned against the table for support. Kichi giggled a little, before joining in with his laughter. She couldn't help it, it was just contagious. And admittedly, she must have acted pretty dramatic about the whole thing. The situation was a little amusing, but it just felt good to laugh. She couldn't remember the last time she had been able to laugh so hard, and immediately decided to more often. She didn't even bother wiping away the tears that were forcing themselves out of her eyes, she just focused on the sound of their joined laughter.

* * *

><p>Tora, who was passing by the door with a basket of laundry, looked in to see Takashi and Kichi both laughing uncontrollably. If she had been surprised when she had seen Takashi smiling, that was nothing to the extent of her shock at his laughter. She had probably only heard him laugh this hard one or two other times in his life, and none of which were anything close to recent. She leaned onto the doorframe, watching her eldest son and smiled.<p>

She was so happy to see him more… himself again. He just seemed to be more alive, like he had a reason for living. Her eyes trailed over to Kichi, who was falling off of her chair, and she couldn't help smile a little wider.

'_Thank you.'_

* * *

><p>It took quite a while for Kichi and Takashi to both calm down. Neither of them had seen Tora, who left after a couple minutes of watching the pair. She felt like it might ruin the moment if they saw her watching them. Currently, they were still gasping for a breath. A giggle would escape from one of them occasionally, but they mainly worked on maintaining a normal breathing rate. The room was envolped in a comfortable silence for a couple minutes, before Kichi broke it.<p>

"You're a book," She stated, pointing an accusing finger at Takashi, who raised his eyebrows.

"Book?" He replied, utterly confused to how she had come to that conclusion. Kichi nodded, smiling at his confusion

"Once you get through the thick leather binding, your actually pretty fun," She teased, her eyes getting a mischievous glint as she poked his forehead. **"**You shouldn't close yourself up so much; you're a lot more fun then you let on."

"I think I have plenty of fun," Takashi replied, reaching over and ruffling her hair. Kichi glared back at him, crossing her arms and sticking her tounge out.

"You know, once I find something that annoys you, I will get my revenge," She told him conversationally. Takashi smirked in response, and she sighed.

"Seriously though. This sucks," She informed him, picking up her iPod from the table that she had set it on. "And it was playing my favorite song too…" She pouted, poking the screen in a defeated sort of way. Takashi grinned, before picking up the iPod.

"Come," he told her shortly, standing up walking over to the door. He waited for her to follow, before walking down a couple hallways, and going into the room on the left.

The room was a western styled office, complete with the swirly chair and the hundred or so filing cabinets. There was an open window that was letting daylight come into the otherwise dark room.

Takashi walked over to the computer and pulled out a cord, before plugged the iPod in. Kichi watched curiously, as the iPod screen lighted up, with the charging sign.

"It lives!" Kichi yelled excitedly, giving Takashi a quick hug before sitting down in front of the computer and watching the sigh charge. Takashi watched her in amusement.

"You're just going to sit there until it's charged?" He asked, making her sigh.

"Yeah… But only because have nothing else to do…" She stated, pulling her knees up so she could prop her arms up on them. Takashi blinked, trying to think of a cure to her boredom.

"We have a game room," He offered, trying to think of something that she could still do with her cast. "Or a library."

"Really?" She asked, perking up at once. "A _library_? At your _house_?" Takashi nodded, and Kichi jumped to her feet at once. "That sounds amazing! Can we go?" Takashi nodded in amusement at her decisiveness, before walking down the hallways. Kichi followed him as they walked through the twisting and turning hallways, which all had the same, never ending look to them. She tried to remember the path that they were taking, but gave up after the thrid fork. Besides, she couldn't remember directions to save her life. It was with horror that she remembered the first couple days of navigation at the Hitachiin Manor.

Finally, they turned down a hall that had one door at the very end. They walked inside, and Kichi felt her jaw drop. Again.

"This is _really_ cool!" Kichi said, impressed by the large amounts of books lining the walls. "How many books do you even have?"

Takashi shrugged, still looking around the library. "Quite a lot. I've only read about a quarter of them."

Kichi walked over to the nearest shelf, and picked a book of at random. She scanned the back cover, before sitting down against the shelf. The book was a Mystery novel, which happened to be her favorite genre.

"I'm not going to be leaving for a while," She informed him, before opening the first page of the book. She could almost feel herself sinking inside the pages. It seemed to be the further she read, the more real the story became. Her appreciation for the author grew with every minute that she spent reading the book.

Soon afterwards, Takashi picked up a book and began reading as well. Neither of them noticed the time, or the fact that the sun was sinking lower and lower into the sky.

* * *

><p>Tora finished stirring the large pot of soup on the stove, and checked the clock. She hummed in appreaciation as she saw that she had finished cooking just in time for dinner. Satoshi was sitting at the kitchen table, working his way through the latest round of math Homework that his teachers had assigned over break. He spent more time complaining about the homework then doing the actual work itself.<p>

"Satoshi," Tora said, turning off the burner as she slipped her hands into the mits. "Go get your brother and our guest, dinner is ready."

"One second…" He replied, hurriedly finishing his last problem before jumping up. "Yes! Freedom!" He cheered, before running down the hall. Tora giggled, before carrying the pot over to the kitchen table and setting it down.

"He still has to do the Science homework," she mused aloud, setting the Math Textbook on the opposite table.

* * *

><p><strong>So... That was an ungodly case of writers block that I had to overcome. Just saying. I was going to write Dinner this chapter, but I don't think I can do it. I just need this posted. Sorry! <strong>

**Hee... Fluffy Chapter... :D**

**It makes me really sad, I was looking forward to typing this chapter, but then writers block screwed everything up. Thanks alot, world. I love you too. -.-;**

**But, despite the horrid excuse for a chapter, I would be honoured if you would review~ :3 I will trade hugs... Please? **


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello my amazing readers, I am back! (And a little late, please overlook that fact!) I was just having a really tough time being able to sit down and write, blame the Copic markers. C: **

**Four Leaf Clover has now received 200 reviews. If you could see me, you would know that I am crying tears of joy. I honestly never thought that my story would be this popular, but I am so pleasantly surprised! Thank you all so much for reading, or reviewing, or anything in general. I love every single one of your freaking guts. :3**

**HAS ANYONE READING THIS EVER SEEN THE OFFICIAL BLOOPERS FOR OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB? I SAW THEM YESTERDAY. I AM STILL LAUGHING. XD If you haven't seen them. Look. Them. Up. Mori likes Seashells. And listen up shorty, I am taller then you. If you watch them, you would understand. The one where Mori can't stop laughing. Priceless. I keep replaying it over and over. *Is an obsessive fan girl.***

**So, this time I will cut the crap and focus right onto the chapter. Please enjoy~**

**Song Obsession of the Chapter: I Don't Wanna Be in Love, by Good Charlotte…. Addicting. *Smiles like the dork I am.***

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Ouran High school host club, only my characters and plot. The rest belong to Hatori Bisco-sama!**

* * *

><p>"Is anyone in here?" Satoshi greeted, bursting in through the doors of the library. He had just spent the past twenty minutes searching the house for Kichi and Takashi, and had finally come to the conclusion that there was no other place for them to be. Other than the library, that is.<p>

Sure enough, sitting in the corner was Kichi, who was surrounded by piles of books. Her large green eyes were peeking out from over the cover as she looked over at Satoshi. Sitting in a large, comfortable chair was Takashi, who had his nose burried in some ancient, worn book. They both looked over to Satoshi and nodded in acknowledgement before looking back down at the books. Satoshi puffed out his cheeks in irritation, preparing himself for a rant.

"I looked everywhere for you guys, and you're both seriously in the library, with your nose stuck in a book?" He began incredulously, scowling over at Takashi. Kichi and Takashi both nodded, and he sighed. "We have a gaming room, you know. There are much more productive things you could do with your time other than read." He lectured, causing Kichi rolled her eyes.

"Sorry mom..." Kichi muttered, as Satoshi and Takashi stared at her. She looked back at them, trying to figure out why they were giving her a weird look. It then occured to her what she had just said. She gasped and covered her mouth. "Sorry, I just- I mean my mom used to lecture me all the time on how much I read, and I wasn't really thinking…" Kichi trailed off, uncomfortably aware of the look that Takashi was giving her. Satoshi watched her for another minute, before bursting out laughing.

"You really called me mom?**"** He gasped out, as Kichi flushed in embarrassment.

"No, I meant-" Kichi started off, before stopping. She didn't think that Satoshi could hear her over the sound of his laughter; it seemed to fill every corner of the room with his mirth. Kichi marveled for a minute how different it sounded from Takashi's deep laughter, before blushing as she realized where her train of thought had led her. That seemed to be the case more and more often lately.

Satoshi calmed down his laughter, but was still grinning widely at Kichi. Needless to say, it didn't help her embarrassment one bit.

"Do I really look like your mother?" He asked, as Kichi considered throwing the book at him, before remembering that it wasn't her book to through.

"No, you just sounded like her for a minute..." She replied, her voice monotonous. Satoshi began laughing again, and Takashi smiled a little, himself. "What's so funny this time?" Kichi asked desperately, as her arm in the cast began to itch. She put the book down, and reached over to itch her arm before something warm closed over her hand.

"Stiches," Takashi reminded her, releasing her arm. "That would open them back up."

"Oh, I forgot!" Kichi said, surprised about her momentary lapse of mind**. **It wasn't like herself to be so concluded that it must have been because Satoshi and Takashi were both smiling at her, which was extremely distracting.

"Oh, mom said that dinner is ready!" Satoshi mentioned suddenly, pointing his finger into the air importantly. Kichi and Takashi both gazed at Satoshi for a minute, before Takashi broke the silence.

"You just remembered?" Takashi asked, a hint of humor discernible in his voice. Satoshi smiled guiltily, and Kichi chuckled in amusement.

"Your very comical," she informed him. Satoshi beamed.

"I love comics!" Satoshi replied with enthusiasm, and Kichi rolled her eyes again.

"Let's go eat," Takashi said firmly, directing them all outside the door.

* * *

><p>"It's about time!" Tora said sarcastically. "I thought you had gotten lost, Satoshi-kun. Do I need to make you<em> another<em> map?" Satoshi flushed, before adorning a pout.

"No! I was looking for them!" He replied indignantly, pointing an accusing finger at the two older teenagers. "And they were in the _library_! _Reading_!" Satoshi said exasperatedly, clearly desperate to justify his absence and prove his point. Too bad his sentence did just the opposite.

"Oh no!" Tora gasped dramatically. "Reading in the library? Get out your textbooks, we are about to make History! People were reading in a library!"

Satoshi seemed to realize this point at that moment, and sighed, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I just meant that they were not in an easy spot to find…" he mumbled, looking down at his feet, a pinkish color still present on his cheeks.

"Oh please," Tora retorted, rolling her eyes. "Think about it. Takashi spends at least five hours in the library every week. And from what we know about Kichi-chan, she would probably be desperate to find some quiet place in this house that she would find the room where you _have_ to be quiet."

Satoshi seemed to consider this for a minute, before looking over to Takashi and then Kichi, who were both watching the scene with amused expressions.

"Huh…" he said, scratching his chin. "You two are so similar it's actually a little scary."

"**What?"** Kichi and Takashi both asked in sync, before turning to looking at each other. **"No we aren't."**

They both stared in surprise at each other for another minute, knowing that they had just unconsciously proved Satoshi's and Tora's point. Speaking of Satoshi and Tora, they were both trying their best not to start laughing, but losing drastically. Kichi averted her eyes, a blush sliding across her face. She felt her heart start to beat faster, as butterflies bounced around her stomach.

The scene was interrupted by the sliding door on the left opening, and Akira walked into the kitchen. He froze, looking at the display in front of him. His wife and youngest son were both attempting to repress their laughter, while Kichi was looking at her feet, a bright blush spread across her face. His eyes automatically moved over to Takashi, and sure enough, there was the slightest tint of pink in his cheeks. It was barely noticeable. In fact, if it hadn't been for the fact that Akira was looking for it, he might not have noticed it at all. Everyone looked back over to Akira, who smiled slightly.

There was a muffled, slightly awkward pause, before Tora cleared her throat.

"Well… Dinner?" She offered the mirth still detectable in her voice. They all sat down at the table, before clasping their hands and murmuring "Itadakimasu," and beginning eating.

"So… What book where you reading, Takashi-kun?" Tora asked, taking a large spoonful of soup.

"The one that grandfather wrote," he answered, keeping his eyes on his bowl of food.

Kichi, who had been watching the scene immediately noticed the change in atmosphere. Tora and Akira both shared a quick, apprehensive glance, and Satoshi, who had been radiating in happiness, seemed to dull out a little. She barely had time to register all of these interactions before Takashi spoke again.

"Mom, Dad. It's fine." He answered shortly, and Tora nodded slowly. She knew that he didn't want to press the topic, especially when Kichi was listening. After all, this house was supposed to be a refuge from her intended murderer, and the topic of his grandfather, itself was admittedly depressing. Kichi kept an eye on everyone at the table, her expression was one of confusion, with a small hint of curiosity.

"Kichi-chan, what book did you read?" Tora asked in a falsely lighthearted tone. Kichi remained unconvised of the sudden cheeriness, but chose to overlook it. It wasn't her place to ask about this, especially when it was so obvious when Takashi wanted to avoid it.

"I was reading The Giver," She said, correcting her expression so that it matched the fake happiness around her. Tora blinked in surprise, before smiling widely.

"That's my favorite book!" She said enthusiastically, bringing her hands up to her face. "How far have you gotten into it?"

"About the fifth chapter," Kichi answered, giving Tora a real smile. She truly appreciated how easy it was to talk to her. Tora laughed, and Kichi couldn't help but smile even wider. Takashi laughed like his mother, expect his laugh was much more deep and masculine. But they both left a ringing in the air afterwards, like the atmosphere was rejoicing in their amusement.

Kichi felt herself glance over at Takashi, who was watching his mother laugh as well. He noticed her looking over at him,and smiled slightly to her, which caused her to blush again, and she looked down at her plate of food.

Takashi watched Kichi fiddle around with her spoon with an charmed expression, before turning back to his food as well.

Of course, none of this was missed by the other Morinozuka's. And little did they know, Tora, Akira and Satoshi all had similar thoughts running through their head.

'They have got it bad.'

* * *

><p>Kichi sat in her bed, engrossed in her thoughts. She was supposed to have been going to bed early, but apparently her mind had other plans. So instead, she was staring up at the ceiling as though her train of thought was written across it.<p>

Her eyes drifted over to her iPod, which had just finished charging. She saw Takashi's happy smile, and heard a ghost of his chuckle run through her mind, and couldn't help smiling. Her mind immediately transferred over to dinner, and she frowned in concentration.

She really couldn't help but feel curious over what happened at dinner. Why on earth did the atmosphere change so much when Takashi brought up the topic of his grandfather? She had a shrewd suspicion that it had more of an impact to his family because he was the one who brought up the topic. Did he have issues with his grandfather?

'Not that I'm the one to talk…' Kichi mused, half rolling her eyes at herself. 'Look how screwed up my family situation is.'

* * *

><p>Kichi woke up the next morning to what was possibly one of the most unlikely things she thought was ever possible to happen...<p>

"Kichi-senpai!" Some yelled right into Kichi's ear, making her wake up with a start. She opened her eyes, and looked up in surprise to see Haruhi standing in front of her.

"Haruhi?" Kichi asked, still slightly dazed. "Is that you?"

"Yes. Now wake up." Haruhi comanded, poking her shoulder.

"Your just like Kotone," Kichi pouted, before attempting to conceal herself under the covers, and away from Haruhi. Haruhi just rolled her eyes, and grabbed onto her ankles and yanked her back.

"No. You're not going back to bed," Haruhi said with a note of finality in her voice. Kichi looked back at Haruhi before sighing.

"Wait… Why are you even at the Morinozuka house?" Kichi asked after a minute, her brain finally waking up and becoming aware of the situation.

"Because," Haruhi grumbled, adorning a scowl. "My dad invited Misuzu over for the day. I can't study with them squealing. That, and the longer I hang out around my house, the longer they have to stuff my into some frilly dress."

"Ah…" Kichi answered, leaning back against the bed. "That sucks. Whenever my parents invited friends over, I had to stay with them the whole time. It was never fun. They only talked about politics."

Haruhi snorted, before sitting down and pulling her knees up to her.

"Yeah... Satoshi-kun told me where you were. Mori-senpai and him have to teach Kendo for the most of today, so they were glad that they had someone here to entertain you... Other than their mother. They are still keen on keeping you out of the Dojo."

Kichi sighed at this, before glaring down at her arm, which was still in a cast. She found it ridiculously annoying that she wasn't able to use that arm. She then looked back up to Haruhi, when something caught her eye.

"Haruhi, what's that?" Kichi asked, pointing down at Haruhi's hand. Haruhi looked down, then blushed a furious scarlet and shoving her hand into her pocket.

"Nothing!" She answered, her voice slightly strained. Kichi raised her eyebrow.

"If that's nothing, then I am ninety three with cheap health insurance," she replied, as Haruhi looked confused.

"What?" She asked, clearly confused by Kichi's statement. Kichi rolled her eyes.

"It's an joke. There is no such thing as cheap Health Insurance in America," Kichi informed her. "But nice try at changing the topic. What was that?" Haruhi flushed a shade darker, before showing Kichi her hand. There was a ring on her hand, which resembled something close to fancy tuna.

"Tamaki-senpai got it for me…" She mumbled distinctively, and Kichi felt a smirk wash its way across her face.

"How romantic," she commented, and Haruhi glared at her. "It's not an engagement ring, is it?"

"No!" Haruhi shrieked, now almost purple with the force of her blush. Kichi couldn't stop herself from laughing.

"You're so bashful, Haruhi."

"Like you're the one to talk!" Haruhi retorted, and Kichi looked confused.

"Eh?" She asked, and Haruhi sighed, apparently lost in her own thoughts again.

"You know…. I didn't notice my feelings for Tamaki as they were developing…" She murmured, apparently consumed in her memories. "But up to that point, I was either oblivious, or in denial. I only noticed when one of my friends, Mai, forced my eyes open to the situation."

Kichi watched Haruhi as she said this, but couldn't help but wonder why she was telling her this. There wasn't anyone that she was in love with. Or that she was aware of. The only suspect that was even possible for this, that would make sense from Haruhi's perspective was…

Takashi.

But she wasn't in love with Takashi, which was just absurd. He was just a very kind friend. Someone who helped her back to feet whenever she fell. Her feelings for him was those of a close friends, and nothing more…

Right?

Haruhi watched Kichi, as her internal struggle showed on her face, and watched her eyes for any sign that she was right.

'Well… I like being around him… I know how to read all of his expressions, which is apparently something that not many other people are able to do. I… don't think I have ever felt safer when he comforted me… And when I was wondering about his Grandfather, with wasn't out of curiosity… it was out of concern that everything was okay with him…'

Realization hit Kichi, as she gasped. She looked up at Haruhi, who gave her a nod of approval.

"I… He… E-eh?" Kichi stuttered, unable to keep the deep, vibrant blush off of her face. "D-did I just? You just? Oh… I'm so confused…" She muttered, as Haruhi patted her shoulder sympathetically.

"I just wanted to help. Everyone needs something to open their eyes," Haruhi muttered. "You'll thank me for it later."

"Sure I will…" Kichi grumbled, unpleased with the way that she was manipulated . "I half want to laugh, scream or faint. How long have you even known this? How long has this even been _happening_?"

"You're asking me?" Haruhi asked in exasperation. "I only know the answer to the first question. I realized this a little under two weeks ago. I think Kyoya-senpai realized it first…"

"Wait, WHAT?" Kichi shrieked, jumping to her feet. "You have been talking about my_ supposed_ affections with _Spooky_?"

"I wasn't the only one! Honey-senpai was there too!"

Kichi groaned, the only thing she felt like doing at this moment was hiding under her bed and never coming out.

"This… is quite possibly the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened." Kichi stated, putting her head in her hands. Haruhi tried to refrain herself from smirking, and patted Kichi's head sympathetically. The second she felt a hand on her head, Kichi immediately thought of Takashi, ruffling Kichi's hair for the apparent fun of it. She gasped.

"You did that on purpose!" She accused Haruhi, who smiled evilly, before pointing towards the door.

"Let's go eat some breakfast," she offered, leaving a steaming Kichi in the room.

* * *

><p><strong>So… Does that make up for the lateness? Also! My birthday was yesterday! Which means that I am one year older… Which makes me feel very ripened… Ha-ha… fruit. And my dad was watched the Colbert Report, and he said Happy Birthday! It was one of the most awesome moments of my life. XD<strong>

**Sorry, I am still a little sugar-induced stimulated from Halloween. Go free candy~ =D**

**I have some news for all of you who will appreciate it! In May/June of 2012, I shall be starting up another story. No need to worry, Four Leaf Clover will be all written by then, so at the very least, I will continue to update it with pre-written chapters. That, or I might end it, and keep a sequal based on the feedback that I get. I only believe in writing one story at a time… ^^' But anyway, time for some shameless self-advertising!  
>The title of the Story is The Firefly and the Paper Lanterns. The main character, Hotaru, is going to be going on some wacky and wild fieldtrips with the hosts…<br>And yes, you probably guess it. It's going to be another Takashi/OC story. I _completely_ and _shamelessly_ admit to being obsessed. :D **

**So, if you have any questions about this, send a message to me, or you can leave it in the review, whatever you prefer… **

**I think I shall close the chapter on that note. Please, please, please, please, **_**PLEASE**_** review! :3**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello, faithful readers! I just wanted to thank you all for making it this far with Four Leaf Clover, we are now on Chapter 25, can you believe that? I find it very amazing, I originally never planned for it to be any longer than 40,000 words... I guess I greatly underestimated just how much I write...**

**You all are amazing people, and I am so happy that you took some time to read this. It fills my heart with joy. **

**I am very sorry for the timing of getting this chapter up. I had a horrid, ungodly and rather malicious case of writers block. I have finally decided that I am going to get this chapter up, even if it kills me. So, if my writing seems strained, that is why. **

**For my birthday, my amazing friend got me a Takashi Morinozuka shirt. I don't ever want to take it off. :3**

**Now, I shall get on with the actual chapter. You all have waited long enough. **

**Song Obsession of the Chapter: Turn it off (acoustic), by Paramore. Really, I love both versions, but acoustic always has, and will have a special place in my heart. It's my shameless weakness. :3**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Ouran High school host club, only my characters and plot. The rest belong to Hatori Bisco-sama!**

* * *

><p>After a couple of minutes, Kichi decided that she might as well follow Haruhi down to get some breakfast. If Haruhi knew how to navigate the house, that is. She wasn't so sure that either of them even knew how to even find a bathroom.<p>

With a sigh as she stood up, Kichi opened the door to find Haruhi standing just behind it, her head turning from right to left in confusion.

"I don't even know which direction I came from..." Haruhi muttered under her breath, and Kichi couldn't help keeping the smirk off her face. She had totally called it.

"I don't have the slightest of ideas, so don't ask me." Kichi responded, and Haruhi jumped, appearing not to have heard Kichi open the door behind her. Kichi smiled mischievously, unable to help herself. She could only have too much fun with getting her revenge on the poor, female host. "How about we just wander around until we find Tora-sama, or our destination?"

"Fine with me..." Haruhi muttered, still looking down the hallways. Kichi made a mental note to tell the twins to invite Haruhi over for a day of dress up. That would be sufficient punishment. She could also tell the rest of the hosts, which would only add to Haruhi's tormenting.

'... But that might affect me as well..' Kichi reminded herself, debating whether or not it would be worth it. 'Maybe I will just invite them over while I am at Karate...'

Haruhi seemed to decide which direction to go. She pointed left, before walking down that hall. Kichi just trailed after her, glad that it wasn't her having to lead the way. She was, and always would be horrible with directions.

"What?" Haruhi shrieked, as they hit _another_ dead end. Kichi just smiled passively, before tallying up the score so far. So far, she was pretty sure that the house was winning. She would have been mad, or even a little more active had this been her leading, but it was just seemed like more fun to watch Haruhi panic. Her routes seemed to be changing more and more. At first, she would only take left turn. But predictably, that only lead them in a square. Then she would alternate, left turn, then right turn, then another left turn, and so on. That led them to a dead end, funnily enough. Kichi was starting to wonder if the house was created like a corn maze.

"Okay. Calm down... Calm down," Haruhi murmured to herself, pacing around in a circle. "Why couldn't there be a logical way for these houses to have been built?" She added as a whiny afterthought. Kichi just leaned against the wall, amused.

"Maybe we should just wait here until someone runs into us?" Kichi suggested, and Haruhi glared her.

"Do you realize just how large this house is? It could be hours of just sitting here!" She said, in a attempted approach at a tone of calm. Kichi rolled her eyes.

"Just a suggestion..." She muttered, before a voice made them both jump.

"_There_ you are!" Called a cheerful, and unmistakably female voice. They both turned around on their heels, Kichi in an attempted fighting stance, or at least as close that she could get to a fighting stance with her arm in a cast.

Tora stood behind them, her hands were clasped elegantly in front of her, and she was wearing an apron. Her smile faltered as she acquired a look of curiosity as she looked over at Kichi.

For about a split second Kichi wondered why she was staring at her, before Haruhi nudged her, and she realized that she was currently in a fighting stance. She gasped, and immediately stepped back.

'I guess my reflexives are telling me it's been too long. I need to get back in the Dojo...' Kichi thought to herself in amusement.

"I'm really sorry," Kichi said to Tora, bowing lowly. "I guess... I just forgot-"

"Don't be silly," Tora said firmly. "There is nothing to be sorry for. I have grown up with three huge men who all study Kendo. I am more then used to reflexes. At any rate, was that Taekwondo? Or Tai Chi?"

"Karate..." Kichi answered, unsure whether the silence was one of comfort, or uneasiness.

"Karate..." Tora repeated, looking thoughtful. "You look rather experienced. Did you ever compete in any competitions?" At this, Kichi couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Sadly no. My parents were already anxious about letting me spar, let alone compete. The only way I was able to spar, was reminding them it was required for the testing." She replied, willing herself not to think of the painful memories of begging to spar. It had taken them nearly a week of constant pestering before they had finally caved.

"Really?" Tora asked, blinking her eyes a little. "That's a little surprising. Most parents... Erm..."

"Support their child's hobby?" Kichi offered with a laugh. She knew that Tora felt like she was treading on broken glass in unfamiliar territory. But strangely enough, it didn't bother her as much as when other people talking about her parents. It seemed like a perfectly civil, and warm conversation.

"Well... Yeah," Tora finalized, before smiling again. "Oh my, we got distracted... I was going to ask if you wanted breakfast!"

"Yes please," Haruhi responded, finally entering the conversation as Kichi smiled and nodded. Tora gave them both a wink, before turning and leading the way back to the dining room.

The nearer they drew to the kitchen, the more pronounced and delicious the air seemed to smell. Haruhi inhaled deeply, before letting it out it out with a sigh of content. Tora, giggled, not missing anything.

"You might find it silly, but we only have three maids as this house. I prefer to do all the cooking myself, but cleaning never was my strong point..." Tora informed them, before pointing to the door on the left. "The dining room is in here."

They all walked into the room, before Tora sat them into chairs, and looked around at the rest of the table.

"Wow, we beat the boys," she informed them, nodding over to the vacant seats. "You girls don't mind waiting for another minute, do you?"

"Nope," Kichi replied, folding her hands patiently in her lap. Haruhi followed suit, as they sat in a comfortable, relaxed silence. However, it was short term. Within twenty seconds, they heard a door slam, and the patter of a pair of feet drawing closer. The door shot open as Satoshi bolted inside, clad in his Kendo uniform. He eagerly looked over to his mother, who narrowed her eyes at him.

"Satoshi-kun. You know the rules, go change." Tora stated firmly, as Satoshi pretended to look offended.

"Please?" He asked his mother beseechingly, and tugged at the sleeve of his uniform. Tora shook her head, and he sighed before standing up resolutely and sprinting out of the room.

Surprisingly, he was back within thirty seconds. Except this time, he was accompanied by his father and older brother, who both nodded over to the trio of girls. They all sat down at the table, before they collectively murmured 'Itadakimasu,' and began to eat.

"How was training today?" Tora asked, smiling at both of her sons as Takashi nodded in approval and Satoshi bounced up and down in his seat. He was unable to answer her question just yet, because of the large mouthful of food that he had just eaten. Tora laughed, along with the rest of the family at his haste to answer the question.

"It was really fun! Dad got a new punching bag last night, so we had to break it in," Satoshi informed the table, who all nodded. Kichi smiled, before frowning down at her arm. She might have been able to go and help break it in, had it not been for the fact that it was still in the cast. Luckily, this would be the last day with it on. She would be able to remove it first thing in the morning tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em>Kichi was walking down a path. <em>

_It was a very narrow, and really dusty. The longer she walked, the harder it was to stay on. She felt like it was getting smaller and smaller. The color was becoming more and more pronounced on the path, and large patches of mud started obscuring it. But she was forced to walk on. There wasn't really anything else to do, except walk. _

_T__he scenery around her began to change. Her old house was coming into view. Along with the old playground that she used to play on as a child. Then there was the old Co-op, and the neighbor's houses. _

_Before long, she realized that she was walking through her town. But the roads were so small, and continuing to narrow, it was almost the width of her foot now, and she had to step very carefully. She knew that if she stepped off of the path, horrible things would happen. She couldn't, wouldn't and shouldn't step away from the path; she just had to keep on walking. _

_Kichi saw all the people outside, enjoying the nice weather. It had a familiar feeling, being able to see old faces. Everything seemed to be more dense. When she passed by the old sewing shop, she saw both of her parents inside. They were laughing with the shop manager, an old friend of theirs, and looked happy, and untroubled. Kichi felt the joy swell up inside her, as she resisted the urge to shout out to them. _

_Instead, she fixed her eyes ahead of her, and kept her pace even. _

_She passed her old Dojo, in the middle of town, and was incredibly tempted to pause. She could hear the battle cries of everyone inside, but she couldn't. She wouldn't let the temptation overwhelm her. She _had_ to keep walking. _

_Kichi looked down at her feet, concentrating on not looking around her. She didn't need anything else to tempt her away from the path. She didn't know why it was so important. But her gut was telling her, it was the right thing to do._

_And then abruptly, the path stopped. Kichi looked up in curiosity and confusion to see that she was in the middle of a forest._

_A horribly familiar forest. _

_Something was moving through the plants. And then suddenly, a shape emerged from the trees. It was a cloud of black fog, but as it moved toward her, it began to take shape. _

_A long, willowing black cloak covered the person inside. Kichi tried to look at their face, but all she saw was shadows. The arm lifted upwards, and Kichi's eyes widened. But she stayed still, realization crashing onto her. She couldn't move. Her feet had been rooted to the spot. _

_Daintily, a long, thin gray finger was laid upon her shoulder._

_The sickening, burning feeling engulfed her shoulder once again, causing her to double over with the pain of it. The person's cloak began turning a deep, rich red color. It took her a minute to realize that it was her own blood, covering the cloak. Terrified, she looked back up at the person's face and froze._

_… It _couldn't_ be…_

* * *

><p>Kichi bolted up in her bed, breathing rapidly. Her body shook in violent shivers as she eyes raked around the room. Her throat felt sore, as if it was on fire. She clasped her hand to her neck. Everything felt so clumsy and overheated.<p>

It took her a minute to realize where she was. It was just the Morinozuka house. She was in the guest bedroom. There was nothing to be afraid of.

Kichi sighed as she put her head in her free arm. It had been so long since she had one of the nightmares. She had forgotten what it had felt like to wake up in pure terror.

Suddenly, the door opened, squeaking a little. Kichi looked up, frankly startled before she saw who it was. Takashi was standing in the doorway. His hair was slightly ruffled, and he was wearing an old shirt along with pajama bottoms. Apart from that, he looked alert. They stared at each other for a minute.

"I heard you scream," He told her quietly, sounding genuinely concerned. "What's wrong?"

Kichi's eyes widened drastically as she realized why her throat had been so sore when she woke up. She must have screamed while she had been dreaming.

"It's nothing…" Kichi said gently. "I'm fine…" Takashi raised an eyebrow at this.

"I don't believe you," He informed her bluntly, as she sighed. She should have seen that coming.

"I... Well..." Kichi started, fidgeting uncomfortably under his steady gaze. "It's a long story," She concluded, and as he walked over and sat down on the bed next to her.

"I have time," he coaxed her, and Kichi felt her last wall of resistance crumble down, and lay in a heap at her feet.

Suddenly, she told him everything. And not just skimping over the details. She told him of how overprotective her parents were, how much it annoyed her. How she never felt like she had any friends back in the United States, and how lonely it felt. She didn't realize just how miserable she had been until she told him. It seemed like everything was starting to make sense, and the pieces of the puzzle was starting to fit, and assemble. The picture was her life's story.

Takashi was an excellent listener, nodding whenever she took a breath, and not rushing her whenever she paused. He was honestly listening, and his eyes told her that he was listening because he wanted to, not because it was the right thing to do.

"And ever since then, I have been getting horrible nightmares..." Kichi finished, bowing her head in humiliation. Telling him about her past was one thing, but this was different. It felt so embarrassing, telling him about her bad dreams. It seemed like such a childish fear when she spoke about it, but they mentally tormented her to no end. She still had her head bowed, when something caught her off guard.

He hugged her.

At first, she opened her eyes widely in surprise. This _wasn't_ what she had been expecting. But she couldn't deny that it felt nice. His arms seemed to radiate warmth off of him, and she felt protected. Unconsciously, her arms lifted themselves and wrapped themselves around him, drinking in his energy. All at once, her eyes started to tear up, before streaming down her face.

She didn't know quite why she was crying, but she was not really focused on that. Maybe it was because she had finally let everything out. Maybe it was because of the warmth and gentleness in which he held her. She was thinking more about _how_ she was crying. Of course, she had cried before, but not like this. She had never felt such genuine compassion from a person in a form as sweet as this.

It seemed ridiculous to her that she was just now understanding this. This was something she should have figured out long ago. This right here... This is what she had wanted all along.

They stayed there for about another hour, with Kichi crying softly, and Takashi comforting her. He didn't question her tears, because he didn't need to. He could clearly see everything, and all the emotions in her eyes. He could also see something else. Something that had been growing, slowly over time.

This was the thing that had caused him to listen, and talk back to her in their own language. This was the thing that made him smile when she put hot sauce in his sandwich. This was the thing that made him refuse his cousin, when he asked what was wrong with Kichi.

This was love.

* * *

><p><strong>Wooooooooot! C'mon? Who else started D'awwwwing during that? I was the whole freaking time! <strong>

**So... Y.Y Four Leaf Clover is in its _final chapters_. I can't stop crying.**

**Some History on Four Leaf Clover:**

**Originally, this was just supposed to be a_ super_ short story. I was going to use 'Four Leaf Clover', as a warm up story. I just wanted to get my writing skills back into shape before I started on my other story... Ah hah hah... And how very 'short' it is. (Sarcasm) That's also why I didn't spend a lot of time brainstorming, or coming up with a plot. I also didn't use very much character development. (Sorry.) The only basic thing I can say about this that is nice, and true, is that all my ideas are original. But, as some of you might have been able to tell, I have started slacking. Yes, I know, I am a horrible person. But I have good reason for it! I was getting all of my ideas out in preparation for my next story. But still, my all wasn't in this, becuase I was saving it...**

**This story turned out to be more then I could have ever imagined. Writing this is my haven, and it will always hold a special place in my heart. Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed or messaged me. It was an honor to be able to communicate with you all...**

**Now didn't that sound like a farewell? Well, guess what. IT WAS NOT!**

**On a happier note, The Firefly and the Paper lanterns will be up MUCH sooner than I thought. I would estimate at about a month. I shall be putting all the other information up in the Author's Note when it comes out. ;) But, it is with great pride and joy that I announce i have gotten myself an editor! OutWriter18! She is a very dear friend of mine, and has been tracking Four Leaf Clover's progress ever since day one! I have full confidence that she can help me turn this next story into a great successes. And this time, I have nothing to be lazy about! :3 Which means, GOOD QUAILITY, LONG CHAPTERS! Yay! That, and my characters will be a bit more complex, as well as developed. (;**

**So, with that, I think I shall be signing off. I have to get to bed at some reasonably hour...**

**On a last side note, to anyone who is willing. (But not you, Vana-chan.) If anyone would be willing to do a quick, sweep through grammar and spell check on chapters 6-15 (It could be one, or all). I would be SO grateful. I am afraid I can't get it all myself, and I won't ask my editor to do it. I only need spell and grammar checking. Again, you don't have to do all, if you just wanted to PM me, and offer doing a chapter or two, I would be so grateful! Once editing is done, I probably won't be having the time to come back and edit myself. Otherwise, the new story would be coming out MUCH later, and i want to get it out as soon as possible. **

**Thank you all for your love and support! I will see you next chapter! **


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello! I hope everyone has been enjoying themselves right now, becuase I am not. I went to the library yesterday for a few hours. When I came back out, the ground was covered in three inches of snow. Someone hates me... **

**So, the story is ending. Really soon. I already have the next chapter written up, and I promise to post it soon! I just really hate editing... ^^; Maybe I will edit both chapters today, and post this next chapter on Tuesday...**

**Song Obsession of the Chapter: Your gonna go far, kid. By the Offspring. It's really addictive, I can't stop myself from listening to it...**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Ouran High school host club, only my characters and plot. The rest belong to Hatori Bisco-sama!**

* * *

><p>After a while, Kichi pulled herself out of the hug. It wasn't in a rude, or arrogant manner, it was just ending the hug.<p>

"Thank you..." Kichi whispered, looking directly into Takashi's eyes. He nodded solemnly, before ruffling her hair.

"Get some sleep," he told her softly, smiling at her indignant expression.

"You're never going to stop ruffling my hair," Kichi concluded, her voice was in a complete monotone that added to the humor of the statement. Takashi just smiled as he shook his head, and walked towards the door.

"See you in the morning," she called softly, watching him as he halted and looked back towards her.

"See you in the morning," he parroted, causing her to smile as she snuggled deeper into the blankets and fell into a deep, sweetly dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Chi-chan!" Honey greeted, as Kichi entered the dining room early the next day for breakfast.<p>

"Mornings..." Kichi stated, sitting down in the only open seat, which happened to be next to Takashi and yawning widely. "Worst part of the day..."

"You sound like Kyo-chan," Honey replied, as Kichi glared at him. "And now you look like him too."

Kichi stared at Honey for a minute, before bursting out laughing. The rest of the people at the table smiled at her amusement, those who knew Kyoya's attitude in the morning also allowing themselves to chuckle a little.

"I guess I did..." Kichi replied, before putting some food on her plate. She clasped her hands and murmured "Itadakimau," before taking a large bite.

"Do you like it?" Tora asked, as Kichi's eyes widened comically.

"Is... This.." Kichi started, looking down at her plate.

"Waffles?" Tora answered, smiling slightly. "It's one of the very few foods we eat that are not traditional. But one of our maids loves to make it on weekends, and she has gotten us rather addicted. It's one of the only times I will let someone else cook," Tora giggled, and Kichi smiled in spite of herself.

" These are really, really good!" She said excitedly. Tora smiled warmly at her. Takashi caught their attention, by pointing to a bowl of fresh fruit that was situated in front of Kichi.

"Did you want me to pass the fruit, Takashi?" Kichi questioned, tilting her head as she pointed at the fruit. The whole table except Honey and Takashi all froze, turning to stare at Kichi.

It was a rather uncomfortable silence that followed after that. Until the Lolita-boy himself burst out laughing.

"I'm... _sorry_," he wheezed, trying to talk while still laughing. "I forgot... to tell you..."

"Honey?" Kichi questioned, as he started laughing again. Tora was giggling at Honey, trying to stifle the noise in her hand.

"Well... Remember when I asked you to call me Honey, instead of Hanninozuka-senpai?" Honey asked, as Kichi rolled her eyes.

"It's hard to forget. What about it?" She replied, as a large, cheeky grin spread across Honey's face.

"Well... I always called him Takashi, but everyone else calls him Mori. I was only meaning for you to call him Mori, instead of Mori-senpai. He doesn't like honorifics much either..." Honey trailed off, counting the seconds until Kichi combusted.

"..." Was the only thing that was shared around the table for about a solid minute before-

"_WHAT_?" Kichi shrieked, pulling her hands up to her mouth. "_YOU WENT ALL THIS TIME AND NEVER TOLD ME? I'M SO SORRY, TAKASHI!_ I mean Mori-"

Takashi cut Kichi off by waving his hand. The whole entire table was now collapsed into their own laughing fits, and even Takashi was laughing a little himself.

"It's fine." He told her sincerely, his dark brown eyes reflecting his mirth. "I don't mind."

"B-b-but it's really rude, and not respectful, and-" Kichi ranted off again, using large hand motions in her haste, anxiety and embarrassment.

Takashi stopped her by putting a finger up to her mouth, effectively causing her to stop speaking.

"It's fine. I like it." He told her. Kichi wasn't sure if she was imagining things or not, but she could have sworn she saw a light, dusted blush appear across his cheeks for a minute, before he turned back to his food.

Kichi sat frozen in her seat, trying to process everything quickly, without saying anything to make her sound like an idiot. "Oh." Was the only thing she could come up with. It seemed like her effort was wasted.

Honey giggled at Kichi's expense, and she turned her glare back to him. Needless to say, she wasn't overly happy with the Shota boy at that moment. Honey just blinked his eyes innocently, and she sighed. There was no winning when it came to that face.

At that moment, a light ringtone filled the air as Honey's phone went off, interrupting the entertaining breakfast.

"Moshi, Moshi!" Honey answered his cell phone enthusiastically, before his express turned serious.

"Really? Okay, we will be right over!" Honey said quickly, before hanging up and turning over to Takashi and Kichi. "We need to get over to Kyo-chan's right away! He says it's an emergency!"

* * *

><p>"Kyo-chan!" Honey called out, as they reached the Oortori manor. They had all hurried out of the door after the phone call, and had made it there in record time of fifteen minutes. "We are here!"<p>

"Come in," Kyoya greeted, gesturing for them to take off their shoes. "Kichi-san, didn't you know you could take off your cast? It's been long enough."

"Eh?" Kichi asked, before looking down at her arm in surprise. "Oh, I suppose I forgot... Wow..." She trailed off, before attempting to pull it off. Predictably, it didn't work.

"Don't hurt yourself." Kyoya said after they all watched her struggle for a minute. "I will get someone to bring scissors. Follow me to the living room, we have more important matters to discuss."

"Right..." Kichi answered, before they all followed Kyoya down a long hallway. They weren't all that surprised to find the rest of the hosts all seated in the living room.

"Hello," the trio greeted in unison, all sitting down. Kyoya sat down on his own separate armchair, as they sat in silence. A maid came with a pair of scissors, and Takashi helped cut the binding of the cast off. The second the cast was off, Kichi breathed a sigh of relief. It felt good being able to move her full arm again. It seemed a little clumsy after three days of no use.

Finally, all of the hosts turned back to Kyoya, giving him their full, undivided attemtion.

"I think that it might interest all of you that we found who the culprit for the attack was," He started as Kichi breathed out a sigh of relief. Both of the twins and Tamaki started celebrating, and Honey was excitedly telling Usa-chan the news.

"_Wait_," Kyoya said tersely, putting a halt to all noise in the room. "I'm not finished yet. Kichi, there are some loose ends that you're going to have to tie up for us. Right now, the man in question is being held at my family's police station, it's only a little whiles away. He has only agreed to questioning as long as he gets to talk to you, beforehand. We can't reason with him. Unless you don't have any objections, I suggest that we go now."

Kichi just shook her head, a little surprised at Kyoya's actions. Usually he preferred to do all the work himself, and never let anyone else into what he considered his business. So what on earth was going on?

They all arrived at The Oortori police station, before walking inside. It was a large, complex building, with cutting edge and stealthy architecture. Some of the private police men walked over to them instantly.

"Master Kyoya-sama," They stated respectfully, all bowing in unison. "We can escort you to the questioning room."

"That would be nice," Kyoya replied, business-like. They all bowed again, before turning and heading towards a room at the very end of the lobby. They followed them, entering into a large room that was divided into two sections by glass. In one room, a man was sitting at a desk, to which he was handcuffed to, and in the second, there was control panels and chairs for the people doing the questioning. The hosts all looked around at the room, before looking at the man in question. Kyoya patted her shoulder, before motioning for her to open the door, and go inside. Hesitantly, she did, entering the questioning room and closing the door behind her.

Kichi gasped.

"Y-you're..." Kichi started stuttering, pointing at the man who was sitting in the chair. He grinned wickedly at her, motioning for her to sit down at the table that he was handcuffed.

"I'm not who your thinking of. Guess again," he offered. His voice was also so familiar, Kichi just sat with her mouth wide open.

"Oh. I suppose your father never thought about informing you that he didn't only have **one** brother?" The man questioned again, pounding his fists down on the table. "Maybe he should have mentioned that he had two, _twin_ brothers!"

"Your... Your my Uncle's twin brother?" Kichi questioned, her brain working furiously to process this information. "My Uncle had a twin brother?"

"News flash, I'm _your uncle_ as well." The man said sarcastically, leaning back in his chair. "But I have to hand it to you. You were a lot more trouble to find then i expected."

"... Huh?" Kichi questioned her eyebrows raising comically.

"Didn't you ever question your parents why you were sent to Japan? Or why they never replied, whenever you called them? Wasn't it obvious? Luckily for me, two certain kids also knew where you went. No one else even knew where you were, and the teachers wouldn't tell me." The man relied, with a superior, arrogant tone. Kichi couldn't think, she couldn't even begin to wrap her mind around what he was telling her.

"I still don't understand." Kichi stated after a minute, and the man let out a tired sigh.

"Your parents sent you away and moved, to protect you from me." He retorted, and Kichi blinked.

"But why? Why are you trying to kill me?"

"That starts an interesting story..." The man trailed off, glaring at her. "When I was younger, my parents always doted on your father. They never paid attention to me, or my twin. But we accepted it, and we gave each other attention." He started, and you could practically see the anger wafting off of him. "Then, once we started high school, they ruined our lives. They put us in two separate high schools, and started rambling on about how important it was for us to be independent." He paused for a minute, looking furious, before beginning again.

"After that, my brother was never the same. He was always out of the house, and parties, and laughing. He never had any time for me anymore. Instead, he would go play with is 'other friends.' I was never good enough for him at that point. I was just old news. But I knew this wasn't his own free will. My parents must have threatened him with something to behave like this. It would only be a matter of time before things turned back to normal, and we would go on living like we usually did..." He paused here, his anger turning slightly sad. "But days turned into weeks. And weeks turned into months, and months into years. Before I knew it, I had moved out, and was working at a restaurant waiting tables. But I was still waiting for my brother. After some time, I got an invitation to some wedding from your father. I threw it away, and never looked back. Three years later, i got another letter from my brother. There was a picture of a little baby girl inside, along with a long, long letter from him. I through them both into the fire, and never looked back at their ashes."

He paused again, to look spitefully at Kichi. She shifted uncomfortably. She wasn't used to being looked at with this much hate in a gaze.

"And then the news report came out. About my brother. He was shot, while visiting his niece. It appalled me. Nothing could be more horrible then this. I rushed to the hospital, to find him on life support for the rest of his miserable life. I asked him, who could I blame? Who was responsible for this. But he said no one, and insisted that he just wanted to be visiting you. So it's your fault."

Kichi gasped, looking at the twisted man before her. His scowl had been replaced by a very evil smile.

"If you had never been born, then my brother would have never died. You should repay him with your own life."

"Y-you have to be joking," Kichi said, attempting to stand up. "This is insane."

Suddenly, her second uncle leaped up from the table, sending it crashing down to the ground, and on top of Kichi. He had been fiddling with the handcuffs throughout the whole entire conversation, and had miraculously gotten them to unclasp. His hands were now free, and in them was a large pocket knife.

"They should check shoes more carefully, shouldn't they?" He asked her, apparently amused by her frightened expression. She desperately wiggled, but was unable to budge the large, heavy table.

"Help!" She called out hopelessly as she watched a wide, malicious grin spread across his face. She looked over to the room where the hosts were, as the police were all surrounded by the door knob, rattling it helplessly.

"That door has been faulty for years," Her uncle informed her. "I research the places where I let myself get caught. This seemed like a perfect opportunity. So far, everything has gone according to plan. Maybe after this, I will try and locate your parents. It shouldn't be hard, if I have your phone number. They must be so desperate to hear your voice again."

"No!" Kichi shouted, her voice cracking slightly. "Stop, _please_!" The man laughed, drawing nearer with the knife.

"And why should I? What gives you the right to live while my brother is **dead**?" He asked her in a voice of shrewd malevolency. Kichi felt a couple more tears leak out of her eyes as she watched the blade glint slightly. It was coming closer...

_CRASH_

The glass around them shattered from the observers room. Kichi and her Uncle both looked up to see the cause of the broken glass, to find Takashi looking livid.

"Get away from her," he warned dangerously, making the man laugh again.

"And what are you going to do about it, if I don't?" Her uncle taunted him, waving the blade back and forth.

Takashi didn't offer an answer, instead he sprung forward into an attack. Being the world champion that he was, her Uncle hardly stood a chance. Takashi swiftly jabbed him a couple times in the throat, before side kicking him in the ribs. A couple of cracks could be heard, which sounded ominously like his ribs, before he doubled over. One more kick to the head, and her second uncle fell unconscious.

Everything was silent for a minute, before Kichi let out a strangled sob, still stuck under the table. Takashi turned back from her uncle, and hurriedly lifted the table. Kichi quickly moved out from under the table and found herself enveloped into Takashi's strong arms.

"Thank you," Kichi muttered, her voice muffled from the fact that she was compressed into his chest. Slowly, he picked her up, and climbed back into the observation room. The rest of the police force finally got into the room, and began securing her uncle, as the rest of the hosts all turned back to her.

"Chi-chan?" Honey asked worriedly, but Kichi just shook her head. She was shivering uncontrollably.

"I'm fine, Honey..." She said softly, still in Takashi's arms. "Just a little... light headed..."

"I will take you home," Takashi replied softly, as Kichi nodded. At the police station wasn't exactly the place she wanted to be at the moment. Honey seemed to understand this, as the rest of the other hosts were busy.

"Go," he coaxed them. "We will see you both later, okay?"

Kichi and Takashi both nodded, as he carried her back to the car.

* * *

><p><strong>Wheeeeee! That was pretty fun to type... Yes... Ah ha ha... I should put gloves on... I should also go eat some breakfast...<strong>

**The final chapter will be posted in 2-3 days. I am going to miss talking to you all... But I already have the first chapter for my next story planned out! I will give you all a notice on here once I have it posted, and I really hope that you could all take some time to read that as well. It would mean a lot to me. :3**

**And lastly, Thanks to Smirk 'N' Sweatdrop, who has kindly helped me with editing. So far, chapters 7,8,and 14 are edited by her. If anyone else is interested in editing, that would be great. Chapter 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13 still need to be edited. Chapter 11 is the one that I am most worried over, though... ^^;**

**See you all next chapter!**


	27. Chapter 27

**... Hello Readers... This is the freaking last Chapter in Four Leaf Clover... That makes me really depressed... Sigh...**

**I would like to take a minute to thank all of you for your support in reading and reviewing. It means so much to me, and you are all amazing people. Thank You for following Four Leaf Clover up to this point, and watching Kichi grow. It means so much to me. :D**

**Also, November 22, (Almost tomorrow), Is Kyoya's birthday! Happy birthday Kyoya! X3 I meant to post it tomorrow, but some I accidently added chapter 1, instead of putting it in it's correct spot for chapter one. Then, I felt bad, becuase notifications went out. So I posted it anyways... T.T Cruel fate...**

**So, I won't keep you here forever on the last chapter, you all may read!**

**Song obsession of the Chapter: Closing Time, by Semisonic... Ah, it fits so well... **

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Ouran High school host club, only my characters and plot. The rest belong to Hatori Bisco-sama!**

* * *

><p>Takashi carried Kichi all the way out to the limo, not letting go of her once. She wasn't complaining, her legs felt like jelly. But she also wouldn't deny that his arms felt nice.<p>

He opened the door to the limo and set Kichi inside, before climbing in himself and closing the door. The silence that was one that was much heavier than usual, even though she could tell it was attempting to be normal. It all just felt slightly off.

The car pulled up to the house, and Takashi got out, before picking Kichi up again. He didn't announce himself being home like he usually would, when he opened the door. Instead he kicked off his shoes, and pulled Kichi's shoes off. He carried her upstairs and set her on her desk, before inspecting her arms for any bruises from the table.

"Takashi?" Kichi asked hesitantly after another minute of silence. "Are you okay?" Takashi didn't look at her, but she could see the tension that he held by the way his eyebrows furrowed, attempting to look immersed in concentration. "Speak to me," She pleaded, knowing it was probably no use. He was, and always would be a man of few words.

Kichi sighed, before putting her head in her hands. She didn't like the distance that she felt between them at the moment. It was stiff, unused, and distasteful. Why was he acting so different? What had she done wrong? She felt weight on her shoulder, and looked up to see Takashi looking down at her sorrowfully.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, sitting down next to her. "I just don't want to lose you."

Kichi blinked at this. She knew that in some ways, he was telling her something very important. Something he wanted to forget. But she didn't know what.

"… I don't understand." Kichi replied softly, looking deeply into his eyes. She could see pain, shame and regret held deep in them. They glistened one last time in remorse, before he began to talk to her.

"When Mitsukuni and I were five. We annually went hiking with my grandfather in mountains. One year… The last year, it didn't go as planned. I wanted to be the first to the top of the mountain, so I ran ahead. My grandfather chased after me; warning me about the dangers. Then, he was knocked off the edge by some other people who were racing each other down on horses. It's my entirely fault. I just stood there and watched him fall off the mountain. He didn't survive." Takashi told her, his voice breaking a little at the end. Kichi watched as his eyes began to water. He stopped talking for a minute, trying to calm his breathing down.

"And then, I idly stood by, watching you talk to a man, who had previously threatened your life." Tears finally began to leak out of his eyes, as he looked helplessly at Kichi.

"You saved me. You did get there in time," She tried to assure him, but he shook his head in resolution.

"No, I-"

What happened next was something that she would offer no explanation for. Mostly because she really didn't know herself. One minute she was looking at him cry, the next her hands had reached forward, seizing his shirt collar and pulled him closer to her.

Her lips connected with his, as her mind began catching up to what he hands had just decided for her.

Kichi gasped, retreated quickly and pulling her hands away from his neck. Takashi looked equally as shocked, as they both stared at each other. Slow, luminous bright blushes crept down both of their faces. Kichi couldn't help but be embarrased a little by her reflexes.

Slowly, and surely, they both moved closer to each other again. Kichi closed her eyes again as her arms snaked around his neck. Their lips connected once again, but in a more assured, and confident fashion.

It seemed to be hours before they pulled apart. Kichi looked up to see Takashi's startlingly brown eyes looking back down at her. After a minute, they both smiled.

"I love you," Kichi stated confidently, smiling as his hand traced her cheek. She wasn't going to stutter, or run away when she told him. That would ruin the utterly romantic moment. This was something in her life that she was positive she was right about, and she wasn't about to second guess anything.

"And I love you," Takashi replied huskily, his eyes seemed to be glowing with happiness. Kichi let out a small laugh as she pulled him into another hug. She had never expected herself to act like this, but she couldn't help it. She turned out to be a hopeless romantic after all. He returned her embrace for another bliss moment, until the universe thought that they had enough time to be happy.

**"Hello-"** The twins both greeted in their obnoxiously loud voices, crashing into the room. Kichi and Takashi both looked up at them, to see the rest of the hosts all filing into the room.

… Awkward…

"Uh…" Was all Haruhi could offer the situation at hand. Kyoya and Honey both exchanged knowing smirks, as Tamaki gapped at them.

"Nice weather?" Kichi offered, pointing out the window. She was suddenly extremely glad that they had come when they did. If they had come any earlier, then things might have not been as forgiving.

"Yeah!" Honey replied enthusiastically, beaming as he cuddled Usa-chan. "Really good weather. It would be a good day for swimming or something, ne Takashi?"

Takashi just nodded stiffly, before he and Kichi both scooted away from each other, realizing that it might have been smarter to move earlier on.

"So… how does it feel to have the cast off?" Haruhi asked conversationally, as Kichi looked down to her bare arm and smiled.

"Better," she replied civilly.

"**Don't just act like nothing happened!"** Both of the twins screeched, finally driven mad by the conversation tactics. **"We are fully aware that something large just went on here. Tell us, tell us, tell us!"** They began chanting; now making the rest of the other hosts annoyed.

"Shuddup!" Kichi yelled after a minute of their voices filling the room. "You are all so difficult, will you just drop it?"

The twins both shook their heads as an answer, still keeping up their awful chanting.

Kyoya finally lost it, hitting both of the twins on the head with his notebook.

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked superiorly, effectively shutting them up as they looked confused.

**"No,"** they both replied dully. Kyoya just rolled his eyes, unable to understand why they were so oblivious.

"They both love each other, dingbats." Haruhi stated in a annoyed tone, glaring over at the twins. "But congratulations, you just ruined the moment."

Both of the twins opened their mouths dumbly at the information that was just given to them. Kichi and Takashi both started laughing at the overall bluntness of her words. Of course, that was her trademark. She never sugar-coated anything.

"This…. Is so exciting!" Tamaki cheered happily, running over to Kichi and Takashi. "You have finally realized your deep emotions for one another! You are both no longer lonely! I have done good work," He finalized, pumping his ego up for all that it was worth. "Without me, you both would be lost, lonesome souls."

That appeared to all of them, except Tamaki, to be the wrong thing to say.

"… Excuse me?" Kichi asked, a vein throbbing. "Let's not get too carried away with this."

Tamaki continued his ranting; turning his attention over to Haruhi, where he started pestering her that she was lost and lonely as well. Kichi rolled her eyes.

The noise attracted Satoshi, who poked his heads inside the room.

"Your back already?" Satoshi asked, listening to the chatter that was exchanged throughout the hosts. "What happened? Mom said it sounded really serious!"

"It's nothing that will bother us from now on," Kichi replied happily, smiling at him. Satoshi, who was still oblivious to the happenings, smiled back at the hosts.

"That's good... Mom wanted to know if you if you all wanted to have a picnic today?"

"That sounds like fun," Honey cheered, as Haruhi nodded.

"Actually, that sounds quite relaxing. It might be what we all need," Kyoya mentioned, his glasses glinting as he put his notebook away.

"Yay! I will go let her know!" Satoshi cheered, clicking his heels before speeding out of the room.

"Don't forget to pack lots of cake!" Honey screamed, chasing after him. The hosts all laughed. Same Old Honey.

"We should go down and help pack," Tamaki mentioned, as they all nodded. Once they were down in the kitchen, they saw Tora, who was packing food into a large basket.

"Can we help with anything?" Kichi asked, smiling as Tora looked up at them.

"Oh! Kichi-chan! Yeah, if you want you and Takashi can make sandwiches..." She mentioned, motioning towards the bread. Kichi and Takashi both grinned at each other, remembering the last time Kichi had made sandwiches. Soon enough, everything was all packed up. They all decided to eat out in the backyard, near the trees. They had such a large backyard; it seemed like a park anyway.

After they had walked about a mile into the Morinozuka property, Honey and Satoshi both helped lay out the blanket, while everyone else unpacked the food. The hosts and Morinozuka's all situated themselves around the blankets, and they began mingling.

Kyoya was choosing to ignore his friends, and talk with Akira Morinozuka about something related to business. Tora was talking with Haruhi, Satoshi and the twins, laughing at their jokes and telling them about her high school carrier.

Tamaki was talking to Honey about what type of cake that they would be able to order next. The choices both varied between a White Chocolate cake and a Red Velvet. Kichi and Takashi were both watching everyone's conversations, content to be sitting next to each other.

Kichi felt her gaze slide over to the man next to her, enjoying the temporary breeze that slid across her face.

Takashi looked back over at her, and they both smiled gently as their eyes met.

She didn't know what the twins were going to pester her about next.

She didn't know how his family was going to react to this news.

She didn't know when she would talk to her parents again.

She didn't know what path was going to be leading on from this point outwards.

But what she did know was that she would be fine as long as Takashi would be there with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Well... That's the last chapter... I think I am going to go make a Hampster Home...<strong>

**Again, thank you all for reading. If you want to leave a review, that would be amazing. I am so happy to have been able to write this, and I hope you didn't feel like you wasted your time. X3 When i first was thinking of a plot for this, it was nothing close to what it is now. And honestly, I like this way better. X3 It had a lot more humor, and less suspense then I originally planned. But that's okay, life needs more jokes.**

**If I ever get some free time, I might think about writing a sequel. That's why there is no epilouge. Sorry, to those who are dissappointed. But I think ultimatly, you might be happier in the end. :D**

**So... A Farewell song, to send off Four Leaf Clover propperly...**

**(Time of your Life, by Green Day.)**

**Another turning point;**  
><strong>a fork stuck in the road.<strong>

**Time grabs you by the wrist;**  
><strong>directs you where to go.<strong>

**So make the best of this test**  
><strong>and don't ask why.<strong>

**It's not a question**  
><strong>but a lesson learned in time.<strong>

**It's something unpredictable**  
><strong>but in the end it's right.<strong>  
><strong>I hope you had the time of your life.<strong>

**So take the photographs**  
><strong>and still frames in your mind.<strong>

**Hang it on a shelf**  
><strong>In good health and good time.<strong>

**Tattoos of memories**  
><strong>and dead skin on trial.<strong>

**For what it's worth,**  
><strong>it was worth all the while.<strong>

**It's something unpredictable**  
><strong>but in the end it's right.<strong>  
><strong>I hope you had the time of your life.<strong>

**It's something unpredictable**  
><strong>but in the end it's right.<strong>  
><strong>I hope you had the time of your life.<strong>

**It's something unpredictable**  
><strong>but in the end it's right.<strong>  
><strong>I hope you had the time of your life.<strong>


End file.
